Naruto en un mundo mágico
by I.JBH.I
Summary: Naruto quién fue enviado por error al mundo de Fairy Tail, conocerá a muchos magos pero con su vida amorosa habran muchas cosas que lo confundiran
1. chapter 1

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Naruto y sasuke estaban peleando contra kaguya tras horas de combate Naruto y Sasuke al fin lograron sellar, pero cuando el sabio de los seis caminos intento regresarlos a su dimensión solo pudo traer a Sasuke y a ocho bijus pues kurama estaba dentro de Naruto.

MIentras tando Naruto fue enviado a otra dimensión donde todo era diferente pues había apareció cerca de un Reino, tras analizar la situación dedujo que al sellar a kaguya fue enviado a esta dimensión.

Tras un rato de estarlo pensando decidió explorar los alrededores viendo cosas nuevas para el como a la energía que en este mundo se le conocía como magia y lo que la conformaba era bastante diferente al chacra pues no necesitaban de sellos de mano para moldear la magia.

Naruto después de aver caminado por los alrededores decidió entrar en la ciudad enfrente de el pero antes de eso decidio consultarlo con Kurama para saber lo que pensaba su acompañante.

Naruto - hey kurama ya te diste cuenta que estamos en otra dimensión.

kurama - si mocoso pues no siento ningún rastro de chacra a parte del tuyo.

Naruto - oye kurama por que tienes una cola de mas y porque tu color de pelo es mas oscuro, pregunto Naruto con gran duda en sus palabras.

kurama - te tardaste en darte cuenta mocoso, bueno contestando a tu pregunta al parecer le robe chacra a mis hermanos cuando ellos se separaron de ti y ademas no soy el único que cambio pues tu también lo has echo.

Naruto - que quieres decir con eso.

kurama - confirmalo por ti mismo.

a lo que naruto decidió crear un clon de sombras y vio que era un niño de 13 años, lo que decidió ver si sus poderes y habilidades a lo cuan suspirando con tranquilidad pues todas sus habilidades seguían iguales.

Tras verse visto como un niño el decidió ir a la ciudad, para conseguir información sobre este mundo pues todo lo que podia ver funcionaba con magia tras un rato de caminar por la ciudad decidió preguntarle a una señorita muy apuesta por su ubicación

Naruto- Buenos dias disculpe señorita me podría decir en donde me encuentro

A lo cual ella con una sonrisa ya que ver a un niño pues le parecía tierno por sus marcas de bigotes en el rostro respondió niño te encuentras en magnolia por cierto como te llamas

Naruto- yo soy Naruto uzumaki y cual es su nombre disculpe

A lo que ella respondió Lucy Heartfilia y por cierto estas buscando a tus padres, pregunto la ahora conocida como lucy.

Naruto - yo no tengo padres ellos murieron cuando yo nací.

Lucy- lo siento no debí preguntar algo como eso.

Naruto- no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa.

A lo que lucy decidió ya no hablar mas sobre ese tema pero decidio preguntarle que hacia un niño sólo por esta ciudad.

Naruto al escuchar esto decidio mentir pues decir que era de otra dimensión era algo que lo aria parecer un loco y por lo cual decidió mentir y dijo - solo viajo de ciudad en ciudad ya que no tengo un lugar donde quedarme ya que en la aldea donde vengo fue destruida y yo soy el último sobreviviente.

A lo que lucy se disculpo otra vez por preguntar algo inadecuado

Naruto- no te preocupes por cierto sabes donde puedo conseguir un trabajo ya que no tengo dinero y ya necesito comprar ropa nueva y alimentos.

Lucy vio con algo de pena a naruto por lo cual decidió llevarlo al gremio pues era el primer lugar que sele ocurrio pensando que podria ayudar como mecero o algo por el estilo. Por lo cual le dijo oye Naruto creo que podrías trabajar en el grmio donde yo estoy

Naruto- lucy que es un gremio

A lo cual lucy se le queda viendo con una gota en la nuca estilo anime, pero como dijo que era de una alde penso que tal vez en esa aldea estaban muy distanciados de algun gremio o ciudad por lo que le explico mientras iban camino al gremio.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al gremio Naruto le dijo si el se podia unirse como un miembro de fairy tail- ya que le parecía interesante lo de las mociones por que le recordaban a su mundo

A lo que lucy le pregunto con un poco de sorpresa si el era un mago

Naruto- si pero mi magia es algo diferente a la suya respondió, nota del autor naruto ya había visto a otros magos fin de la nota.

Pero al nomas abrir la puerta del gremio salio una silla que golpeo a lucy a lo cual naruto con una gota en la cabeza le pregunta si se encuentra bien a lo que lucy responde si ya estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, a lo que naruto solo pudo verla con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de que lucy se levantara llevo a Naruto con el maestro para presentarlo.

A lo cual cuando el maestro vio venir a lucy con un niño Rubio le pregunto a caso es tu hermano a lo que lucy respondió no. entonces es tu primo - lucy- no maestro el no es familiar mio-makarov - es que como ambos son rubios dijo pero dejando eso de lado por que lo trajiste con tigo Lucy

Lucy- es que quiere unirse al gremio, cuando termino de decir estas palabras todo el gremio se detuvo y dejo de hacer lo que hacian, cana dejo de beber, natzu y gray de pelear, y erza de comer pastel pues a todos en ese lugar les dio duda como era el posible nuevo miembro.

Entonces makarov le pregunta al niño como te llamas

Naruto - mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki

Makarov - dime niño porque quieres unirte a nustro gremio

Naruto - me gustaría empezar una nueva vida y para eso necesito algún trabajo y por lo que me a contado Lucy del gremio me parece que para empezar gustaría hacerlo en un lugar como este ya que se siente que hay unos grandes lazos de amistad.

Después de que makarov escuchar esto algo en su corazón le decía que este niño era igual que los demás miembros y con una sonrisa le dijo Bienvenido a fairy tail.

No se tardo en escuchar los gritos del gremio pues que alguien se les uniera era motivo para celebrar, y todo los miembros rodearon pero los primeros que lo rodearon fueron cinco miembros y gatos que volaban a lo cual se presentaron la primera persona fue un chico de cabello rosa llamado natzu, luego le siguio un gato llamado happy, luego gray, gajeel y su acompañante de alias lily, erza y wendi y charle.

 **Bueno es una historia que se me ocurrió y esta ocurriendo antes del examen para ser mago clase s**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno agradezco el apoyo que me dieron y espero que os guste el capítulo 2**

Luego de que Naruto fuera rodeado por todo el gremio, no tardo la lluvia de preguntas hacia el - que clase de magia usas - cuantos años tienes - pelea con migo - dijo un peli rosa que rápidamente fue callado por un puñetazo en la cabeza- esas y otras preguntas mas calleron sobre nuestro protagonista.

\- Naruto - bueno contestando a la primer pregunta se podría decir que uso magia elemental como el viento, agua, fuego, tierra, rayo y otras que me resulta difícil de explicar.

A lo que el gremio se sorprendió pues magos que manejaban lo 5 elementos casi no se oían.

Respondiendo a la segunda pregunta pues...(en el pensamiento del rubio no sabia si responder con la verdad pues tenia 17 años pero nadie se lo creería por su apariencia de 13, a lo que llego a la conclusión de que respondería que tenia 13 pues podía sacarle algo de provecho a la situación mientras muchas ideas no muy santas pasaban por su mente) tengo 13 años fue a lo que respondió nuestro rubio protagonista.

Después de haber respondido las preguntas se le acercó una peli blanca la cual con una sonrisa - muy hermosa según el pensamiento del rubio - diciendo hola Naruto kun mucho guhsto yo soy Mirajane y dime donde quieres la marca del gremio.

\- Naruto - mucho gusto Mira-chan (lo que le saco una sonrisa a la peli-blanca pues le pareció tierno como la llamo) me gustaria que me la pusieras en la palma de mi mano derecha - asi cuando ya tenia la marca sonrio pues recordó cuando aprendio el rasenga como pudo lograr la primera parte cuando hizo el símbolo de la hoja.

Durante la celebración de su ingreso al gremio Naruto hablo com muchos magos entre ellos los que mas le llamaron la atención fueron:

\- Mirajane pues tras esa hermosa sonrisa algo le decía que habia un lado el cual el no quisiera conocer.

\- Natzu y happy pues le calleron bien por que en cierta forma le recordaban a elen el lado bromista y en la menta de querer superarse y hacerse mas fuerte.

\- Gajeel - que le recordaba a Sasuke por su forma fria de hablar pero que al final si era una buena perosona

\- Wendy y charle - por alguna razon Wendy le recordaba a Hinata.

\- Gray - o estriper como le decia Naruto pues le sorprendió que un segundo tenia ropa y al otro ya no e incluso se puso a comparar esa velocidad con el hiraishin de su padre.

\- Lucy - a la cual ya habia conocido - la ultima la cual llamo su atención. Y con la que actualmente esta hablando.

\- Erza - quien tenia un modo muy particular pues le recordaba a su madre en el caracter y en el color de cabello.

\- Naruto y Erza seguían hablando de cosas triviales hasta que por la mente de Naruto se le cruzó el echo que no tenia donde quedarse y decidió aventurarse por el bosque para buscar un lugar don quedarse - ya se habían ido a sus hogares casi todos los miembros cuando Naruto se despidió de Erza en las puertas del gremio - hasta mañana Erza-chan - dijo el Rubio dirigiéndose hacia el bosque - lo que llamo la atención de cierta peli-roja asi que decidió seguirlo.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que lo siguio y nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba encima de un árbol teniendo un sueño profundo pues no ase mucho esta peleando contra una diosa.

\- Erza - al ver que Naruto se durmió en el en la rama del árbol tomo la decisión de llevarlo a su apartamento pues le habia cogido un poco de cariño.

\- En la mente de Naruto - Naruto habia despertado en un lugar que no conocía pues no era su espacio mental ya que era distinto era un lugar donde todo era blanco y al parecer no tenia fin- despues de haber caminado por una hora se dejo caer pero cuando miro para arriba vio que atrás de el apareció hagormo.

\- Naruto - aaaaaaa ( fue el grito que salio de el ) o eres el extraterrestre de aquella vez.

\- hagoromo - en su pensamiento, ya no tiene caso razonar con el- dejando salir un suspiro miro a Naruto seriamente y hablo - Naruto tengo que hablarte sobre la situación en la que te encuentras.

\- Naruto - si me interesaría saber por que estoy a qui.

\- Hagoromo - Naruto cuando tu y sasuke sellaron yo y los cuatro hokages y otras almas los invocamos a través de una técnica pero por desgracia el edo tensei empezó a desaparecer y eso fue lo que te envio a esta dimensión.

\- Naruto - entonces podre volver viejo - pregunto Naruto con duda y algo de esperanza.

\- Hagoromo - no Naruto lo siento pero el poco chacra que me quedaba lo use en esa técnica y ademas estoy casi a punto de desaparecer pero recolecte un poco para poder verte y decidí darte un regalo pero con el regalo también habran unos obstáculos.

\- porque tendre obstáculos?- pregunto Naruto con una cara de estuplido.

\- Hagoromo - por que Naruto mi regalo será el sharingan que podras evolucionarlo al rinegan pero tendras que esforzarte pues ya que tienes el cuerpo de un niño no soportaría el poder de estos es mas con tu estado actual solo podrias pelear unos dies minutos con toda tu fuerza pero no puedes usar el modo chacra ya que eso destruiría tus redes de chacra.

\- Naruto - entiendo ya que soy un niño tendre que entrenar mi cuerpo y gradualmente usar un poco mas de poder para que se acostumbre.

\- a lo que Hagoromo con una cara de no me lo creo responde - ¡ En Cerio lo entendiste a la primera ! - mientras tiraba una pizarra con dibujos que iba a utilizar para explicarle.

\- a lo que Naruto con una gota en la nuca estilo anime dice - en Cerio.

\- Hagoromo - dejando esto de lado ya me tengo que ir.

\- Naruto - oye viejo como estan ellos?.

\- Hagoromo - Ellos estan bien, por cierto casi se me olvida una hora aqui haya son tres años.

\- Naruto - con una cara de sorpresa pregunta - tres años y como fueron sus vidas.

\- Hagoromo- bueno despues de que desapareciste yo les explique la situación se pusieron tristes pero Sasuke les dijo que tu deciarias eso y tras el termino de la guerra la pas reino kakashi fue el sexto hokage, Sasuke el séptimo y al parecer konohamaru podria ser el octavo y a lo de la vida amorosa se refiere Hinata conoció a alguien de la rama secundaria y se enamoraron tras 4 años se cazaron y ahora tienen 2 hijos ( las demas parejas seran las mismas que en el anime) y por último sasuke y sakura tuvieron 2 hijos una niña a la que le pusieron sadara y un niño al que le puso Naruto por respeto y amistad asi a ti Naruto, bueno llego mi momento de partir.

\- Naruto - gracias viejo, me alegro por ellos.- terminado decir estas palabras cuando Hagoromo le lanza un pergamino y le dijo unas últimas palabras mientras desaparecía- en ese pergamino hay un ultimo favor que quiero que hagas por mi...


	3. capítulo 3 EL PEQUEÑO NOVATO

Era una hermosa mañana en Magnolia y en cierta habitación había un Rubio durmiendo al lado de cierta peli-roja.

Naruto estaba abriendo los ojos pues la charla con Hagoromo había terminado y el se despertodo el rubio estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta donde había despertado asi que levantándose de la cama iva cuando se dio cuenta que había dormido en una cama, en una habitación y mas impactante estaba vestido como una niña tenia una pijama de color rosa y una peluca del mismo color un poco de maquillaje que ocultaba sus marcas de bigotes a lo que el primer pensamiento fue el de si fuera mujer seria la envidia de muchos y sintiendo como su dignidad desaparecía pues no sabia como reaccionar.

Se oyo como una puerta se habría enterando entrando una niña que había conocido el dia de ayer la niña era Wendy

Wendy - buenos dias naruko-chan Erza me mando a despertarte - diciendolo con una sonrisa

Naruto - Pensativo por como lo habia llamdo y como estaba vestido llego a la conclusiones de que alguien le había jugado o simplemente lo ayudo de la forma mas vergonzosa que había asi que respondió - buenos dias Wendy-chan - diciendo esto con una voz un poco mas femenina.

Wendy - ya nos habíamos conocido? - a lo cual puso cara de querer recordar.

Naruto - heee bueno yo sabes - eran las incoherencias del rubio pues era muy observador pero idiota pues se le olvido que el o mejor dicho ella no la habia conocido - y tu como es que sabes mi nombre? - Pregunto Naruto para recaudar información y liberarse de la pregunta también.

Wendy - bueno ayer - flash back - vemos una Erza entrando a Fairy Girls con una niña en el hombro dirigiéndose a donde la encargada tras contarle como la habia seguido al bosque y que por hoy dormirá con ella - encargada - esta bien entiendo la situación y solo por hoy dejare que se quede aqui y por cierto como se llama.

Erza - se llama naru.. naruko - diciendo esto con algo de nerviosismo pues ella no es buena actuando ( ustedes ya saben de lo que hablo xD ) fin del Flash Back.

¿?- oyó una voz que se le asia conocida - o veo que ya despertaste naruko, que tal dormiste?

A lo que el Rubio vio de quien era esa voz a lo cual le sorprendió no era nada mas que Erza.

Naruto - hola Erza chan

A lo que Erza pudo ver la cara de confusión de ambos y decidió explicarles la situación

\- veras Wendy, Naruko es en realidad Naruto.

Wendy - ¡queee! - fue el grito que dejo salir.

Erza - tu ve que mentir sobre su nombre y lo vestí asi para que la encargada lo dejara quedarse pues este lugar es solo para chicas.

Wendy/Naruto - hooooo ya entiendo.

Naruto - pero que voy a ser yo no puedo salir asi a la calle sere él asme reir - dijo esto mientras lloraba estilo anime

A lo que su inquilino Kurama le respndió - por que no te ves divina - dijo todo eso con burla y una voz que daba la impresión de que no aguantaba la risa - a lo que el Rubio decidió ignorar.

Erza - no te preocupes te traje ropa.

Entregandole un pantalon color azul marino y una camisa roja con una sudadera azul marino también.

A lo que Naruto respondiendo gracias Erza chan - sin pensarlo se cambio en ese instante cosa que provocó dos redacciones.

La primera que Wendy se sonrojara y que Erza se interesara en sello de su estómago.

Mas tarde en el gremio miramos a Naruto en frente de los trabajos disponibles el cual tomo uno donde tenia que escoltar a la hija de un gran empresario y la paga era de 200,000 jewels suficiente para pagar un apartamento y para comprar comida y lo que necesitaba tomandolo se acercó con Mirajane

Naruto - Mira-chan voy a tomar este.

Mira - estas seguro de eso Naruto se ve algo peligrosa.

Naruto - no te preocupes ya e echo esta clase de cosas antes bueno me voy - terminando de decir esto salio del gremio corriendo pues la emoción de volver a hacer misiones era grande.

Mira se pregunta asi misma muchas cosas del Rubio pues al parecer el ya avia echo misiones pero no había sido parte de un gremio

Que niño tan interesante eres Naruto-kun.

Con Naruto el había llegado con su contratista el cual se llamaba Iruma que lo miraba con mucha duda

Iruma - oye niño no creo que puedas con este trabajo, para donde se dirige es la ciudad de ERIGOR y en ese camino hay muchos delincuentes.

Naruto - no se preocupe pues aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte.

Iruma - esto no es un juego ni- no pudo terminar pues Naruto apareció detras de el con un kunai en el cuello de este a lo que dos segundos después apareció enfrente de el otra vez.

Naruto - creo que demostre mi habilidad

Al lo que un Iruma impactado dijo - ya veo bueno creo que lo podras lograrlo confío en ti bueno parten en media hora.

Tras pasar el tiempo Naruto conoci a Eleneit quien era una niña de su edad y a su mayordomo carlos y se fueron en un carruaje.

Cuando faltaban 5 kilómetros para llegar a ERIGOR Eleneit le estaba hablando sobre lo que quería ser en el futuro.

Eleneit - ya lo veras Naruto sere una gran empresaria are que mi padre se sienta orgullo se mi.

Naruto - se que lo lograrás Eleneit-chan.

Eleneit - en Cerio Naruto-kun crees que lo lograre- diciendo esto con una voz timida y esperanzada que iso a Naruto sacar una sonrisa.

Naruto- claro Eleneit-chan no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos - esto dicho saco un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas - pero me e dado cuenta que eres inteligente, amable y tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa bueno eres hermosa en todo lo que abarca la palabra - tras decir esto Eleneit se puso roja como un tomate pues era la primera persona que le decía eso - mientras carlos solo podia ver a su ama Eleneit con una sonrisa pues le asi feliz ver que alguien la ponía de esa manera.

Pero poco después de esto Naruto puso una mirada seria pues sintió la magui de cuatro personas adelante de ellos

Naruto - carlos, Eleneit-chan hay alguien a delante probablemente ladrones asi que necesito que se escondan adentro de la carruaje - a lo que los mencionados hicieron caso- Naruto haciendo 2 clones los cuales eran iguales a Eleneit-chan y Carlos después de unos minutos cuatro magos se pararon enfrente de ellos

(N/A clon 1 sera el que tiene la apariencia de carlos y 2 la de Eleneit)

Mago 1 - sera mejor que nos entreguen a Eleneit y tal vez los dejemos - a lo cual Naruto y el clon 1 les dieron al clon 2 a los magos

Mago 1 - me alegro que cooperen con nosotros asi que te dejare vivir niño siguiente agradecido - a lo cual después de decir esto el magos 1 apuntó su mano saliendo de esta un rayo dirigiéndose asi clon 1 Matandolo - Naruto puso una cara de terror al ver esto - y por dentro tenia una gran sonrisa su plan estaba funcionando.

Los magos se fueron con el clon 2 después de esto Naruto hizo 5 clones para que proteguieran a Eleneit y a Carlos

Naruto - carlos, Eleneit-chan voy a capturar a esos mago porque el echo que supieran que tú venias con nosotros no es algo normal asi que adelantense yo los alcanzare pronto - a lo que ambos asienten con la cabeza pero con preocupación.

Eleneit - ten cuidado Naruto-kun

Naruto - no te preocupes esto sera fácil para mi Eleneit-chan.

Con el clon 2 - suelten me bastardos.

Mago 1 - callate perra gracias a ti ganaremos una gran fortuna después de que el señor Tojo te utilice para obligar a tu padre a darle la empresa Honda ( N/A soy un asco con los nombres asi que le puse ese)

Clon 2 - a que se refieren desgraciados?

Mago 2 - a que el señor Tojo nos contrato para secuestrate y luego que tenga la empresa matarte a ti y a tu padre.

A lo que los cuatro magos voltearon a ver al clon 2 con una sonrisa pero estos no se esperaban que el clon 2 estuviera sonriendo.

Clon 2 este estaba pensando que fue una buena idea el haber una lacrima de grabación con el pues había grabado todo.

A lo que pronto la apariencia del clon 2 volvio a ser la de Naruto lo cual enojo a los cuatro magos pero ante de que pudieran articular palabras

Luego de esto apareciendo 2 clones mas y el original - antes que uno de los magos pudiera decir algo un clon apareció por debajo del mago 1 dándole una patada en barbilla levantándolo unos 10 metros sobre el suelo pero apareció Naruto detras de el y envolviendolo con sus brazos le dio buelta en el aire haciendo que ambos calleran de cabeza y dando vueltas a una velocidad increible pero antes de impactarlo en el suelo lo suelta para que se estrelle solo.

Dejan enojados y con una cara impresionada a los 3 magos restantes

Uno de ellos a taco a un clon con latigo echo de fuego pero el clon con una gran facilidad esquiva todos los golpes y cuando el clon estaba a pocos metro asiendo unos sellos - diciendo mokuton ataduras de arbol lo cual hizo que un árbol creciera y enredando a mago 2 con unas raíces crecieran y capturandolo - pero naruto observo algo mas al parcer este elemento podia absorber magia.

Ya solo que dando 2 magos decidió terminar la pelea asi que desaparecío de la vista de los magos.

Magos 3 y 4 se pusieron espalda contra espalda viendo a todas direcciones pero sintieron que una mano los agarraba del pie cuando ambos vieron hacia abajo era tarde ya Naruto los abia enterrado asta el cuello - Naruto - bueno eso fue fácil creo que es ora de entregarlos a las autoridades asi que con una sonrisa que hizo que se les helara la sangre a los 3 magos concientes.

Cada uno de ellos recibió una descarga eléctrica asiendo que griten de dolor asta desmallarse cada uno de ellos.

En la entra de la ciudad de ERIGOR podemos ver a magos de parte del Consejo aputo de ir a buscar al joven Naruto pero una brisa de aire los detuvo pues un remolino de hojas apareció frente a ellos y era nada mas que Naruto con 4 magos inconscientes. A lo que los magos del Consejo arrestaron tras dar un breve informe de la situación y dar las evidencias que involucran a Tojo los del consejo pusieron en vigilancia y Naruto resivio una recompensa de 300,000 jewels por la capturar de los magos que eran buscados por a ser miembros de un gremio oscuro.

-Una hora mas tarde- Eleneit - gracias Naruto-kun por ayudarnos y por cuidar de mi y de cesar.

Naruto - no te preocupes Eleneit-chan fue fácil - cosa que era en parte cierta pues su cuerpo le empezaba a cobrar factura por usar las técnicas que requirieron mas chacra del que el podia usar y el atijutsu canso bastante su cuerpo.

-Una semana- habían capturado a Tojo por intento de secuestro y por financiar un gremio oscuro, el señor Iruma estaba mas que feliz con lo sucedido pues su hija estaba a salvo y un traidor habia sido capturado lo cual se dio a conocer en un periódico tendiendo como titular EL PEQUEÑO NOVATO DE FAIRY TAIL NARUTO UZUMAKI, Naruto empezó a ser famoso por su primera misión lo cual re recordo cuando le pusieron su nombre al un puente en su otra dimensión.

Después de una hora Naruto regresaría al gremio pues termino de testificar.

En la salida de la ciudad podemos ver a Eleneit, Cesar y Iruma despidiéndose de Naruto.

Iruma - te agradezco de nuevo por todo lo que as echo por nosotros Naruto

César - yo también le estoy agradecido Naruto-sama

Naruto - bueno me tengo que ir adios- a lo cual antes de irse Eleneit lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla poniendose roja pero diciendole - asta pronto Naruto-kun

A los que Naruto respondió con una sonrisa - asta pronto Eleneit-chan

Al dia siguiente dia estaba en Magnolia y le sorprendió dio que las personas lo observaron con admiración - pues ya casi todos sabian de el pero el no sabia nada pues no había visto el periódico.


	4. capítulo 4 Un nuevo amor?

Cuando entro al gremio se topó con la típica escena todo el mundo estaba peleando - entro con tranquilidad esquivando unas cuantas sillas y se acercó a la barra de bebidas donde estaba Makarov para darle su informe.

Naruto - viejo ya volví.

Makarov - y que tal como te fue en tu primera misión?

Naruto - fue fácil tomo un poco mas de tiempo pero solo eso paso.

Makarov - enserio porque atrapar a 4 magos y destruir un complot.

Naruto - ¡ Oye viejo como sabes eso! Pues Naruto no sabía que se habia echo famoso.

Makarov - tirandole un periódico donde apareció el como titular - al parecer te hiciste famoso.

Naruto - hooo ya veo por eso las personas se me quedan viendo pero los del gremio al menos actúan con normalidad.

Makarov - ellos no leen noticias las unicas personas que sabemos eso son Mira yo y tal vez el grupo de Erza que por el momento esta de misión.

Naruto - o ya veo por cierto viejo sabes donde puedo hallar una casa en venta

Makarov - se de unas de cuanto es tu presupuesto?

Naruto - pues unos 1,500,000 jewels - pues Naruto había conseguido 200,000 en su misión y por capturar a 4 magos 300,000 y cuando venia de regreso al gremio se topo con un grupo de magos perseguidos por el consejo a lo cual su recompensa era de 400,000 pero durante el tiempo que estuvo ai vio un empleo donde necesitaban una mesera flash Back.

Naruto penso que con un clon su jutsu sexy podia conseguir dinero extra a lo cual no se equivoco pues en tres dias ya se avia convertido en toda una celebridad a lo cual el restaurante estaba lleno cada dia lo que provocó que le dieran un aumento consiguendo 20,000

Jewels por dia pero donde consigui mas fue en propinas por que muchos hombres con grandes fortunas iban ai incluso el papá de Eleneit el señor Iruma, con todo esto naruto en 6 dias que trabajo ai consiguió por el empleo 120,000 y de propinas 480,000 lo que era una cantidad ridícula segun el pero se alegro de lo que su clon había ganado pero por dentro sintió que su hombria habia desaparecido.

Fin del Flash Back.

Makarov - con la mandíbula rosando el suelo - le pregunta como lo había conseguido a lo que Naruto le explico como lo hizo excepto que le dijo que fue un trabajo de mesero y que por su ternura como decian las mujeres, pues no pensaba decir que se transformo en mujer para ganar dinero.

Mas tarde podemos ver a Naruto en una casa de 2 niveles con 6 habitaciones en el segundo nivel y en el primero la sala,la cocina, el comedor, un baño, y en el fondo de la casa unas aguas termales que al parecer aparecieron de forma natural en el la propiedad antes que estuviera la casa.

Al siguiente dia podemos ver como Naruto estaba en una mesa en el gremio con Natzu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lisana, happy, charle - los cuales estaban hablando de cosas triviales - asta que lucy pregunto por su mision.

Lucy - Naruto y no tuviste miedo al enfrentarte a otros magos? - a lo cual todos los de la mesa lo voltearon a ver pues les dio curiosidad lo que respondería.

Naruto - Para ser sincero no - respondió con indiferencia.

Wendy - enserio yo en tu lugar viera estado algo nerviosa y por cierto como los derrotaste?

Naruto - solo utilicé taijutsu y uno que otro jutsu - respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.

Lisana - taijutsu y jutsu, que cosa es eso? - pregunto lisana con una cara de curiosidad.

A lo que Naruto se dio cuenta que hablo de mas pues hay cosas que solo queria saber el pero ya que les habia hablado de eso penso que no habia nada malo en contarles - bueno el taijutsu es la forma de pelear sin usar ninguna arma o magia

A lo que Gray pregunto con curiosidad- y eso que llamas jutsu?

Naruto- son habilidades que se obtiene atravez del control del chakra puede ser un poco similar a la magia en sus funciones.

Natzu - como que similar ?

Naruto - pues como hay magia de cada elemento también el chakra es elemental por a si decirle.

Charle - con una cara de no creer tal cosa - entonces por que nadie de aqui a oído de ese tal chakra ?

Naruto - pues el chakra era un secreto de la aldea de donde yo vengo?

Charle - y como se llama esa alde ?

Naruto - konoha la aldea escondida entre las hojas?

Charle - nunca oí de esa aldea como se que no mientes? - a lo que todos voltearon a ver al Rubio pues ella tenia razón nadie había oido de dicha aldea

Naruto - bueno nadie sabe sobre ella por que era una aldea ninja nadie a excepción de los mismos miembros sabe de ella.

A lo que todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho.

Happy - entonces tu eres un- ninja- terminado de decir la pregunta Natzu.

Naruto - ¡si!

Erza - y por que dejaste tu aldea? -pregunto Erza con curiosidad - a lo que lucy se tenso por la pregunta pues Naruto le conto que fue destruida.

Naruto - bueno eso es algo que no puedo decir respondió - agachado la mirada no por tristeza como lo miraron los magos sino porque no sabia que responder pues se le olvido lo que le dijo a lucy - lo siento me tengo que ir - dijo Naruto al verse acorralado por la pregunta a lo que desapareció en un shunsin de hojas.

A lo que todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a creer que el era un ninja.

Erza - asi que hay un ninja en Fairy tail?

Charle - si pero que mal educado nosotros solo queríamos saber mas de el y se fue de una forma muy extraña.

Lucy - saben cuando lo encontré en las calles de Magnolia le pregunté si buscaba a sus padres a lo cual el me respondió que habían muerto cuando nació.

Lisana - pobre niño pero tendra a alguien que cuide de el en su aldea.

Lucy - bueno a eso hiba luego me dijo que su aldea había sido destruida y que el era el último sobreviviente.

A lo que todos tuvieron en que pensar

Erza - bueno eso podría explica la ropa desgastada y casi destruida que tenia

A lo que todos pensaron que todo lo que hicieron en vez de hacerlo sentir mas cómodo en el gremio hizo todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban.

Mientras tanto Naruto había tomado un pase nocturno Cuando a lo lejos oyó un llanto Naruto decidió ir corriendo hacia donde se oía el llanto cunado llego pudo observar a una niña de pelo verde la cual estaba llorando en medio del bosque.

Naruto se acercó a la niña y le pregunto- oye por que lloras? - con una voz que irradiaba calidez, confianza y cariño.

Niña - es que me perdí - dijo todo eso mientras trataba de no llorar.

Naruto - sabes una niña tan hermosa como tu no debe llorar si no sonreir

Niña - crees que soy hermosa pregunto con un rubor en sus mejillas - mientras levantaba su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules del Rubio.

Naruto - si eres la niña mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida - dijo todo esto con un todo que transmitía cariño y calidez ( asi es amigos Naruto se esta volviendo un conquistador, saco la fiera dentro de el xD) - a lo que la niña se volvió a sonrojar

Naruto - por cierto yo me llamo Naruto uzumaki y cual es tu nombre? - pregunto mientras le extendía su mano para levantarla de donde estaba sentada.

Niña - mi nombre es Hisui E. Fiore - dijo esto mientras le agarraba la mano al Rubio aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

Naruto - es un gusto conocerte Hisui-chan - lo que provocó que se sonrojara mas - y por cierto Hisui-chan donde estan tus padres

Hisui - mi padre esta serca del lago Fiore

\- dijo la niña con una actitud similar a la de una cierta hiuga.

Naruto - a lo que la levantó estilo princesa y saltando se dirigió hacia donde estaba el lago.

Naruto - por cierto como te perdiste?

Hisui - bueno venimos yo y mi padre a un dia de campo por que quería saber como se sentía pero cuando me meti en el bosque camine mucho y cuando quise regresar me di cuenta que me había perdido - dijo todo esto muy avergonzada

Naruto - o ya veo pero no te preocupes estas en buenas manos Hisui-chan.

A lo que Hisui solo se apego al rubio mientras este la llevaba en sus brazos y pensando que no había sido malo el haberse perdido en el bosque.

Después de unos minutos podemos ver como el padre de Hisui el señor Thoma E. Fiore.

Thoma - tienes toda mi gratitud muchacho - dijo todo esto mientras abrazaba a Hisui y lloraba

A lo cual Naruto solo podía verlo con una sonrisa por el amor paternal

Naruto- no es nada no se preocupe Thoma.

Tras una charla Thoma decio invitar al niño a que cenar con ellos a lo cual su hija se alegro. Como pocas veces pudo verla haci, pero el lo había echo con otro propósito pues reconoció al pequeño novato de Fairy tail y pensó que el niño podria ser un gran mago algún dia y que por eso era mejor unir lazos de amistad con alguien que seguramente seria poderoso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar a lo que Thoma decidió saber mas sobre el niño.

Thoma - por cierto Naruto no se preocuparan tus padres por estar con nosotros ?

Naruto - mis padres muriendo cuando yo nací respondió Naruto.

A lo que Thoma se sorprendio por esto -lo siento por eso, pero supongo QUE tendras a alguien que cuide de ti no?

Naruto - no de echo e vivido solo desde mis 4 años - respondió con un poco de tristeza lo cual lograron captar Hisui y Thoma a lo que Hisui actuó enseguida dandole un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Naruto y a Thoma.

Hisui - sabes Naruto ya no estaras solo ahora me tienes a mi - dijo esto con mucha ternura no solo en sus palabras si no en sus gestos faciales.

Naruto - gracias Hisui-chan - devolviendo el abrazo- a lo que Thoma sonrio pues al parecer su hija estaba enamorada de un prometedor mago.

Thoma - hey Naruto que te parece si pasas la noche a qui después de todo ua es tarde y la ciudad está lejos.

Naruto - claro si no sería mucha molestia

A lo que antes que respondiera Thoma lo agarró del brazo respondiendo - para nada Naruto - para luego arrastrarlo asta su cuarto - Thoma solo pudo ver esta acción de su hija con una gota en la cabeza pero seguí pensando que el niño le seria util ya sea como yerno o como aliado.

( N/A= ellos estan en una cabaña seca del lago)

Podemos ver en el cuarto de Hisui un Naruto haciendo crecer una flos de una maseta donde antes solo habia tierra

Hisui - ¡Naruto tu magia es increible! - alabó Hisui viendo a Naruto con mas interés.

Naruto - o gracias Hisui-chan pero ya es muy tarde creo que es hora de dormir le preguntaré Thoma donde me quedare - a lo que Naruto se dirigió a la puerta pero antes que llegara fue detenido por Hisui.

Naruto - que pasa Hisui-chan?

Hisui - Naruto puedes quedarte con migo esta noche - pregunto con vergüenza y un gran sonrojo y con una cara que daba una increible ternura.

Naruto - bueno supongo que no hay problema alguno - dijo con una sonrisa que aceleró el corazón de Hisui

Una hora mas tarde podemos ver a una Hisui durmiendo mientras abrazaba a Naruto - el cual había aceptado pues el era un joven de 17 años en el cuerpo de un niño de 13 y Hisui una niña de la misma edad a lo cual el asiendo casi un adulto no tendría problema con la niña lo cual fue un grabe error pues Hisui tenia un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad pues tenia unos pechos de copa b y un trasero redondo y firme todo esto no lo hubiera notado Naruto si no fuera por cierto zorro.

Flash Back

Miramos como una Hisui durmiendo a la par de Naruto

Kurama - oye mocoso al parecer ya conseguiste una hembra.

Naruto - idiota es solo una niña nunca podría pesar en ella de esa forma.

Kurama - en Cerio mirala bien para su edad tiene un buen cuerpo.

Naruto - de que hablas?

Kurama - solo mirala - a lo cual el Rubio voltio a verla - mira tiene un hermoso rostro

Naruto - si pero esa no es- no pudo terminar debido a la interrupción.

Kurama - mira tiene unos pechos bastante grandes para su edad podrían ser del mismo tamaño que el de tsunade y a demas mira tiene un buen trasero seguro que te divertirias con el.

Al escuchar a kurama Naruto solo pudo maldecirlo pues aunque solo fuera una niño el tenia razón y por cada segundo que miraba solo se sumergiá en la lujuria.

Fin del flash back

Kurama - vamos Naruto seria un buena pareja se ve que sera muy fértil - dijo kurama con cierta burla pues su jinshuriki habia empezando a ceder.

Naruto - puede que sea cierto pero-

Kurama - sabes que es cierto y que te atrae la mocosa vamos admitelo.

Después de esto kurama corto la comunicación dejando a Naruto el cual al ver a Hisui acercó su mano izquierda al trasero de Hisui pues ya había sucumbido tocandolo y agarrandolo con un poco de fuerza lo cual saco un pequeño gemido de Hisui a lo cual Naruto decidió dejarlo y dormir pero decidió abrazar a Hisui para cerrar sus ojos ( pues Naruto ya le había agarrado cariño).

Mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos Hisui los habría con una sonrisa en su rostro pues ella había escogido esa ropa a propósito y teniendo esperanza de que Naruto ya hubiera empezado a interesarse en ese tipo de cosas pues hambos eran casi adolescente y ella había escogido a Naruto como su futura pareja y aria lo que sea para que pasara eso

Hisui - Naruto al parecer eres un pervertido pero si eso te hace mio no me importaría ser una también - penso todo eso pero rápidamente un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro.


	5. Capítulo 5 el novato vs el mas fuerte

Tras haber amanecido Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos viendo la imagen mas hermosa con la que pudo amanecer una HISUI dormida sobre el la cual tenía una cara de tranquilidad lo cual a naruto le provocaba un pequeño estímulo a naruto, después de ver esa hermosa vista decidio levantarse pues quería disculparse con los chicos del gremio por haber salido como lo hizo ayer.

Tras haberse vestido pues el solo había dormido con su bóxer otro de los errores que cometio- dio un breve vistazo hacia la cama donde se encontraba Hisui y lo que vio hizo que la piel se le erizara pues Hisui se había despertado teniendo una apariencia provocadora lo cual hizo pensar a naruto que lo único que el no había sido en toda su vida era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo un pervertido.

Naruto – buenos días Hisui-chan como dormiste espero no haberte molestado anoche – dijo todo esto con su mejillas algo sonrojadas pues recordó lo que hizo en la noche.

Hisui – al parecer mi plan de acercarme a él esta funcionando así que decidio jugar un poco con el – buenos días naruto, pues dormí bien y tu que tal te agrado dormir con migo – pregunto todo esto con una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio no noto

Naruto- si porque preguntas? – pregunto con algo de temor pensando que tal vez se dio cuenta lo que el había hecho con ella y por eso maldecía a kurama por lo que le metio en la mente

Kurama – al parecer la mocosa se dio cuenta – dijo el gran zorro con un tono muy burlesco

Naruto – maldito todo esto es tu culpa zorro estúpido

Kurama – porque mi culpa yo no fui el quien le agarro el trasero

A lo que naruto no pudo contestar porque la voz de Hisui lo saco de su charla con kurama

Hisui – que pasa naruto te noto algo tenso? – pregunto la peli-verde con una voz tierna y acusadora.

Naruto – no pasa nada Hisui-chan solo esta pensando en que ya ba siendo hora de irme

Hisui – que tal si te quedas a desayunar

Naruto – gracias pero no quiero causarles mas molestias.

Hisui – no es ninguna molestia – dijo mientras se empezaba a cambiar enfrente de naruto

A lo cual el rubio solo se dio la vuelta intentando no ver a Hisui lo que no funciono pues en la pared a donde voltio había un espejo al parecer el destino lo esta obligando de alguna u otra manera a volverse un pervertido.

una hora mas tarde podemos ver a naruto desayunado junto a HISUI una muy apegada a el pues había topado su silla junto a la de el para estar lo mas cerca posible.

Ya habiendo terminado de desayunar el joven naruto se propuso a dejar la cabaña

Hisui – oye naruto volveremos a vernos – pregunto con un poco de preocupación al joven rubio

El no sabía pero ver a Hisui de esa manera lo hacía querer quedarse al lado de ella pero el sabia que tenia un deber que cumplir pues hoy empezaría a realizar el favor que Hagoromo le había pedido.

Naruto – claro que nos volveremos a ver Hisui-chan

Hisui – oye naruto si no fuera mucha molestia me daría la dirección de tu hogar para poder escribirte – pregunto con un poco de timidez y con segundas intenciones.

Naruto – clara hisui-chan – escribió en una hoja de papel que hisui les dio para que le diera la dirección para luego dársela

Después de una hora podemos ver a naruto abriendo la puerta de su casa para ver algo que lo sorprendió y eso fue que en la sala se encontraban nada mas que Gray, Natzu, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle que estaban con un semblante serio y con algo de preocupación.

Naruto – buenos días – dijo para darse a notar pues nadie lo había visto.

A lo que todos contestaron – naruto – con una voz de alegría y despreocupación

Naruto – hola chicos pasa algo?

Wendy – naruto-san donde estuviste anoche? – pregunto con preocupación y alivio al verlo – si dinos fue lo que completo la oración de Wendy de parte de los demás.

Naruto – bueno verán decidí dar un paseo por el bosque y me encontré con una niña llorando asi que le pregunte porque lloraba a lo que me respondió que estaba perdida entonces la lleve a donde estaba su padre el me invito a cenar luego a pasar la noche y eso fue el resumen de lo de ayer. Porque la pregunta?

Lucy – eso es porque ayer te fuiste un poco alterado y pensamos que tal vez lo que dijimos no fue de tu agrado y para disculparnos decidimos preguntarle al maestro donde vivias pues pensamos que una cena con amigos te animaría.

Natzu - y al ver que todavía no habías llegado a casa decidimos entrar y esperarte y nos terminas comiendo la cena y nos quedamos dormidos – dijo esto ultimo en voz baja pues le dio vergüenza el hecho que pasara lo ultimo

Naruto – gracias chicos pero no era necesario hacer esto por mi – respondio con un tono amable.

Gray – bueno que tal si desayunamos juntos ya que estamos todos reunidos

Erza – tienes una buena idea Gray – dándole una palmadita en el hombro que lo mando a volar un par de metros por la ventana hacia el jardín lateral – Naruto solo pudo ver eso con un poco de miedo y con una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime.

Tras haber terminado de desayunar otra vez para naruto pues el no quería diseccionarlos lucy decidio preguntarle sobre la niña que el llevo con su padre

Lucy – naruto como era la niña que encontraste?

Naruto – bueno era de mi edad con el pelo verde asta los hombros y ojos verdes.

Lucy – ho se parece mucho a la princesa de Fiore por lo que dices.

Erza – si suena como si la estuvieras describiendo

Gray – si y como se llamaba la niña?

Naruto – Hisui E. Fiore. – al decir esto Gray, Lucy, Erza palidecieron.

Natzu – oigan chicos que les pasa porque esa apariencia

Lucy – Hisui

Gray – E

Erza – Fiore

Fue lo que dijeron tartamudeando con una cara de incredibilidad

Wendy – quien es ella para que los ponga asi – pregunto con curiosidad

Naruto - no lo se pero supongo que deben ser importantes

Lucy – Hisui la Hija de THOMA E FIORE – pregunto la aun shokeada rubia

Naruto – oye como conoces a su padre? – pregunto el rubio con gran curiosidad

Erza – naruto y como fue tu relación con Thoma diste una buena impresión o una mala.

Naruto – bueno no sabría decirlo pero me dijo algo sobre que lo llamara padre

A lo que los 3 magos palidecieron y gritaron – queeee!!!!

Gray – naruto estas hablando en cerio

Naruto – si pero ya díganme porque están actuando tan extraños

Natzu/Wendy – si porque – dijeron en coro

Gray – en cerio

Lucy – verán Hisui E Fiore es la princesa del reino de Fiore.

Naruto, Natzu Y Wendy quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que

Natzu – increíble naruto conociste a la futura reina de fiore – dijo con su típica sonrisa y tono

Wendy – si naruto no todos logran conocer a alguin de tanta importancia – dijo felicitándolo

Happy – si Naruto eso fue increíble. – dijo Happy que hasta el momento no había hablado

Charle – vaya al parecer tienes un gran talento para encontrarte con personas importantes primero Eleneit la hija de Iruma el principal dueño de la compañía Honda que es la mas importante del reino y ahora conoce a la princesa y al rey.

A lo que Erza, Lucy, Gray pensaron al mismo tiempo – mas impresionante que eso es el hecho que el rey lo aceptara como yerno eso significa que podría ser el siguiente Rey de Fiore – todos tragaron con esto último pues que el rey le diera su aprobación era algo que nadie se lo creía.

Después de esto voltearon a ver a naruto y lo que vieron fue algo que no se lo esperaban pues si ellos se impactaron con saber lo de naruto pesaron que era normal que el también se impactara pero lo que vieron fue ridículo

Un naruto pálido que lo rodeaba una aura azul oscura mientras de su boca parecía salir una alma pues ellos no sabían porque el gran chok

Mente de naruto – no puede ser conocí a la futura reina, le agarre el trasero, la vi de una forma lujuriosa mientras se cambiaba si el rey se entera de esto seguro manda a alguien por mi cabeza - kurama – jajaja muy bien mocoso apuntas alto jajaj – fue lo que dijo el gran zorro

Naruto – cállate por tu culpa puede que me manden a matar

Kurama – yo no te obligue a que la tocaras o si – dijo con cierta risa entre sus palabras

A lo cual naruto decidio dejar su espacio mental.

Un rato mas tarde podemos ver como naruto entra al gremio acompañado de Erza, Natzu, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde estaba Makarov junto a un hombre que Naruto no conocía pero antes que pudiera articular palabras Natzu fue con su puño en llamas diciendo – Gildarts pelea con migo – pero cuando estaba muy cerca de darle el golpe al ahora conocido como Gildarts este le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar venciéndolo instantáneamente

Naruto – que imprudente

Happy – asi es natzu

Despues de eso Gildarts voltea y observa a naruto

Gildarts – hooo Laxus cuanto tiempo oye pero porque eres tan pequeño, deberías alimentarte mejor

Al escuchar esto los del gremio solo pudieron verlo con una gota de sudor estilo anime

Makarov – Gildarts ese no es laxus el es Naruto un nuevo miembro del gremio

A lo que Gildarts se acerco a naruto – hoo es cierto, perdón es que laxus también es rubio

Naruto que por alguna razón le molesto que lo compararan con otra persona respondio con una sonrisa inocente que a la misma vez hizo que todos se estremecieran un poco incluso la temida titanea – no se preocupe yo se que a los viejos a cierta edad confunden todo

Lo que molesto a Gildarts pues un mocoso lo acababa de insultar – sabes mocoso estas hablando con el mago mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Naruto – Si pues creo que estas muy viejo para eso, no crees que ya es hora que te retires lo digo por su seguridad que un anciano ande haciendo misiones no es algo bueno

Gildarts – Tienes agallas mocos

Naruto – y usted canas por la edad

Makarov – bueno ya dijieron lo que tenían que decir asi que tal si se calman

Naruto – el maestro tiene razón una discusión puede ser fatal para un anciano como tu

Gildarts – acaso quieres pelear mocoso

Naruto – no me gusta golpear ancianos, pero mandare flores a tu tumba

Gildarts – vamos a fuera

Naruto – no me odies por tu muerte

Todos quedaron con una gota en la cabeza y con incredibilidad pues el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail fue provocado a tal extremo por un niño, después de unos segundo todos salieron a fuera para ver la pelea exceptuando a un Natzu inconsciente y clavado en una pared

En la parte de atrás muchos miraban con curiosidad lo que podría hacer el novato-

Naruto miraba detenidamente a Gildarts pues tras haber dicho todo eso sabia solo con verlo que el era muy poderoso

Lentamente se puso en posición de combate y en un instante apareció al lado derecho de Gildarts dándole una patada lo cual sorprendio a Gildarts pero con su brazo se cubrió a lo cual la patada de naruto no tuvo efecto

Rápidamente Gildarts intento darle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo pero naruto puso una pierna en el puño de Gildarts para impulsarse Hacia atrás

Todos los que observaron esta escena quedaron sorprendidos por la velocidad y los reflejos de naruto

Gildarts – nada mal mocoso pero no es suficiente

Naruto – lo se viejo al parecer aun tienes agilidad y fuerza pero veamos como te proteges de esto , elemento tierra gran dragon de tierra.

A lo cual un dragon oriental salio de la tierra a gran velocidad contra Gildarts el cual con un poco de sorpresa extio su mano diciendo Crash a lo cual el dragon de tierra fue reducido a un monton de cuadritos

Lo que dejo a naruto sorprendido pero decidio correr contra Gildarts el cual a ver esto pensó que ya era hora de terminar pues cuando naruto salto para darle un golpe Gildarts se adelantó dándole uno el primero cuando todos vieron esto pensaron que ya se había acabado pues los golpes de Gildarts eran abrumadores pero para sorpresa de todos cuando naruto recibió el golpe este exploto en una nube de humo mostrando un pedazo de tronco

Gildarts - que mierda! - fue lo que dijo cuando todos voltearon a tras viendo como una gran bola de fuego se acercaba hacia el rápidamente dio un golpe con su puño cargado con magia haciendo que el fuego desapareciera pero un dragon de agua fue lanzado hacia su derecha pues con esa mano bloqueo la bola de fuego por lo tanto el mago de clase s solo tubo la opción de retroceder para esquivar el dragon de agua pero al suceder esto escucho una voz atrás de el diciendo Mokuton Ataduras de madera a lo cual un árbol crecio y con sus raíces atrapo al mago de clase s

Al ser atrapado vio como naruto corría con una esfera de color azul la cual no le daba buena espina a Gildarts poniendo su mano que todavía estaba libre dijo Crash pero lo que le sorprendió fue que las raíces absorbieron la magia cosa que solo el maestro y Erza se dieron cuenta

Al ver lo que sucedió decidio usar mas magia diciendo crash estas ves el poder mágico no pudo ser absorbido por la cantidad haciendo un breve temblor por la cantidad de poder lo cual hizo que naruto a centímetros de impactar el rasengan perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo lo cual fue aprovechado por Gildarts para darle un golpe el cual el rubio trato de cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que se escuchó como un sonido de un hueso quebrándose y tras recibir el golpe naruto salió volando unos mentros pero cuando su mano derecha aun con el rasengan toco la tierra exploto pues el había perdido el control de su técnica haciendo que volara unos metros mas hacia unos árboles atravesando 2 y deteniéndose en el tercero

Esto fue algo que preocupo a todos los del gremio sobretodo a Gildarts pues por su culpa el mocoso podría estar muerto o si bien le iba lastimado severamente todos se empezaron a hacercar tras lo sucedido pero vieron como un Naruto con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca se levantaba pero tenia algo diferente y eso era que sus ojos eran Rojos y con 3 comas esto solo Gildarts y el Makarov pudieron ver pues fueron lo primeros en acercarse a Naruto

Naruto – viejo podrías contenerte un poco sabes – cuando termino de decir esto saco una sonrisa

Gildarts – si creo que tal vez me sobre pase jajaj – fue lo que dijo tras ver como naruto estaba bien y con un daño que no era tan cerio

Naruto volteo a ver como Wendy se acercaba a el

Wendy – Naruto te encuentras bien? – pregunto con preocupación al ver las heridas y la sagre que salio de su boca

Naruto – no te preocupes Wendy-chan estare bien

Erza se acerco también- diste una buena pelea naruto – alabo Erza al pequeño rubio que le había agarrado cariño

Naruto – gracias Erza-chan

Gray – sin duda peleaste bien pero te lastimaste seriamente? – pregunto gran con un poco de preocupación

Naruto – no te preocupes solo se quebró mi brazo izquierdo y un par de costillas nada de que preocuparse

Gildarts – en cerio – fue lo que dijo cuando agarro el brazo de naruto para comprobarlo – si al parecer esta roto – dijo con una mano en su barbilla

Naruto – si es lo que acabo de decir – respondio con una cara de póker

Gildarts – si pero podría ser que no fuera asi yo tengo mas experiencia con cosas como esta asi que quiero asegurarme

Naruto – bueno viejo no dudo de tus 100 años de experiencia pero es mi cuerpo yo se si mi brazo esta roto o no

Gildarts – ya te he dicho que no soy un viejo

Naruto – si y mi brazo no esta roto

Gildarts – vez te lo dije pueda que solo sea un dolor leve y que lo confundas

Esta platica hizo que a todos le salga una dota de tras de la cabeza estilo anime

Makarov – naruto estas seguro que estaras bien

Naruto – no se preocupe yo tengo un alto poder regenerativo es mas entre una hora ya estare como nuevo

Makarov, Gildarts y los demás solo pudieron alegrarse por la noticia

Makarov – este niño es mas de lo que aparenta mas tarde hablare con el – esos fueron los pensamientos de makarov

Después de esto todos regresaron al gremio y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo Naruto siguió hablando con Gildarts, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Charle y un recuperado Natzu


	6. El encuentro

Un mes había pasado desde la pelea de Gildarts y Naruto, esta pelea se hizo popular pues unas familias que a campaban cerca de ahí pudieron verla y no tardaron en regar la noticia que el novato de Fairy tail había puesto contra las cuerdas al mas fuerte con su estrategia, lo cual hizo que muchos pusieran su atención sobre el desde empresarios, magas, el consejo, y el mismo Rey que ahora miraba al niño con mas interés.

3 dias después de la pelea podemos ver a un gremio muy trabajador pues se acercaba las pruebas para ser un mago de clase S, cosa que a Naruto lo le interesaba pues el iba a ir a cumplir el favor que le pidió Hagoromo.

Y eso es lo que nos tras al sur de Magnolia donde el Rubio se encontraba escalando una montaña que por alguna extraña razón estaba nevando en ella.

Naruto - mierda que pasa con este clima de porquería

Kurama - de que hablas yo lo estoy disfrutando jajaj.

Naruto - como que disfrutando, si tu estas dentro de mi.

Kurama - bueno disfruto tu sufrimiento jajaja.

Naruto - eres un desgraciado sabes

Kurama - si pero aun asi me quieres

Naruto - ''claro que te quiero'' - respondió con un evidente sarcasmo

Kurama - yo se que si mocoso, Siéntete honrado por tener a un gran compañero como yo - dijo esto mientras una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia aparecía en su rostro.

Cosa que Naruto decidió ignorar pues cunado kurama se ponía de esa forma parecía un niño el cual se a terca.

Un rato había pasado y podemos ver como Naruto llego a un pueblo en el cual solo se podían ver unas 300 casas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que una de ellas parecía como si viera sido abandonada hace años cosa que el sabía que no era asi pues sentía una firma muy pequeña de chakra.

Naruto - al parecer nuestra búsqueda a terminado después de 2 semanas kurama.

Kurama - asi parece mocoso y que es lo primero que harás?

Solo observar - respondió Naruto mientras desaparecía en un remolino de aire.

Podemos ver un niño de aproximadamente unos 6 años de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, caminaba por el pueblo recibiendo miradas de odio, asco, cosa que al parecer el ya estaba acostumbrado

El pequeño iba caminando tranquilamente asta que 4 hombres se le crusaron cruzaron en frente los cuales con estaban armados 2 con cuchillos y el último con una espada

Hombre 1 - vaya que tenemos aquí el desagradable monstruo

El pequeño niño solo se hizo a un lado siguiendo su camino

Hombre 2 - oye desgraciado no te estamos hablando o que - levantó la voz molesto por la acción del muchacho

El pequeño solo dio media vuelta y los miro con un poco de rabia.

Hombre 3 - al parecer tus padres no te enseñaron modales o es cierto no lo hicieron porque la puta de tu madre murió y tu padre abandono a tu madre

Al terminar de decir esto los hombres empezaron a reír de una forma que daban ganas de matarlos para que guarden silencio.

Niño - cierren sus asquerosas bocas - fue lo que dijo con odio dirigiéndose a los hombres

Lo cual provocó un enojo enorme en los hombres que lo siguiente que hicieron fue retirarse pues estaban en una calle pública y hacer algo en contra del niño les provocaría problemas.

El pequeño siguió su camino asta la casa casi destruida al entrar lo primero que hizo fue ir a una habitación donde se podía ver que emanaba por debajo de la puerta y al abrirla lo primero que paso fue que una voz recibiendolo

? - Bienvenido oni-chan

Era una niña de unos 4 años de piel pálida la cual tenia un pelo negro el cual le llegaba a la cintura.

Niño - he vuelto Irumi-chan - respondió con una voz que irradiaba cariño.

Irumi - y como te fue en tu búsqueda?

Niño - bueno logre conseguir algunos pescados y unas frutas.

Irumi - eres increible oni-chan

Niño - hoy habra suficiente comida para ambos

Pero antes que Irumi pudiera contestar vio como unos hombres entraron

Dos hombres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el niño pero el niño los evitaba con una fácilida increible que lo aria a uno pensar que el niño era todo un prodigio

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de estos era que el parecía anticiparse a sus movimientos

Hombre 1 - al parecer el rumor de que eras un pequeño monstruo era cierto.

A lo cual el niño se enfado y atacó al mencionado quitándole el cuchillo y lo decapitandolo con el mismo cuchillo

El niño se preparaba para atacar al segundo hombre pero un grito de su hermana lo hizo voltear a ver

Vio como un hombre había sujetado a su hermana del cuello, tras ver esto el niño iba atacar al que había capturado a su hermana

Hombre 3 - no te muevas o le rompo el cuello - dijo mientras apretaba un poco mas haciendo que Irumi dejara salir un grito algo ahogado.

Niño - desgraciado suelta - fue lo único que pudo decir cualdo sintió como algo le había atravesado el estomago bajando la mirada solo pudo ver como el cuchillo del otro tipo estaba saliendo por delante de el atravesadolo de atrás hacia delante lentamente

Irumi solo pudo ver con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos como si oni-chan fue apuñalado y como este callo al piso lo que hizo que gritara aterrada

El niño solo pudo ver como su hermanita lloraba haciéndolo sentir inútil

El hombre 3 - sostenía a la pequeña Irumi con una sonrisa - que te parece esto monstruo sabes pensaba matarte y luego matarla a ella pero como mataste a nuestro camarada tendré que hacerte sufrir y para empezar que tal si sacamos uno de tus asquerosos ojos del demonio si uno de esos horribles u desagradables ojos rojos

A lo cual el hombre 2 con su mano y sin ninguna pizca de piedad le arrancó con sus dedos el ojo

El niño solo pudo gritar de dolor mientras se retorcia del dolor

Irumi no estaba mejor pues el llanto en era mas cuando vio como su oni-chan estaba sufriendo

Hombre 2 - tras quitarle el ojo y ver que el niño se quedaba quieto lo puso enfrente de el y lo aplastó con su pie

Hombre 3 - guarda silencio que esto apenas comienza - fue lo que le dijo a Irumi quien cerro los ojos para no ver por lo que pasaba su oni-chan pero sintió como una lengua pasaba por su mejilla - haciendo que Irumi tratara de soltar la mano que la agarraba del cuello

Niño - suelta la maldito - decía mientras trataba de moverse pero la perdida de sangre había sido mucha y no podía mover mas que solo la cabeza.

Hombre 3 - sabes siempre he tenido dudo que se sentirá hacerlo con una niña - declaró con una sonrisa que asquiaria a cualquiera

Niño - maldito suelta a mi hermana - dijo con dolor en su voz y con lágrimas saliendo de su único ojo

Hombre 2 - yo también tengo la duda y creo que me la quitaré muy prondo

A lo cual respondió el hombre 3 - mientras con su mano suelta rasgo el vestido de Irumi dejándola solo con unas bragas de color blanco

Hombre 2 - al ver esto puso al niño en una posición donde pudiera ver todo lo que pasaria y dijo - disfruta del espectáculo niño - el niño solo pudo ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar con un sufrimiento peor que cualquier dolor físico cuando vio que le arrancaron las bragas y el hombre se empezaba a bajar los pantalones

Irumi estaba muy asustada su corazón latía tan rápido que le empezaba a doler pero esto empeoró cuando sintió como su última prenda fue arrancada no sabia porque pero eso le daba miedo pero ese miedo fue interrumpido cuando sintió como un líquido que estaba caliente empezaba a caer sobre ella

El niño solo pudo ver como una especie de cuchillo que fue lanzado casi decapito al hombre.

Una voz se oyó en la puerta a lo cual todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y lo que pudieron ver fue solo un niño el cual vestía todo de negro y tenia un chaleco el cual tenia muchas bolsas pero lo que le llamo mas la atención a todos fueron sus ojos rojos como la sangre los cuales tenían 3 comas cada uno lo que dio a cada uno en que pensar

Irumi - esos ojos se parecen a los de oni-chan

Niño - ese niño es igual a mi

fueron los pensamientos de estos

Sin embargo el último hombre no podía pensar por el miedo que atravesó todo su ser cuando vio aquellos ojos - quien demonios eres tu Grito con miedo y ira

A lo que le respondió - los muertos no hablan y mucho menos preguntan cosas a lo vivos

El hombre iba a hablar cuan sintió como fue apuñalado por la espalda y sintió como la vida dejaba su cuerpo

Lo que dejo aterrizados a Irumi y al niño por tal rapidez

Ambos vieron mejor como era el niño frente a ellos pues cuando estaba en la puerta de la habitación solo pudieron ver sus ojos rojos.

Irumi vio como el niño se acercaba a su hermano y salto de la cama para ponerse enfrente de el - no dejare que le hagáis daño a mi hermano - dijo Irumi con seriedad en sus palabras y con determinación

A lo que le respondieron - sabes que no puedes ganar ni hacer nada pero aun asi intentas protegerlo eres alguien valiente - al escuchar esto Irumi se sorprendió y al tratar de responder escucho algo que le alegro el dia

\- no te preocupes yo no les are daño - respondió el Rubio mientras pasaba a un lado de Irumi - esta al verlo pasar de largo volteo a ver que iba hacer.

El niño vio como el Rubio acercaba a el pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la marca de sol de su mano derecha con la cual lo toco y vio como su herida desapareció pero vio como su color dejaba el pálido por la perdida de sangre lo que iso pensar al niño que habían regenerado su sangre

Irumi solo pudo ver como su hermano volvia a su color natural y como la herida se había cerrado a lo que rápidamente se tiro hacia los brazos de su hermano diciendo - oni-chan estas bien - con un montón de lágrimas.

Niño - si Irumi-chan

Tras un rato de que el niño consolara a su hermana y esta se calmaba se pararon y vieron al Rubio cuyos ojos ya no eran rojos sino azules.

Niño - gracias por salvarnos - dijo inclinandose

Rubio - no se preocupen me alegro de haber venido a ayudarlos - dijo con una voz que tranquilizó a ambos hermanos.

Irumi - si gracias oni-san - dijo la niña con clara felicidad al ser rescatados

Rubio ya les dije no fue nada - acercándose y sacando un abrigo y entregandoselo a Irumi a lo cual esta lp recibió con una sonrisa

Rubio - por cierto cual es su nombre ?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable

Irumi - yo soy Irumi

Niño - yo soy Uchiha Madara

Irumi - y cual se su nombre oni-san?

Rubio - mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki.


	7. Capítulo 7 Los recuerdos

Un par de horas después podemos ver a Naruto, Irumi y Madara en un hotel en el mismo pueblo teniendo una conversación

Naruto - y asi fue como termino mi primera misión en Fairy Tail.

Irumi - ese lugar suena interesante algún dia quisiera ir a Fairy Tail.

Madara - sin suda seria interesante.

Naruto - y por que no vienen con migo

Irumi - me gustaría pero mi cuerpo es muy débil y el calor hace que mis órganos se sobre caliente a tal punto que dejan de funcionar - respondió la pequeña Irumi con tristeza en su voz.

Naruto - ya veo, puedo encargarme de eso - respondió con una sonrisa que le dio esperanza a Irumi

Irumi - en Cerio Naruto-nisan- pregunto con cierta esperanza en su voz.

Naruto - si pero hablaremos mañana ya es muy noche sera mejor que duermas.

A lo que Naruto junto con Madara acompañaron a Irumi asta que se durmió al ver que Irumi se había dormido salieron de esa habitación para hablar.

Madara - Naruto-san porque nos ayudo? - pregunto con curiosidad

Naruto - porque necesitaban ayuda por eso los ayudé.

Madara - que solo por eso no espera algo a cambio- dijo con una voz que reflejaba incredulidad y sorpresa.

Naruto - jajaja asi soy yo idiota no lo crees.

Madara - si pero tienes toda mi gratitud. - haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto - ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas eso, pero por cierto porque les hicieron eso? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Madara - bajo la cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro que demostraba odio, tristeza y sufrimiento.

Naruto - si no quieres no tienes que decírmelo.

Madara - no me gusta hablar sobre eso pero usted salvo mi vida y la de mi hermana y se lo contaré bueno are un resumen.

\- todo comenzó cuando mis padres se encontraron mi padre era un forastero y mi madre la hija del líder de esta pequeña aldea y se conocieron se ''enamoraron'' y me tuvieron a mi con el tiempo el abuelo murió y mi padre tomo el puesto como líder cuando yo tenia 3 años mi madre murió lo que puso triste a mi padre haciendo que tomara malas decisiones y la lacrima que protegía al fue destruida por no tener mantenimiento y 2 meses después una multitud hizo que corriera por su vida pues llego a la casa saco el dinero de la ciudad y escapo con este dejándome no es como si quisiera ir con el pero me viera gustado que se preocupara por mi y no me viera dejado como un estorbo el cual no necesitas bueno cuando cumplí 5 años Irumi y su madre llegaron a este pueblo debido a que el médico le dijo sobre su condición actual y unos meses después ella fue asesinada al saber esto tome venganza entonces yo la e cuidado como si fuera mi hermana pero por desgracia al parecer el asesino de la madre de Irumi era hijo de uno de los que toman decisiones y muchos decidieron que era mejor que me mataran pues mi padre fue la desgracia de la aldea y yo seria la siguiente pero mas de la mitad de los que tienen decidieron que me tenian que dejar vivir en total yo tengo que mantener a mi hermana y a mi mismo y por eso muchos me guardan rencor

Naruto - entiendo un poco de lo que sientes.

Madara - en Cerio ? - pregunto levantando una seja

Naruto - bueno en mi aldea muchos me odiaron por algo que yo no era y una organización se formo contal de conseguir a personas como yo y al conseguirlas estas murieron dejándome a mi y a otra persona como ultimos sobrevivientes en su debido tiempo bueno ese es el resumen. - sonrio Naruto con una cara de nostalgia.

Madara - wuau eso si es interesante - al parecer no miente fue el pensamiento - oye Naruto por que tiene unos ojos parecidos al mio.

Naruto - bueno tras una pelea pude conseguirlos pues casi morí en ella - respondió mientras recordaba como casi muere en la pelea contra Gildarts cuando por un instante casi impacta su propia técnica en el y como gracias al sharingan pudo esquivar la.

Madara - ya veo pero el suyo es muy diferente al mio yo solo tengo una coma mientras el suyo tiene 3 - pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

Naruto - las comillas se llaman tomoes y nuestros ojos no son parecidos son lo mismo excepto que el mio ya esta maduro y el tuyo sigue en su primera fase si no es que ya paso a su segunda.

Al día siguiente

Durante el camino de regreso al gremio Naruto y sus nuevos acompañantes se hicieron muy unidos Madara empezó a admirar mas a Naruto pero también le empezó a tomar cariño tanto que ahora le decía ni-san al igual que Irumi.

Podemos ver como Naruto llevaba a Irumi sobre sus hombros y como Madara caminaba de una forma muy tranquila pero con una sonrisa pues Naruto los había sacado de aquel infierno congelado.

Cuando entraron al gremio lo primero que noto Naruto es que muchos miembros faltaban y que seguramente ellos estarían haciendo el examen de clase s - vio como un señor de pelo azul se le acercaba.

Macao - Hola Naruto veo que ya regresaste y por cierto quienes son elloS? Pregunto con una gran curiosidad.

Naruto - bueno el es Madara Uchiha y ella es Irumi.- a lo que sus acompañantes hicieron una reverencia

Macao - y que haces con ellos ? - fue lo que pregunto mientras levantaba una seja.

Naruto - bueno se podría decir que son mis hermanos de ahora en adelante.

Macao - ya veo y se unirán al gremio? - pregunto a los niños que se escondían atrás de Naruto.

Madara - si me gustaría estar en el mismo gremio que ni-san - dijo con cierta alegría por estar mas tiempo con el Rubio.

Irumi - a mi no me interesa prefiero una vida pacífica y sin riesgos - respondió con una sonrisa la cual se contagió a los demas.

Macao - bueno yo estoy a cargo asi que dime Madara donde quieres la marca

Madara a lo que el señalo su mano izquierda extendiendo la palma para dar a entender.

Macao - y cual es el color que quieres en ella.

Madara - color rojo.

Tras este pequeño echo Naruto se fue a su casa junto a Madara y Irumi.

Al nomas llegar y abrir la puerta la primera en entrar fue Irumi que rápidamente a recorrer la casa

Madara solo paso adentro y vio asombrado como su ni-san tenia una casa tan grande para sus ojos

Con esto sucedió los 3 pasaron una noche muy buena pues todos rieron y no hubo momento que fuera triste.

Pero aldia siguiente podemos ver como todo el gremio estaba con un aura oscura llena de tristeza, rabia y sufrimiento.

Pues un mago que se había echo pasar como un mago del gremio les contó sobre como acnologia habia destruido la isla y junto a ella a los magos de Fairy Tail no hubo mago alguno en el gremio que no estuviera llorando asta que Naruto.

Naruto - oigan - grito a todo el gremio lo cual llamo la atención de todos.- no pongan esas caras tristes a ellos no les gustaría vernos asi y ademas ellos son magos de Fairy tail ellos no morirían de una forma tan fácil como esa y nosotros no debes entrar en pánico si no que tenemos que cuidar del gremio para cuando ellos vuelvan lo Allen como lo conocen.

A lo que todos lo magos del gremio sonrieron por las palabras de ánimo del Rubio.

Unos minutos mas tarde - después de que Macao aceptará el puesto de maestro si por aceptar se refiere a que no le dieron opción de negarse - podemos ver como un Naruto se sienta en un árbol el cual había sido derivado por un puñetazo de el.

Naruto - mierda porque pasa esto? porque cuando encuentro a personas que se preocupan por mi pasa esto aun recuerdo cuando se preocuparon solo porque me fui del gremio por una misión - dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían

 **Flash Back**

Podemos ver como una Erza junto a Gray y Lucy discuten con Naruto.

Naruto - confíen en mi yo soy lo suficiente mente fuerte como para acabar con esas serpientes.

Lucy - reconcideralo no puedes tu solo contra un nido de ellas.

Gray - Lucy tiene razón tu solo no podrás su piel es muy dura - dijo con cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

Naruto - ya calmense ustedes yo puedo perfectamente con unas cuantas serpientes.

Erza - bueno supongo que tienes que aprender por tus propios medios debes en cuando. - respondió con su típica seriedad.

Gray - en Cerio oye es solo un niño

Lucy - Gray tiene razón Erza y si algo le pasa.

Erza - Naruto a tomado su decisión y se acabó - fue lo que dijo

Al oir estas palabras Naruto salto asia Erza dándole un fuerte abrazo que si Erza NO tuviera la armadura le viera roto alguna costilla.

La reacción de todos fue diferente Lucy y Gray lo vieron algo tierno pero sorprendidos por la acción del Rubio.

En cambio Erza se sorprendió por la fuerza que sintió pero sobretodo que Naruto fuera el priprimero del gremio en abrazarla a lo que la peli-roja no pudo corresponder por la impresión.

y los demas del gremio con vieron como la temible titania tenía una cara de no saber que hacer lo cual saco una risa en todos que rápidamente fue callada por una mirada de Erza.

Después de esto Naruto soltó a Erza y salio corriendo para ir a su misión.

Gray - no puedo creer que lo dejaras ir - dijo con gran sorpresa en sus palabras.

Lucy - si, en Cerio estara bien el por su cuenta?

Erza - no lo se por eso lo seguiremos - estas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

Gray - ya veo lo dejaste ir porque el nunca renunciaria a la misión entonces nosotros lo seguiremos para asegurarnos que nada malo le pase - dijo revelando el plan de Erza.

Naruto se había detenido serca de un pequeño lago para abastecerse de agua a lo cual Naruto se encontró Natzu y Happy los cuales lo saludaron.

Natzu - hoo Naruto - dijo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo.

Naruto - Hola Natzu, Happy que haces por aquí?

Happy - regresamos de una misión - respondió mientras comía un pescado.

Natzu - y tu que haces por aquí pregunto.

Naruto - bueno iba hacer una misión cuando vi el lago y decidi tomar un poco de agua

Natzu - y cual es la misión que vaz hacer?

Naruto - una simple solo tengo que eliminar unas serpientes.

Después de unos minutos Naruto decidió seguir adelante y Natzu regresar al gremio cosa que no sucedió pues vio como Lucy, Gray y Erza seguían a Naruto y decidió unirse.

Natzu se acercó sin hacer ruido a sus espaldas - hola chicos que estan hacien- fue interrumpido cunado sintió como un codazo de Erza lo callaba.

Tan ruda como siempre - fue el pensamiento de Gray y Lucy.

Después que Natzu despertara y que le explicarán el plan se dieron cuenta que Naruto ya se les había adelantado por mucho.

Cuando se acercaron a una llanura en un bosque pudieron ver como un Naruto bastante lastimado cortaba una serpiente por la mitad cosa que no los hubiera impresiónado si no hubieran visto las docenas de estas en el suelo

Naruto esquivaba una tras otra serpiente con algo de dificultad y al mismo tiempo cortando a las mismas pero en un descuido una de ellas logro atrapar lo al enredar lo tras a verlo capturado esta se tiro sobre su cabeza para encarcela pero antes que esto pasara podemos ver como una espada la atravesaba

luego observo como varias estacas de hielo atravesaban a otra y como unas fueron quemadas.

y como una baca con forma de humano partía algunas con su acha - al terminar con las serpientes Erza se acercó junto a los demás

Erza - oye Naruto estas bien ?

Naruto - si - respondió con confusión al verlos.

Lucy - como que estas bien estas todo herido! - exclamó la rubia con preocupación en sus palabras.

Gray - es cierto si no hubiera sido por nosotros quien sabe lo que te hubiera pasado

Naruto - de que hablas lo tenía todo controlado - respondió con confianza en sus palabras.

Lucy - de que hablas si casi te arrancan la cabeza ase un momento.

Naruto - tranquila yo no soy el original - esto confundió a todos

Natzu - a que te refieres con el original?

Naruto - bueno vayan aya y lo entenderán - señalando hacia la derecha al terminar de decir esto Naruto exploto en humo

Los magos al no entender nada decidieron ir para donde señalo Naruto - después de unos minutos vieron algo que los dejo con la boca abierta.

y ai estaba un Naruto sobre una montaña aproximadamente de 800 serpientes gigantes - Hola chicos - dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Después de calmarse la primera en hablar fue Erza.- asi que tu solo hiciste todo esto.

Naruto - bueno que te puedo decir - esas palabras cargadas de confianza y orgullo hicieron que todos sacarán una sonrisa a todos

Lucy - y por cierto que fue eso de el original - esto iso que todos se concentrarán en Naruto por lo que iba a decir

Naruto - bueno el era un clon - dijo una voz atrás ellos que hizo que brincaran rápidamente asi delante dandose vuelta.

Natzu - como demonios estas aquí si estas aya - dijo mientras señalaba al Naruto original.

a lo cual otro clon apareció al lado del primer clon - que parte de clon no entendiste

Lucy - como es posible esto?

Naruto - es una de mis habilidades mi mejor habilidad - dijo con orgullo

Entonces Naruto explico sobre los clones de sombras y tras una charla decidieron regresar al gremio

Después de esto pasaron muchas cosas como Naruto y Natzu casi destruian un pueblo al ir jugando con una lacrima que era una poderosa arma y como Erza golpeo a Natzu y como Naruto pudo tocar la el corazón de Erza con su cara de cachorrito

Erza - no creas que te salvaras por ponerme esa cara Naruto - dijo con dificultad pues ver su cara tan tierna hacia querer abrazarlo.

Naruto - por favor one-chan - dijo con una voz cargada de ternura

lo cual Erza no pudo resistirse y lo abrazo cono si de un peluche se tratara.

Lucy, Gray, Happy y Natzu solo miraron sorprendidos como la temible titania la persona que en su vocabulario no existía la palabra piedad había sucumbido ante el Rubio a lo cual el solo les dedico una sonrisa.

el pensamiento de los cuatro era el mismo - Naruto uzumaki eres alguien de temer.

Tras varios meses Naruto se llevó mejor con los magos pero sobretodo con Erza pues ella lo empezó a ver como un hermano menor cosa que a todo el gremio le pareció tierna la forma que Erza actuaba con Naruto pero para el no era nada tierna pues ella lo molestaba de tal forma que el se sonrojara pues esa expresión segun ella era la mas tierna

Pero lo que mas los unió fue cuando hace dos mes Erza se mudo con Naruto con la excusa que tenía que proteger a su hermanito de esas zorras pues Naruto se había echo popular entre las mujeres y ella no dejaría asu hermanito con cualquier cosa que el rubio no se pudo oponer cosa que se arrepintió pues Erza lo molestaba mas incluso entro a bañarse con el.

Naruto se bañaba tranquilamente pues venía de una misión pero de repente escucho com la puerta del baño se abría y como una Erza sin ropa entraba a lo que el rubio rápidamente se tiro hacia el agua **(N/A NARUTO TENÍA AGUAS TERMALES EN LA CASA POR SI NO SE ACORDABAN)**

Naruto - oye porque entras al baño si sabes que me estoy en el - reclamo ocultando su sonrojo cosa que no funciona pues Erza lo había notado

Erza tratando de ocultar una risa respondió - de que hablas hermanito yo solo quiero pasar mas tiempo después de todo acabas de venir de una misión y pense que como recompensa te debería lavar la espalda y pues aquí estoy.

Naruto - no gracias yo solo puedo y estando tu aquí me incómodo - dijo con cierta firmeza y vergüenza

Erza - ya veo te resultó desagradable - dijo con cierto tono deprimido.

Naruto - espera que!

Erza - lo siento por incomodarte con mi presencia - dijo con un tono mas deprimido

Naruto - yo no quise - no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido

Erza - esta bien lo siento - dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente.

Naruto - lo siento esta bien - dijo con pesar

Mientras Erza tenia una gran sonrisa pues todo había sido una actuación ella ya sabia como hacer que el Rubio cediera por propia voluntad a sus caprichos pues Naruto no le gustaba ver llorar a ninguna mujer.

Naruto se sentó mirando hacia una pared para no ver a la desnuda Titania la cual le empezó a lavar la espalda después de un rato y una actuación de parte de Erza, Naruto empezó a lavarle la espalda con los ojos cerrados para que cierto amiguito no se levantara

Erza solo podía ver con el reverso del ojo como Naruto trataba de no mirar cosa que le provocó risa pero sintió como unos dedos tocaron un poco mas de la espalda

Erza - vaya si que eres travieso ototo

Naruto - lo siento - dijo avergonzada por lo que había echo sin querer y abriendo los ojos sin pensarlo viendo a una Erza de frente cosa que lo hizo parecer un tomate y poner una cara que aria a la palabra tierno quedarse corta.

al ver la expexpresión de Naruto Erza no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho - el Rubio solo sintió como esa suavidad le cortaba el oxígeno y con una cara de felicidad quedo inconscientes

 **FIN Del Flash Back.**

Naruto solo pudo recordar esos momentos y muchos mas con los magos de Fairy tail que posiblemente estuvieran muertos pues aunque el dijiera todo eso, fue solo para animar a los del gremio y aunque el también creia un poco en sus palabras sabia que la posibilidad que estuvieran muertos era posible.

al pensar todo esto Naruto dio un fuerte gritó y soltó unas últimas lágrimas pero estas lágrimas eran de sangre en una podemos ver como un Mangekyō sharingan y un Rinegan apariencia

 **( el Mangekyō sera igual al de obito)**


	8. Capítulo 8 EL PRIMER AÑO

Un año había pasado desde lo acontecido por acnologia y por ese poco tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado como el entrenamiento de Madara, la bajada que sufrio Fairy tail del gremio mas fuerte a uno de los mas débiles pero era un poco temido pues se sabia que Fairy tail tenia un mago que venció a uno de los magos santos el que ocupaba el puesto 6 para ser mas exactos.

podemos ver como un. Naruto de 14 años estaba sentado a la par de una montaña echa de los cuerpos de magos de un gremio oscuro pues fue una misión clase s que el mismo consejo le dio.

Naruto miraba fijamente hacia el cielo recordando algo.

 **Flash Back**

Era un dia común y corriente Madara estaba limpiando la sala Naruto preparando el almuerzo y como ayudante tenia a Irumi.

Madara limpiaba con una sonrisa pues ese día en la madrugada el recibió su primer entrenamiento de parte de Naruto, el pudo ver como ese entrenamiento le dejó varias enseñanzas pues lo primero que hicieron fue el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens cosa que si bien no dominaba aprendió bastante rápido.

Toc toc fue el sonido que provenía de la puerta Madara al oir esto, fue abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue una mujer de pelo verde.

Madara - que es lo que necesitas - dijo con frialdad y seriedad.

Hisui - vine a ver a Naruto-kun - dijo con algo de preocupación.

Madara - y porque quiere ver ni-san - dijo con el mismo tono.

Hisui - ni-san! - dijo algo confusa pues Naruto dijo que no tenía familia.

Madara - si algún problema - respondió con una voz mas seria.

Antes que pudiera contestar una voz muy familiar hizo que los dos voltearan a ver

Naruto - Hola Hisui-chan - dijo con alegría mientras levantaba la mano en señal de Saludo

Hisui al ver a Naruto rápidamente entro a la casa empujando a un lado a Madara y salto hacia Naruto el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos para Atraparla en un abrazo.

Madara vio con enojo como la joven lo había hecho a un lado pero no dijo nada pues vio con sorpresa como Naruto la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Hisui - Naruto estas bien cuando escuché lo que sucedió con tú gremio me preocupe por como estarías.

Naruto - bueno en primer lugar no es mi gremio y gracias por preocuparte por mi y si estoy bien.

Madara - ni-san quien es ella dijo.

a lo que Hisui decidió presentarse

Hisui - hola mi nombre es Hisui E. Fiore - dijo con una sonrisa

a lo que Madara se presentó - yo soy Uchiha Madara.

Bueno el almuerzo ya esta listo asi que porque mejor no van hacia el comedorcomedor

a lo que ambos hicieron caso y se dirigieron hacia dicho comedor al llegar, Irumi ya estaba esperando en la mesa a lo que Madara se sentó a la par de ella y Hisui del otro lado.

Irumi - quien es ella? - pregunto a Madara con curiosidad

Madara - Hisui una conocida de ni-san - dijo fríamente

Hisui - es un gusto conocerte.

Irumi - yo soy Irumi y es un gusto conocerte Hisui-chan.

Hisui - puedes decirme Hisui-nechan o solo one-chan - dijo con una voz cariñosa.

Madara - porque ella debería decirte asi - dijo con cierta molestia al hablarle de forma tan cariñosa a su hermana.

Hisui - porque si Naruto es su ni-san y yo seré su esposa - dijo con aires de grandeza y seguridad.

Madara/Irumi - que - fue lo que dijeron con confusión.

Madara - no creas que dejare que cualquier mujer sea la esposa de mi ni-san - dijo con cierta molestia por la confianza de esa chica.

Hisui - eso no depende de ti ademas el yo ya emos dormido juntos - dijo esto ultimo para molestar al nuevo hermanito de Naruto y porque no era mentira pues Naruto la visitaba cada vez que podía y en una de sus visitas el rey y Hisui convencieron a Naruto de quedarse a pasar la noche pero para molestia de Hisui Naruto tenia mucho sueño pues nomas se acostaron Hisui abrazo a Naruto y vio como este ya se había dormido.

Irumi - que tiene de especial eso yo y oni-chan también lo emos echo - dijo Irumi inocentemente

Hisui - o ya veo - dijo mientras dejaba salir una risa traviesa pues Madara si entendió pero entendió mal pues el no sabia que solo habían dormido bueno al menos la segunda noche.

Madara - aun asi no te acepto - dijo Madara con firmeza.

Antes que Hisui pudiera contestar Naruto apareció con la comida

sirviendo a todos lo que estaban ai Naruto se sentó a la par de Hisui cosa que no paso por alto de Madara el cual le tiraba una mirada de enfado a Hisui la cual al ver esto ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y viendo a Madara con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Después del almuerzo Naruto explico como conoció a sus nuevos hermanitos.

Hisui - como era de esperarse de mi Naruto- dijo para luego darle un abrazo.

Madara fulminaba a Hisui con la mirada cosa que ella quería provocar.

luego llego la tarde y como Hisui le dijo a su padre donde estaría decidió pasar la noche ai y durante el resto de la tarde Hisui y Irumi se hicieron muy cercanas, Irumi le decía Hisui-nechan

Madara solo podia ver con un poco de enfado como ella se llevaba bien con Naruto y Irumi pero muy en el fondo la empezó a aceptar como la esposa de Naruto pues ella hacia reír a Irumi cosa que solo lograba el y Naruto.

Un rato mas tarde Naruto decidió tomar un baño.

Naruto - bueno creo que ire a bañarme - dijo mientras se dirigía asia el baño.

Hisui - Naruto no te molesta si nos bañamos juntos - le dijo a oído con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Naruto - esta bien no hay problema - dijo algo distraído.

Madara y Hisui se dieron cuenta de este echo pues ellos tenían la idea que se debia a lo que paso con el gremio

Madara se sentía triste pues sabia que su ni-san estaba sufriendo por dentro y el no podia hacer mucho pues siempre trataba de animarlo cada vez que lo veía así y aunque funcionaba pero no por completo.

Hisui sentía lo mismo que Madara pero ella se dijo en su mente - vine aquí para animar lo y no me iré asta que lo logre.

tras pensar esto Hisui fue detrás de Naruto pues se iban a bañar juntos una oportunidad que ella no desperdiciaria

Naruto estaba dentro de las aguas termales pensando en el futuro del gremio y en sus compañeros desaparecidos estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Hisui entro al baño.

Hisui se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto teniendo solo una tuya que cubría los pechos y le llegaba asta abajo del trasero queria provocar a Naruto para que le saltara encima pero no quería parecer una cualquiera.

Naruto estaba sentado dentro de las aguas termales del baño viendo hacia arriba concentrado asta que sintió una suavidad sobre sus piernas bajando la mirada vio como una Hisui estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y como esta estaba de frente en una posición donde el podia ver todo el cuerpo de Hisui si miraba para bajo _(osea Hisui estaba sentada viendo a Naruto y Naruto viendo a Hisui por si no me entienden)_

Naruto - Hisui-chan que estas haciendo - dijo con cierto rubor en su cara.

Hisui solo se apego a el de tal modo que sus pechos contacto con la piel de Naruto pues la tuya ya se había caido antes de entrar.

Naruto - en Cerio que estas haciendo? - dijo mas nervioso pues sentía el pecho desnudo de Hisui y con toda la concentración del mundo trataba que su amiguito de a abajo no se levantara a saludar.

Hisui - sabes Naruto yo te amo- fue lo que dijo con una voz indescriptible llena de amor, tristeza, nerviosismo y miedo.

Naruto sintió como el mundo a su alrededor se congelaba. - que acabas de decir - dijo con confusión no creyendo lo que escucho.

Hisui - yo te amo Naruto y no me gusta verte triste, me duele que estés asi, cuando me enteré de lo que paso con acnologia me preocupe por ti y cuando te vi hace un rato tan perdido en tu mente me preocupe mas y no se me ocurrió nada mas que confesarme se que es egoista que haga esto en un momento como este pero no se que hacer y no querío verte triste. - dijo todo esto mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Naruto tratando de no llorar pues lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba conmocionado, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente pero al ver que Hisui casi lloraba por culpa de el, sintió una punzada en el. corazón - lo siento mucho Hisui - dijo con una voz quebrada.

Hisui sintió como su corazón se rompía pues lo que dijo Naruto fue mas un rechazo a sus sentimientos segun ella, casi a punto de llorar ella iba a levantarse y salir pero sintió como de repente Naruto la abrazaba.

Naruto - lo siento, nunca quise preocuparte - dijo ya no aguanto las lágrimas y abrazando mas fuerte a Hisui.

Hisui al sentir esto correspondió el abrazo acariciando la cabeza de Naruto - esta bien Naruto déjalo salir - dijo con una voz llena de cariño y paz cosa que tranquilizó a Naruto.

Afuera del baño podemos ver como un Madara junto a Irumi sonreían porque al parecer Naruto pudo al fin desahogarse por completo asi que decidieron irse a dormir a su habitación.

después de un rato Naruto y Hisui se fueron a dormir pero cuando estaban acostados Hisui le dijo a Naruto- no has respondido a mi confesión - mirando fijamente mientras se acostaba encima de él.

Naruto - Hisui yo también te amo - dijo Naruto con una voz cariñosa, tras decir esto Naruto abrazo a Hisui.

Hisui - entonces eso significa que, bueno tu ya sabes - dijo con timidez.

Naruto solo dejo salir una pequeña risa - eres capaz de sentarte mis piernas estando desnuda pero te da vergüenza decir eso.

Hisui puso una cara de enojo que era muy tierna

Naruto solo pudo ver esto con una sonrisa al parecer entiendo porque Erza lo molestaba a el

Naruto- bueno no empezaremos una relación por ahora, la gente del Reino no estara muy de acuerdo con que su princesa salga con un mago que no tiene muchos logros, entonces esperame unos años para que yo gane fama y poder asi podre ser digno de ser tu novio.

Hisui al oir esto solo puso una cara llena de tristeza por no poder hacer suyo de una vez a Naruto pero rápidamente cambio a una de alegría al saber que el ganaría fama y poder solo para poder estar con ella y que nadie dude de su relación.

ambos durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

AL dia siguiente podemos ver como un Naruto y una Irumi se despedían de Hisui mientras esta se iba en su carruaje. y como una Madara miraba todo esto pues aquella mujer que declaró que seria la esposa de su ni-san resultó ser la futura reina.

Después de que el carruaje desapareciera por completo los 3 entraron a la casa, Madara solo miraba con mas admiración a su ni-san pues el era alguien poderoso y conseguir enamora a la futura reina era algo que nadie había hecho jamás.

 **FIN Del Flash Back.**

Naruto sin duda ese fue el comienzo de todo pues. desde ese dia comenze a entrar a Madara en taijutsu, jutsus de fuego y como usar el sharingan, también desde ese dia e tomado 20 misiones clase s en las que iba la misión que Gildarts no pudo completar si duda terminar esa misión me puso en el mapa - sonrio al recordar eso.


	9. Capítulo 9 EL REGRESO

Era un dia común y corriente en el gremio que gracias a Naruto y Madara no se hundió en deudas pero esto solo trajo burlas para los otros miembros les decían cosas como el gremio de 2 magos y varios estorbos cosa que no les afectaba o eso querían creer pues solo Naruto y Madara hacían que el gremio se mantuviera a flote, en el gremio muchas cosas pasaron pero las mas notables fueron que, Alzack y Bisca se casaron y tuvieron una hija llamada Asuka, otra cosa fue que Fairy Tail se volvió el gremio más débil, pero el gremio era famoso por tener dos monstruos en el pues estos 2 magos arrazaban con todas las misiones de rango S que el Consejo les daba, ellos cumplían cualquier misión en horas dias si eran complicadas, otro acontecimiento fue que los mismos 2 magos se enfrentaron a un ejército conformado por magos de gremios oscuros como oración 6 que había escapado y también con los magos que tuvieron participación con lo ocurrido en la isla tenrou otro de los logros como el tratado de paz que ellos empezaron por orden de la reina Hisui E. Fiore con otro continente llamado Álvarez

sin duda esos 2 magos eran famosos lo único es que solo los miembros de Fairy Tail, los del Consejo MAGICO y la Reina sabían quienes eran para los demás esa información era desconocida bueno a excepción de los que pudieron descubrir una que otra cosa.

pero eso no importa ahora pues en el gremio todos estan sorprendidos por lo sucedido frente a ellos los miembros que habían desaparecido hace 7 años estaban de vuelta.

los del gremio les dieron una calida bienvenida y después de que contarán como regresaron Makarov le pregunto a Macao- oye por cierto como es que para ser tan pocos miembros hayan podido mantener este lugar.? - tras hacer esta pregunta los que habían ido a la isla se quedaron en silencio para escuchar pues también se preguntaban lo mismo.

Macao solo agachó un poco la cabeza con un poco de decepción al igual que los demas miembros cosa que provocó mas curiosidad en los miembros que regresaron.

Macao - bueno eso es gracias a que Naruto y Madara pagan las deudas del gremio - dijo con pesar en sus palabras.

Erza - que quieres decir con que Naruto y Madara pagan las deudas del gremio y quien es Madara? - dijo con curiosidad

a lo que Romeo contesto con algo de admiración y tristeza - bueno desde que ustedes se fueron Naruto fue quien motivo al gremio a seguir adelante.

esto saco una sonrisa en todos los magos.

Macao - pero no podíamos hacer la misma cantidad de misiones que cuando estaban ustedes entonces el gremio entro en una deuda muy grande pero hace 3 años Naruto empezó hacer muchas misiones y con su dinero empezó a pagar la deuda y un año después Madara el hermano adoptado y discípulo de Naruto también empezó hacer misiones y un mes después decidieron hacer misiones clase S para pagar mas rápido la deuda del gremio u desde entonces solo aparecen para tomar mas misiones de ese rango.

Makarov, Erza, Natzu,Gray y los demás solo pudieron sentir felicidad por como Naruto aquel niño extrovertido que los hacia preocuparse cada dia, había cuidado al gremio por ellos.

Natzu - por cierto donde esta Naruto y como es ese tal Madara me gustaría pelear contra ellos.

Macao - bueno Naruto y Madara estan en una misión como guardaespaldas de la Reina en el continente Álvarez - esto sorprendió a todos pero mas a Makarov por lo de Álvarez.

Macao - y lo de pelear con el sera mejor que lo olvides ellos estan a otro nivel.

Natzu - que quieres decir con eso.

entrando a la conversación Gildarts - quieres decir que el mocoso podría ganar me jajaja - fue lo que dijo mientras bebia de su cerveza cosa que los demas sabian que Naruto por muy fuerte que sea no podría ganarle al mago mas fuerte del gremio.

Alzack se metio en la conversación - sin duda Naruto te ganaría y Madara no estoy muy seguro pero se que si te pondría en apuros.

Gildarts solo pudo escupir su cerveza.

los demas estaban incrédulos a excepción de los que vieron crecer a Naruto y Madara.

Makarov - es en Cerio? - dijo todavía no creyendo lo que escucho de Alzack.

Asuka - si Naruto-onisan es increible mente fuerte al igual que Madara-onisan.

Bisca - si la verdad esos dos son monstruos muchos los llamada por su apodo ganado en la pelea que tuvieron contra un ejército de gremios oscuros donde estaban también oración 6 y los magos que los atacaron a ustedes en la isla, Naruto el Dios de la Guerra y Madara el shimigami de ojos rojos.

\- Que - fue el grito de todos al recordar a los magos que menciono bisca y por como los llamaron.

Gray - oye eso no me lo creo - dijo tratando de asimilar las palabras que dijo bisca.

Gildarts - jajaja así que el mocoso se hizo toda una reputación - dijo con alegría.

Macao - si

Lucy - quien lo diría

Natzu - sin duda tendre que pelear contra el - comento con emoción.

Erza - asi que mi hermanito se hizo fuerte - dijo con cierto orgullo.

Después de esto todos regresaron a sus hogares Macao y Romeo acompañaron a Erza para que Irumi entendiera la situación lo cual sucedió pues Naruto le había contado sobre Erza

paso la noche y las dos señoritas se conocieron mejor Erza le conto sobre Naruto y viceversa.

( La saga que sigue sera igual pues Naruto y Madara no estan)

dos meses había pasado y muchas cosas pasaron como el regreso de oración 6 y la hermandad que salio a flote de Erza y Irumi.

todos los magos estaban alegres en el gremio pero habían 2 personas que estaban discutiendo.

Romeo - pero tenemos a los magos mas fuertes.

Macao - Romeo no participaremos y se acabó.

Makarov - de que estan hablando! - dijo mientras levantaba una seja.

Romeo - de los juegos magicos que se hacen cada año y ahora que los miembros mas fuertes regresaron podríamos ganar.

Gray - juegos magicos he suena como si de un festival estuvieran hablando.

Erza - sin duda sera emocionante participar.

Natzu - estoy encendido - dijo con emoción mientras levantaba su puño en llamas.

Romeo - si y si lo ganamos nos aremos el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore.

Makarov - ya veo - dijo no muy convencido.

Romeo sonrio y hablo - y el gremio ganador ganara 30,000,00 de jewels

A Makarov le salio una extraña luz de los ojos y sin dudarlo dijo - Fairy Tail participará en los juegos mágicos, por el dine- para ser el gremio número uno de Fiore.

Natzu - claro que seremos el número uno de Fiore - dijo con emoción.

Lucy - yo tengo una pregunta - a lo que todos los del gremio la vieron

Macao - si

Lucy - si Naruto y ese tal Madara son tan fuertes porque no participan ?

esta pregunta le dio curiosidad a todos los que habían ido a la isla tenrou

Romeo - eso es porque ellos dicen que no necesitamos ser los número 1 del pais y que no le ven sentido a ese lugar aunque nosotros participamos de todos modos pero siempre perdemos y quedamos en último.

Macao - si y por eso no debemos participar.

Natzu - participamos eso es fijo y por cierto quienes son el gremio número 1 actualmente.

\- ese seria el gremio sabertooth, pero también estan Blue pegasus y muchos otros gremios que son bastante fuertes

al oír esta voz todos los del gremio voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, cuando vieron que era un joven que llevaba ropa negra y una armadura de Samurai de color rojo con una katana en la espalda su pelo era negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura

Erza - quién eres tú - preguntó con cierta curiosidad

a lo que antes que el joven pelinegro pudiera contestar una niña corrió hacia el gritando Madara nichan la cual era Asuka.

todos los del gremios vieron con sorpresa como aquel joven llamado Madara ingresaba al gremio.

Macao fue el primero en preguntar - qué tal Madara cuando regresaron de su misión

Madara - hace una hora regresamos de la misión Y por cierto Quiénes son estas personas - preguntó Madara con curiosidad Pues él nunca había visto a dichos Magos en el gremio

Macao respondió - ellos son los antiguos miembros del gremio los que desaparecieron hace 7 años

Madara - ya veo así que ustedes son los compañeros de mí Ni-san

Erza - Así es Y por cierto cómo se encuentra Naruto

Madara - pues descansando en la casa tras la misión el regreso muy cansado.

Romeo - cómo les fue con la misión

Madara - nos fue bien los tratados de paz se establecieron entre Álvarez y Fiore

Makarov - se sorprendió por eso al oir esto pues él conocia ciertas cosas sobre el.

después de las presentaciones Madara preguntó sobre lo que lo que estaban hace un momento

a lo que Macao le respondio - Romeo les esta hablando sobre los juegos para que participemos.

Romeo - con los miembros mas fuertes de Fairy Tail estoy seguro que ganaremos - dijo Romeo con confianza

Madara - yo no lo creo.

a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

Makarov - que quieres decir - dijo con curiosidad pensando en lo que podría decir.

Madara - no se ofendan pero todos ustedes Ahora son muy débiles.- dijo fríamente.

Natzu solo mostró molestia por lo que dijo.

Erza - nos estas subestimado - dijo con cierta molestia.

Madara - no chica tomate es la verdad.

los demas magos dejaron salir una pequeña risa que rápidamente fue callada por una mirada de Erza.

Natzu - sabes creo que debo enseñarte una lección - dijo con emoción en sus palabras

Macao - calmate Natzu

Natzu sin oir lo que le dijo Macao se lanzó hacia Madara con su puño envuelto en llamas

Madara espero tranquilamente cuando via a Natzu serca agarro el brazo de este y con una vuelta lo mado hacia el techo del gremio

todos veian como Natzu parecía volar hacia él sol.

Madara - hay potencial pero falta cerebro - dijo fríamente.

Madara miro fijamente a todos y dijo - ni-san me envio a decirles que este año nosotros participaremos en los grandes juegos mágicos.

esto dejo en shock a todos pues sabian que a Naruto lo le interesaba ser parte del gremio número 1 - pero todos los del gremio que conocian la fuerza de estos dos gritaron de emoción.

Makarov solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pues si los rumores eran ciertos era mas que seguro que ganarian.

Erza solo pudo sonreir pues su hermano había pensado lo mismo.

Madara - bueno entonces me voy - dijo para retirarse.

Erza - bueno creo que me ire también.

a lo cual una Natzu recuperado, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, charle fueron con Erza para ver a su amigo del cual tenian duda de como era

un buen rato después Madara llego a su casa viendo como el grupo de magos

Madara - que hacen aquí?

Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, charle y Natzu - contestaron en coro venímos a ver a Naruto

Erza - yo vivo aqui

Madara -que - dijo con curiosidad

Erza - yo soy la primera hermana que tuvo Naruto no es raro que viva aquí - dijo con una sonrisa

Madara solo penso - luego pido mas información pues recuerdo que ni-san hablo sobre una hermana

el grupo iba caminando tranquilamente cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto de la cual se oían unos ronquidos

El pensamiento de todos fue que parecían tiernos asi que decidieron abrir la puerta pues tenian duda de como se mirara su amigo Rubio

todos quedaron en shock cuando Madara abrio la puerta

Natzu y Happy tenian una cara que demostraba curiosidad.

Wendy y Charle solo se taparon los ojos

Gray y Lucy miraban con sonrojo.

Madara y Erza con una mirada llena de furia.

Naruto estaba durmiendo boca arriba pero encima de él había una hermosa mujer de pelo verde la cual estaba desnuda lo podian notar pues se miraba que no tenía sostén y lo que cubría la parte inferior era la sabana pero lo que los sorprendió fue que la peli verde que era Hisui la cual estaba besando apasionadamente mientras pegaba su cuerpo a Naruto quien por alguna extraña razón no despertaba

Madara/Erza - oye desgraciada que estas asiendo con mi ototo/ni-san - fue el grito lleno de enojo pues ambos tenian la misma idea - no dejare que zorro le haga eso.

sin duda alguna ambos eran sobre protectores con su hermano.

Natzu agarro a Erza para evitar que matara a la peli verde y Gray hacia lo mismo con Madara.

Erza - maldito porque le haces eso - dijo con rabia.

Hisui - eso no te incumbe - dijo con burla para volver a besar a Naruto

esto hizo que Madara y Erza se enfurecieran mas

por lo cual Luc, Wendy, Happy, charle tuvieron que ayudar a Gray y Natzu para evitar que las dos bestias cometieran un asesinato

Hisui miraba todo esto con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Naruto.


	10. Capítulo 10 El Entrenamiento

Después de sacar a las 2 bestias de la habitación de Naruto y poder calmar a ambos magos Hisui salio vestida para poder hablar con los magos.

Todos los magos vieron como Hisui salia de la habitación la cual llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes el cual llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo, sin duda alguna ese vestido resaltaba toda su figura detalle a detalle, lo cual ella lo hacia lucir en su máximo esplendor, pues su pecho de Copa C apunto de llegar D y su trasero redondo y bien tonificado la hacían una belleza.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro les pregunto con sarcasmo a los magos - ¿que paso? ¿Por que esas caras?

Pues la mayoría miraba con sorpresa, pues nadie se esperaba que fuera la Reina de Fiore, quien estaba hace unos segundos disfrutando de los labios del aun dormido rubio.

El silencio era increible, ninguno de los magos salia de la impresión, claro exceptuando a Madara quiero en los 7 años de vivir con Naruto había visto cosas parecidas pero esta era la mas insoportable, él no iba a tolerar que esa mujer aunque fuera la Reina, hiciera ese tipo de cosas con un Naruto dormido, asi que decidió hablar.

Madara - oye puedo saber porque profanas a mi ni-san de esa manera - tratando de no tirarse hacia Hisui, bueno si tratando se refiere a que Gray aun lo estaba sujetando, espero con molestia la respuesta de Hisui.

Hisui - porque se me antojó.

Esto sin duda dejo molestia en ambos magos

Erza - Seré clara aunque seas la reina eso no te da el derecho de hacer esa clase de- no pudo terminar de hablar pues Hisui la interrumpió.

Hisui - Se puede saber que relación tienes con mi Naruto - dijo lo ultimo con cierto tono de superioridad.

Erza - Yo soy su hermana mayor, algun problema.

Hisui - Su hermana, bueno si ese es el caso no eres de mayor importancia, Cuñada - lo ultimo hizo que Erza deseara la cabeza de la joven Reina.

Antes que pudieran seguir discutiendo la voz de Irumi los interrumpió.

Era Irumi quién llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosado y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Irumi - Hola chicos que hacen aquí? - pero cuando observo bien vio Madara, rápidamente salio corriendo a abrazarlo - cuando volvieron?

Madara la abrazo con mucho cariño y le respondió - hace unas horas.

Irumi voltio su vista hacia Hisui quién le regalo una sonrisa, a lo cual Irumi soltó a Madara y abrazo a Hisui.

Irumi - one-chan te extrañe.- estas palabras molestaron aun mas a Erza pues ella había tratado de todas las maneras para que Irumi le dijera one-chan y no lo había logrado.

Hisui - yo también te extrañe Irumi-chan.

Irumi vio hacia donde Naruto dormía para soltar a Hisui y correr hacia el, cuando faltaban 2 metros para llegar a la cama salto a una altura donde casi golpeaba el techo y comenzó a caer sobre una Naruto aun dormido.

Naruto dormía tranquilamente asta que por causas del destino sintió como algo lo golpeo en el estómago, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y sacándole de su tranquilo sueño.

Abriendo los ojos solo vio a una Irumi sentada sobre su estómago

Irumi - hola oni-san - dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazar a Naruto el cual abrazo a Irumi

Naruto - Hola Irumi-chan, donde andabas que no te encontré en casa.

Irumi - Fui a comprar cosas para el almuerzo.

Naruto - ya veo.- al terminar de decir esto miro hacia la puerta, vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

Los magos solo vieron como Naruto se quedó viendo los fijamente, a lo que decidieron darle una sonrisa.

Natzu - Ho Naruto cuanto tiempo. - dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su compañero se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos.

Naruto - si bastante tiempo Natzu - dijo con una sonrisa para quitar a Irumi de encima de el y empezar a caminar hacia los magos.

Naruto se acercó lentamente, vio a Wendy, charle, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Natzu y para dejar de ultimo a Erza.

Erza solo vio como Naruto se le quedaba mirando fijamente lo cual la incómodo asi que bajo el rostro levemente y la mirada la desvió así otro lado, pero de la nada solo sintió como una mano la cual transmitía una enorme tranquilidad toco su mejilla y como esta lentamente bajo hacia su barbilla para luego levantarle el rostro, asi que puso su mirada al frente y vio como un Naruto adolescente le miraba con unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de alegría y una sonrisa igual de alegre.

Todos vieron como Naruto agarraba de la barbilla a Erza de una forma muy cariñosa, asta romántica se podría decir.

Las chicas y Gray llegaron a pensar que Naruto besaria besaria a Erza es mas tal vez Erza también lo pensó pues se empezó a sonrojar.

Erza solo podía sentir latir muy rápido su corazón, por alguna extraña razón quería apurar el tiempo pues le incomodaba que Naruto solo la viera.

Hisui vio con enojo como Naruto parecía atraído por la peli roja pues el nunca la había visto asi a ella.

Esta escena sin duda afectó a cada uno de la sala de diferente manera.

Lucy por alguna razón empezó a escribir esta escena en una libreta para utilizarla en un futuro.

Gray y Happy la miraban con interés pues querían ver el desenlace.

Natzu bueno es Natzu.

Wendy y Charle con un sonrojo trataban de no mirar cosa que no podían pues desviaban la mirada un segundo y luego la regresaban.

Irumi miraba con Corazones la escena pues ella leía novelas y si algo le gustaba de ellas eran los triángulos amorosos.

Hisui sentía como su corazón se empezaba a romper.

Erza empezaba dudar si amaba a Naruto como a un hermano

Naruto solo sentía felicidad pues su primera familiar de este mundo había regresado.

Naruto - no as cambiado en nada - dijo con admiración, esto rápidamente destruyó el ambiente.

Lucy sintió cierta decepción

Wendy y Charle solo sonrieron pues asi era él rubio.

Gray y Happy tenian el mismo pensamiento- no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho.

Natzu solo sonrió por el comjentario de Naruto.

Irumi solo sentía decepción.

Hisui miraba con interés pues dudaba si Naruto dijo eso por ser observado.

Erza solo pudo pensar en una cosa - lo hizo para molestarme.

Luego de esta escena Naruto decidió ir a ponerse ropa pues el había salido en una pantaloneta donde la mitad era anaranjada y la otra negra, y una playera blanca.

Los demás decidieron bajar a la sala y se sentaron en un juego de sillones pues eran 3 donde cada sillón tenia espacio para 3 para esperar a Naruto.

Hisui y Erza se sentaron en el mismo sillón dejando un espacio en medio, Madara, Gray y Natzu en el otro y Wendy y Charle sobre sus piernas luego seguía Lucy y Irumi, dejando a Happy en el piso. Los sillones estaban ordenados de una forma que pareciera una U.

El silencio era incómodo mas porque Madara y Erza miraban seriamente a Hisui quién solo tenia una sonrisa, al parecer ella estaba mas que contenta.

Wendy - asi que Hisui-sama porque estaba besando a Naruto - dijo con timidez y lo ultimo con vergüenza.

Hisui - bueno es lo que las parejas hacen no.

Esto dejo en shock a todos

Lucy - espera como que son pareja.

Erza - si a que te refieres yo no e dado mi aprobación en esta relación.

Hisui - no la necesito después de todo yo y el somos muy unidos.

Erza - Mmm que tan unidos.

Hisui - bueno nos bañamos juntos y dormimos juntos - dijo con cierto tono de superioridad.

Madara - Eso solo lo hace porque te metes al baño cunado se esta bañando y a su cama cuando esta durmiendo ni-san es muy amable y por eso no te a dicho que lo dejes de molestar.

Esto tuvo un pequeño efecto en Hisui pues todo era cierto bueno lo ultimo no pues sabia que Naruto la miraba siempre que podía.

Erza - Haaa solo eso jajaj - dejo salir una risa de victoria cosa que notaron todos asta Natzu - asi que se acercó a Hisui y le dijo al oido - bueno me alegra que

Algo tan insignificante como eso te alegré pues yo hice eso con antes que tu reinesita.

Todos vieron como Hisui puso una Cara de desagrado por un pequeño momento en el que Erza menciono algo que ellos no pudieron escuchar

Entonces Hisui se acercó como Erza lo hizo con ella para susurrar le - bueno pueda que sea verdad lo que as dicho pero apuesto que nunca a puesto su mirada fijamente sobre ti, ya sabes una mirada de esas que te comen con la vista.

Sin duda esto dejo mas enojada a enojada Erza, no por el echo que a ella no la viera de esa forma si no que el hecho que Naruto viera a Hisui de esa forma le molestaba.

Esta vez la tension en el aire pues Erza se puso sería.

Sin duda alguna los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos.

El silencio era mortal asta que unos pasos hicieron que voltearan a ver de donde provenían y vieron como un Naruto vestido con una camisa naranja y una chumpa de color negro ( o chamarra no se porque nombre conoscan la prenda, en Guatemala se le conoce por ese nombre xD) y un pantalón vaquero color negro y zapatos estilo militar de color negro también, pero su apariencia fue lo que sorprendió dio a todos pues si cuando ellos desaparecieron el tenia 13 por lo tanto a hora tiene 20 pero su apariencia era de alguien mas joven tal vez de unos 17 o 18 años.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos pues emitía un aura de poder incluso intimidaba, pero algo era seguro es que desbordaba calidez, confianza entre muchas cosas mas que eran imposibles de describir.

Naruto - Hola chicos como están.

Natzu - bien y que tal tu Naruto - dijo con su típica voz.

Gray - vaya que as cambiado Naruto.

Lucy - sin duda alguna te as convertido en un hombre.

Wendy - es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto.

Charle - As crecido aunque parezca de la edad de Erza.

Happy - aye.

Erza solo miraba a Naruto.

Naruto - Erza que tienes ?

Erza - nada solo pensaba en algo - dijo con cierto tono enojado.

Naruto - ya veo y díganme como es que regresaron sin envejecer un poco - termino de hablar para sentarse en medio de Hisui y Erza las cuales por alguna razón acostaron su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto

Cosa que sonrojo al rubio pues que Hisui lo hiciera era normal pero que Erza lo hiciera era algo anormal.

Lucy empezó a hablar sobre como la primera apareció y los salvo, después de contar esto Naruto les hablo sobre como consiguió a sus dos hermanitos claro omitiendo muchas cosas todo era alegría en la sala Erza dejo de sentir odio asi quien le quería quitar a su ototo y Hisui dejo de provocar a Madara y Erza.

Después de un rato los guardias del Reino llegaron a la casa para recoger a su reina, Hisui se fue y los magos siguieron con su diversión asta que tocaron un tema, el cual era muy importante los Juegos Mágicos.

Madara - por cierto como piensan mejor sus habilidades para competir en los juegos mágicos.

A lo que todos se quedaron callados hasta que Erza hablo - La verdad no lo había pensado

Natzu - creo que con un gran entrenamiento sería lo mejor.

Gray - si seguro eso ayudará.

Madara - Tengo una idea - dijo ocultando una sonrisa Maquiavélica.

Lucy - asi cuál es ?

Madara - que tal si ni-san los entrena ya que él es el mago mas fuerte de Fiore - dijo con orgullo.

Wendy - Naruto arias esto por nosotros. - dijo Wendy con alegría.

Naruto - si están bien con que yo lo haga no hay problema.

A lo que todos tuvieron una sonrisa de felicidad.

Naruto - bueno como solo faltan 3 meses empezaremos Mañana por la mañana

Al todos estar de acuerdo con lo dicho siguieron el resto del dia contando sobre sus batallas incluso Madara sonreía, llegando la noche decidieron irse a dormir los hombres en la Habitación de Naruto para pasar una noche llena de peleas de almohadas cosa que se vería gay si no fuera porque sangre cubría el piso sin duda lo de pelea era literalmente.

Las chicas por otro lado solo hablaban cosas sobre chicas por supuesto Erza decía palabras que sonrojaron a las demás y llegando a cierto punto el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo se dio y sin duda fue una experiencia extraña sobre todo para las inocentes Wendy y Irumi.

EL dia del entrenamiento había llegado y los chicos de Fairy Tail sin duda alguna pensaron que pedirle ayuda a Naruto con el entrenamiento fue el mayor error que cometieron en sus vidas pues cada uno trataba de sobrevivir - pues Naruto los había llevado a una isla donde estaba dividida por secciones, 5 para ser mas exactos : 1ra. Secc. Era un enorme volcán el cual estaba en erupción. 2da. Secc. Una montaña congelada donde si dejabas caer una gota de agua esta cae congelada. 3ra. Secc. Era un desierto el cual estaba en medio de las otras secciones y por lo cual el aire era muy pobre. 4ta. Secc. Era un bosque en el cual sus árboles llegaban a medir de 100 m. A 500 m. Y la 5ta. Secc. Era un laberinto donde las paredes eran tan altas como las 2 primeras secciones que las cuales median al rededor de 1,000m de altura, lo cual hacia que la luz no llegara asta el suelo.

Cada mago se encontraba en una seccion y los encargados del entrenamiento solo observaban

Naruto miraba con interés, Madara solo miraba con un poco de arrepentimiento pues el sabia que los entrenamientos de Naruto eran un infierno pues el había echo el mismo que ahora sus compañeros del gremio hacían, bueno eso es lo que reflejaba pues por dentro sentía una felicidad y una sonrisa desquiciada, sin duda alguna Madara era un sádico.

Con Natzu.

El estaba en la 2da. Secc. Pues Naruto le dijo que si sus llamas podían encenderse en lugares como esa montaña en lugares con un ambiente normal sin duda alguna serian aterradoras, lo que emocionó a Natzu pero cuando Naruto lo dejo en medio de la montaña con el objetivo de ir a la torre que estaba en medio de las secciones nunca penso que bajar seria difícil pues de la nada dragones de agua lo atacaban, el trataba de evaporarlos pero sus llamas no podían y por culpa de esto los dragones que lo impactaban hacian un pequeño daño en su cuerpo pero lo mojaban haciendo que este sintiera algo que había olvidado, el frio.

Con Gray.

Este no podía pensar en nada pues Naruto lo arrojó hacia el centro de la boca del volcán, Gray rápidamente construyó una plataforma de hielo el cual se derretia a una velocidad espantosa pues la plataforma tenía 4 m. X 4 m. La cual se había derretido en un segundo lo cual alarmó a Gray teniendo que usar su magia de crear hielo a niveles que nunca pensó llegar por lo que hizo de nuevo la plataforma con el triple del tamaño de la otra antes de tocar la lava pero por desgracia 2 en dos segundos ya solo quedaba una tercera parte de esta asi que empezó a crear su camino para salir de la boca del volcán haciendo su camino del mismo tamaño para poder salir de este pero para su desgracia la boca del volcán media unos 300 km por lo tanto le tomaría mucho tiempo salir de ese lugar y para cuando saliera vería que le esperaba un hermoso km. El cual estaba cubierto de lava, también tenia clones de Naruto que lo atacarian cuando bajara, sin duda alguna la 1ra secc. Era terrible para magos como el.

Com Lucy.

Esta estaba en la 3ra. Secc. Pues Naruto le dijo que tenía que poder pensar en un plan cuando estuviera en situaciones de vida o muerte asi que la pusieron en un extremo del desierto para que llegará a la torre, ella pensó que seria mas fácil que el de los demas Pues ellos tenían que atravesar el desierto después de sus pruebas cosa que se equivocó pues a Cada minuto era atacada con dragones de fuego o tornados y con el aire que era tan caliente que si dejabas caer una gota de agua esta se evaporava Antes de tocar la arena sin duda alguna se arrepintió de su entrenamiento, lo único que cada seccion tenía un puente donde podían caminar sin ningún de los efectos del desierto.

Con Wendy.

Esta estaba escapando de un pequeño dragon de madera pues su entrenamiento se basaba en esquivar y tomar decisiones en menos de un segundo pues Naruto pensó que el enemigo de Wendy era su poca timidez y su desconfianza, asi que decidió ponerla en un escenario donde no pudiera darse el lujo de ser tímida o desconfiada, pues dragones de todos los elementos le atacaban cada 30 segundos, claro Naruto se había contenido un poco pues Wendy aun no era rápida o fuerte como los otros, asi que un dragon de un nivel bajo le alcanzaría para ella aunque si calidad no había en poder cantidad si pues eran de 5 a 15 dragones los que atacaban a Wendy al mismo tiempo.

Con Erza.

Esta estaba el la 5ta. Secc. Y no lo tenía muy fácil pues esquivaba de todo tipo de ataque desde kunais asta ataques elementales, bueno de todos los ataques esquivaba un 35% y paraba un 5% pues ella solo podía confiar en su sexto sentido por asi decirle pues las paredes eran tan altas que la luz no llegaba al la tierra por alguna razón.

Con Happy y Charle.

Estos solo descansaban en la torre pues se les nego la participación con sus compañeros.

Los magos empezaron su entrenamiento - bueno la face 1- a las 4 de la madrugada y lo terminaron a las 9 de la noche del dia siguiente.

Todos estaban en mal estado las chicas tenían moretones y cortadas, en cambio Gray solo quemaduras y cortes por todo el cuerpo y lo que sorprendió a todos un Natzu el cual tenia hipotermia y presupuesto el también llevaba cortes.

El pensamiento era mutuo - por fin acabó el infierno. - luego de pensar esto todos calleron inconscientes

Naruto y Madara solo los llevaron a una habitación con la ayuda de Happy y una histérica Charle, después de esta acción Naruto utilizó su elemento yin-yang para restaurar los cuerpos de sus compañeros claro dejando lo conseguido en este.

Al dia siguiente podemos ver como todos desayunan. Todos hablaban alegremente pues sentian como ahora sus cuerpos eran mas ligeros y como tenían mas fuerza y magia.

Naruto comia tranquilamente con sus compañeros asta que sintió 3 presencias conocidas para el.

Termino de comer y decidió ir a averiguar por que la repentina visita, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera salir Madara le pregunto - a donde vaz ni-san ?

Naruto - solo dare una vuelta, a y como faltan 3 meses para los Juegos Mágicos que tal si se toman el dia libre.

A lo que todos se alegraron por la noticia y Naruto salio asi la dirección donde estaban las presencias para ser mas exactos la 5ta. Secc.

Mientras tanto con los magos estos, estaban hablando feliz mente asta que una peli-rosa con traje de sirvienta. apareció frente a ellos y los invito a una fiesta la cual fue organizada por el rey de los espíritus.

Al principio Madara se negó a ir pero tras unas palabras que lo irritaban decidió ir y esto nos lleva a el Reino de los espíritus celestiales donde todos se estaban divirtiendo excepto Madara a lo cual todos vieron esto pues el peli-negro estaba sentado en posicion de loto.

Virgo miraba con curiosidad a dicho mago pues algo de el le parecía interesante.

Lucy vio esto asi que decidió hablar con Virgo.

Lucy - o veo que as estado viendo a Madara desde hace un buen rato, acaso te gusta? - dijo picaramente.

Virgo - no hime solo llamo mi atención pues el no es como los demas. - respondió sin dejar de ver

Lucy - eso significa que te gusta, que tal si vaz hablar con el.

Asi Virgo se dirigió hacia donde el ser que le daba curiosidad estaba.

Madara meditaba tranquilamente pues ese lugar le agradaba. Sin duda alguna esta feliz asta que una voz lo saco de su felicidad.

Virgo - Olle humano porque no te diviertes.

Madara - si me divirtiera ustedes estarían tumbados en el suelo - dijo con una sonrisa y mirada sádica.

Virgo vio esa mirada y esa sonrisa que prometía dolor a todo aquel que la viera y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y un pequeño sonrojo salio en sus mejillas.

Madara - que patética eres mejor lárgate y molesta a alguien mas. - dijo con un tono frio que mostraba maldad al mismo tiempo, el esperaba que la chica se fuera con eso, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba pues Virgo se sentó enfrente de el.

Virgo solo se sentó delante de Madara y lo vio directo a los ojos y lo que ayo le gusto pues pudo ver amor, fidelidad, bondad y una mirada sádica - Virgo solo tuvo un pensamientos - el podría ser quien me castigue.

Virgo - Madara-sama le molesta mi presencia acaso.

Madara - que parte de molesta a alguien más no entendiste.

Virgo - lo siento mucho, y como compensación puede castigarme - dijo con su típica voz, esperando una respuesta negativa.

Madara sonrio pues eran pocas las veces que una oportunidad así apariencia - esta bien me tomaré la molestia de castigar a alguien tan desagradable como tu.

Los demas solo veían como Virgo y Madara se comunicaban de una forma muy extraña, Madara como un sádico y Virgo como una masoquista. Asi que decidieron alejarse.

Madara por alguna extraña razón cargaba una soga la cual utilizó para amarrar a Virgo haciendo que esta rosara por en medio de su trasero haciendo que pasara por delante de la misma manera pero también pasaba por sus pechos como si de un sostén se tratara, Madara veía con satisfacción su trabajo asi que con un kunai decidió cortar la parte del vestido que cubría su ombligo, sacando una candela de algún lugar la encendio y dejo caer la será sobre Virgo. La cual asia unas expresiones que satisfaccian su interés.

Virgo solo sentía placer al estar en tal situación y cuando Madara empezó a deramar la sera caliente sobre su vientre sintió la satisfacción y el placer llegar a ella.

Con Naruto.

Llegando a la 5ta. Secc. Pudo ver a sus tres visitantes asi que se puso atras de uno de los visitantes.

Naruto - a que debo este honor Jellal.

Jellal junto a sus 2 acompañantes voltearon a ver un poco asustados pues no sintieron en que momento se puso atrás de ellos.

Jellal - algún dia me daras un infarto si sigues apareciendo de la nada - respondió de una forma muy amigable.

Pero sus acompañantes estaban asustadas pues frente a el estaba al que llamaban el Dios de la Guerra, pero les sorprendió pues su compañero Jellal estaba hablando de una forma muy amigable con él.

Ultear decidió hablar - Jellal que tal si me presentas a tu guapo amigo - tratando de seducir a Naruto desde un principio ese era el plan de Ultear.

Jellal - claro el es Uzumaki Naruto el es mi amigo, es el que me ayudó a escapar y me dio la ubicación de la isla - dijo con alegría en su voz cosa que nunca habían escuchado las chicas.

Naruto - es un gusto conocer a la famosa Ultear, una mujer muy hermosa a mi parecer.

Ultear se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido pues a ella le gustaban los hombres fuertes y lindos, y no solo Naruto era lindo sino que también era alguien que todos quieren en su equipo.

Meredy - es un gusto conocer al famoso Dios de la Guerra - dijo con felicidad pues al parecer no les aria daño y con una sonrisa extendio su mano en señal de Saludo.

Naruto agarro la mano de Meredy y le dio un beso en la mano como un caballero lo aria.

Meredy sonrio por la acción de Naruto pues ella solo quería un apreton de manos, Jellal solo miraba esto con una sonrisa, pero Ultear era otra cosa pues sentía enviada - viera echo lo mismo - era el pensamiento de la chica.

Naruto - supongo que quieres verla lo antes posible cierto. - dijo con cierto tono burlón

Jellal - no lo niego.

Naruto - bueno que tal si continuamos la conversación en la torre.

Los 3 magos solo respondieron con una sonrisa por la forma que Naruto los trataba pues sabían que Naruto sabía que eran magos buscados por la justicia.

Una hora mas tarde podemos ver como un Naruto veia una nota que dejo Madara que decia:

Ni-san yo y los chicos iremos a una fiesta en el mundo de los espíritus dijeron que solo tomar una hora.

Naruto y sus invitados decidieron ir a tomar un baño pues ya era de noche.Y sus amigos no regresaban.

Podemos ver como Naruto y Jellal conversaban tranquilamente en los bañamos termales que habían en la torre pues esta tenia 2 uno para mujeres y uno para hombres.

Del otro lado estaba Meredy y Ultear quienes estaban sonrojadas no por el agua caliente si no porque en la pared de madera habia un oyó por donde podían espiar al baño de hombres

Al principio Ultear solo lo vio por accidente pero luego recordo a Naruto y empezó a fantasear asi que decidió ver a Naruto y Jellal pues sentía un poco de curiosidad por el pudo ver como Naruto y Jellal hablaban pero eso no le interesaba pues los empezó a comer con la mirada.

Meredy solo vio como Ultear se acercó a un oyó en la pared y vio como Ultear se sonrojo pero vio como llevo su mano izquierda hacia su entrepierna lo que sonrojo a Meredy y decidió acercarse y preguntar que estaba haciendo.

Meredy - Ultear que estas haciendo? - pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a ella

Ultear tomo de la mano a Meredy y la puso delante de ella para que observará también y fue asi como Meredy dejo su inocencia, pues ella se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo y empezó a sentirse caliente cosa que Ultear nota y dejo de darse placer ella misma para empezar a manosear a Meredy quien se rindio ante el placer pero ninguna dejo de ver por el oyo.

Naruto y Jellal decidieron que ya era hora de dormir y salir del baño para irse a dormir.

Ultear y Meredy solo de sonrojaron y excitaron mas al ver como Jellal se paraba y viero a un amiguito de un gran tamaño pero su excitación llego a otro nivel cuando Naruto se levanto pues hicieron lo mismo que con Jellal pero Naruto era mas grande y grueso.

Llego la noche y todos dormian en habitaciones separadas bueno casi todos pues cierta mujer de pelo morado oscuro ( no recuerdo si ese era el color pero YOLO) no dejaba de pensar en cierto rubio, así que se escabulló hasta la Habitación de Naruto y se acosto encima de el pues Jellal le había contado que para despertar a Naruto tendria que darle un fuerte golpe.

Ultear se subió encima de Naruto y se empezó a darce placer pues debajo de su entrepierna estaba el amiguito de Naruto el cual ella quería conocer.

Pero en un rápido movimiento de Naruto ella termino debajo de el cosa que al principio le agrado pero después vio que seguia dormido.

Naruto tenía un extraño sueño donde nadaba en un mar de Ramen y vio como un pedazo de carne se sentaba sobre el y decidió ponerse sobre el para empezar a morderlo por alguna razón la carné era suave pero redonda.

En la vida real podemos ver como un Naruto dormido mordia con pasión los pechos de Ultear quien tenía una cara de estoy a punto de acabar combinada con un poco de dolor aunque esto no le importaba pues abrazaba la cabeza de Naruto quién mordia de una manera suave el único pensamientos que pasaban eran

1 me alegro de a ver venido

2 deciaria que estuviera despierto

Bueno después de un rato una Ultear satisfecha salio del cuarto de Naruto para ir a dormir al suyo.

En la mañana.

Podemos ver como un Naruto miraba confundió a la cama pues parecía como si él se hubiera orinado. Bueno mas tarde lo limpiaria

La mañana paso con tranquilidad los 4 magos hablaban animadamente Naruto y Ultear se volvieron MUY cercanos casi como el era con Hisui.

Pero algo lo fastidiaba y eso era amigos no regresaban y asi pasaron 3 meses, durante ese tiempo Naruto y los tres magos se hicieron buenos amigos y también Ultear visitaba a Naruto cada noche quien por alguna extraña razón soñaba lo mismo y en las mañanas encontraba la cama igual esto se detuvo una semana antes que se acabaran los 3 meses se detuvo, bueno eso fue porque Jellal se levanto una noche por algo de beber y vio como Ultear entraba a la Habitación de su amigo rubio y vio como el dormido hacia esas cosas inconsciente y le puso fin cosa que a Ultear no le gusto.

En la azotea de la torre podemos ver como una Virgo les explico sobre el tiempo entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo humano.

Naruto presento a Jellal les explico la situación.

Lo demás seria igual que en la historia original asta la partida de estos.

Naruto - asi que no la besaste. - dijo Naruto con decepción

Jellal - no era el momento.

Ultear - claro por tu novia cierto - dijo con cierta burla

Jellal - sabes Naruto sobre tus sueños extraños - dijo con una voz de malicia

Ultear solo miro con enojo lo que su compañero iba a decir.

Jellal - me sigue pareciendo curioso - termino la frase pues su compañero ya no lo molestaría

Meredy y Naruto solo vieron esto con curiosidad.

Después de esto Naruto se despidió de ellos, Naruto y los magos regresaron al gremio

 **FIN DEL CAP**

 **ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE OPINAN SI, NARUTO TIENE SU HAREN EN EL HAREN SOLO ABRÍAN 3 O 4 MÁXIMO, O SOLO SE QUEDA CON UNA**


	11. Capítulo 11 Juegos Mágicos 1ra parte

Sin duda hoy era un día muy esperado por todos pues hoy se anunciaban los miembros que participarán en los Juegos Mágicos todos estaban atentos cuando el Maestro iba hablar.

Makarov - Bueno el primer miembro sera Natzu.

Natzu encendio su puño en llamas para demostrar que estaba emocionado.

Makarov - el segundo será Gray.

Gray - era obvio.

Makarov - el tercer miembro sera Erza.

Erza - déjelo en mis manos.

Makarov - el cuarto integrante sera Uchiha Madara.

Madara - ya lo sabía.

Makarov - y por último Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto solo puso una sonrisa de emoción.

Pero hubo una cosa que llamo la atención de todos porque llamo por su nombre completo a Madara y Naruto, nadie lo sabía excepto Madara quién amablemente le pidió al maestro que se dirigiera con mas respeto a Naruto y a su persona, bueno se lo pidio amablemente mientras un kunai le rosaba la garganta.

El nombre del equipo se rego por todo Fiore pues los miembros mas fuertes de Fairy Tail habían regresado después de 7 años y sobretodo lo que sorprendió a todos los dos monstruos de Fairy Tail participarían esto hizo que muchos dejaran la competencia antes de empezar la.

Los mas sorprendidos eran los del gremio Sabertooth Pues oian rumores sobre los dos monstruos de Fairy Tail y aunque no los hubieran visto estos si los preocupa, para ellos perder no era una opción.

Esto nos lleva a Crocus la capital de Fiore donde se llevarán acabo los Juegos Mágicos.

Los miembros de Fairy tail caminaban tranquilamente mientras recibían burlas de los pobres ignorantes que no conocían su fuerza.

Un pequeño disturbio llamo su atención asi que decidieron pasar de largo, bueno excepto Natzu y Happy quienes fueron a ver que pasaba.

Naruto solo vio como Natzu se dirigia hacia los problemas.

Naruto - Madara ve por el. - esto sono como una orden que su amó le da a su perro.

Madara hizo lo que Naruto le ordenó

Madara paso por la multitud para ver como Sting del gremio sabertooth le hablaba de una forma muy arrogante a su compañero.

Sting - un Dragon Slayer que no pudo matar a un Dragon, sabes deberías dejar de llamarte Dragon slayer.

Al terminar de decir esto Sting comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de Natzu.

Natzu - espera si eres un Dragon Slayer eso significa que tu Dragon también desapareció

Sting solo volteo para verlo con superioridad y decir - yo mate a mi Dragon, no puedes llamarte Dragon Slayer si no matas un dragon no.

Madara solo camino al lado de Natzu.

Sting y Rogue vieron como alguien mas pequeño que ellos se acercaba a Natzu.

Madara se detuvo al estar al lado de Natzu y vio fijamente a Sting y Rogue y cero sus ojos y hablo. - asi que ustedes son de sabertooth. - dijo con un tono de superioridad que molesto a estos dos.

Sting - si, supongo que eres uno de los miembros que participarán en los Juegos.

Madara - asi es.

Rogue - Eres el shimigami de ojos rojos.

Madara - bueno muchos me conocen por ese nombre.

Sting - en Cerio! Solo eres un mocoso no eres lo que los rumores decian - dijo con tono de burla

Madara abrio los ojos en los cuales estaba su famoso sharingan. Rogue y Sting retrocedieron al ver esto.

Madara se acercó a estos dos magos y les dijo en un susurro - que sus dragones se dejaran matar no cuenta. Esto altero en gran manera a los dos miembros de sabertooth pues solo ellos conocían este dato.

Madara dio media vuelta y agarrado a Natzu del cuello de su chaleco se lo llevó arrastrado.

Sting y Rogue solo pudieron ver como se retiraban pues lo que dijo Madara los dejo congelados.

Mas tarde en un hotel podemos ver como un Madara, Happy y Natzu recibían un sermón de parte de Erza pues se enteró que ellos hablaron con los miembros de sabertooth y que casi comenzaban una pelea cosa que estaba prohibida pues las reglas eran claras no podian pelear miembros participantes y la otra era que todos tenian que estar en el hotel antes de media noche.

Como un personaje que tenía una calabaza hablaba sobre los gremios participantes que eran originalmente 113 pero por los rumores de Fairy Tail de dos de ellos para ser mas específicos, estos se reducieron a 50.

El presentador dijo las reglas y que la meta de la primera prueba era llegar al estadio y que solo 8 equipos participarían.

Terminando la transmisión los magos de Fairy Tail corrieron por el camino de piedras que apareció frente a ellos.

Mientras mas corrian se dieron cuenta de algo.

Naruto - creo que estamos perdidos.

Madara - eso parece.

Erza - no se preocupen traigo una brújula magica esta nos dirigirá a nuestro destino.

Pero antes que pudieron seguir 5 magos los rodearon

Eran 2 gemelos que usaban magia de hielo, otro que llevaba un bate con puntas de hierro, un hombre al que le decían gigante pues media de 3.3 m. De alto y por último un mago que utilizaba una katana.

Los gemelos atacaron a Natzu y Gray con un pilar de hielo.

Natzu - después de lo que pase en esa montaña esto es una tontería - dijo con aburrimiento para poner su dedo índice enfrente del Pilar de hielo y derretirlo al instante.

Gray - Nada mal Natzu - dijo con tranquilidad para extender su dedo y un Pilar de hielo mas grande que el de los dos magos saliera y los congelará.

Natzu - nada mal striper.

Gray - que dijiste - dijo con enfado para empezar una discusión.

Erza vio como el mago de la catana cubriendo la con fuego, Erza solo extendió su mano y agarro la espada como si nada para luego darle un delicado golpe que le rompió casi todas las costillas.

Madara solo se hizo a un lado cuando el tipo del bate le ataco con un golpe vertical para luego darle un golpe en la pierna izquierda haciendo que diera una vuelta en el aire.

Los demás vieron esta acción con asombro claro excepto Naruto.

Pero lo que vieron Gray, Natzu y Erza cuando el gigante intento atacar a Naruto los sorprendió.

El gigante iba a toda velocidad contra Naruto quién solo lo vio a los ojos, esto hizo que el gigante viera como Naruto de repente creciera 100 metros y el sentimiento de peligro lo invadirá esto provocó que callera inconsciente.

Nadie podía articular ni una sola palabra por lo que vieron a excepción de Madara - vencer con la mirada no esperaba menos de mi ni-san. - dijo con orgullo

\- Gracias Madara - fue lo que dijo Naruto con una cara de felicidad.

Natzu - como hiciste eso.

Naruto - solo le di una mirada y el por instinto supo que no podría.

Esto los confundió aunque lo entendieron Erza - continuemos - empezó a caminar pero algo la paro de la nada.

Naruto - Erza que te pasa estas bien.

Erza - si pero.

Madara - pero?

Erza - deje caer la brújula - dijo con tristeza.

Todos palidecieron ante esto

Gray - que haremos ahora?.

Después de unos minutos Naruto hablo. - tengo una idea pero necesito que todos se agarren de mi.

A lo que todos hicieron caso y vieron como Naruto cerro los ojos y antes que pudieron preguntar algo Naruto los abrió mostrando que este era de color rojo y tenia la forma de una estrella muy extraña, como ellos la describieron

Los magos fueron absorbidos por un portal que apareció debajo de ellos y aparecieron enfrente en el estadio colocándose como el primer gremio en llegar al estadio.

Los magos sonrieron por lo que Naruto pudo lograr.

En el cielo se vio como una tabla aparecía donde el logo de Fairy Tail estaba como el equipo Fairy Tail A. Cosa que confundió a todos pues el gremio Fairy Tail era el mas débil y los gremios que pensaron asi era porque no creían en los rumores sobre los dos monstruos de Fairy Tail.

Los magos vieron a Naruto para felicitarlo por su técnica cuando vieron que de su ojo derecho empezo a salir sangre.

Natzu - Naruto estas bien ? - pregunto con preocupación mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto - estoy bien pero la habilidad que use es una de las dos que me produce ciertos este efecto.

Gray - y como se llaman esas habilidades. - pregunto por todos.

De pronto sono una voz que llamo la atención de todos, así que decidieron ver por el balcón

Naruto - bueno la primera es el Amaterazu que es un fuego negro que nunca se apaga asta consumir su objetivo y la segunda la llame Gate pues me permite ver cualquier lugar en la dirección que yo escoga y poder hacer un portal para aparecer ai.

Erza - y cual es el efecto que te producen esas habilidades?.

Naruto - bueno mi luz se empieza a extinguir.

Gray - que significa eso.

Madara - eso significa que si la usas mas veces te quedarás ciego cierto. - dijo con preocupación por lo que se enteró.

Naruto - no esperaba menos de ti.

Gray - Naruto

Natzu - no la vuelvas

Erza - a usar

Dijeron los tres magos con preocupación.

Naruto solo respondió con una sonrisa - no prometo nada.

Los magos estaban a punto de hablar cuando se anunció el resultado del siguiente gremio en llegar sabertooth. Seguido de Lamia scale, luego Mermaid Hell, donde todo el equipo era de puras mujeres cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto y Madara, pero una de las integrantes fue la que se llevó la atención del Rubio y era una chica de pelo morado oscuro y ojos amarillos quien portaba una katana la cual era muy interesante por alguna razón.

Madara vio como Naruto clavaba sus ojos en la chica del otro gremio - ni-san te interesa ella - dijo con curiosidad mientras la señalaba.

Todos oyeron esto se interesaron por lo que el chico iba a decir, sobre todo las chicas de Mermaid Hell, la mayoría penso que lo negaría.

Naruto respondió a Madara mientras no seguía viendo a la chica - si - dijo con confianza no notando las miradas de incredulidad de los demás.

Las chicas solo se rieron de el pues no conocían quienes eran los que estaban hablando delante de ellas.

La peli-negra voltio a otro lado pues no le interesaba lo que decian.

Madara - porque? No sera que le gusta- dijo con mas interés, pues aun no aprobaba a Hisui como su cuñada.

Naruto - bueno ella tiene algo muy especial.

Esto hizo que una sonrisa cruzara por el rostro de las chicas de Mermaid Hell pues su compañera kagura no le interesaban los hombres y lo último que dijo el rubio hizo que esta lo volteara la vista hacia el rubio.

Kagura al oir las palabras de Naruto decidió ponerle atención pues nadie anda por ai diciendo esas palabras con tata seriedad e interés.

Después de este acontecimiento el equipo de Fairy Tail recibió su uniforme el cual era un morado con el símbolo del gremio en color blanco.

El uniforme de Naruto era chumpa (chamarra) de color morado y su símbolo estaba en su hombro derecho, su camisa al igual que su pantalón eran de color negro, teniendo los mismos zapatos.

Madara solo utilizó su misma ropa y la armadura de samurai era de color morado, y la katana de su espalda era de color negro y su funda morada.

Sin duda el Maestro penso en todo pues Naruto no usaría nada mas que la chumpa y Madara solo usaría la armadura pues no le gustaba parecer una uva.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente y cuando todos los equipos llegaron fueron llamados hacia la arena de combate donde entraron gremio tras gremio el primer gremio en entrar fue.

( ojo no estan en el orden que deberían pues porque escribí esto cuando me acordé )

1ro Blue pegasus estos fueron recibidos con aplausos.

2do. Lamia scale quienes recibieron mas aplausos pues ellos tenían a Jura uno de los 10 magos santos.

3.ro Quatro Cachorros quienes entraron gritando salvaje.

4to. Mermaid Hell estas ganaron mas que aplausos ganaron el corazón de los hombres en el público.

5to. Fairy Tail quienes rápidamente fueron abucheados pues el público no conocía el poder de este equipo.

Natzu solo estaba enojado al igual que Gray lo contrario pasaba con Naruto, Madara y Erza.

6to. Raven tail el impacto en el pues lo único que se sabia era que el gremio le pertenecía al hijo de Makarov y que era un gremio oscuro.

Los de Fairy Tail solo miraban con interés.( aquí Wendy no fue atacada pues no participaba en los Juegos Mágicos)

7mo. Fairy Tail B esto sorprendió a todos Fairy tail tenia dos equipos en el Festival.

Part 4

Sin duda esto sorprendió a todos nadie creia esto el gremio mas débil tenia 2 equipos.

Naruto solo se acercó al otro equipo y vio a todos sobretodo a Mystogan - asi que otro equipo sin duda el viejo quiere ganar.

Laxus - jajaja bueno quería asegurarse de ganar pues no cree en todo lo que dicen de ustedes.

Natzu se acercó a la par de Naruto y hablo - puede que seamos miembros del mismo gremio pero si nos enfrentamos no tendremos piedad.

Gajeel - Por tu bien sera mejor que cuides esa boca.

La discusión seguía Naruto solo observaba con una sonrisa pues todo iva Bien y lo que le agrado fue que Erza y Jellal estuvieran hablando pero luego Naruto preguntaría sobre eso. Naruto vio al hacia su derecha y sonrió.

En otro parte una Ultear junto a Meredy estaban sorprendidas pues Naruto descubrió que estaban observando y su dirección.

De regreso al estadio vemos como el último equipo

8vo. Sabertooth este equipo se llevó el primer lugar en apoyó del público, estos miraban con enojo a Fairy Tail A pues les quitaron el primer lugar desde el comienzo bueno también estaban emocionados sobretodo los dos Dragon Slayer por enfrentar a sus dos grandes ídolo Natzu y Gajeel.

Después de las presentaciones anunciaron el siguiente evento el cual era Hidden donde si un mago atacaba a otro y lo golpeaba recibía un punto pero si lo golpeaban le restaban uno.

Y los participantes eran:

Quatro Cachorros = Yeager - quién era un tipo alto y con bastante musculatura con un collar de perro y vendas en los brazos pelo plateado y largo en una cola de caballo.

( o era quatro cerberus la página donde vi el anime me confundió pues la traducción era diferente en cada cap)

Mermaid Hell = Beht quien tenia el pelo naranja y un aspecto de campesina.

Raven Tail = Nalpudding quien era un tipo de piel morada y gordo pelo rubio ( no se como describir al deforme ese )

Blue Pegasus = Eve un chico rubio un poco mas grande que Wendy y un poco joto.

Sabertooth = Rufus un tipo de vestimentas rojas con un antifas y un sombrero del mismo color.

Lamia Scale = Lyon un tipo de vestimentas azules.

Fairy Tail A = Gray

Fairy Tail B = Juvia

Después que la calabaza ( no recuerdo cuál era el nombre ) dijera lo mismo y creara el mismo pueblo y las mismas copias de los magos, todos miraban con curiosidad que pasaría.

Gray decidió empezar a buscar a los demas cuando escucha una voz detrás de el.

?- Tu eres Gray.

Gray - quien demonios eres tu

? - Yo soy Nalpudding de Raven Tail - dijo con una voz macabra.

Gray - lo siento no tengo tiempo para ti -dijo para luego crear un garrote y golpear a Nalpudding cosa que le costó un punto.

Gray había golpeado una copia pues el verdadero estaba atrás de el. Asi Gray desapareció y apareció en otro lugar

Gray analizaba la situación pues entendió como lo hizo y rápidamente salto asi un lado pues un lluvia de zanahorias iba a golpearlo.

En el balcón de Fairy Tail.

Naruto - zanahorias eso no me lo esperaba.

Madara - sin duda alguna es algo inusual.

Naruto - bueno ya regreso

Erza - a donde vaz?

Naruto - al baño

Natzu - vuelve pronto

Naruto solo miro con curiosidad a Natzu pues nadie diría eso

De vuelta en la arena.

Un gran evitaba los golpes de Nalpudding quien recibió un golpe por la espalda de parte de Lyon este vio fijamente a Gray

Lyon - lo siento Gray pero vas a perder.

Gray - bueno ya lo veremos

De repente una juvia con una mirada de determinación hablo - tu no venceras a Gray-sama- dijo para luego saltar.

Gray y Lyon vieron como Juvia saltaba.

Gray - Juvia - dijo con sorpresa

Lyon - bragas - dijo con mas sorpresa que Gray.

Juvia callo sobre la cara de Lyon para ver a Gray - porque yo lo vencere.

Gray - asi porque lo harás.

Juvia - el Maestro dijo que el equipo ganador puede hacer lo que quiera con el perdedor - termino de decir para luego poner una cara de pervertida y un gran sonrojo apariencio en ella.

Con Naruto

El iba caminando por los pasillos pues se había perdido cuando decidió salir por la primera puerta que vio.

Las chicas de Mermaid hell miraban con atención la pantalla cuando un invitado apareció de la nada, vieron como aquel rubio que se había fijado en Kagura aparecía detrás de ellas.

Kagura - que haces aquí? - dijo fríamente

Naruto - jeje bueno me perdí y decidí salir por este lado.

Las chicas vieron con una cara de poker a Naruto y el pensamiento era mutuo - como te pierdes en un lugar con indicaciones.

Naruto - bueno si no es molestia puedo ver el evento desde aquí.

Kagura - as lo que quieras siempre y cuándo no molestes.

Las chicas vieron con sorpresa lo sucedido pues Kagura no aceptaba a ningún hombre cerca de ella, por eso se unio a un gremio solo de mujeres.

Kagura decidió aceptar a Naruto pues ella se enteró del apodo de el y tenia curiosidad sobre aquel mago que fue llamado Dios de la Guerra.

Naruto - vio como un tipo hizo un hechizo el cual les dio una descarga eléctrica a todos los magos en la arena a excepción de Nalpudding quien logró evitarlo.

Con Gray

El estaba frustrado pues el era fuerte pero se confío y eso lo trae a estar en último lugar con -20 puntos.

Naruto vio que solo faltaba un minuto asi que decidió hablar - Gray

Todos voltearon hacia Naruto para oir lo que diría.

Naruto - falta menos de un minuto no ganaras.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos sobretodo a los que conocían algo de el, Kagura solo podia dudar del apodo de Naruto pues que un Dios de la Guerra le dijera a su compañero tales palabras era decepcionante.

Naruto - pero 1 o 10 puntos los recuperaremos pero dales una muestra del poder de Fairy Tail que sepan todos lo poderoso que es el gremio mas débil, el gremio que recibe burlas de todos, el gremio que nadie toma en serio as que cada persona se trague sus palabras.

Gray solo oyo y al igual que los demas miembros del grupo A sonrieron cosa que confundió a todos.

En la tarima de Fairy Tail la primera vio con curiosidad al rubio a igual que el resto del gremio.

Gray solo respondió - esta bien que use esa técnica.

Naruto -si.

Todos vieron como Gray junto sus manos luego se arrodilló h puso una mano en el suelo tras esta acción tres círculos mágicos salieron del suelo por debajo de él, Juvia y Beht.

Luego levanto la otra y dijo - ice make devastación de Hielo.

Todos vieron por 3 segundos que nada pasaba y antes que pudieran reir un sonido los alertó vieron hacia el cielo y lo que observaron los dejo perplejos a todos

Pilares de diferentes tamaños caían a gran velocidad esto provocaba un sonido que asustó a los espectadores.

Los pilares cayeron sobre la arena levantando una nube de de color azul pues era por el mismo hielo.

Cuando la nube desapareció vieron como la arena estaba congelada pero al mismo tiempo como todos los edificios estaban destruidos todos los magos terminaron con golpes graves, nadie podia creer lo que pasaba pues casi todos estaban desmayados a excepción de Rufus quien estaba golpeado, y Gray junto a Juvia y Beht quienes fueron protegidas por el círculo mágico.

Kagura miro a Naruto - gracias por no lastimar a Beht - dijo con su típica voz fría.

Naruto - porque me agradeces si yo no hice nada.

Kagura - estoy segura que no te perdiste a propósito si no que viniste a este lugar porque sabias que esto terminaría asi y no querías lastimar a alguien de nuestro gremio cierto y por eso le dijiste esas palabras a Gray no para que lo hiciera sino para proteger a Beht pues Gray iba hacer ese ataque aunque tu no se lo dijeras.

Las demas se sorprendieron al oir esto

Naruto - jajaj me sorprendes que descubrieras mi plan.

Kagura solo pudo pensar en lo sucedido- ya veo asi que el apodo de Dios de la Guerra si le queda como anillo al dedo, pensar en todo eso y anticipar lo que pasaría.

Kagura - y porque lo hiciste?

Naruto - me gustaría invitarte a comer y luego hablar con tigo. - termino de hablar y sonrío.

Las compañeras de Kagura solo podían sonreir pues, el chico rubio estaba interesado en su compañera y ellas lo aceptaban después de todo el salvo a su compañera de ser lastimada.

Kagura sorprendida por lo que el rubio quería respondió - lo pensaré

Naruto - gracias - dijo para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, de repente se detuvo y volteo la calabaza hacia Kagura - cierto se me olvido presentarme yo soy

Kagura - Naruto Uzumaki ya los se.

Naruto - si exacto y tu eres?

Kagura - yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi.

Naruto - es un gusto Kagura-chan

Kagura - lo mismo digo - respondió fríamente.

Naruto se fue con su equipo.

Las chicas vieron como se iba Naruto

Kagura se dio vuelta y se encontro con las miradas de sus compañeras.

Millanna quién era una chica con apariencia de gato fue la primera en hablar - y que harás nya.

Kagura - a que te refieres.

Millanna - un chico guapo te invito a una cita y tu no lo rechazaste como a los demas nya.

Kagura - Solo dijo que quiere hablar conmigo

Millianna - y te gusta nya.

Kagura - nos acabamos de conocer

Millianna - si pero piensa lo.

Kagura solo dejo salir un suspiro porque sabia que sus compañeras la presionarian para aceptar la cita, al pensar esto ultimo se dio cuenta que la invitación era en realidad una cita una donde ella podría conocer al temido Dios de la Guerra esto la emociono un poco pues no todos los dias se conoce a una persona asi,

Kagura - una cita con Naruto, me pregunto que pasaría si llegáramos a tener alguna relación - dijo en voz alta para luego darse cuenta que lo pensó en voz alta.

Las chicas vieron con sorpresa, por lo que dijo Kagura rápidamente esa cara de sorpresa cambio a una sonrisa que prometía una sola cosa y era que la presionarian asta que aceptará La cita con Naruto.


	12. Capítulo 12 Juegos Mágicos 2da parte xD

Tras el destructivo ataque del mago de hielo todos lo miraron con sorpresa sobretodo los magos del gremio pues Gray se hizo con un gran poder

En la tarima la primera solo miraba con sorpresa, sin duda alguna ese ataque podría llegar a ser una magia prohibida pues la devastación fue atros algo que pocos lo podrían imaginar.

Mavis - sexto con quien entrenaron esos chicos para conseguir tal poder - dijo con su típica voz de loli.

Makarov - Lo único que se fue que Naruto los entreno en una isla que nadie mas conoce.

Mavis- Naruto ese es el nombre del rubio cierto.- dijo con alegría.

Makarov - si porque esa actitud.

Mavis - me agrada.

El siguiente evento empezó y este era una ronda de peleas dónde los participantes eran elegidos al azar

el primer combate se anunció y era el de Madara vs Flare.

Flare miraba con una sonrisa de locura y malda a Madara

Madara solo miraba con aburrimiento su combate.

Ambos magos estaban en la arena de combate se miraban detalladamente esperando el ataque del otro.

Flare decidió ser la primera en atacar, enterró su cabello debajo de la tierra

Madara vio con curiosidad esto pues una magia que permita controlar el cabello seria de mucha utilidad para el pues lo tenía largo aunque a veces le era molesto, de repente Madara sintió una pequeña vibración debajo de el y salto justo a tiempo para evitar que el pelo de Flare lo agarrara

Flare solo podía ver con enojo esto asi que decidió volver a intentarlo pero esta vez su pelo tomo la forma de un lobo el cual se lanzó hacia Madara este solo lo vio con aburrimiento para luego hacer un par de sellos y poner sus manos sobre la tierra diciendo - Elemento tierra Dragon de Tierra - un Dragon de 4 metros salio de la tierra dirigiéndose a hacia el lobo que creo Flare, el lobo no tuvo ningún oportunidad pues fue devorado por el dragon el cual se dirigía hacia Flare.

Esta solo pudo ver con terror como esa bestia de Tierra se dirigía a ella, entonces junto su cabello enfrente de ella para protegerse y para sorpresa de Madara el pelo pareció encenderse en fuego.

Los que observaron se sorprendieron por el ataque pensando si la maga saldría viva de ese ataque.

El ataque golpeo el escudo que Flare hizo con su cabello pero lo destrozó y el dragon se llevó a Flare mordiendo la y capturando su brazos izquierdos y su pié derecho el dragon recorrió 40 metros asta chocar con la pared.

Todos se sorprendieron de la tremenda técnica pero lo que sorprendió casi a todos fue que Flare se levantara sin ningún rasguño.

Madara se dio cuenta al igual que todos los magos, que alguien uso un hechizo en Flare para que su cuerpo se volviera mas fuerte por un segundo, Madara solo miro con irritación.

Flare al ver que no tenía oportunidad decidió hacer un plan que le daría la victoria, acercándose a un par de metros a Madara enterró su cabello nuevamente

Madara solo vio com confusión, asta que Flare inclinó su cabeza a la derecha señalando con su dedo hacia la tarima donde estaban los miembros de Fairy tail

Lo que vio lo enfureció pues uno de los caballos estaba atras de Asuka

Todos vieron confundios como Madara recibió un golpe de parte de Flare quien con su pelo lo levanto agarrandolo de cada extremidad.

Los magos de sabertooth pensaron que el apodo de shimigami estaba sobrevalorado asta que los dragon Slayer vieron de nuevo aquellos ojos rojos pero estos eran diferentes

Madara activo su Mangekyō sharingan y vio a Flare, un segundo después se escucho un desgarrador grito de parte de Flare quien al siguiente segunda callo inconsciente.

Los espectadores estaban anonadados y con intriga pues lo que paso pues Madara no hizo nada.

Con Fairy Tail.

Natzu, Gray y Erza dijeron al mismo tiempo - que hizo?.

Naruto - Tsukuyomi.

Erza - que es eso ?

Naruto - Soy malo explicando cosas pero básicamente esta habilidad te mete en una ilusión donde un segundo pueden ser horas, días, semanas, meses o incluso años dependiendo del poder del usuario.

Todos regresaron la vista con Madara.

Madara fue declarado ganador pero no recibió ningún aplauso de parte del público pues seguían con el shock.

Madara regreso con su equipo para recibir unas palabras de Naruto- no te sobrepasaste con la chica.

Madara - necesitaba modales.

Naruto no dijo nada mas pues sabía que había educado a Madara correctamente y le enseñó cuando una persona merece un castigo.

Natzu - que le hiciste? - dijo con curiosidad.

Madara - en Cerio quieres saber - dijo con una voz sádica.

Natzu - no creo que no.

Madara solo sonrió pues la había puesto en un ataúd donde fue devorado por todo tipo de insectos durante un dia sin poder morir.

Las siguientes peleas serian las mismas.

Naruto y su equipo comían tranquilamente en un bar Madara regañaba a los demas miembros al igual que Erza, por la mente de mucho paso la misma Idea - si con Erza era un fastidio con Madara esto era un infierno pues a al menor comportamiento inapropiado uno recibia un golpe.

Naruto vio con un sujeto con una especie de armadura en sus brazos de color azul y pelo negro retaba a cana en un concurso de alcohol.

Mas tarde Naruto solo reia pues cana la mejor bebedora de Fairy Tail, sin duda alguna ese sujeto Bacchus era interesante, Naruto vio seriamente a Bacchus pues el le había quitado el sostén a cana diciendo que era su trofeo por haber ganado.

Naruto se puso adelante de Bacchus y le dijo - Le puedes devolver eso a cana. - dijo seriamente.

Bacchus - no es mi premio no se lo dare a nadie.

Naruto - bueno supongo que te lo tendré que quitar - dijo con una sonrisa

Bacchus - hip inténtalo

Naruto en menos de un segundo apareció detrás de este con el sostén de cana.

Bacchus vio con sorpresa pero decidió probar la fuerza de Naruto asi que lanzó un golpe hacia la cabeza del rubio

Naruto vio venir el golpe al principio decidió esquivar lo pero decidió recibir el golpe.

Naruto recibió el golpe pero para sorpresa de todos no se movió ni un milímetro.

Naruto - nada mal.

Bacchus - salvaje hip, espero que nos enfrentamos hip.

Naruto - jajaja yo también pienso lo mismo.

Después de este incidente Naruto decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Crocus

Mientras caminaba vio a Mystogan en callejón y decidió hablarle

Naruto - hola

Mystogan - buenas noches Naruto - dijo con su típica voz.

Naruto - me alegro que partícipes en los Juegos Mágicos pero puedo preguntar a que se debe.

Mystogan - ya preguntas si puedes preguntar algo que ya preguntaste jajaja

Naruto solo volteo la cara a otro lado por vergüenza.

Mystogan - bueno eso se debe - no pudo terminar pues una voz a la espalda de Naruto los interrumpió

? - a que un poder similar al de zeref apariencio cerca de aquí.

Naruto - Ul-chan como estas - dijo para voltear a verla con una sonrisa.

Ultear sonrió y abrazo a Naruto - bien, me alegro de volver a verte Naruto-kun

Naruto correspondió el abrazo de "amistad" que Ultear le dio, sin duda Naruto era muy torpe pero al mismo tiempo un galan por naturaleza.

Naruto - yo también me alegro.

Meredy aparecio a la par de Ultear - buenas noches Naruto-kun

Naruto - buenas noches Meredy-chan.

Mystogan - bueno volviendo al tema, nosotros estamos en búsqueda de la persona con ese poder y por eso le pedí al Makarov de que me diera el lugar de Mystogan.

Naruto - Entiendo la situación bueno tengo que volver o ya sabes como se pone Erza.

Mystogan solo rio mientras una gota de sudor bajada por su frente.

Naruto - adios Meredy, Ul-chan - dijo mientras esta aun lo abrazaba.

Ultear - bueno asta luego - soltó a Naruto el cual se retiraba para luego decir - tal vez debería visitarlo esta noche como en los viejos tiempos.

Mystogan le dio un golpe a Ultear y le dijo con seriedad - no visitaras a nadie.

Ultear - que aburrido eres.- dijo con molestia por arruinar sus planes para la noche.

Naruto camino por una calle donde estaba repleta de ventas asi que decidió ver que había de bueno, una sonrisa apareció en el cuando vio a alguien que quería conocer.

Kagura compraba vegetales para preparar la cena pues a ella le gustaba cocinar, empezó a caminar de vuelta al hotel cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera

Naruto decidió hablarle a Kagura - Hola Kagura-chan

Kagura volteo y respondió - hola Naruto-san

Naruto - solo dime Naruto.

Kagura - esta bien, y que te trae por aquí, no sera que me estas acosando.

Naruto solo rio- bueno no me puedes culpar por acosar a tan hermosa mujer.

Kagura se ruboriso un poco por el comentario - que en Cerio - dijo con su voz fría pero con nerviosismo.

Naruto - solo bromeó, iba camino hacia el hotel y cuando vi este mercado decidí ver que había de bueno.

Kagura - y hayaste algo bueno.

Naruto - bueno te haye a ti no.

Kagura solo sonrió - tienes razón.

Naruto - te puedo acompañar

Kagura- esta bien.

Y asi Kagura y Naruto caminaron hacia el hotel.

Millianna quién acompañaba a Kagura solo veia esto con una cara WTF pues su capitana la había olvidado por completo pero esta cara desapareció rápidamente y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa pues su capitana iba caminando con un hombre cosa que nunca se había visto.

Naruto y Kagura hablaban como si se hubieran conocido desde hace tiempo y Naruto decidió preguntar algo.

Naruto - Kagura-chan y como es tu familia.

Kagura - yo no tengo familia. - dijo con frialdad, sin duda esta pregunta arruinó el ambiente.

Naruto - pero tuviste algún familiar? - dijo Naruto ya sabiendo la respuesta pues Jellal le conto sobre Simon y por esta razón decidió hablar con ella.

Kagura - si pero un mago lo mató. - dijo con odio toda la oración.

Naruto - y que arias si encuentras al mago.

Kagura - vengaria a mi hermano.

Naruto - sabes la venganza no lo devolverá.

Kagura - lo se pero es lo que se merece.

Naruto - y si ese mago cambio.

Kagura - nadie cambia.- fue lo que grito para luego ver con enojo a Naruto.

Naruto - te contaré algo que solo tu sabras pero quiero que lo guardes como un secreto.

Kagura solo asintio con enojo y curiosidad pues un secreto entre ellos los aria mas cercanos.

Naruto - yo no tuve padres pero conoci a personas muy importantes para mi como Hirusen a quien miraba como un abuelo pues fue la primera persona que no me vio como un demonio, luego conoci a mas personas pero hubo una que me ayudó en mi entrenamiento el era Jiraiya-sensei aunque yo le decía erosenin- esto saco una pequeña risa en Kagura- pues era un super pervertido como el se proclamaba pero fue la persona mas importante para mi. Esas dos personas me ayudaron mucho pero cuando tuvimos el examen para ascender a Chunin nuestra aldea fue atacada muchos murieron pero Hirusen murio por la mano de su discípulo favorito esto sin duda alguna me destrozó por dentro. Bueno después años después Jiraiya-sensei fue a una misión para poder protegerme de una organización llamada akatzuki donde fue descubierto y peleo contra 7 personas, bueno 6 eran cadáveres que eran controlados por Nagato quien fue su primer discípulo, ese dia Nagato mato a mi sensei por su vision de un futuro que estaba mal. Semanas después Nagato ataco mi aldea y la destruyó, yo llege me enfrente a el y pude vencer a los 6 cuerpos que controlaba nagato luego fui donde estaba y tras hacer que se diera cuenta de sus errores el dio su vida para resucitar a todos los que mató en su ataque a la aldea. Después de esto siguio una guerra donde me enteré que el discípulo de mi padre fue el que provocó la guerra y también la muerte de mi padre y mi madre y durante esa guerra el discípulo de Hirusen se dio cuenta de sus errores y nos ayudo y gracias a su ayuda muchas personas se salvaron. Durante la guerra el discípulo de mi padre que se llamaba obito se dio cuenta de lo que hizo mal y nos ayudo a derrotar al verdadero enemigo y dio su vida para protegerme.

Kagura no sabía que decir pues ella sentia odio hacia Jellal pero las palabras de Naruto la hicieron reflexionar, pero sobretodo la hicieron sentir mas curiosidad hacia el rubio y las preguntas se hicieron presentes. Porque lo miraban como demonio?. Cuantos años tiene?. En donde paso esa Guerra?. Todo esto la hubiera hecho dudar si no fuera porque Naruto tenía tristeza, nostalgia y frustración en su rostro.

Naruto y Kagura llegaron a la puerta del hotel y Naruto se despidió de Kagura - bueno creo que aquí nos separamos.

Kagura - si, bueno asta mañana Naruto-kun

Naruto se retiró y Kagura entro al hotel para encontrar a Millianna acordándose que ellas habían ido juntas.

Kagura - lo siento - dijo avergonzada

Millianna - no te preocupes, asi que Naruto-kun hee.-dijo con picardilla en sus palabras.

Kagura supo desde ese momento que su tortura empezaría

 **para los que leyeron el manga zeref en esta historia no tiene nada que ver con cierto continente**


	13. Capítulo 13 Juegos Mágicos 3ra parte

Naruto sonreía al igual que Madara sin duda era algo normal pensarian muchos, pero no la razón de su sonrisa era el discurso que Natzu dio en medio del evento donde el esta participando y es que Naruto vio algo de el en Natzu pues ambos darian la vida por un compañero y peliarian contra todo un ejército de ser necesario.

Naruto - Sin duda Natzu es bueno para éste tipo de cosas.

Erza - si el es asi.

Madara - si, es una lástima que no diera pelea, y porque se marea en los vehículos no tiene sentido ? - dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Gray - nadie sabe, sin duda un gran misterio.

Naruto - si pero consiguió 2 puntos eso es bueno.

Madara - sin duda, aunque me molesta ese tipo.

Erza - Sting.

Madara - si su arrogancia es increible, sin duda me gustaría ponerlo no mejor ponerlos en su lugar.

Gray - lo aremos tenlo por seguro - fueron las palabras de los peli-negros que desprendian un espíritu de pelea incomparable

Madara - tienes razón Gray, Me alegra que alguien comparta mis pensamientos.

Gray - me alegro también, sin duda los aremos polvo.

Ambos magos pusieron un brazo sobre el hombro del otro dandose un abrazo para luego empezar a reír

Naruto y Erza solo miraban a ambos magos con una cara llena de pena por como ambos se empezaron a reír maniaticamente.

Naruto - sera mejor que veamos el estado de Natzu.

Erza - tienes razón.

Ambos magos caminaron juntos hacia la enfermería, seguidos por los dos desquiciados.

Cuando llegaron vieron como Wendy, Charle, Lucy y una vieja peli rosa cuidaban a Natzu.

Naruto - como esta Natzu?

Lucy - Porlyusica dijo que estaría Bien después de un descenso.

Naruto - eso es bueno y quien es porlyusica - dijo con curiosidad.

Lucy - o es la vieja - porlyusica solo le lanzó una mirada que cayó a lucy.

Porlyusica - humanos irrespetuosos por eso los odio.

Naruto - de que habla oba-chan, si eso es mentira.

Todos vieron con curiosidad a Naruto.

Porlyusica - asi y como estas seguro de eso.

Naruto - kurama siente las emociones de la gente y dice que usted es una buena persona.

Esto llamo la atención de todos, quien era kurama?, como que le dijo ese tal kurama si no había nadie aqui a demas de ellos. Estas y muchas mas preguntas se hicieron presentes.

Erza - Kurama quién es el?

Naruto se dio cuenta de su gran error, mientras tanto kurama solo se burlaba de el en su interior- bueno eso es un secreto.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Antes que alguien pudiera preguntar algo Naruto dijo- sera mejor que regresemos pronto empezaran los encuentros.

A lo que los magos solo pudieron seguirlo.

No mas llegaron no se tardaron en ver los participantes del siguiente encuentro el cual era Naruto vs Bacchus.

Naruto - Bueno es hora de estirar los músculos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Madara - Me alegro por ti Ni-san.

Gray - No destruyas el estadio.- dijo pues Gray conocia el poder de Naruto

Naruto- sera una pelea cuerpo a Cuerpo no destruire nada.

Erza - Espero que sea una buena pelea.

Naruto - sin duda lo sera.

Con Mermaid Hell.

Millianna - Mira Kagura-chan tu novio ba a pelear.

Kagura - no es mi novio - dijo avergonzada y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Beht - Kagura-chan crees que tú novio gané.

Kagura - que no es mi novio.

Beht - esta bien pero crees que gané.

Kagura - solo e oido rumores de el pero si esos rumores son ciertos sin duda alguna ganara sin problemas. - dijo para luego poner su atención en la arena

Millianna - sin duda ustedes son la pareja mas fuerte.

Kagura - sin duda, espera que dijiste - dijo sobresaltada

Millianna - asi que lo aceptaste.

Beht - lo sabía Kagura-chan esta enamorada.

Kagura solo se sonrojo para no volver a hablarles a sus compañeras por un momento.

En la arena podemos ver como los dos combatientes estan esperando que el anuncio que comenzaran el cual segundos después fue echó

Bacchus corrió rápidamente hacia Naruto lanzando un golpe hacia la cara del rubio que tenía un estilo similar al del karate.

Naruto se inclinó un poco hacía atras, Bacchus al ver que el rubio esquivo su primer ataque decidió lanzar un golpe con su mano izquierda hacia las piernas del rubio el cual aun estaba inclinando hacia atrás pero para su sorpresa Naruto salto evitando el ataque sin necesidad de verlo.

Naruto salto unos metros hacia atrás y vio a Bacchus para decirle - nada mal.

Bacchus - gracias pero esto no sera salvaje si no atacas también.

Naruto sonríe poniéndose en una posición muy extraña para la mayoría. Pues el se paro rectamente y su brazo derecho estaba al frente mientras el izquierdo en su espalda imagen la postura de rock lee.

Naruto - peleare usando el 25% de mi fuerza esperó que lo soportes.

Esto sorprendió dio a todos y lo puso en la mira de todos los gremios y también en la de muchas mujeres que estaban casi babeando asta que Erza y Kagura las calmaron con una mirada, una lo hizo para proteger a su hermano y la otra no sabía exactamente porque.

Naruto sonrío levemente un segundo después apareció delante de Bacchus dando un giro en el aire y lanzó una pata - huracán de la hoja - fue lo que dijo para que Bacchus quien puso sus brazos en forma de x para protegerse fuera lanzó barrios metros

Bacchus solo pudo oír el crujido de su armadura al romperse por el impacto de la patada.

Todos en el público estaban sorprendidos por la técnica, en cambio los magos no sabian que decir.

Naruto - bueno espero que me des un buen baile - dijo mientras sonreia por robarle una frase al antiguo Madara.

Bacchus sonrio por la pelea que pronto tendria asi que corrió hacia Naruto lanzando un golpe en vertical el cual Naruto esquivo dando un paso hacia la derecha para luego dar un golpe con su brazos derecho el cual impactó en el costado de Bacchus quien solo gimio de dolor pero con su brazo izquierdo agarro el brazo derecho de Naruto para luego darle un golpe en el estómago que Naruto bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo.

Bacchus decidio dar una patada para derribarlo, Naruto salto por encima de Bacchus para evitar la patada soltandose al mismo tiempo del agarre de el, Bacchus salto hacia adelante pues Naruto estaba atras de el.

Pero lo hizo muy tarde Naruto le dio un golpe en la espalda el cual provocó que el resto de su armadura se rompiera.

Bacchus sabiendo que no podría ganar sonrio y se lanzó nuevamente hacia Naruto dando golpes que el rubio esquivaba fácilmente y recibiendo golpes de este.

El público estaba emocionado pues el rubio demostraba su gran agilidad y la persistencia de Bacchus hicieron que se emocionaran mas.

La pelea llevaba 15 minutos desde que empezó y Naruto decidió ponerle fin.

Naruto - diste una buena pelea pero acabare esto pero como demostraste determinación usare mi 100% en este golpe.

Bacchus sonrio - ya veo

Bacchus corrió hacia Naruto el cual puso su mano en la frente de Bacchus ha centímetros para darle un golpe con su dedo índice, todos vieron como Naruto utilizando un dedo mando a volar a Bacchus clavandolo en una pared.

No tardo en que Naruto fuera declarado ganador.

Naruto regreso con su equipo mientras los demas gremios miraban a Naruto. Y los mismos miembros de Fairy tail no eran la excepción, la 1ra miraba a Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos pues su gremio tenia un miembro muy poderoso.

Naruto fue felicitado todo era alegría asta que se enteraron que tres personas intentaron secuestrar a Wendy, Charle y porlyusica mientras cuidaban de Natzu.

Naruto estaba pensativo por lo que había pasado muchas cosas paseaban por su mente, el hizo infinidad de hipótesis pero solo una tubo un poco de sentido.

La cual era que no buscaban a Wendy cosa que fue confirmada cuando Natzu menciono algo con una maga de espíritus celestiales.

Naruto decidió acer 10 clones y mandarlos a vigilar en todo el Reino.

Después del inconveniente los magos regresaron para ver la pelea de Mirajane vs Jenny de Blue pegasus.

Una pelea entre dos modelos Naruto vio esto con interés, ese interes fue cambiado por sorpresa cuando Mirajane y Jenny se pusieron un bikini el 98% del público masculino estaba sonrojado Naruto solo rio por lo que pasaba pues Mirajane y Jenny hacían poses sexys y muchos hombres empezaron a desmayarce.

Una pelea de modelaje habia empezando pero antes que siguiera vio como 3 magas de Mermaid hell entraban a la competencia diciendo algo que él no escucho y vio como las magas de Lamia Scale se unieron las cuales eran Sherry y Cheria dos peli-rosas muy hermosas también minutos después Naruto estaba sin palabras pues una niña llego con ellos diciéndoles a Erza y las magas que los acompañaban Wendy y Lucy que participarán.

Lucy - participaremos

Erza - Cuando otras personas de la sección de animadores salen al campo quedarse sin hacer nada no es una opción.

Naruto solo pudo reír como pasaba todo esto hasta que vio como Kagura fue empujada por una chica neko.

Con Mermaid hell.

Millianna - bamos Kagura-chan te vez bien, y apuesto que a Naruto le gustara verte

Kagura - no quiero

Millianna - vamos yo se que lo quieres sorprender.

Kagura - no quiero que piense mal - dijo casi en un susurro y con timidez.

Millianna vio esto, y decidió empujarla.

Con Naruto.

Naruto vio como Kagura usaba un bikini morado el cual le quedaba muy bien, Naruto vio hipnotiza a la maga si la palabra belleza y fuerza tuvieran una hija, esa hija se llamaría Kagura.

Kagura vio como Naruto quedaba idiotisado por ella esto la hizo feliz y decidió ver a Naruto para regalarle una sonrisa y vio como Naruto se sonrojaba esto hizo que la sonrisa fuera mas hermosa.

Naruto vio como la sonrisa de Kagura era mas linda lo cual provocó que pareciera un tomate.

Gray vio esto y con una sonrisa dijo - baya Naruto asi que te gusta la chica de pelo morado he.

Naruto tratando de ocultar su rostro - no se de que hablas.

Madara - Kagura de Mermaid hell es una maga seria no muestra interes por ningún otro hombre que no seas tu ni-san y es respetuosa y sería todo lo contrario a cierta peli verde ella tiene mi aprobación. - esto sorprendió a Naruto.

Naruto solo pudo ver como las magas se cambiaron de traje de baño cada instante lo cual provocaba que Naruto evitara saltar sobre Kagura sobretodo cuando esta se puso un bikini con forma de gato esto provocó a Naruto pero con su fuerza de voluntad.

Después de varios cambios de ropa, se decidió un vestido de bodas onde la mayoría de magas tuvo un acompañante Naruto solo rio por esto sobretodo cuando vio a Natzu vestido con traje.

Madara - ni-san tu también estas vestido igual.

Naruto vio que era cierto - cuando demonios paso esto. - pregunto con incredulidad viendo como el tenía un traje igual al de Natzu

Kagura miraba a Naruto con timidez cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus 3 compañeras las cuales la empujaron hacia el rubio.

Madara y Gray se vieron fijamente a los ojos y decidieron que Naruto fuera la pareja de Kagura ya que su gremio era solo de mujeres y lo empujaron hacia ella.

Kagura y Naruto se juntaron.

Naruto - Hola Kagura-chan - dijo Naruto tímidamente.

Kagura - hola Naruto-kun - dijo con la misma timidez.

Naruto ofreció su mano tímidamente, Kagura agarro la mano de igual manera.

Todo el estadio se congelo a ver a los magos pues observaron de principio a fin como se juntaron y lo que paso por su mente fue un pensamiento en comun - que tierna pareja.

Naruto y Kagura se dieron cuenta de que todos los observaban lo cual Hizo que por alguna extraña razón se pegarán un poco mas para ocultar sus rostros llenos de vergüenza.

El ambiente era tan romántico y interesante que incluso sabertooth estaba observando como si de una película se tratara

Todo esto fue arruinado cuando la maestra de Lamia Scale salto a la arena usando un bikini esto provocó que todos quedaran en blanco

Cada mago regreso a su lugar.

Naruto recibió miradas de aprobación de parte de Mermaid hell y Kagura de parte de Fairy Tail.

La pelea iba a llegar a su fin cuando Jenny le propuso una apuesta la cual era que la perdedora saldría desnuda en la revista Hechicero de la semana.

Mirajane acepto y usando una armadura la cual Erza dio una explicación, explicación que Naruto no escucho.

Mirajane derrotó a Jenny.

La siguiente pelea se ganó la atención del Rubio.

Kagura vs Yukino de sabertooth.

Naruto solo vio detenidamente como Yukino apostaba su vida.

Natzu - eso quiere decir que la perdedora morira.

Erza - Naruto no estas preocupado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto.

Naruto - Kagura-chan la vencerá sin esfuerzo.

Lucy - como lo sabes.

Naruto - Kagura-chan tiene una cantidad de poder mágico superior a la de Yukino y además tiene esa katana.

Erza - que tiene de especial esa espada.

Naruto - puede cortar el acero como si fuera mantequilla.

Madara - ni-san como lo sabes.

Naruto - bueno hace tiempo la encontré en una cueva pero dias después la perdi.

Todos vieron a Naruto mientras de sus cabezas bajaba una gota de sudor.

Madara - espera una cueva eso tiene algo que ver con la que me regalaste - dijo mientras agarraba la katana de su espalda.

Naruto - si se podria decir que es su contraparte ya que esa katana no es filosa pero es mas fuerte el diamante.

Esto sorprendió a todos pero decidieron ver el combate.

Naruto vio con una sonrisa como Kagura evitaba los golpes de los peces y como cancelaba la magia de libra.

El pensamiento de Naruto era uno solo - se ve hermosa cuando pelea.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Kagura corto en varios pedasos al espíritu celestial.

Naruto solo vio con lastima como Yukino lloraba esa lastima fue cambiada por enojo cuando los recuerdos de un clon llegaron.

Naruto vio que un tipo con cabeza de brócoli hablaba sobre el secuestro de la maga celestial con el ministro de defensa del reino.

Naruto no sabía que pensar pues para que pasara esto Hisui tenia que estar de acuerdo sin duda alguna visitaria Hisui mas tarde

Las puntuaciones serian

1 Raven Tail 36

2 Fairy Tail A 22

3 sabertooth 20

4 Lamia Scale 20

5 Mermaid Hell 19

6\. Blue pegasus17

7 Quatro Ceberus

8 Fairy Tail B 12

asi fue como Fairy Tail consiguió el segundo lugar algo que le dio en el orgullo a los miembros de sabertooth.

Mas tarde podemos ver como Hisui caminaba hacia su habitación, Hisui abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Naruto sentado en su cama, sin dudarlo ella corrio para tirarse sobre Naruto quien la recibió con un abrazo.

Asi estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Naruto rompió el abrazo y le hablo - Hisui-chan sabes hoy intentaron secuestrar a una chica y su gata de mi gremio.

Hisui - Eso es malo y que paso.

Naruto - bueno Natzu los encontró y las pudo rescatarlas.

Hisui - Eso es bueno.

Naruto - pero sabes hubo algo que no tenía sentido, lo cual era porque secuestrar a una niña y su gata no tiene ningún sentido cierto.

Hisui - no para nada - dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Naruto - pero Natzu después menciono algo sobre una maga celestial lo cual me lleva a la conclusión que no querian a Wendy ni a Charle sino a lucy.

Hisui - ya veo tiene sentido y porque me lo cuentas, normalmente te lo guardas para ti.

Naruto - pues decidi investigar y descubri que el tipo brócoli y el ministro de defensa hablaron del atentado, quiero que me digas la verdad tu diste permiso a esa orden.

Hisui solo agachó la cabeza pues Naruto sabia que todo lo que hacían su súbditos pasaba por ella - si - contesto seca y fríamente.

Naruto - porque Hisui, porque un miembro de Fairy Tail, que quieres conseguir con esto.

Hisui - lo siento Naruto pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Naruto se sintió triste por el comentario al parecer ella no confiaba del todo en el.- como que no me incumbe, trataste de secuestrar a alguien de mi gremio y dices que no me incumbe - respondió Naruto con un tono de enojo y tristeza.

Hisui - lo siento pero hay cosas que debo hacer por mi pueblo y que tu no puedes saber. - dijo con un tono frió.

Naruto - porque dices eso, cuántas veces te e ayudado, cuántas veces e echo trabajos para ti, y ahora dices que yo no puedo hacer algo por el pueblo - respondió con enojo pero sin gritar como un marica.

Hisui - ya te dije hay cosas en las que no te puedo involucrar y creo que cometi el error de involucrarte en muchas.

Naruto - o sea que todo lo que hice por ti fue un error.

Hisui - no, el error fue mio al pedirte que te involucraras.

Naruto estaba enojado, triste y frustrado no sabía que pensar ni responder la persona que ama le estaba diciendo que todo lo que hizo fue un error y que el no podia entender sus acciones por el bien del pueblo.

Hisui - lo lamento pero tengo una reunión y te pido que te retires Naruto-san.

Esto si le dolio al rubio sin duda alguna fue lo peor que había sentido en este mundo.

Naruto - esta bien me ire Hisui-chan - dijo frustrado y triste para luego caminar hacia una ventana.

Hisui - Naruto.

Naruto volteo para ver a Hisui.

Hisui - es Hisui-sama para ti.

Esto termino de romper su corazón.

Naruto - esta bien pero Hisui-sama si vuelven a intentar algo contra un miembro de Fairy Tail yo no voy dudar en atacar.- Naruto salto por la ventana.

Hisui se sentía mal pero su consejero o como Naruto dijo el cabeza de brócoli le había dicho que Naruto se opondria al proyecto Eclipse.

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad sin saber que hacer para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, después de un rato vio como en el gremio de sabertooth hubo una explosión y reconoció el Fuego pues Natzu era el único que podia atacar con Fuego y Rayo.

Asi que decidió ver que pasaba.

Naruto entro por donde Natzu había dejado la destrucción y cuando llegó con este vio como una mujer tenía a Happy.

Naruto - creo que ese gato es nuestro - dijo Naruto apareciendo atras de Natzu.

Natzu - que haces aquí.

Naruto - eso debo preguntar yo porque estas atacando a este gremio.

Natzu - es una larga historia.

Naruto - bueno me lo contaras mas tarde - luego via a la chica de pelo negro que era Minerva - señorita puede devolvernos al gato.

Minerva - porque debería si tu compañero ataco nuestras instalaciones y golpeo a muchos de nuestros compañeros.

Naruto - conosco a Natzu el no haría algo como esto si no tuviera una buena razón.

Minerva solo les entregó al gato.

Naruto - me alegro que lo hicieran de la forma fácil ya que no ando de humor - dijo para cerrar los ojos y abrirlos mostrando que estos eran del color de la sangre y la pupila estaba rasgada.

Natzu y Happy se abrazaron por la felicidad.

Naruto solo vio con una sonrisa esto pues Natzu sin duda era un buen chico.- Natzu Happy nos vamos.

3

Natzu solo asintió a lo que dijo Naruto y empezaron a caminar para salir de ai

Minerva - no se crean tanto solo por ir en segundo lugar después de todo nosotros sabertooth ganaremos los Juegos Mágicos.

Natzu - Un gremio que no protege a sus compañeros no podra ganar es mas no podran contra nosotros.

Naruto - Natzu tiene razón un gremio que piensa como ustedes esta destinado a la derrota si se enfrentan a uno como Fairy Tail.

Terminado de decir esto los magos regresaron al hotel donde Natzu recibió un sermon de parte de Erza y Madara, Naruto solo siguió de largo hacia el balcón pues no tenía ganas de hablar por lo sucedido con Hisui.

Erza y Madara vieron esto asi que decidieron salir con Naruto, Madara se puso a su derecha y Erza a su izquierda ambos lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto solo sonrió y decidió devolver el abrazo.

Natzu y Gray salieron a acompañarlos y durante una hora todos hablaron y rieron hasta que decidieron ir a dormir.


	14. Capítulo 14 Juegos Mágicos 4ta parte

Era una mañana hermosa y un rubio caminaba por la ciudad tranquilamente recibiendo miradas de respeto, admiración y amor

Sin duda la demostración de su poder sorprendio a muchos y muchas familias empezaron a tratar de acercarse a el para poder arreglar un matrimonio bueno no solo las familias sino también varias magas

Esto último no era muy de su agrado pues el tenia un par de hermanos sobreprotectores cuando de relaciones se trataba

Sin duda alguna el rubio se habia vuelto popular y en su camino al estadio todos se hacían a un lado ya sea por respeto o porque alguien dijo que el irrumpió en el gremio de sabertooth

Naruto llego al estadio y fue recibido por Kagura quien era empujada por la chica neko.

Naruto - buenos dias Kagura-chan neko-chan

Kagura - buenos días Naruto-kun.

Neko - buenos y me llamo Millianna y no soy un neko

Naruto - jeje lo siento y en que les puedo ayudar.

Millianna - vamos Kagura-chan - fue lo que le susurro a esta para luego empujar la.

Naruto solo vio como Kagura extendió los brazos entregandole una caja.

Kagura - toma es un regalo para mostrarte mi aprecio por nuestra amistad.

Naruto solo sonrió - gracias Kagura-chan ahora no tengo nada pero te prometo que te daré algo para demostrar mi aprecio asia ti - termino de decir para luego tomar la caja.

Kagura - no es necesario que hagas eso - dijo con timidez

Naruto - lo se pero igual quiero hacerlo

Kagura - esta bien entonces

Naruto - bueno me tengo que ir te veré mas tardé - para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer en un instante.

Esto sorprendio a Millianna pues esa velocidad no era humana, decidió preguntarle como hizo eso a Kagura pues pero al verla vio como esta estaba roja como un tomate

Millianna - estas feliz por darle el regalo?

Kagura - solo asintió con la cabeza para luego ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

Naruto llego con su compañero quienes vieron la caja con curiosidad y le preguntaron que era a lo que Naruto contesto - no lo se Kagura-chan me la regalo.

Mmmm - fue la respuesta de todos los del equipo.

Erza - abrela quiero ver que te dio

Los demas solo se acercaron para ver que recibió.

Naruto sólo son río por la forma de actuar de sus amigos.

Naruto abrió la caja para ver que el contenido era un collar el cual era muy parecido al que Tsunade le había obsequiado

Naruto sonrío por el parecido y se lo puso de una vez

Después de un rato se anunció el evento que seguía donde Erza decidió participar

Erza era maravilloso sin duda alguna pues la forma en la que se movía entre los monstruos y como esta los esquivaba era increible ya se había cargado a la mitad sin sudar una sola gota y sin recibir un rasguño.

Esto provocó muchas emociones en el público unos lloraban otros solo miraban con admiración a la poderosa Titania y la alegría llego cuando Erza derroto al monstruo mas fuerte, asi ganando el evento.

Esto provocó que los demas participantes tuvieron que medir su poder mágico en una lacrima donde por sorprendente que parezca cana gano usando una de las 3 grandes magias de Fairy Tail

y el siguiente evento se dio a conocer en donde abrían enfrentamientos de 1 vs 1 donde a opinión de Naruto todas las peleas fueron interesantes a su forma

La pelea siguiente era una muy interesante pues Laxus se enfrentaría a uno de los miembros de Raven Tail la pelea empezó y para los ojos de todos Laxus estaban recibiendo una paliza de parte de su oponente

Natzu empezó a animar a Laxus.

Naruto - Natzu calmate

Natzu - como quieres que me calme cuando ese idiota esta perdiendo

Naruto - ellos no estan peleando

Esto hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto quien tenía su sharingan activado

Madara - no me digas que - fue lo que dijo para luego activar su sharingan

Erza - Que esta pasando? - fue su pregunta al ver que Naruto y Madara veían con interés un punto fijo en la arena

Naruto - Laxus esta discutiendo con Iván

Esto sorprendió a los magos

Gray - que quieres decir si Laxus esta peleando justo ahora y Iván esta haya - dijo mientras señalaba a Iván

Erza - no me digas que es

Madara - una ilusión, la verdadera pelea esta a punto de empezar aunque solo yo y Naruto lo podemos ver

Natzu - hay que hacer algo

Naruto - tranquilo Laxus puede con esto

Cosa que fue acertada por Naruto pues unos minutos después la ilusión se desvaneció y todos vieron como Laxus venció a todo el gremio de Raven Tail

Madara - no intervenimos para que Laxus demostrara su fuerza y asi poner en alto al gremio cierto

Erza - sin duda fue una buena jugada

Gray - ya veo

Naruto - bueno la gente se emociona cuando ve a una persona fuerte

La siguiente y última ronda era de Madara vs Sherria

Madara esperaba tranquilamente a su oponente quien entro a la arena corriendo pero tropezó cosa que le causo risa pero la oculto muy bien

Gray solo vio a Lyon - pobre espero que no pierda tan rápido - dijo con superioridad a su amigo

Lyon - de que hablas Sherria es muy buena

Gray - si pero Madara es mejor.

Y asi los dos magos discutieron asta que empezó el combate

Sherria rápidamente lanzó su ataque el cual parecía como si dos tornados salieran de sus manos

Madara con aburrimiento solo salto hacia la derecha gran fue su sorpresa cuando el ataque de Sherria lo siguió

Al ver que el ataque lo seguiría decidió atacar, haciendo una par de sellos -Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon - dijo para poner su mano en la tierra y de esta salga un gran muro deteniendo el ataque

Pero para su sorpresa Cheria estaba atras de el lanzando su ataque el cual formo un remolino cuyo poder mando hacia el cielo a Madara para que luego este cayera pesadamente

Muchos pensaron que el golpe había sido decisivo

Madara se levantó y se sacudió el polvo como si nada hubiera pasado - nada mal, sin duda esto me hubiera causado un considerable daño si nu fuera que Naruto-sensei no me hubiera entrenado

Con los de Fairy Tail

Naruto-sensei dijeron al mismo tiempo los magos

A lo que Lucy respondió- bueno Madara lo llama así cuando se refiere a sus enseñanzas.

Esto aclaró las dudas.

En la arena

Madara - pero me temo que tendre que acabar esto

Sherria - no creas que te lo pondre fácil

Madara agarro su katana

Sherria solo se puso en posición de pelea y antes que pudiera hacer algo sintió como una mano le agarraba la cabeza para luego sentir como era jalada hacia atras obligándole a ver hacia el cielo para luego sentir un metal cerca de su cuello

Todos se sorprendieron por la velocidad de Madara quien con una mano tenia agarrada la cabeza de Sherria y con la otra sostenía su catana rozando el cuello de ella

Madara - yo gano - fue lo que dijo para luego ser nombrado ganador

Una abrumadora victoria

Cheria solo cayó de rodillas ante la importancia de no poder hacer nada, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió el cual desapareció al sentir la misma mano sobre ella esta vez no agarrado la si no acariciando la

Madara vio como sherria caía de rodillas recordándole a el cuando aun no se podía defender de sus agresores en su antiguo hogar y inconsciente acaricio la cabeza de sherria quien subió la mirada para verlo

Madara - no te pongas triste diste una buena pelea, sin duda eres fuerte pero yo soy mas fuerte - fue lo que dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a la peli-roja

Sherria - porque tratas de animarme? - fue la pregunta de la maga quien miraba fijamente a Madara

Madara - bueno esto - el no podia completar bien la oración pues no sabía que decir

Sherria - ya se es amor cierto

Madara - no definitivamente no

Sherria - eres todo un Tsundere Madara-kun - dijo con un tono coqueto

\- Que es esto yajima-san - fue lo que dijo el narrador del torneo al exmiembro del Consejo.

Yajima - bueno al parecer la juventud no pierde el tiempo

Narrador - sin duda, quien lo diria un romance a nacido en al final de la pelea

Madara agachó la mirada sin duda esto era lo mas vergonzoso que le había pasado pues la chica de pelo rojo ahora lo abraza

Madara después que pudo soltarse regreso con sus compañeros quienes digieron a coro - Madara y Sherria son una buena pareja

Madara no contesto pues sabía que era inútil razonar con esos animales

Ya que los eventos de ese día habían terminado Naruto decidió salir primer pero al salir vio como Jellal fue descubierto a lo que decidió intervenir pero antes que pudiera Yajima apareció

Lo que no vio Naruto fue que Kagura noto esto y un conflicto apareció en ella

El dia siguiente llego y Naruto estaba mas que deprimido pues le toco en un evento donde el objetivo era sacar a los demas de una esfera echa de agua lo que no seria razón para estar deprimido pero el problema fue que Naruto estaba compitiendo contra puras mujeres ya que Erza había comprometido en el evento anterior no podía hacer lo de nuevo bueno esa fue su escusa

La batalla había empezado y Naruto esta quieto y con los ojos cerrados rápidamente fue atacado por Juvia quien creo un remolino Naruto como si estuvieran en la tierra salto para luego correr Rápidamente sobre el remolino y en un segundo estaba a la par de ella para luego su mano en estómago de esta y empujar, Juvia salio a gran velocidad con dirección hacia el suelo pero antes que lo golpeara se detuvo en el aire

Los del gremio se preocuparon cuando Juvia fue lanzanda hacia el suelo pero grandes fue su sorpresa al igual que la de todo el mundo cuando ella se detuvo en el aire, rápidamente las miradas voltearon hacia el rubio quien tenía la mano en dirección de Juvia y sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran anillados y su color era completamente azules (N/A No estoy escribiendo en estado de ebriedad si se lo preguntan simplemente quise que el color fuera diferente)

Naruto cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y regresarlos a sus ojos normales - Estas bien Juvia ? - fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio a su compañera

Juvia - si Naruto-san pero no tenía que sacarme de primero

Naruto - bueno tu me atacaste

Juvia solo se sentó para ver como terminarian el evento

Naruto - bueno supongo que esto sera complicado - dijo para ver como era rodeado

El primero en atacar fue el mago de Quatro Cachorros como se habian puesto

El mago trato de darle una patada por la espalda Naruto con simplesa dio una vuelta para agarrar la pierna del mago para lanzarlo a una velocidad menor que cuando lanzó a Juvia, el mago no pudo parar el avance y fue eliminado

Naruto - ya ban 2 faltan 4 - fue lo que dijo para luego ver a Sherria, Millianna, Jenny y Minerva

Millianna le lanzó una especie de látigo el cual atrapó a Naruto de una mano

Naruto - sabes este ataque tiene barrias debilidades

Millianna - asi como cuales

Naruto - por ejemplo esta - fue lo que dijo para que luego se escuchara un chirido acompañado de un espacie de rayo en esa mano

Naruto - Chidori - fue lo que dijo para que el rayo se dirigiera por el látigo y electrocutara a Millianna

Esta dejo salir un pequeño quejido

Naruto - tranquila solo detuve ciertas arias tu sistema nervioso por un momento Millianna fue bajando hasta que salio de la esfera de agua y tocara el suelo

Esto llamo la atención de 2 personas en particular Laxus y el God Slayer de Sabertooth

Naruto volvió su vista hacia sus últimas 3 oponentes

Minerva - Eres bueno, pero para tu desgracia yo soy tu oponente - termino de decir esto usando su magia las dos magas restantes salieron de la esfera

Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto - Magia de Territorio cierto

Minerva - veo que la conoces, entonces sabras que puedo sacarte en cualquier momento

Naruto - pero me temo que no te funcionará

Minerva solo levantó una seja para ver como Naruto extendía su mano y de esta salia una vola de energía roja la cual tenia un patrón de anillos

Naruto sonrío cuando capto la atención de todos, para luego tirarla hacia Minerva la cual creo un escudo de magia para protegerse la esfera cuando choco con el escudo exploto

Naruto salto hacia su derecha para evitar una explosión pero para su desgracia recibió otro la cual lo empujo barrios metros hacia su izquierda solo para recibir otra atrás de el, Naruto solo podía cubrirse pues las explicaciones llovieron sobre el

Los del gremio miraban con preocupación todo esto mientras tanto los de sabertooth sonreian pues su compañera estaba dominando al tal dios de la guerra

Naruto estaba lleno de heridas y una explosión mas lo mando hacia Minerva para luego ser recibido por una patada que lo saco de la esfera

Minerva - este es todo tu poder es patético

Sus compañeros se acercaron a el muy preocupados

Minerva salio de la esfera y el narrador hablo - y la ganadora es - no pudo terminar pues la risa de Naruto confundió a todos

Naruto - nada mal pero me temo que no podras ganarme

Minerva - te golpee muy duro parece, yo ya gane

Naruto - en Cerio - fue lo que dijo para después levantarse y dar un pequeño golpe al suelo

Todos oyeron como si un cristal se hubiera roto para ver como grietas aparecieron en la arena para explotar en miles de pedazos

Nadie lo creia pues Naruto quien no tenía ni un solo rasguño estaba en medio de la esfera con los ojos cerrados y Minerva a un par de metros delante de el

Minerva - que hiciste? - pregunto con fastidio por lo que estaba pasando

Naruto - solo metí a todos en una ilusión para ver tus capacidades - después de decir esto Naruto abrió los ojos mostrando su rinegan

Minerva - cuando nos metiste en la ilusión

Naruto - cuando hize la esfera de energía esta fue la causante, pero me temo que tendre que terminar esta pelea

Antes que Minerva pudiera decir algo Naruto extendío su mano - Shinra tensei - Minerva fue lanzanda hacia afuera de la esfera por una fuerza desconocida

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos para luego explotar en aplausos hacia el rubio

Cada mago reacciono de diferente manera

En sabertooth todos estaban sorprendidos porque su señora perdiera

Con Mermaid hell Kagura se sentía aliviada porque no le paso nada a Naruto pero sus dudas parecieron de inmediato

Como hizo eso, magia de gravedad, no fue muy diferente, creo que tendre que hablar con el - eran los pensamiento de Kagura

CON Fairy Tail A

Gray - mira que hacernos eso, nos preocupó de por gusto

Erza - Pero aun asi estoy aliviada de que no pasara le pasará nada

Madara - bueno era raro ver que no hizo nada para defenderse

Con los miembros espectadores de Fairy Tail

La primera miraba muy interesada en Naruto, ella conocía muchas magias pero ninguna como esa

Después de la victoria de Naruto dieron una hora de descanso donde Makarov se junto con los dos equipos para decirles que uno tenía que desaparecer para que los equipos quedaran en pares pues Raven Tail fue eliminado y solo quedaban 7 equipos fue lo que explico

Todos pensaron en lo que dijo el maestro

Makarov - y también

Natzu - asi que cosa

Makarov - Se le prohibió participar a Naruto pues esa magia que iso antes para meternos en la ilusión fue considerada muy superior y esto le daría una gran desventaja a los demás equipos

A lo que después de pensarlo bien el equipo de Fairy Tail fue escogido

Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Natzu, Gary pues Madara no quería involucrarse mas con la chica peli-roja


	15. Capítulo 15 La llegada

El siguiente evento continuo, donde 2 magos de cada gremio pelearian pelearian contra otros 2 y como si el destino juntar si o si a Sabertooth y Fairy Tail pues Natzu y Gajeel se enfrentarían a Sting y Rogue sin duda la pelea mas esperada Naruto y Madara decidieron ir con los demas miembros donde Makarov les presento a Mavis quien era la primera maestra del gremio

Madara - una loli es la primera maestra - fue lo que dijo para luego arrepentirse pues Mavis estaba apunto de llorar

Mavis - no soy una loli - dijo casi en llanto

Madara sintió como todo el gremio lo miraba acusadoramente - no era mi intención - dijo con pena

La mirada del gremio seguia en Madara asta que oyeron como la primera empezó a reír, todos voltearon asia ella para ver como Naruto la aventaba hacia el cielo y le decía - quien es la primera? - con una voz juguetona

Mavis - yo, yo soy la primera - decía con felicidad y casi riendo por lo que Naruto hacia

Todos vieron esta acción con una gota de sudor resbalando por cabeza

Después que Naruto dejara de jugar con la primera esta se subió a los hombros del rubio para ver las peleas en parejas

Naruto vio con aburrimiento muchas pues no era nada interesante la que mas le interesaba era la de Kagura pues su magia era de gravedad y el sólo vio una pequeña muestra y cuando su combate llego el miro con interés

El combate comenzó y Kagura decidio que Millianna se encargara de todo

Naruto solo sonrió por la acción de su amiga pero después de ver como Millianna era tratada como un gato y al final fuera vencida Kagura entro en acción eliminando primero al enano para luego pelear contra Lyon una pelea donde Kagura dominaba segun Naruto y al final vio como la magia de esta era poderosa sin duda con mas entrenamiento se igualaria a los poderes del rinegan

Al final la pelea termino en empate solo por un segundo pues ese tiempo le viera dado la victoria a Mermaid Hell

Y al final la pelea mas importante llego Natzu y Gajeel vs Sting y Rouge

La pelea empezó y como era de esperar Fairy Tail empezó dominando

Todo el gremio celebraba esto asta que los Slayer de sabertooth usaron una especie de magia que aumento su poder considerablemente pero después de unos minutos Fairy Tail remontó

Pero hubo un movimiento de parte de Sting que le llamo la atención el cual era una técnica de sellado parecida al del clan Uzumaki pues el los estudio cuando entreno con Jiraiya

Después de una demostración de parte de Fairy Tail Makarov hablo con impresión - se hicieron tan fuertes en tan solo 3 meses

Mavis - sin duda son buenos chicos

Naruto - bueno los desgraciados escaparon del entrenamiento al tercer dia - fue lo que dijo en un murmullo que la primera y Makarov lograron escuchar, esto los sorprendió

Mavis solo pensaba que el rubio era interesante

Todos los del gremio se sorprendieron cuando Sting y Rogue activaron su Dragon Force cosa que preocupó a todos pues Gajeel y Natzu cayeron por un hueco que habían echo en la pelea

Todos les decian que se levantaran hasta que Naruto hablo - tranquilos por lo menos se que Natzu solo a estado actuando y Gajeel no a demostrado todo su poder

Antes que alguien pudiera hablar todos vieron como Natzu y Gajeel se levantaban como si nada hubiera pasado

Naruto sonrío por este echo ya que Natzu y Gajeel empezaron a pelear de inmediato y después que Natzu sacara del camino a Gajeel como en la historia original

Natzu se enfrento contra los dos Slayer de Sabertooth y tras una combinación de ataques se dieron cuenta que tendrian que usar su arma secreta el cual era un ataque combinado donde juntaban la luz y la oscuridad en un solo ataque

Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente puedes Natzu acabo con ellos asi Fairy seguia en el primer lugar con 45 puntos pues les dejaron la puntuación del equipo B porque el A ya había ganado los Juegos porque su puntuación era inalcanzable

Naruto empezó a retirarse ya saliendo del estadio fue interceptado por Kagura quien lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastro hacia un Callejón

Naruto - que pasa ? Kagura-chan

Kagura - necesito hablar con tigo

Naruto - esta bien, pero me podrías hacerlo en otro lugar

Kagura - porque?

Naruto - bueno me incómodo cuando la gente me mira asi - fue lo que dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

Kagura vio como la gente los miraba con una sonrisa

Pues Kagura tenía a Naruto agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta y tenia su cuerpo pegando junto al de el sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia

Se miraban como si de una pareja se tratara la cual estaba apunto de besarse

Kagura rápidamente se apartó de Naruto algo sonrojada por lo que hizo

Naruto - conozco un lugar tranquilo donde podremos hablar

Kagura solo asintió y decidió seguir

Después de un rato de caminar Naruto y Kagura se adentraron al bosque donde caminaron por media hora asta llegar a una cabaña serca de un plano muy hermoso pues desde ahí se podía ver toda la capital

Naruto - de que quieres hablar

Kagura - tu sabias que Jellal era Mystogan cierto

Naruto - si, el es un amigo mio

Kagura ya no sabía que pensar pues la persona que le provocaba extraños sentimientos era amigo de la persona que mas odiaba

Naruto - que hubieras echo si te lo dijiera, que hubiera pasado?

Kagura solo guardo silencio durante mucho tiempo pensando en lo dicho por el rubio, hasta que empezó a llover los dos entraron a la cabaña

El silencio era increible mente incómodo por lo tanto Naruto decidió hablar - parece que no se detendrá hasta dentro de unas horas - para su desgracia no recibió una respuesta

La noche llego y la lluvia solo empeoró Naruto al ver esto empezó a calentar agua para preparar ramen y té

Ambos magos comian en silencio pues Kagura respondía

Naruto - Kagura me odias ? - esta pregunta la saco de su pensamiento y antes que contestara Naruto volvió hablar - Bueno no se puede evitar, pero no te preocupes yo ya no me involucrare con tigo, estaré lo mas alejado de ti para no incomodarte, y si quieres matar a Jellal no intervendre

Fue lo que dijo el rubio con pesar en sus palabras para luego desaparecer en un remolino de fuego

Kagura no sabía que hacer pues por estar sumergida en su odio y confusión alejo a alguien que le importaba

Naruto caminaba por las calles debajo de la lluvia, con tristeza pues pensaba que en su vida nunca hallaría un a alguien que lo amara, bueno no un amor de hermanos si no mas bien el amor de una mujer la cual lo amara con todo el corazón, para asi poder amarla el también, pues Hisui dejo de confiar en él, Kagura lo empezó a odiar

Todos estos pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando de la nada 2 lanzas fueron lanzados hacia el

Naruto salto hacia un lado para evitar el el ataque vio como luego una mujer la con pelo castaño, ojos verdes, un cuerpo al mismo nivel que el de Erza o tal vez un poco superior vestida con una armadura igual a la que solo le cubría el pecho con dos guantes parecidos a los de Erza, con una blusa azul y una falda blanca es mas su apariencia era igual a la de Erza solo la diferencia de los ojos y el pelo, ella tenía una espada cuyo mango era de color dorado y la cuchilla era azul en el filo y lo demas plateado

Naruto -no se quien seas pero si quieres pelea - fue lo que dijo poniéndose en una posición igual al estilo Hyuga

La mujer solo sonrió por la acción del rubio para poner su mano con la espada enfrente de ella doblando las rodillas un poco lista para la batalla

Naruto - me temo que no pasara - fue lo que dijo para luego sacarle la lengua y tirar una bomba de humo al suelo

La mujer vio sorprendida como el rubio la engaño para escapar lo cual le saco una sonrisa pues sabía que el no escapo por temor o por menos preciarla si no porque calculo el poder de ella y si peleaban el reino seria destruido por ellos

Naruto logro escapar y pensando en la mujer que solo al ver la velocidad en la que lanzó sus armas sin esfuerzo se dio cuenta que era fuerte, tal vez este a su nivel

Después de pensarlo bien decidió ir con Irumi activando su Mangekyō sharingan utilizó su habilidad para ir a su casa después de todo el ya no participaría en los Juegos Mágicos y no había razón para quedarse

Irumi estaba preparando la cena cuando sintió como unas manos la levantaron, inmediatamente empezó a reír pues solo una persona le hacia eso - oni-san regresaste - fue lo que dijo con alegría en su tono

Naruto - si volví Irumi-chan - fue lo que dijo con alegría por como su hermanita le hablaba mientras esta lo abrazaba

Irumi - porque estas mojado?

Naruto - bueno es que en la capital estaba lloviendo

Irumi - bueno no importa, ve a cambiarte la cena ya casi está

Naruto solo sonrió por lo que dijo Irumi para luego hacer lo que le dijo

El día siguiente llego y Naruto regreso a la capital, a la entrada para ser mas exactos pero para su desgracia la misma chica lo había hallado

La chica nomas vio a Naruto le lanzó una patada la cual Naruto esquivo por un centímetro pero al verla tan cerca decidió usar el kamui para mandarla a otra dimensión para hablar con ella cuando terminen los Juegos Mágicos

Pero solo pudo dar un paso cuando todo se hizo negro por una decima de segundo para luego ver que apareció en la dimensión donde envió a la chica (LA DIMENSIÓN SERA IGUAL A LA DE OBITO)

Naruto - Eres muy testaruda sabes

La chica solo sonrió - muchos me lo an dicho Naruto-dono o mejor dicho el Dios de la Guerra

Naruto - tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo

Chica - perdon, donde estaban mis modales yo soy Atenea diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las ciencias, de la justicia y de la habilidad

Naruto que do impresionado pero solo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente - Mierda porque las Diosas son problemáticas - Y porque me atacas?

Atenea - Escuché los rumores de un tal dios de la guerra y quise comprobar su fuerza para ver si era digno y hasta el momento no me as decepcionado

Naruto - Supongo que no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que pelee con tigo cierto

Atenea solo asintió para luego agarrar su espada y ponerse en posición de pelea

Naruto saco dos kunais para pelear

Ambos se miraban fijamente y en un estallido de velocidad Atenea ataco a Naruto con un corte vertical el cual Naruto bloqueo con un kunai para dar una estocada con el otro

Para sorpresa de Naruto el kunai con el que bloqueo la espada se cortó y con el que dio la estocada se rompió al tocar la armadura, al ver esto rápidamente salto hacia atrás

Atenea - eso es todo

Naruto - parece que tendre que ir en Cerio - al terminar de decir esto Naruto entro su modo sabio de los seis caminos

Transformando dos de sus Gudōdamas en bastones

Atenea vio con interés esto pues el rubio empezó a brillar como un sol, solo para luego poner su espada en forma horizontal y bloquear un ataque de Naruto quien con una mano logro hacer que Atenea se incara por la fuerza utilizada, Naruto rápidamente le dio una patada en el estómago la cual la mando muchos metros hacia atrás rebotando por el suelo

Atenea se levantaba con barrios moretones - Supongo que ir en Cerio también - dijo con una sonrisa para luego

Naruto vio como la castaña empezó a brillar del mismo color que el pues su armadura era de color dorado y expulsaba una luz igual como el lo hacía

Ambos se vieron seriamente con una sonrisa, para un segundo después estar chocando armas, cada choque provocaba que una onda de sonido, la velocidad de ambos aumento tanto que primero chocaban armas y después se escuchaba

Naruto era superior en fuerza pero Atenea era superior en velocidad lo cual le daba una breve ventaja

Naruto empezó a tener heridas profundas debido a los cortes de Atenea, y esta tenía barrios huesos rotos entre ellos su brazo que utilizo para cubrirse cuando una ataque impactaria en su cabeza

Atenea utilizando toda su velocidad apareció a tras de Naruto para lanzarle un corte vertical el cual fue bloqueado por una Gudōdama y antes que pudiera hacer algo más las otras seis Gudōdamas se transformaron en cadenas las cuales la atraparon

Naruto - Supongo que gane - dijo con un gran cansancio

Atenea - si, por cierto como pudiste reaccionar a mi ataque - pregunto con el mismo tono que el rubio

Naruto - bueno tuve que usar todo mi poder - dijo para luego darse la vuelta y ver la

Atenea vio como los ojos del rubio cambiaron a unos con patrones anillafos y de color azul por completo - así que no peleabas con todo - con pesar en sus palabras

Naruto - porque querías ver si soy digno

Atenea - bueno sabes, yo soy la última de mi especie, los demas dioses estan muertos - dijo con tristeza

Naruto - Lo siento por ti

Atenea - gracias, pero quiero que me ayudes en algo

Naruto - asi, en que? - pregunto para voltearla a verla

Atenea - bueno - dijo con algo de vergüenza - quiero un hijo tuyo

EL silencio fue increiblemente incómodo

Naruto - Que!!! - fue lo que grito al oir tal cosa

Atenea - Quiero una familia para dejar este vacío que siento aqui - dijo con tristeza mientras tocaba su pecho

Naruto - Porque yo, cualquier otro mataría por hacer eso - dijo con seriedad

Atenea - Quiero alguien que sea alguien amable, fuerte, inteligente, calculador, todo lo contrario a los dioses que conocí y sobretodo a alguien que me comprenda

Naruto - como podre comprenderte ?

Atenea - yo tampoco soy de esta dimensión

Naruto quien tenía los ojos cerrados los abrio con sorpresa - como sabes eso

Atenea - Diosa de la sabiduría, y tu poder es diferente al de los demás

Naruto - sorprendente

Atenea - pensaras en mi propuesta, solo piensalo un Dios de la Guerra como pareja de la Diosa de la Guerra, es como si el destino nos uniera

Naruto - que pasa si digo que no

Atenea - volveremos a pelear asta que aceptes

Naruto solo río - lo pensaré

Atenea - esta bien

Naruto solo pensó una cosa - es igual de terca a mi - sonrio para luego caer en el mundo de los sueños al igual que Atenea


	16. Capítulo 16 Madara vs Blanco y Rojo

El dia final del torneo llego y algo que muchos notaron fue que Naruto no estaba con los magos de Fairy Tail y después de la escena que hicieron ayer muchos pensaron que el mago rubio de Fairy Tail estaría con la peli-morada de Mermaid Hell

Los magos de Fairy Tail también tenían ese pensamiento pues cierta peli-blanca de nombre Mirajane vio esto y exparcio el rumor, Madara quién escucho esto fue con el gremio Mermaid hell para ver si era cierto, pero las chicas de Mermaid hell pensaban lo mismo y fueron a buscar al rubio

Madara empezó a formar muchas hipótesis sobre lo que oyó y lo que estaba sucediendo pero todo esto se vino a bajo cuando vio como Kagura caminaba sin su ni-san

Las magas rápidamente se le acercaron a su compañera y fueron muchas las preguntas pero ninguna fue contestada

Millianna - algo paso entre tu y Naruto - sin querer ella había dado en el clavo

Kagura solo la vio pensando aun en lo que le había echo al rubio

Millianna - que fue lo que te hizo, para asi hacerlo pagar - dijo con enfado

Kagura simplemente negó con la cabeza

Madara - entonces tu le hiciste algo cierto - molestar y seriedad en su voz al igual que en su expresión

Kagura solo bajo la mirada

Madara en un movimiento que nadie vio saco su espada y se la puso en el cuello - si algo le paso por tu culpa juró por mi vida que matare a todos tus seres queridos y luego separare tu cabeza de tu cuello - dijo esta vez con odio y una mirada que prometia sufrimiento

Todos lo que vieron esta acción se sorprendieron por el cambio de frio y calculador a psicópata y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo Madara desapareció en un remolino de hoja

Madara quién todavía estaba enojado y preocupado por Naruto decidió volver al gremio para poder distraerse de las penas con las idioteses de sus compañeros pero para su mala suerte el gremio estaba cerio pues al parecer Lucy había sido secuestrada por los soldados del Reino

Esto le aclaró algo pues Naruto no hace mucho había estado deprimido, sin duda eso tenia algo que ver con la peli-verde

La final había llegado y el publico recibió a todos los gremios con aplausos pero sin duda Fairy Tail se llevó toda la atención del público pues Natzu ya no participaba ahora era Madara en su lugar

Madara acepto participar pues quería desahogar su frustración y esos magos serían lo ideal sobretodo esa chica Kagura sin duda la enfrentaría

El combate comenzó y todos los magos empezaron a buscar a sus oponentes bueno casi todos ya que el equipo de Fairy Tail se quedó quieto hasta que después de unos minutos todos empezaron a movilizarse

Madara caminaba sin dirección alguna pues esperaba encontrarse a alguien ese era su pensamiento hasta que tuvo que evitar un rayo que fue enviado de parte de Rufus

Madara - nada mal pero fue lento y muy débil - fue interrumpido cuando una corriente de aire fue hacia el sun mas opción salto hacia la derecha - Nunca te rindes, al parecer Sherria

Sherria - Esta vez ganare y seras mio

Madara - no entiendo que quieres decir con que seré tuyo pero me temo que no ganaras

Sherria lo miraba fijamente pero para su desgracia en un segundo Madara desaparecío y también empezó a ver como todo se desvanecia en la oscuridad

Madara le dio un golpe en la nunca para dejarla inconsciente - supongo que ire con las chicas - dijo con una sonrisa para luego ir hacia donde Erza, Kagura y Minerva estaban peleando

El vio como Minerva podia crear una especie de portales los cuales enviaban los ataques a otro lado pero su interés fue reclamado por Kagura quien parecía molesta con Erza por Jellal el amigo de Naruto

La pelea tenía un buen nivel las tres mujeres mas fuertes de cada gremio la pelea se puso muy interesante cuando Erza le ofreció su vida a Kagura sin duda el drama llego penso Madara, bueno algo común de ellas

Pero lo intenso llego cuando Minerva apuñalo a Kagura, algo que le saco una sonrisa a Madara, Erza rápidamente creo una nueva armadura y derroto a Minerva sin duda algo interesante pues todo había salido bien Fairy Tail estaba en el primer lugar y solo faltaba ese chico Sting

Pero los asombros no pararon ya que Sting decidió rendirse algo muy cobardes según Madara

Las felicitaciones del público no se hicieron esperar aunque a Madara no le importaba eso pues el solo pensaba en una cosa donde estaba Naruto

Los demás tenían un pensamiento diferente pues ellos estaban preocupados por lucy

Madara decidio buscarlo, camino por las calles, corrio por los alrededores de la ciudad pero no lo encontró sin mas opción decidió volver a caminar para tranquilizarse pero vio como todos los magos del reino

Thoma el rey de Fiore Estaba hablando sobre la invitación de los dragones y al terminar de hablar pidió la ayuda de todos los magos

\- moriran si lo que dice El rey es cierto pues una arma cómo esa no existe - fue la voz de Madara que llamo la atención

Thoma - a que te refieres

Madara - Hisui sabia sobre esto cierto

Thoma - si

Madara - si Hisui sabia esto eso significa que no confio en ni-san y por lo tanto quiso hacerlo a escondidas pero su ineptitud provocó un error lo cual fue que tratara de secuestrar a Lucy, ni-san investigo sobre esto y cuando fue a visitar a Hisui esta no confio en el, toda la información apunta a eso

Todos se sorprendieron por la información

Thoma - yo creeré en mi hija y les pido que estedes también

A lo que todos decidieron escuchar al Rey

Madara - Ustedes también lo ayudarán? - pregunto a sus compañeros del gremio

Erza - Si lo que dice es cierto no podemos arriesgarnos a que gente inocente corra peligro

Madara - confian mas en el rey que en su propio compañero

Wendy - Madara-san no es asi

Madara - les digo que tal arma no existe y aun asi continuaran con esto para mi es mas que claro

Gray - vamos tienes que comprender la situación

Madara - Hagan lo que quieran pero yo no ayudare en nada si su decisión fuera la equivocada, incluso si eso acaba con la vida de todos ustedes - dijo fríamente mientras los miraba con desprecio por no confiar en él

Madara se retiraba con decepción por la forma tan imbécil de pensar de sus compañeros

Des pues de un tiempo Madara observaba desde la punta de un árbol como un Dragon salia del portal seguido de otros 8

Madara por alguna razón empezó a reír sin duda la cara de confusión era increible

En algún lugar del Palacio podemos ver como una figura misteriosa sonreia al ver como Rouge mataba a Lucy del futuro

Con Naruto

El empezó abrir los ojos lentamente y voltio hacia su derecha, vio como Atenea seguía dormida pero a diferencia de el, ella no se había curado sola

Naruto al ver esto puso su mano sobre el estómago y Atenea empezó a brillar

Atenea empezó a sentir como una especie de calor invadia su cuerpo, decidió abrir los ojos para ver como como Naruto la estaba curando - Gracias por tratar los huesos rotos que me dejaste - dijo con cierta ironía

Naruto - tu me atacaste primero u ademas me cortaste muchas veces y no me estoy quejando - dijo con enojo

Atenea - solo bromeó Naru-kun - dijo con cierto tono seductor para luego abrazarlo

Naruto sintió cierta sensación que no había sentido una calidez, una sensación de paz

Atenea sintió como unos brazos la rodearon en un abrazo - parece que me empiezas amar Naru-kun - dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto rápidamente la soltó - tengo que regresar - dijo con vergüenza intentando cambiar el tema

En Fiore

La situación era mala habían mucho muchos heridos y mini Dragones

Madara vio esto y decidió unirse con toda su fuerza salto desde la punta del arbol

Con los magos

Los magos combatían con todo lo que tenían pero no era suficiente pues ellos tenían a 7 Dragons Slayers pero dos dragones que estaban en medio de la ciudad estaban causando muchos problemas

Un dragon el cual era de color blanco el cual tenia la habilidad de quitarle la mitad de su poder magico al oponente

El otro era uno de color rojo el cual tenia la habilidad de duplicar su poder

Ambos dragones empezaron a pelear contra los magos ninguno de ellos tenia una oportunidad contra estos dos

Jura, Kagura y Sherria vieron con sorpresa como un objeto caia de cielo a gran velocidad y dirección hacia el Dragon Rojo

El Dragon rojo fue golpeado con una fuerza devastadora en la espalda haciendo que este creara un cráter

Todos vieron con sorpresa como Madara estaba erguido sobre el Dragon

Madara sonrió por el instinto asesino que el Dragon blanco le estaba mandando, hizo unos sellos para luego mandar tres bolas de fuego hacia el Dragon blanco, el trato de reducir el ataque de fuego pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este no disminuia y tampoco podía dividir el poder de Madara

Todos se asombraron al ver como el Dragon blanco fue lastimado, pues ellos habian intentando pero ninguno de sus ataques lo lograba tocar

El Dragon fue cubierto por el humo que causó el ataque de fuego

Blanco - nada mal mocoso, pero porque mi magia no funciono contra ti

Madara - yo no uso magia, lo mio es algo mucho mas complicado que eso - termino de decir eso para luego saltar ya que el Dragon rojo se estaba levantando

Para su mala suerte se topo con un ataque de parte del Dragon Blanco el cual se parecía al rugido de Sting

Madara al no poder moverse en el aire decidió recibir el ataque el cual causó una explosión al tocar a Madara

Pero lo siguiente que vieron los dos Dragon los sorprendió pues Madara estaba intacto y unas costillas de color morado lo cubrían

Madara - Nada mal pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir mi susano

Los dos Dragones miraban fijamente a Madara el cual los analizaba cuidadosamente pues el apenas pudo bloquear el ataque del Dragon Blanco

Madara decidió usar el susano completo para poder pelear contra sus oponentes pero eso le preocupaba pues solo podía usarlo durante 10 minutos y después quedaría exhausto

Todos los magos se sorprendieron al ver como una figura humanoide se levantaba enfrente de los dragones blanco y rojo

Madara - Muy bien bailamos - fue lo que dijo para luego acercarse hacia los dragones quienes lanzanron un rugido ambos del mismo color que sus escamas pero el del blanco era cubierto por rayos azules y el del rojo por rayos verdes

Madara utilizó los cuatro brazos del susano para protegerse del ataque los cuales tenían una espada en cada mano

Los que vieron esto quedaron sorprendidos por como Madara bloqueo casi sin esfuerzo el ataque de 2 dragones

Al bloquear el ataque de los dragones Madara lanzó dos cortes horizontales para los dragones quiénes decidieron elevarse

Un grave error ya que con los otros dos brazos Madara lanzó cortaste en horizontal

El blanco y el rojo se hicieron a un lado pero el ataque los logro impactar en ambos haciendo un corte en el pecho de ambos lo cual sorprendio a todos

A los magos por el poder de Madara

A los dragones por ser lastimados por alguien que no es un dragón Slayer

Y a Madara quien penso que con ese ataque podria matarlos pero solo le hizo un corte un poco profundo a los dragones

Madara salio de su sorpresa al ver como el Dragon rojo con una velocidad que lo sorprendio lo golpeo haciendo que el susano dejara de tocar la tierra y fuera levantó varios metros para luego sentir como la cola del Dragon Blanco lo golpeaba por la espalda regresandolo hacia el Dragon rojo quien le dio un puñetazo cargado de una especie de energía el cual trato de bloquear con una mano del susano pero esta mano fue despedasada por el ataque

Madara estaba preocupado pues solo le quedaban 2 minutos antes que su chakra se terminara asi que decidió hacer un último ataque

Las 3 espadas que le quedaban al susano empezaron a cubrirse de una especie de fuego negro

Los dragones sintieron el peligro por puro instinto y decidieron cargar sus propios ataques cada uno empezaron acumular una especie de energía en sus manos

Dragon blanco - Arte secreta del dragón blanco explosión divina - una especie de remolino cargado de la energía blanca junto a los rayos azules fue lanzanda hacia Madara

Dragon rojo - Arte secreta del Dragon Rojo rayo de la destrucción - y rayos de color negro cubierto de mas rayos de color rojo se dirigieron hacia Madara

Madara - Técnica prohibida, estilo de fuego : hojas de fuego del dios del sol - y las tres espadas fueron lanzadas hacia los dos ataques

Las técnicas impactaron pero para sorpresa de los dragones dos hojas consumieron sus respectivos ataques y la tercera hoja se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia ellos

Al haber perdido segundos viendo como esas hojas consumian los ataques de ambos no les dio tiempo de esquivar el tercer ataque que Madara lanzó

Los fueron envueltos por fuego el cual los quemaba mas de lo que debería pero lo sorprendente era que no se apagaba

Madara quien ya no tenía el susano puesto y jadeaba por el cansancio sonrió al ver tal escena, pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver que los dos dragones fueron envueltos por una especie de energía la cual se pegó a sus escamas haciendo que el Fuego empezara a quemar la energía y como si de una prenda de ropa se tratara los dragones se quitaron la energía haciendo que esta cayera al suelo

Blanco - lo hiciste bien mocoso sobretodo con ese último ataque pero

Rojo - No es suficiente, pero te daremos una muerte digna

Ambos dragones le madaron un rugido del Dragon

Madara solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin pero al no sentir nada los volvió abrir viendo como Naruto quien tenia un bastón en sus manos detenía el ataque del rojo ( naruto esta en modo sabio de los seis caminos pero no esta utilizando el manto o el shakra de kurama) y una chica muy parecida a Erza con la diferencia que esta tenía el pelo castaño detenía el ataque del Dragon Blanco

Naruto - Bien echo Madara diste una gran pelea

Madara - Gracias ni-san - fue lo que dijo para luego caer de rodillas

Naruto - Atenea cuida de mi otouto


	17. Capítulo 17 Nueva oportunidad

Naruto miro fijamente a los dos dragones quienes tenían daños en todo el cuerpo esto le saco una sonrisa

Blanco - crees que podras ganar-

Fue lo único que el Dragon pudo decir antes que pues Naruto en un estallido de velocidad le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo levanto del suelo y lo empujo varios metros hacia atrás

El Dragon Rojo trato de darle un golpe a cargado de energía pero antes que lo pudiera tocar Naruto extendío una mano - shinra tensei - dijo para que el dragón saliera a gran velocidad hacia atrás

Ambos dragones estaban enojados pero al mismo tiempo primero el peli-negro los puso en apuros y ahora llegaba ese rubio y demostró estar a su nivel o incluso un poco por encima de ellos

Naruto hizo dos clones los cuales empezaron a crear un rasenshuriken en cada mano

Todos los que vieron la llegada del rubio sintieron animos pues la demostración de poder fue increiblemente absurda para un humano pero el ataque que Naruto tenia en las manos era mas impresionante pues emitía fuertes corrientes de viento y un sonido que era imposible de describir

Cada clon empezo a correr con su ataque en mano, los dragones al ver eso empezaron a lanzarle rugidos pero los clones con gran maestría los esquivan al ver que estaban peligrosamente cerca saltaron para empezar a volar

Naruto extendiendo las manos dijo - Atracción Universal

Ambos dragones dejaron de tomar altura y empezaron a ser atraídos hacia donde el rubio estaba Pero antes que pudieron llegar los clones del rubio impactaron sus ataques a ambos haciendo que estos salieran disparados hacia el cielo

Todos los magos y dragones vieron como el Dragon Rojo y Blanco eran impulsados hacia el cielo por ese extreño ataque pero la sorpresa vino cuando el ataque se expandió absorbiendo a los 2 para luego desaparecer

Ambos dragones empezaron a caer a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo y cuando lo tocaron levantaron una gran nuve de tierra

Los magos que peleaban contra los dragones pequeños dieron un grito de emoción por ver como dos dragones fueron derrotados

Natzu y Rogue dejaron de pelear al ver eso

Rogue - no pense que Naruto fuera tan poderoso - dijo con preocupación al ver que sus planes podrían ser afectados

Natzu solo sonrió por la asaña de su amigo - si pero yo NO me quedare a tras - dijo para volverse a lanzar hacia Rogue

Con Naruto

Los demas dragones dejaron de pelear con los dragons Slayers y se dirigieron hacia Naruto por orden de Rogue ( excepto el de fuego y el de diamante estos seguirían su pelea junto a Natzu y Rogue)

Naruto sonrío al ver que los temidos dragones, aquellos que se consideraban leyendas por muchos, los seres mas poderosos del mundo mágico estaban uniendo fuerzas para Pelear contra el

Los magos que habían dejado de pelear contra los dragones se reunió en un punto cerca de donde Naruto iba a pelear viendo como este estaba siendo rodeado, por lo tanto tendrían que ayudarlo

Naruto sonrío - ase tiempo que no uso esta forma - cosa que llamo la atención de todos los magos que estaban cerca del area

Una luz sego a todos por un breve instante y aun confundidos por lo que paso vieron hacia la dirección de donde provenía y para sorpresa de todos Naruto estaba cubierto de una clase de energía y esta tenía la forma de un zorro de 9 colas

El zorro soltó un rugido el cual se oyo a kilómetros de distancia

Naruto sonrío por lo animado que kurama se puso a la hora de volver a pelear

Antes que los dragones hicieran cualquier movimiento las colas del zorro se extendieron y apresaron a los dragones del cuello haciendo que dieran un grito en seco

Naruto salto y levanto a los 5 dragones con el al llegar a una cierta altura Naruto empezó a dar vueltas haciendo que los dragones también lo hicieran para luego soltarlos haciendo que estos salieran a gran velocidad contra el suelo - esto es aburrido - dijo con claro tono de burla

Los dragones solo rujieron por lo dicho y antes que estos pudieran hacer algo Naruto hizo una pequeña bijudama la cual lanzó hacia uno de los dragones quien no pudo ni mover un solo músculo pues al nomas impactar lo este desapareció en una explosión

Tal técnica sorprendió a los observadores pero lo que siguió fue el shock de todos

Naruto creo dos barras las cuales clavo en la frente de dos dragones

Muchos pensaron que los habría matado pero no, esos 2 dragones empezaron a pelear contra sus 2 compañeros

Casi nadie entendía lo que pasaba excepto cobra quien se dio cuenta que Naruto los controlaba y unos cuantos magos como Jura, Makarov, Ultear, Mavis y Erza quienes formaron hipótesis sobre lo que pasaba

Naruto después de unos minutos de ver la pelea decidió inmovilizar los y creando cuatro barras mas decidio lanzar las hacia los dragones quienes no se podían mover - Bueno supongo que lo demás queda en tus manos Natzu - dijo para luego mirar hacia donde el estaba peleando justo a tiempo para ver como este se iba a estrellar contra el portal - jajaja típico de Natzu destruir cosas es su especialidad - pues Natzu se estrello junto a Rogue y el Dragon de diamante

Los dragones empezaron a desaparecer y los magos a celebrar por lo su victoria aunque en los dragons Slayers quedo un sentimiento de vació pues no pudieron matar a un solo dragon

Un par de horas después

La reina organizó una fiesta en el Palacio donde todos los magos fueron invitados

La fiesta era muy animada pero habían cuatro presencias que no estaban una era de Natzu, la otra Madara y la última de Naruto y Atenea, esta última era la que mas llamaba la atención sobre todo de dos mujeres Kagura y Hisui quienes querían hablar no mas bien disculparse por como lo trataron la última vez

Con Naruto

Naruto y Madara regresaron a Magnolia pues una fiesta no era de su interés, pero algo era poco usual pues Naruto y Madara estaban en shock por lo que miraban

Irumi estaba masturbandose en la sala, usaba sus ambas manos para darse placer una por delante y una por detrás y por si ya era impactante pero lo que los traumaba era que murmuraba el nombre de Naruto y Madara

Naruto y Madara salieron de la casa como los ninjas que eran

Naruto - yo no e visto nada

Madara - lo bueno que nosotros nunca estuvimos aqui jeje

Fueron las palabras de ambos quiénes no sabían como reaccionar a lo que vieron, pero algo era seguro Naruto y Madara ya no borrar esa escena

Ambos ninjas regresaron a la capital del Reino no a la fiesta, si no a un bar para beber algo

Madara - ni-san hay algo que me parece curioso - dijo Madara algo abrió

\- si dime - dijo Naruto que también está algo ebrio

Madara - durante tu pelea contra los 2 dragones sentí como si por un momento todo se repitió

Naruto - sabes yo también lo senti pense que eran cosas mias pero al parecer no

Antes que Madara respondiera dos personas se sentaron en la misma mesa que el

Naruto - Hola Jellal, Meredy como estan - dijo con un tono feliz pero ebrio al mismo tiempo

Jellal - Hola Naruto, Madara al parecer ustedes tienen su propia celebración

Madara - simplemente no nos gusta estar en lugares como el Palacio - dijo con el mismo tono que Naruto

Meredy - no eres muy joven para tomar -

Madara - eso no importa rosita-chan

Naruto - rosita-chan vaya nunca imaginé que Madara le dijera a una chica que no sea Irumi el chan

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Madara ya completamente ebrio

Naruto - Muy bien Meredy conquistaste a Madara - lo dijo con un tono juguetón mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Meredy - que, yo no quería - la peli-Rosa buscaba palabras pero para su desgracia no las ayaba

Uniéndose a la conversación Jellal hablo - Muy bien, se nota que eres la hija de Ultear

Meredy le dio una mirada de esas que matan o eso creia ella pues parecía tierna haciendo que los 3 hombres compartieran la misma Idea

Para sorpresa de todos Madara se acercó a Meredy y la empezó a jalar de las mejillas esta se sonrojo pues Madara era guapo según ella

Jellal - baya no sabía que te gustaban menores jajaja - dijo el peli azul que ya estaba algo ebrio

Meredy - Jellal - dijo con enojo

La charla continuo durante una hora asta que cerraron el bar y decidieron ir al bosque Naruto cerca de un lago

Los magos llevaron carne, verduras y Cerveza para continuar con su celebración encendieron una fogata en medio de unos troncos derivados y hablaron durante un tiempo

Atenea quien andaba caminando por el lago vio una fogata y ahí estaban 2 caras muy conocidas a lo tal decidió acercarse

Hola Naruto-kun Madara-chan - dijo con una voz tierna

Madara solo levantó la mano en señal de Saludo

Naruto - A-chan ven siéntate - dijo mientras golpeaba con su palma a un lado de el

Atenea sonrió por como Naruto la llamo y hizo caso a lo que el rubio decía

Naruto - Jellal, Meredy ella es Atenea es una amiga mía, Atenea el es Jellal y ella es Meredy

Mucho gusto - dijo Atenea mientras se acercaban mas al rubio

Jellal y Meredy respondieron de igual manera

Las horas pasaron y los magos empezaron hablar de ellos mismos para conocerse mejor Jellal, Meredy y Madara contaron sus historias de como la vida los jodio y como ellos se empezaron a superar

A hora era el turno de Atenea quien no sabía que contar pues la verdad no era algo que le puedan creer pues decir que era una diosa de la Guerra de otra dimensión no era una opción - Bueno se podría decir que mi familia era grande y rica pero con el pasar de los años muchos hicieron cosas que afectaron nuestro hogar y por lo tanto las traiciones no se hicieron esperar haciendo que entraremos en guerra y en esa guerra todos excepto yo como pueden ver murieron

Esto puso triste el ambiente bueno este ya estaba asi pues ninguna historia fue feliz desde su principio

Jellal - y que hay de ti Naruto? - pregunto con curiosidad por saber mas de su amigo

Naruto era observando pues el nunca dijo nada de el y empezó contando sobre las Naciones elementales y como fueron fundadas omitiendo el nombre de Madara y como sus padres murieron hasta la muerte de Hirusen

Sin duda alguna la desgracia los siguió a todos ellos

Jellal - asi que eres el contenedor de un demonio

Naruto - bueno en pocas palabras si

Meredy - no te molesta lo que te hicieron

Naruto - al principio si pero con el tiempo aprendi a como soportarlo y ahora el kiuby y yo somos amigos - dijo lo último con alegría

Los demas solo sonrieron por la actitud del rubio, después de un rato decidieron acampar en el bosque

A la mañana siguiente podemos ver como un Jellal miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa y sacando una cámara de quien sabe donde tomo una foto donde se puede ver como Madara abrazaba a Meredy y Naruto hacia lo suyo con Atenea

Sin duda esa foto seria un gran recurso para molestar a Meredy con Madara y a Ultear con Naruto ya que alguien estaba ocupando su lugar

Meredy fue la primera en despertar ya que el sonido de la cámara la despertó y lo que vio la alteró Madara la abrazaba y estaba hundiendo su cabeza entre los pechos de Meredy

Jellal empezó a reír haciendo que Naruto se despertara para ver la escena y empezar a reír también junto a Jellal

Meredy - ya callense - dijo enojada

Naruto - si Jellal guarda silencio, Meredy no quiere que Madara se mueva de su cómoda posición

Jellal - o es cierto lo siento Meredy - fueron la palabra de los 2 hombres con cierta burla e insinuación

Meredy - empezó a sonrojarse de una manera extraña pues hasta su cabello agarro el color rojo

Jellal - Pero me sorprende que alguien como Madara se ponga asi con Meredy

Meredy - oye - dijo con enojo al sentirse ofendida por lo que dijo su compañero

Naruto - bueno creo que los Uchihas tiene un fetiche por las peli-rosas

Jellal - en Cerio

Naruto - por lo que puedo ver si ya que mi amigo era uno y se terminó casando con una peli rosa también es mas tal vez Meredy se case con Madara - dijo Naruto pensando en la posibilidad

Jellal - ahora que lo mencionas es muy probable

Meredy - ya dejen de hablar por mi yo no haré tal cosa - aun teniendo a Madara encima

Naruto - no te gusta Madara

Meredy tardo unos segundos en responder - claro que no

Jellal - a si, entonces porque no te lo as quitado de encima - dijo con un tono pícaro

Meredy no supo contestar a esto

Madara abrió los ojos y se levantó no dandose cuenta sobre quien amaneció - buenos dias - fueron sus palabras

A lo que los demas le respondieron - buenos dias

Jellal - dormiste Bien Madara? - hizo su pregunta para incomodar a Meredy

Madara - si de echo mejor que nunca

Esto hizo que Meredy se desmayara

Madara - que le paso ? - pregunto Madara extrañado por la acción de la peli rosa

Naruto - El amor

Jellal - sin duda

Madara no entiendo porque decian eso ni porque tenían una sonrisa en su cara y decidió no preguntar

Naruto vio para abajo al igual que los demás magos al ver la acción de Naruto

Atenea había agarrado el pie de Naruto mientras dormía y lo jalo haciendo que el rubio callera y como si de una película de terror se tratara empezó a agarrarse de la ropa de Naruto para acercarse a el para luego poner su mano detrás de la cabeza del rubio

Y le dio un cabezazo

Esto provocó una risa en Madara y Jellal pues la castaña había echo algo que Naruto hacia normalmente lo inesperado

Atenea despertó después del golpe que le dio a Naruto, vio como Naruto tenia un chínchon en la cabeza - que te paso Naru-kun?

Naruto - cierta chica violenta me golpeo mientras dormía

Atenea - Nunca pense que Meredy fuera ese tipo de chica - dijo para luego ver a la peli rosa inconsciente con una mirada de pena por ella

Naruto la miraba mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente - Bueno me puedes soltar - fue lo que dijo ya que todavía seguía encima de él

Atenea - que no te gusta sentir el cuerpo de una diosa encima de ti - dijo picaramente

Naruto - sabes si estuviéramos a solas serias la que sintiera el cuerpo de un ninja comsiderado dios, pero no solo por encima sino que por dentro también - fue el susurro que Naruto le dio con el mismo tono que ella le había aplicado

Esto hizo que Atenea se sonrojara sobretodo con lo de sentir lo adentro

Madara y Jellal levantaron una seja por como Naruto le susurraba algo y como ella se sonrojo para luego parecer y caminar hacia el lago para lavarse la cara

Después de un rato Naruto y los demás se separaron Meredy y Jellal se fueron juntos, Atenea se fue por sus cosas a un hotel y Madara a comprar un recuerdo para Irumi, que por alguna razón sentía que olvidaba algo que no quería recordar

Naruto camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad para esperar a Madara pero vio como una anciana le daba una carta a Meredy y Jellal para luego irse y Meredy empezara a llorar

Naruto sintió curiosidad por la anciana ya que Jellal estaba con Meredy ella estaría en buenas manos

Después de un rato la anciana hablo con Gray para luego ver como esta se quedaba viendo la partida de los magos y luego irse

Naruto siguio a la anciana para ver como esta se sentaba a tomar un café

La anciana tomaba un café tranquilamente asta que un rubio se paro a un lado de ella y le pregunto - puedo sentarme?

Anciana - claro jovencito

Rubio - gracias

Anciana - tú eres Naruto el que participo en los Juegos Mágicos cierto

Naruto - si ese mismo y tu eres Ultear cierto

Esto sorprendió a Ultear - cómo lo supiste Naruto-kun

Naruto - el echo que le entregaras la carta a Meredy y que Gray lloraba me lo reveló

Ultear - era de esperarse de ti Naruto

Naruto - jeje gracias

Así siguió la charla entre ambos hablando de como Ultear uso su magia prohibida para darles una oportunidad ante los dragones y luego de cosas triviales estaban cuando Naruto se levanto - sígueme

A lo que Ultear hizo caso y decidió seguirlo

Después de un rato caminando Naruto y Ultear estaban en un claro de un bosque

Ultear - te gustan mucho los bosques no es asi

Naruto - como lo supiste?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

Ultear - bueno siempre llevas a las chicas a un bosque

Naruto - como lo supiste? - repitió de nuevo la pregunta esta vez con mas interés

Ultear - tene mis medios de información

La verdad era que lo había seguido cuando llevo a Kagura

Naruto - bueno ire al grano, dime quieres otra oportunidad

Ultear abrio los ojos al oir eso - a que te refieres

Naruto - ya sabes a empezar todo de nuevo poder enamorarte tener hijos, un esposo

Ultear - si quisiera pero es imposible - dijo para luego agachar la cabeza

Naruto - bueno yo te la dare ya que diste tu tiempo de vida por los demas yo dare algo por ti

Asi Naruto activo su sharingan y por unos segundos el cuerpo de Ultear empezó a brillar para luego mostrar a una Ultear joven pero con la diferencia que su pelo era plateado y sus ojos eran azules

Ultear que due lo que hiciste pregunto impresionada por lo que Naruto había echo

Naruto - solo use una técnica prohibida

Esto alarmó a Ultear ya que cuando una técnica era prohibida siempre tenía una acción mala sobre el que la ejecuta - cual - pregunto con preocupación

Naruto - se llama Izanagi es una técnica capas de transformar la realidad en ilusión y la ilusión en realidad

Ultear - eso es imposible - dijo incrédula

Naruto - es muy posible pero el precio de esta técnica es

Ultear vio como el ojo izquierdo de Naruto se cerraba

Naruto - que el ojo con el que se uso pierde su luz para siempre

Ultear empezó a llorar al ver esto y decidió abrazar a Naruto - gracias, gracias y lo siento

Naruto - con migo no debes disculparte - dijo para luego señalar a un árbol

Ultear vio hacia donde Naruto señalo para ver a un peli azul y una peli rosa inmediatamente corrio abrazarlos

Después de un rato de una conmovedora escena Naruto hablo - por cierto la apariencia de Ultear no fue lo único que cambie

Esto llamo la atención de los magos

Jellal - a que te refieres

Naruto - borre los recuerdos de casi todos sobre sus delitos

Esto dejo en shock a todos y rápidamente Meredy y Ultear se tiraron hacia el rubio para abrazarlo

Ultear - Gracias Naruto

Meredy - Gracias papá

Naruto - papá - dijo Naruto confundido

( si mi memoria no me falla Ultear había adoptado a Meredy como su hija y si no pues en esta historia si lo hizo)

Jellal se tapo la boca para no reie

Ultear golpeo a Meredy y luego vio a Naruto - no le hagas caso solo es la emoción de poder empezar una vida de nuevo

Naruto - si tu lo dices

Jellal - y quienes son las personas que saben de nuestra existencia? -pregunto con curiosidad por saber quienes sabrían de elloa

Naruto - Madara, Erza, Atenea y yo obviamente

Ultear - Atenea? - dijo con duda el nombre

Jellal - es tu rival en el amor - le susurro al oído y le enseñó una foto dode ella dormía mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Naruto entre sus pechos

Naruto vio confundido como Ultear miraba com enojo la foto que Jellal tenia en la mano

Ultear estaba enojada pero el enojó cambio a una de sorpresa al ver que en esa foto también estaba Meredy - no sabía que te gustaban menores que tu Meredy - dijo sorprendida

Meredy - de que hablas ul - dijo con una cara confundida

Ultear - que en esta foto Madara y tu estan muy pegados

Meredy rápidamente se puso roja - no es lo que parece

Los magos solo rieron por la actitud de la peli rosa

Naruto - tengo una idea

Jellal - cual es? - pregunto con curiosidad

Naruto - ya que nadie los esta buscando que tal si viven en mi casa

Meredy - estas seguro Naruto-san

Naruto - si apuesto que sera mas divertido, ya que Jellal podra estar con Erza y tu Meredy con Madara

Ambos se sonrojaron por la idea

Ultear - aceptamos - dijo firmemente

Jellal - pero no causaremo mas problemas a Na-

No pudo terminar pues Ultear lo interrumpió - aceptamos dije y se acabó o a casono - dijo lo último en voz muy baja mientras los acercaba a ella

De un momento a otro los dos magos dijeron - si esta bien

Naruto y los demás partieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde esperaron por Madara unos 4 minutos

Cuando llego Madara este se preocupo por el ojo de Naruto pero este le explico lo que paso y porque ellos viviran de ahora en adelante en su casa, Madara acepto con una sonrisa cosa que extraño un poco a los magos hasta que recordaron la foto donde el abrazaba a Meredy y sonrieron buena Meredy se sonrojo

Naruto y los demas llegaron a casa pero por alguna razón Erza no estaba bueno tal vez estaban en una misión penso Naruto y con Irumi acepto sin problemas a los nuevos inquilinos

Ya que los magos estaban cansados decidieron dormir y durante esa noche no paso nada extraño

Al dia siguiente

Todos en el gremio estaban en shock por lo que paso

Naruto y Madara los miembros mas fuertes de Fairy Tail dejaron el gremio


	18. Capítulo 18 Los preparativos

Era una hermosa mañana y en la casa de cierto rubio todos comían el desayuno tranquilamente y con una felicidad que no sintieron nunca

Bueno refiriéndose a los 3 magos que llegaron ayer

Dejare Fairy Tail - fue lo que Naruto dijo

Esto sorprendió a todos

Jellal - estas seguro de tu decisión

Naruto - si

Ultear - porque lo dejaras

Naruto - este mundo tiene su lado oscuro y todos aquí son testigos de eso y e decidió hacer mi propio gremio uno que su principal objetivo sea rescatar a las personas de la maldad, como la que sufrimos

Esto hizo pensar a todos y les pareció una muy buena idea ya que ellos fueron víctimas del destin

pero si ellos pueden cambiar el cruel destino de otros? - fue la pregunta que todos se hicieron

Madara - yo deseo estar en ese gremio

Naruto - porque lo deseas?

Madara - cuando recuerdo mi antiguo hogar, siempre pienso que si tu no hubieras aparecido yo estaría muerto y en el mejor de los casos Irumi también por eso deseo ayudar a otros que esten en una situación difícil

Naruto - bueno si esa es tú intención por mi esta bien

Ultear - yo también quiero estar en tu gremio Naruto, porque quiero pagar por mis pecados y que mejor manera que ayudando a otros

Jellal - creo también debo limpiar los mios asi que yo también me apunto

Meredy - suena interesante yo también me unire

Naruto - bueno ya tenemos 5miembros contándome a mi

Irumi - y con migo son 6 - dijo con su tierna voz

Naruto y Madara se sorprendieron por esto pues a ella no le importaba nada de los gremios antes

Naruto - Irumi-chan porque decidiste unirte

Irumi - bueno yo también me pongo apensar en que hubiera pasado si ese dia no hubieras aparecido tu, y quiero ayudar a los demas para que no pasen por algo similar y además necesitarán un médico no

Ultear - eres medica

Irumi - si Naruto-ni-san me enseñó ninjutsu medico hace unos 6 años ( Irumi estaría al nivel de sakura ya que era una prodigio en ese campo)

Jellal - impresionante

Madara - sin duda seras de mucha ayuda

Después de esto Naruto y Madara fueron al gremio para dar la noticia

Naruto y Madara entraron al gremio y fueron recibidos como de costumbre ambos se acercaron hacia la barra de bebidas donde Makarov estaba tomando una cerveza

Naruto - viejo necesito decirte algo importante

Makarov - hola Naruto, dime que se te ofrece

Naruto - voy a dejar el gremio

Makarov escupió su bebida al igual que muchos que estaban tomando - porque tomaste esa decisión - dijo seriamente

Ultear - exacto

Después de un rato Naruto los llevo a una isla bastante grande para poner el edificio del gremio

Pero la isla era algo teticra pues no había vida en esta

Ultear - naruto estas seguro que lo quieres aqui - dijo no muy convencida

Naruto - tranquila yo quiero que el gremio sea difícil de encontrar

Jellal - si pero en esta porquería de terreno

Naruto - ya tranquilos yo se que ese pensamiento no durara mucho - al terminar de decir esto Naruto hizo sellos de mano - estilo de tierra gran muralla - después de esto una muralla del tamaño de una edificio de 10 se levantó rodeando una area de 300 km cuadrados

Madara - le daras vida a la isla cierto

Esto confundió a los demas excepto a Irumi

Naruto - exacto - volvio hacer sellos - estilo de Madera nacimiento de un mundo de árboles - después de estas palabras un gran bosque apareció a las afueras de las murallas

Jellal, Meredy y Ultear se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que paso

Naruto empezó a jadear por el cansancio, luego hizo unos sellos mas y creo 3 edificios uno para el gremio y los otros serían dormitorios

Después de crear todo eso Naruto callo al suelo por el desgaste del shakra

Ultear - estas bien Naruto

Naruto - solo estoy cansado - dijo para luego terminar su frase con una sonrisa

Después de que Naruto se recuperará decidieron empezar con el amueblado de las habitaciones donde lo principal que pusieron en cada habitación era una cama una silla, una mesa y un librero

Ya era noche y los magos decidieron volver al siguiente dia pues era la mejor opción

Naruto decio ir a las orillas de la isla para darse un baño para relajarse un poco

Naruto estaba sentado viendo las estrellas en la orilla de la playa cuando sintió como 2 brazos lo rodeaban para darle un abrazo - Que haces aquí Ultear

Ultear - lo mismo te debería preguntar yo mira que estar en este lugar con este frio te vas a enfermar y como supiste que era yo

Naruto - eres la única mujer que vino con nosotros que aria eso

Ultear - ya veo, espera como que única que vino eso quiere decir que hay mas que lo arian

Naruto - si como Hisui o Atenea - respondio estúpidamente sin pensar en el tono que Ultear estaba usando

Ultear - no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí o podrias enfermarte

Naruto - esta bien

Después de unas horas Naruto decidió regresar con los demas

Después de cenar y conversar un poco con los demas llego la hora de dormir pero Naruto por alguna extraña razón no podia dormir pues estaba acostado en la cama con una camiseta negro y una pantaloneta naranja y estaba viendo las estrellas por la ventana

Hasta que sintió un peso sobre el, esto provocó que Naruto regresara su mirada al frente para ver que Ultear estaba sentada sobre el usando solo un suéter negro y ropa interior del mismo color demostrando en su rostro algo de tristeza, preocupación, miedo y esperanza

Naruto - Ultear - dijo en voz baja antes de ser callado por Ultear quién puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Naruto

Esto lo confundió, no el echo que Ultear estaba en su cama si no como el se sentia, pues su mente le decia que la detuviera, su corazón le decidia que la dejara pues ese miedo que reflejaba su hermoso rostro lo ablandaba y su cuerpo queria que la calidez que sentia de parte de Ultear siguiera para siempre

Ultear vio que Naruto no haría nada por resistirse se quitó el sueter

Naruto por primera vez agradecido el entrenamiento que hizo con los sapos pues gracias a su concentración pudo evitar que cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecierá por la acción que provocó el suéter pues los pechos de Ultear se quedaron agotados con la parte de abajo suéter

Ultear se había quitado el suéter y pego su cuerpo junto al de Naruto para luego darle un besó al sentir que Naruto no le correspondía con el besó se volvió a sentar sobre el - perdon por molestarte - fue lo que dijo con una voz casi en llanto mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos para luego salir de la habitación y regresar a su cuarto

Naruto por primera vez se sintió como todo un idiota por no hacer nada para que Ultear no llorara

En sus pensamientos muchos pensamientos colisionaban con otros

1\. Porque no la detuve

2\. Porque no se dejó llevar podría haber empezado algo cerio con ella después de todo es hermosa y además era muy atenta con el

3\. Hisui que pasaría con ella pues el le dijo que la amaba, bueno ella lo hizo a un lado por alguien que no conocía solo porque venía del futuro

4\. Kagura no la conocía pero algo en ella hacia que el deseara estar a su lado

5\. Atenea aunque lo único que an pasado juntos era una pelea ella lo hacia sentir feliz y calmado

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Naruto y dandole vueltas a todo estaba cuando kurama le hablo - oye mocoso no lo pienses tanto solo deja que tu corazón y cuerpo decidan por ti pues la mente es una de las cosas que traen problemas

Naruto - a que te refieres

Kurama - a que si te pones a pensar esos pensamientos nublaran tus sentimientos

Naruto penso en lo que su amigo le aconsejó y tras dos horas de pensarlo decidió bajar por algo de tomar

Después de tomar un baso de agua regreso a su habitación pero en el camino de regreso a su cuarto escucho un llanto el cual provenía de la habitación de Ultear

Al escuchar esto Naruto se detuvo y pensó en lo que Kurama le había dicho y sin pensarlo e involuntariamente abrio la puerta de la habitación

Ultear oyo como su puerta se abrió - dejame sola - fue lo que dijo con un tono triste pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas pues unas pisadas y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se lo confirmaron así que se levantó de la cama dispuesta a echar a rubio de su habitación pero fue sorprendida cuando este la tiro a la cama y la besó

Al separarse del beso Ultear estaba a punto de golpearlo por juagar con sus sentimientos de esa manera pero vio con sorpresa y alegría como Naruto tenia una mirada que demostraba amor, felicidad y deseo

Naruto - Ultear yo quiero estar a tú lado para siempre

Ultear sintió como su corazón latia rápidamente por la alegría - y porque debería creerte - dijo ocultando su alegría

Naruto - porque eres la persona a la que yo le dare algo que no podré dárselo a alguien mas

Ultear se sonrojo por lo dicho ya que entendió la indirecta y lo abrazo

 ** _escena no acta para todo público :v_**

 ** _Naruto sonrio por lo que Ultear había echo y le dio otro beso_**

 ** _Naruto y Ultear empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y una de las manos del rubio empezo a bajar hacia las bragas de Ultear para cuando llego a estas meterse por debajo de estas_**

 ** _Ultear al sentir como la mano del rubio estaba por debajo de sus bragas decidió abrir las piernas para darle mas libertad a Naruto para que haga lo que el quiera_**

 ** _Naruto al sentir como Ultear le daba el permiso de tocarla introdujo un dedo en ella_**

 ** _Ultear dejo salir un pequeño gemido - Naruto se mas amable quieres, es la primera vez que alguien me toca_**

 ** _Naruto - eso quiere decir que?_**

 ** _Ultear solo asintió con la cabeza_**

 ** _Naruto - que niña tan pícara creo que tendré que castigarte_**

 ** _Con su mano libre Naruto empezo acariciar los pechos de Ultear quién empezo a gemir_**

 ** _Ultear puso una mano en la mejilla de Naruto - alguien esta muy juguetón - dijo con una voz muy sensual que le eriso la piel por un segundo_**

 ** _Naruto sintió como una mano acariciaba su pene esto le saco una sonrisa - al parecer no soy el único_**

 ** _Después de un rato de seguir haciendo eso Naruto vio como Ultear se arqueaba y como un líquido salia de ella_**

 ** _Ultear estaba algo molesta pues quería que el rubio fuera el primero en correrse asi que decidió tomar el control_**

 ** _Naruto quién estaba arriba de Ultear sintió como esta lo empujó para quedar encima de el_**

 ** _para ver como ella baja hasta su cintura y le baja la pantaloneta para luego agarrar su pene y frotarlo con su cara_**

 ** _Esto éxito mas al rubio y Ultear notó esto por lo tanto supo que su acción fue buena idea pero decidió continuar y se quitó el sostén para luego poner el pene de Naruto entre su pechos y empezar hacerle una mamada rusa_**

 ** _Naruto sentía como el placer lo invadia la suavidad de los pechos de Ultear y el sudor que tomo el papel de lubricante hizo que se sintiera increíble cosa que aumentó cuando Ultear empezó a lamer la punta de su pene y en un par de minutos Naruto se corrió_**

 ** _Ultear vio como un líquido blanco salia de Naruto y caía sobre ella_**

 ** _Naruto vio como Ultear se sentaba y con su mano recogía el semen que callo en su cara y pechos para luego tragarselo esto hizo que el rubio estuviera mas excitado_**

 ** _Ultear - que tal si medas un poco mas pero esta vez que sea aqui - dijo con una voz suave y llena de lujuria mientras con su mano derecha hacia a un lado su bragas mojadas para luego ponerse sobre el pene del rubio_**

 ** _Naruto al ver que Ultear estaba sobre el agarro su trasero con las dos manos y la dirigio el cuerpo de Ultear para poder meter su pene en la vagina de ella_**

EL momento había llegado Naruto y Ultear lo sabian estaban a un centímetro de volverse uno Pero de la nada el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que tanto Naruto como Ultear se taparan con la sabana para luego voltear a ver hacia la puerta y ver como una Meredy y un Jellal estaban tirados ya que la puerta no soporto el peso de hambos magos que estaban escuchando anteriormente atras de la puerta

Naruto sin duda alguna estaba enojado porque ambos magos no respetaron su privacidad

Ultear por otro lado no le importaba que los espiaran pero que los interrumpieran era imperdonable - ustedes que estaban haciendo - dijo Ultear con una voz suave y llena de oscuridad que parecía que Ultear era la misma muerte

Meredy - bueno es hora de desayunar u como no bajaban vine a buscarte pero ciertos gemidos - no pudo completar la oración pues Ultear la miraba fijamente

Ultear - y tu Jellal

Jellal - bueno yo venia a ver porque Meredy no regresaba y como la vi pegada a la puerta y hice lo mismo por curiosidad y pues paso esto - respondió con miedo por lo que Ultear podria hacer

Ultear - largense - sin dudarlo ni un momento ambos magos salieron de la habitación a una velocidad increíble pues la vuerta estaba cerrada y los magos ya no estaban todo esto paso en menos de un segundo

Naruto - eso fue rápido - dijo con asombro para luego mover la cortina de la ventana y ver que ya era de dia - paso rápido el tiempo

Ultear - si - dijo desanimada por perder una oportunidad de hacer suyo al rubio pues sabia que Naruto podría cambiar de parecer en cualquier momento eso era lo que creia

Naruto vio como Ultear tenia una cara que reflejaba fastidio asi que se sento y la abrazo para luego ver la fijamente mientras el ponia una sonrisa

Ultear vio como Naruto la miraba y sabia porque era eso, asi que dejo de pensar en eso y le dio un beso

Naruto - creo que seria mejor que bajaramos a desayunar

Ultear - si es lo mejor en este momento

Naruto se acosto para esperar a Ultear mientras se ponia un vestido blanco y después de esto bajaron a comer para después hablar sobre los demas asuntos del gremio


	19. capítulo 19 El viaje empieza

Después de hablar sobre quién seria el maestro del gremio y ponerse a votación Jellal se convirtió en el primero pues Naruto quería mas libertad por ahora ya que quería hacer muchas cosas y el cargo de maestro no se lo permitiría

Después de esto estaba el otro problema que los magos notaron y ese era que el gremio estaba muy lejos del Reino de Fiore y por lo tanto Naruto tubo una idea la cual era crear un tipo de magia para teletransportarse la cual tenia los principios básicos del Hiraishin y el kamui de obito cosa que le tomaria tiempo

Una hora mas tardé

Podemos ver como los Madara, Meredy, Jellal, Irumi, Ultear y Naruto estaban con una sonrisa pues ya habian amueblado todo por completo, también habian echo 2 baños uno para hombres y otro para mujeres también un baño en cada habitación que contaba con una regadera, tina y sanitario

Uno de los problemas con las tuberías era a donde iría a parar el drenaje cosa que Ultear arreglo ya que cuándo era pequeña encontró como crear un químico que desintegraba varios tipos de materia exceptuando la materia viva

Los magos al ver terminado toda su obra, lo que seria su nuevo comienzo se sintieron satisfechos y al sentir que lledian a sudor decidieron estrenar los baños

Con los hombres

Estos estaban tranquilos metidos en las aguas termales y Jellal decidió preguntar algo

Jellal - Naruto porque siempre en donde estas tienen que haber aguas termales?

Naruto - Creo que les agarré cariño, después de pasar 3 años buscando a mi maestro en ellas

Madara - porque lo buscabas en lugares como este ? - pregunto mientras arqueaba una seja

Naruto - El decia que buscaba información, algo que pudiera usar para su libro

Jellal - así y que clase de libros escribía ? - pregunto con curiosidad ya que Naruto no había contado nada sobre el tema

Naruto - En resumen sus libros serian novelas porno

Madara/Jellal - Que - fue lo que dijeron incredulos por lo dicho

Naruto - asi era él

Después de escuchar esto los 2 magos dejaron el tema para que Jellal vuelva a preguntar - Naruto a te gusta Ultear

Madara voltio a ver ya que la pregunta de Jellal lo tomo de sorpresa pero era algo que le interesaba ya que durante el dia Ultear estaba pasando mas tiempo con Naruto a diferencia del otro dia

Naruto - si - respondió con una sonrisa

Jellal - Cuida la bien ya que es una buena chica - dijo con alegría ya que su amigo y su compañera con la que paso años y por lo cual le cogio cariño estaban juntos

Naruto - si lo aré

Con las mujeres

Irumi - Ultear-san porque hoy tu y Naruto ni-san estuvieron mas cercanos que ayer?

Ultear - Eso es porque el y yo tenemos una relación - dijo triunfante ya que sus rivales ya no podrian quitárselo

Irumi - y quién se declaró

Ultear - Él porsupuesto

Irumi - Cuando lo hizo

Ultear - Ayer en la noche

Irumi - como lo hizo ?

Ultear no supo como responder a esto ya que como decirle a una niña que su hermano mayor se declaró mientras llego a su habitación para hacer algo mas que eso - Es un secreto - fue la respuesta que dio para dejar el tema

Irumi - Meredy porque estas sonrojada

Meredy - Creo que ya pase mucho tiempo aquí - respondió para salir del agua y dar una respuesta convincente ya que cuándo Ultear mencionó que Naruto se le confesó anoche recordó los gemidos de Ultear y como ella estaba desnuda sobre Naruto

Ultear y Irumi pensaron que Meredy tenia razón y que ya era hora de dormir

Minutos después

Naruto quién solo llevaba una toalla estaba tomando un baso de leche mientras se dirigía a su habitación pensando en como hacer la teletransportacion - bueno lo vere como lo hago mañana - fue el pensamiento de Naruto antes de abrir la puerta y ver como una Ultear desnuda lo esperaba asi que decidió caminar asta la cama y sentarse a un lado

Ultear - continuamos con lo de ayer - dijo con una voz suave para luego abrir las piernas para darle una vista de todo su cuerpo a Naruto

Naruto se acostó a un lado de ella para luego verla a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla - sabes que me gustaría disfrutar de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo pero no emos dormido por mas de un día y si lo hacemos hoy seguro que no dormiremos otro día

Ultear solo suspiró por lo dicho sabiendo que el Naruto tenia razón y a levantarse iba cuando sintió como Naruto se ponía encima de ella - pense que no querías

Naruto - es que estas almohadas son mis preferidas - dijo para luego hundir su cara en los peschos de Ultear quién se sonrojo por lo que el rubio había echo para luego sentir algo que estaba en medio de sus piernas y cerandolas se dio cuenta que era el miembro del rubio el cual le provocaba una sensación muy cómoda ya que el calor que este le daba a ella era agradable

Naruto vio a Ultear fijamente para luego darle un beso quién correspondío - creo que me are adicto a dormir con tigo - dijo para volver a hundir su cara en los pechos de Ultear

Ultear - creo que yo ya me hice adicta - le susurro para luego abrazar la cabeza del rubio que descansaba entre sus pechos

Y en esa posición durmieron ambos uno sintiendo el calor del otro

El día en que los magos empezarían su viaje llego uno viaje donde recorrerán cada lugar del reino y islas fuera de este bueno se dividirán en grupos

Jellal, Irumi y Ultear

Meredy y Madara

Que pasara con Naruto estaran preguntando pues el empezara a desarrollar la magia, o mejor dicho el sello de teletransportacion

El equipo de Jellal se fue al oriente del Reino y el de Madara al Occidente

Naruto analizaba cuidadosamente el único kunay que con la maraca de su padre pensando en como usar los conceptos de la técnica espacio tiempo ya que esta enviaba a una persona a otra dimensión y al mismo tiempo lo regresaba a la dimensión dónde estaba la marca

Tras horas de analizarlo decidió ir a su casa para calmarse un poco y al entrar en su casa no se esperaba que una Erza lo esperaba con un semblante serio

Naruto - Hola Erza - dijo nerviosamente

Erza - Hola Naruto me podrías explicar porque dejaste el gremio - exigió la explicación ya que ella solo escucho que Naruto dejo el gremio y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la casa

Naruto después de explicar el porqué dejo el gremio vio vomo Erza se tranquilizaba se acercó a ella para preguntarle donde había estado pero para su desgracia tropezó

El momento era muy incómodo ya que Naruto trato de agarrarse del hombro de Erza pero lo único que puedo agarrar fue la blusa y al no soportar el peso de Naruto esta fue arrancada de su portadora

Naruto quién estaba en el suelo vio a Erza quién no tenia sostén pero tenia una mirada fria hacia él

Erza no tenia emociones negativas hacia Naruto ya que este en el pasado se bañaba con ella pero por un movimiento involuntario se podría decir saco una espada

Naruto vio esto y una idea paso por su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Erza -Eres una genio Erza - dijo con alegría al a ver hallado una forma de crear su magia de teletransportacion

Erza - asi porque lo dices - dijo algo apenada por como Naruto la alago y la abrazo

Naruto - si eres la mejor - dijo con alegría para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y salir - vuelvo mas tarde -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir

Erza estaba sonrojada su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía como si ella hubiera corrido una maratón y esto fue provocado por lo que minutos antes paso

Naruto le habia dicho que era la mejor y volteo a verlo pero su sorpresa fue grande al sentir los labios de Naruto

Esto la hizo pensar mucho y sobretodo la hizo dudar ya que Naruto en menos de una hora le quito la blusa, y la abrazo sin importarle que no tenia blusa y la besó todo esto no le desagrado mas bien le gustó y su cuerpo reaccionó también

Erza hizo aparecer una blusa para luego salir de la casa y ver en la dirección hacia donde Naruto se fue - En realidad quiero a Naruto como a un hermano ? - pregunto al aire sin saber que Gary, Lucy, Natzu, Happy, Charle y Wendy

Quienes se sorprendieron y decidieron retirarse para hablar sobre el tema

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Jellal

Ellos estaban tranquilamente golpeando a unos magos quienes trataban de resucitar a Zeref por medio de la alquimia claro el intercambio tenía que ser equivalente asi que decidieron sacrificar a un pueblo ya que el gran zeref no se podia comparar a un simple humano

Pero para la suerte de los pueblerinos el equipo de Jellal llego y tras descubrir lo que sucedió los detuvieron

Pero para sorpresa de Jellal y Ultear, Irumi era muy hábil peleando ya que con unas agujas de metal llamadas senbon Irumi las utilizaba para paralizar a los oponentes

Ultear - Eres muy hábil para ser una niña - dijo Ultear sorprendida

Irumi - tú también eres muy hábil para ser una anciana - dijo con una voz muy inocente para luego caminar hacia el pueblo

Jellal quién estaba sosteniendo a Ultear para que no matara a Irumi por decirle vieja

Con Madara

Estos simplemente escucharon algo sobre los tartaros quienes se juntaban serca de una aldea

Ambos caminaban por la calle principal en búsqueda de información

Madara en momentos como este siempre iba hacia donde Naruto le dijo en su primera misión de rastreo

Meredy que vio hacia donde mada se dirigia hizo una mueca en señal de desaprobación - porque vamos a un bar

Madara - porque es aquí donde los malos se juntan

Meredy - No creo que los tartaros esten aqui

Madara - La raiz nos llevara al arbol

Meredy - que quieres decir

Madara - las personas que se juntan en lugares como este siempre tienen información de otras ya sea porque se toparon, o porque los conocen o an oido de ellos

Meredy - ya entiendo

Nomas entraron al bar Meredy fue recibida por miradas que demostraban lujuria cosa que la incómodo

En ese momento un mago decidió mostrar su audacia a sus amigos y le dio una nalgada a Meredy quién volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de odio

Mago - Ey nena porque no te diviertes con migo

Madara - porque no cierras esa boca antes que te la cierre yo

Mago - oye mocoso pierdete - dijo para luego sacar una espada al igual que Erza lo hacia y tratar de darle una estocada a Madara

Pero para frustración del mago Madara agarro la punta de la espada con dos dedos - patético - dijo con voz fria

El mago decidió responder pero para su sorpresa el no pudo articular palabras cuando vio los ojos que muchos magos vieron pero pocos sobrevivieron para contar la historia del shimigami de ojos rojos

Madara enfurecido por lo que el mago pensaba hacer agarrar el brazo del mago y con un apretón se lo rompió

El mago quiso gritar pero no pudo, el simplemente podia ver como su muerte se acercaba

Madara solto el brazo del mago para decirle - debería torturarte asta que desees estar en el infierno por tocar a mi mujer - dijo de forma amenazante

El mago al fin se pudo mover y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló pidiendo su perdón

Madara - sabes hoy es tu dia de suerte yo ando buscando información y si me consigues esta información te perdonare la vida pero si no lo haces sabras que se siente ser comido vivo por miles de gusanos

Mago - Gracias shimigami-sama

Madara camino hacia una mesa para sentarse esta acción fue imitada por Meredy en cambio el mago lo siguió de rodillas - hay rumores sobre los tártaros sabes ?

Mago - solo e oído rumores sobre ellos pero no es nada seguro

Madara - cuales rumores?

Mago - que se estan movilizando mas de lo normal

Madara - que mas?

Mago - planean revivir a uno de los demonios de zeref

Madara - para que?

Mago - no lose la persona que contó eso fue asecinada por dos miembros de tártaros

Esto llamo la atención de Madara pues el y Naruto se toparon un par de veces con ellos pero gracias a que cuando los encontraban siempre habían peatones no podia actuar de manera rápida y lograban escapar

Madara - quién lo mató?

Mago - era un tipo de pelo amarillo

Madara - hacia donde se dirigieron?

Mago - hacia el norte

Madara - hace cuanto?

Mago - hace una semana

Madara - Siéntete afortunado hoy no conocerás a la muerte - después de esto Madara salio del bar

el mago sintió como la presión se iba pero luego sintió que corria peligro cosa que no tenia sentido pero cuando voltio a ver

una Meredy tenia la mirada fija sobre el

Mago - señorita - dijo algo feliz que lo estuvieran observando olvidando que Madara le dijo que era su mujer

Meredy paso de molesta a furiosa por lo que el mago le dijo y sin piedad le dio un golpe en la entrepierna, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el hombre rompió el techo al salir disparado por el golpe

Meredy después de esto salio y alcanzó a Madara - y que haremos? - le pregunto a Madara

Madara - Descubriremos que traman los tártaros

Meredy - dijiste que era tu mujer para que me dejarán de ver cierto - dijo agradecida

Madara - No, yo dije eso muy enserio

Meredy - Que - dijo mientras se quedaba quieta y sonrojada

Madara - Me gustas y desde ahora seras mi mujer - dijo con autoridad

Meredy - yo no lo e decidió - dijo algo molesta

Madara - Pero lo aras de eso estoy seguro

Meredy - porque estas tan seguro

Madara - algo aquí me lo dice - respondió mientras se tocaba el pecho mas exacto donde esta el corazón

Meredy quién iba a responder fue inteinterrumpida por un beso de Madara quién profundizó el beso

Meredy sintió como la lengua de Madara la invadía y tras unos segundos ella empezó a corresponder y sin saberlo ella abrazo a Madara

después de cortar el beso Madara le acarició una mejilla - vez te lo dije, yo se que muy pronto esto no sera nada

Meredy vio como Madara tras a ver dicho estas palabras empezó a caminar - espera que quiso decir con que esto no sera nada, a caso el quiere hacer eso - era él pensamiento de Meredy para luego imaginarse a Madara sobre ella

Meredy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que olvidó la charla que hace unos segundos tuvieron


	20. capítulo 20 Nuevos miembros

Naruto quien tras largas horas de trabajo e ingenio logro hacer lo que quería y eso era una forma de desplazarse la cual consistía en crear una dimensión de bolcillo e ingresar a esta para luego abrir otro portal hacia donde el usuario quiere ir siempre y cuando ya haya estado en ese sitio ya que de otra manera el portal podría llevarlo a otro lugar cosa que no es beneficioso ya que podría terminar en la boca de un volcán cosa que descubrió por no poner atención

Naruto estaba a punto de probar su ingeniosa manera pero la pregunta era a que lugar se debería ir ya por ahora no quería regresar a su casa ya que Erza podría estar enojada con el por lo de su blusa

Muchos lugares pasaron por su cabeza Crocus no que iría hacer en ese lugar tal vez a su isla, esa fue la mejor opción que ha tenido hasta ahora ya que casi nadie conoce ese lugar por lo tanto estaría solo y le daría tiempo en pensar todo lo que aria en su futuro ya que uno de sus antiguos planes ya se había cumplido entonces tendría fijarse nuevas metas para poder tener algo porque luchar

Naruto creo su portal el cual era un circulo con nueve magatamas ( o comas no recuerdo bien el nombre ) y un zorro de diez colas en medio esto le saco una sonrisa ya que había una habilidad que quería probar por si algún dia se enfrentaba a un oponente fuerte ya que Atenea era una prueba de eso aunque ella también venia de otra dimensión, pero nada le afirmaba que no podrían haber posibles enemigos de otra dimensión en algún futuro, dejo de pensar en esto para cruzar el portal y para su alegría funciono de nuevo ya que había aparecido en la azotea de la torre vio al cielo para sonreír

Pensando que le quedaban 2 dias hasta que sus compañeros regresen de su viaje decidió entrenar y creo 10 clones de sombras ya que habían pasado años desde que usaba esa técnica tan característica de él

Para su sorpresa estos clones eran mas fuertes que antes ya que tenia que golpearlos mas de dos veces o en un punto vital, después de un par de horas de entrenamiento naruto cayó al suelo cansado y se durmió en ese mismo lugar

Horas después naruto despertó aun cansado por su riguroso entrenamiento pero para su sorpresa el estaba en una habitación de la torre cosa que llamo su atención ya que el no trajo a nadie mas con él y el único que conocía la ubicación era Jellal pero el estaba de viaje esta duda fue resuelta cuando vio a su lado derecho ya que sentía como su mano estaba en medio de algo suave caliente y húmedo y rápidamente su cara cambio de su típico tono de piel a uno rojo ya que vio como su mano estaba entre las piernas du una mujer de pelo castaño que no pudo reconocer ya que su pelo le tapaba la cara

Lentamente saco su mano de entre las piernas de la peli castaña desnuda y vio su mano fijamente para darse cuenta que el líquido que estaba alrededor de su mano era igual al que dejo salir Ultear aquella noche y ya sea por curiosidad o por alguna razón que ni el mismo conocía se llevó esa mano hacia su rostro y probo aquel liquido

Te gusto naruto – dijo una voz muy conocida para el y esa voz era la de atenea

Naruto – Atenea como llegaste aquí y mas importante porque estás aquí con migo? – pregunto con un tono lleno de nerviosismo

Atenea – bueno un dia me dispuse a navegar por los mares de este mundo y llegue a este lugar hace unos 3 dias y estoy aquí contigo ya que te encontré durmiendo en el suelo y decidí traerte aquí para que no te enfermaras y bueno cuando te deje sobre la cama decidí acostarme también pero tu te pusiste muy jugeton mientras dormías

Naruto – a que te refieres como jugeton? – pregunto con curiosidad y temor por lo que atenea le respondería

Atenea se sonrojo y respondió – bueno por alguna razón tu empezaste a quitarme la ropa y luego a tocarme por aquí y por haya

Naruto que demonios estaba haciendo mientras dormía – lo siento no fue mi intención

Atenea – no te preocupes – dijo para acostarse encima de el

Naruto sintió los suaves pechos de Atenea y al darse cuenta que los podía sentir vio que el tampoco tenia ropa

Atenea – porque igual yo pensaba hacer lo mismo contigo naruto – después de estas palabras atenea empezó a tocar el pene de naruto para empezar a estimularlo

Naruto quiso quitar a la castaña de encima pero para su sorpresa no lo pudo hacer ya que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo – porque no te puedo mover?

Atenea – porque te di una de estas para que no puedas evitar este momento en el que yo te are mi hombre naruto – al terminar esta frace atenea se dio cuenta que a naruto le gusto su respuesta pues el empezaba a ponerse duro

Naruto – puedes parar atenea – dijo esperanzado que la castaña lo escuchara pero lo único que vio fue como atenea se sentaba sobre el dándole una vista sobre su hermoso trasero, esta vista mejoro cuando atenea se inclinó dejando ver su vagina la cual dejaba salir un poco de aquel liquido

Lentamente atenea acercaba su trasero hacia la cara de naruto ya que noto como este lo miraba fijamente

Naruto – Atenea yo tengo novia sabes – estas palabras detuvieron a atenea ya que sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era malo

Atenea – lo siento naruto no sabia eso – dijo con un tono apagado para quitarse de encima de naruto y empezar a cambiarse

Naruto se sintió mal de nuevo había jugado con las emociones de otra mujer al parecer sin darse cuenta y ver como ella se cambiaba mientras tenía una mirada sombría lo hacía sentirse peor pero el sabía que era lo correcto

Atenea solo se cambio y se fue sin decir nada ya que se sentía mal pero sabía que era lo correcto pues si ella tuviera un novio no le gustaría que otra mujer le hiciera lo que ella le hizo a naruto

Una hora había pasado y naruto decidio hacer un pequeño viaje hacia un pueblo que se encontraba al sur de magnolia ya que se decía que un demonio mataba muchos pueblerinos o esos eran los rumores

Con Madara

Este estaba siguiendo a 2 integrantes de los Tártaros para ser más específicos uno tenía el pelo negro muy parecido a gray y con la palabra sub-ceo en su armadura el cual se llamaba Silver y su compañero el cual era un rubio muy extrovertido para el gusto de madara cuyo nombre era Jackal sin duda el seria el primero que el mataría

Madara era todo un experto en el sigilo y el espionaje pero por otra parte Meredy no pero hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo bien ya que caminaba como madara le dijo pero por una pequeña distracción esta tropezó y llamo la atención de los 2 miembros de los tartaros

Silver – señorita no sabe que es de mala educación perseguir a las personas

Jackal – la are explotar – dijo con su típico tono psicópata

Meredy se sentía frustrada al ser descubierta tan fácilmente ya que por su idiotes ya no podrían dar con la guarida de los tártaros así que tomo la decisión de pelear pero no pudo ya que en menos de un segundo ella fue congelada por una especie de Hielo de color rosado oscuro

Madara quien solo observaba se sorprendió al ver ese hielo ya que por sus investigaciones supo que era el de un Devil Slayer pero su sorpresa paro cuando Jackal se acercó con la intención de hacer explotar a Meredy sin mas opción salio de su escondite

Jackal estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento cuando unos kunais fueron lanzados hacia el a una gran velocidad saltando hacia atrás pero fue muy lento ya que los 3 kunais que madara lanzo le dieron uno en el brazo otro en el hombro y el ultimo en una pierna

Silver – te lo mereces por ser tan imprudente – dijo sin importarle lo que le paso a su compañero para luego ver hacia el frente ya que madara estaba enfrente de el

Madara sabia que ese hielo no lo podría derretir solo con fuego normal asi que decidio usar su amaterasu el cual cubrió el hielo

Silver – eso no funcionara sa – no pudo terminar su frase al ver como su hielo desaparecia

Madara – decías – dijo con burla

Meredy quien ya se había descongelado hablo – gracias madara – dijo con un tono de pena

Madara – meredy vete de aquí yo voy hablar de caballero a caballero con ese tipo

Meredy no estaba feliz con dejar a madara pero sabía que solo sería un estorbo – esta bien, ten cuidado – dijo para luego retirarse lo mas rápido que pudo

Madara y silver se miraban fijamente ambos sabiendo que si el ataque del otro los tocaba seria su fin y sin perder mas tiempo ambos lanzaron sus ataque silver creo algo parecido a una ola de hilo que congelo todo en dirección hacia madara y este hizo lo mismo con su amaterasu ambos ataques chocaron el de madara era mas poderoso pero el de silver era mas rápido por lo tanto compensaba la pérdida de su hielo rápidamente

Ambos ataques chocaron durante 5 segundos hasta que una explosión se hizo presente la cual cubrió la zona de vapor

Meredy vio con sorpresa y asombro el resultado de ambos ataques pero la preocupación la invadió ya que no podía ver claramente y al no saber dónde estaba madara le preocupaba esto rápidamente desapareció cuando vio su silueta saliendo de la nube de humo – estas bien madara?

Madara - si aunque me quebré un brazo – dijo molesto ya que había sido lazado hacia un árbol por la explosión

Meredy – será mejor que regresemos ya que en dos días es la fecha que naruto nos dio para volver al gremio

Madara – supongo que tienes razón – repondio madara con un tono indiferente que cambio cuando meredy se acerco a él y empezó a examinar su brazo

Meredy – esta roto

Madara – es lo que te dije bueno como sea regresaremos al gremio y daremos el informe

Meredy – esta bein

Con Jellal

Ultear, Irumi y Jellal estaban algo sorprendidos a que después de liberar a un pueblo de las manos de un mago un niño de aproximadamente unos 12 años pelo rojo al igual que sus ojos con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra (imaginémonos a Todoroki de Boku no héroe )se les acerco y les pidió que lo aceptaran en su gremio bueno eso no era lo sorprendente lo que de verdad era algo sorprendente era que el niño era un devil slayer de fuego aunque su magia no era poderosa ellos sabían que tener a alguien con ese tipo de magia era muy raro ya que habían mas Dragon slayers y God slayer pero nunca habían escuchado sobre un devil slayer

Ultear – por mi no hay problema

Irumi – seriamos el primer gremio con un Devil slayer

Jellal – eso seria interesante

Ultear – esta decidido entras al gremio

Niño – gracias – dijo alegremente

Ultear , irumi y Jellal se presentaron para luego esperar la presentación del niño

Niño – Yo soy Oga tatzumi

Después de recoger al niño se dirigieron hacia el gremio y durante el camino los tres magos le explicaban al pequeño peli rojo sobre su gremio su creador y el porqué del nombre, Oga sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a los 2 magos mas poderosos que han existido según los relatos de sus nuevos compañeros

Cuando iban de regreso el grupo se topo con una pelea para ser mas especifico atenea peleaba contra una serpiente gigante esta no era rival para la diosa

Jella y los demás se sorprendieron por lo rapidez de ella y después que le cortara la cabeza a la serpiente jellas se acercó a ella - Atenea como estas

Atenea – hola Jellal que haces por estos lugares

Jellal – bueno estamos regresando a nuestro gremio y vimos tu pelea

Atenea – ya veo y a que gremio se unieron

Jellal – bueno creamos uno nuevo

Atenea – asi y como se llama?

Jellal – Kitsune no Kami

Atenea – que nombre mas interesante

Jellal pensó que si tenían atenea podrían conseguir mas rápido su objetivo – te gustaría unirte

Atenea – que ganaría si me uno

Jellal – una familia, un lugar donde puedas estar feliz y en paz

Atenea lo pensó durante un rato ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y la oferta era interesante – si esta bien me uniré a su gremio

Jellal – bienvenida – dijo con felicidad

Por otro lado a Ultear se le hacia conocida pero no recordaba donde pero dejando eso por un lado decidio

Con Naruto

Este estaba sorprendido ya que los rumores tenían algo de verdad ya que los habitantes del pueblo si morían pero lo que las personas no decían era que ellos eran los que atacaban a ese demonio el cual tampoco era un demonio era un pequeño niño de no mas de 11 años el cual llevaba ropa de color blanca al igual que su cabello pero cubierto por sangre lo cual hacia juego con sus ojos rojos

Naruto vio con sorpresa el campo de batalla ya que eran aproximadamente 100 cadáveres aunque lo impactante era lo que comia el pequeño peli blanco y eso era la carne de sus oponentes - eso si es perturbador – dijo para si mismo naruto para luego empezar acercarse al pequeño el cual voltio su vista cuando sintió como una mano lo tocaba

Rápidamente salto hacia atrás desenfundando una espada que estaba tirada, el pequeño miro fijamente al rubio que estaba enfrente de el y en un estallido de velocidad apareció atrás de él para dar un corte horizontal y cuando la hoja de la katana estaba a milímetros del cuello de naruto este la agarro con dos dedos

Naruto – vaya eres muy fuerte para tu edad niño – dijo sorprendido por la velocidad que tenia sin duda un prodigio había encontrado

El niño no respondio y simplemente lo miro fijamente con una mirada llena de odio ya que este tipo había bloqueado su ataque con solo dos dedos

Naruto – tranquilo no te are daño – dijo esperando una respuesta de este pero no hubo ninguna – dime no te gustaría una vida mas tranquila – naruto sonrio al ver que el peli-blanco se intereso – yo te la puedo ofrecer si vienes conmigo – te prometo que si vienes veras un nuevo mundo algo que tal vez nunca pensaste hallar – supo que el lo seguiría cuando bajo su guardia – te prometo tu felicidad

Niño – como puedo confiar en ti – el tono del peli blanco era inexpresivo

Naruto – no puedes nadie puede confiar en alguien que acaba de conocer pero si no te arriesgas nada de esto cambiara – dijo para luego ofrecerle su mano

El niño lo pensó por unos minutos antes de aceptar la mano de naruto

Naruto – yo soy naruto uzumaki y tu cómo te llamas

Niño – no recuerdo mi nombre pero la mayoría me dice Kira

Naruto – kira eso significa asesino cierto

Kira – si pues es todo lo que puedo hacer bien

Naruto – porque te estabas comiendo ese brazo

Kira – que acaso tu no lo haces

Naruto – no de hecho ninguna persona lo hace

Kira – bueno entonces que hacemos ahora

Naruto – lo primero será comprarte ropa y después te llevare con los demás

Kira – esta bien pero no creo que me vendan ropa a mi

Naruto – tranquilo a mi si me la venderán

Kira dudo si lo que decía el rubio era cierto pero no era como si tuviera algo que hacer y tampoco podía matarlo asi que se quedo sin mas opciones

Naruto llevo a kira a una tienda de ropa donde al no mas ver al pequeño le iban a cerrar la puerta pero cuando vio a naruto rápidamente la abrió y se inclinó esto sorprendió a kira ya que le temían a naruto pero no de la misma forma que le temían a el, después de comprar una ropa la cual consistía en una chaqueta con gorro de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca empezaron a caminar de vuelta al gremio Hasta que naruto recordó su forma de teletransportarse y la uso

Kira abrió en grande los ojos al ver aquel hermoso lugar parecía que la vida misma había nacido ahí pues los arboles eran gigantescos pero el edificio fue algo impresionante ya que era una de las cosas mas grandes que el había visto en su vida

Naruto – este será tu nuevo hogar

Kira – en cerio

Naruto – si – dijo con una sonrisa que alegro al peli blanco

Un par de días después

Jellal miraba con una gran cara de no me lo creo a las chicas ya que ultear y Atenea parecían amigas desde hace años irumi por otro lado estaba formando muchas hipótesis sobre lo que pasaba pues la amistad parecía normal pero como que algo no estaba bien y Oga simplemente estaba sonrojado pensando en que esas dos tenían algo mas que amistad

Jellal se sentía igual que irumi ya que sabia que Atenea sentía algo por naruto pero que pasaría en un futuro cuando estas dos se enteraran que aria naruto la intriga lo mataba

Pero eso era cosa para mas tarde ya que ahora estaban cruzando las puertas para entrar a su gremio pero para su sorpresa vieron como un niño de pelo blanco limpiaba el piso y antes que estos pudieran decir algo vieron con sorpresa como este agarraba su katana claro esto sorprendió a los magos ya que la forma en la que la agarraba era de alguien que a tenido mucha experiencia en peleas

Rápidamente atenea agarro su propia espada para enfrentar al crio ya que por mucha experiencia que tuviera no seria tan fuerte pero rápidamente ese pensamiento desapareció cuando tuvo que bloquear un corte vertical y para su sorpresa vio como la hoja de otra katana aparecía a centímetros de su cuello pero se detuvo a esa distancia

Jella, Irumi, Ultear y sobretodo Oga estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad en la que sucedieron las cosas y sobre todo por como habían dos peliblancos

Peli blanco – lo siento olvide que sensei me dijo que sus compañeros regresarían hoy – dijo el peliblanco que estaba atrás de atenea con la katana en su cuello para luego desaparecer en un estallido

Irumi reconoció rápidamente el Jutsu de su hermano pero se mantuvo en silencio Jellal y Ultear ya suponían que naruto trajo a ese niño

Jellal – No te preocupes por eso pero nos podrías decir tu nombre?

Peli blanco – yo me llamo Kira y ustedes son Jellal, Irumi y Ultear supongo, pero quienes son ellos

Ultear – ellos son nuevos miembros al igual que tú y me podrías explicar porque nos hablas de esa forma tan irrespetuosa – dijo algo molesta por su bienvenida

Kira – yo solo respeto al sensei los demás son basura para mi – dijo seriamente

Ultear estaba enojada con el pequeño pero la mas enojada era Atenea quien fue vencida por un mocoso como el y todo por subestimarlo

Irumi – tranquilas el no es alguien normal después de todo – dijo con una voz que iradiaba paz

Kira miro con interés como aquella peli negra lo defendía y un pensamiento vino a su mente – ella es hermosa – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

Irumi – gracias pero eres muy pequeño para mi gusto kira – dijo con un tono jugeton

Kira solo se sonrojo por lo que dijo

Jellal – y donde esta el

Kira – fue a comprar provisiones volverá mañana

Después de la agradable bienvenida los nuevos se presentaron cosa que les dio risa a los veteranos ya que Oga era un niño que hacia bromas pero con una actitud seria, atenea era mas de una personalidad abierta por asi decirse y kira era serio y cruel pero eso desaparecía cuando Irumi lo miraba o hablaba con el

Kira al terminar lo que naruto le encargo que hiciera salio a dar una vuelta pero dos personas llamaron su atención una chica de pelo rosa y un chico de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura que llevaba una armadura parecida a la de un samurái y con una catana en la espalda sin pensarlo quiso probar su fuerza con la segunda persona mas poderosa del gremio madara uchiha

Madara caminaba hacia la entrada del gremio pero en un rápido movimiento desenvaino su katana y bloqueo un corte vertical con su katana para luego saltar y evitar otro corte el cual iba dirigido hacia su cuello

Kira se sorprendio cuando su estrategia no había funcionado ya que madara había saltado pero el shock vino cuando sintió como el filo de un kunai rosaba su cuello

Madara – nada mal niño pero eso fue muy predecible

Kira – pensé que te agarraría con la guardia baja

Madara – yo nunca bajo la guardia

Kira – no me esperaba menos de senpai

Madara – senpai? – dijo suponiendo lo que pasaba

Kira – soy el tercer discípulo de naruto sensei

Madara – ya entiendo – dijo mientras pensaba que su ni-san siempre encontraba gente con talento y ese mocoso lo tenía es mas quizás cuando el sea grande podría darle pelea – por cierto como lo conociste

Kira le empezó a explicar a madara y a meredy el como conoció a naruto mientras caminaban hacia el gremio


	21. capítulo 21 7w7

Naruto caminaba por las calles de una pequeña aldea comprando todo lo que le pudiera ser útil ya que mañana harían una fiesta para Kira ya que era el nuevo pero en su pequeño paseo noto algo extraño porque el clima era frio cosa que no tenía sentido ya que se suponía que en esas partes era caluroso bueno eso no le afectaba pero ahora que lo pensaba bien eso no solo pasaba en este lugar sino también en otros desde hace un tiempo ignorando lo que estaba pasando siguió caminando ya que esto no le causaba ningún problema

Naruto después de caminar por unas horas y no poder encontrar lo que buscaba decidió ir a una ciudad cerca del mar pues hace años que no visitaba la ciudad y usando su técnica para desplazarse llego

Para su sorpresa nada había cambiado todo seguía igual por lo tanto sus tiendas favoritas todavía estaban corrió como si de un niño se tratara en dirección hacia el mar pues ahí había un restaurante que servía el mejor ramen con camarones y mariscos que había probado para su desgracia cuando llego ese restaurante era el único que había desaparecido y sin mas opciones se movio para buscar otro lugar para poder comer

Mientras tanto en un restaurante el cual era propiedad del gremio Mermaid Heel

Milliana llevaba varios días intentando mejorarle el ánimo a Kagura ya que está a estado algo deprimida y aunque no lo demostrara Milliana lo sabía ya que tratar mal a una persona y luego no poder arreglar las cosas con ella no debería ser algo fácil

– Kagura estas bien? – pregunto milliana como de costumbre

Kagura – Si milliana ya deja de preocuparte

Miliana – no se, desde que volvimos algo se siente diferente en ti es como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar

Kagura – tranquila solo me pongo a pensar en ciertas cosas eso es todo

Milliana – naruto cierto, ya relájate yo se que cuando lo veas podrás arreglar las cosas con el

Kagura – no creo que nos volvamos a ver

Milliana – se un poco mas positiva quien sabe el podría pasar frente a ti en cualquier momento

Kagura – eso es imposible milliana – dijo para luego regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga la cual intentaba hacerla sentir mejor

Beth quien estaba escuchan la conversación decidio hablar – No de echo eso es muy posible

Kagura – porque lo dices tan segura beth

Beth – bueno porque el rubio se acaba de ir

Milliana – que quieres decir

Beth – que naruto-san estaba comiendo en este lugar mientras ustedes hablaban

Kagura – y porque no lo dijiste antes que se fuera – dijo con un tono aterrador que nunca había usado

Beth quien se asustó por el tono de kagura respondió con miedo por lo que le podía pasar – bueno no pensé que fuera muy importante

Kagura solo la miro fijamente con una mirada que empezó a asfixiar por alguna razón a beth – y hacia donde se fue

Beth – no lo se

Milliana intervino para que beth no muriera – bueno tranquilízate kagura en una semana habrá una forma en la que lo ver de nuevo

Kagura levanto una seja por lo que Milliana estaba diciendo

Milliana – La maestra me conto que habrá un intercambio de estudiantes y los miembros de Fairy tail vendrán a este lugar

Kagura – pero no es seguro que el venga

Milliana – simple le pediré a erza que lo traiga

Kagura – no es mala idea

Beth – creo que naruto ya no es un mago de Fairy Tail

Milliana – porque lo dices

Beth – bueno en donde estaba su marca del gremio de fairy tail ahora hay otra

Kagura – otra a que te refieres

Beth – bueno ahora tiene un zorro en vez de la marca de fairy Tail

Kagura fue al escuchar esto ya que al parecer el destino le jugaba en su contra

Milliana – me pregunto que paso para que naruto dejara fairy tail

Beth – no lo se pero al parecer a kagura le afecto bastante

Milliana – si

Kagura camino por toda la ciudad tratando de encontrar a naruto pero para su desgracia naruto ya se había ido o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vio como una cabellera rubia cruzo la calle sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a ver si era el

La respuesta era si pero le sorprendió cuando el estaba comprando un anillo

Vendedora – es para su novia acaso jovencito? – pregunto la anciana a naruto

Naruto – jeje – se rio con algo de vergüenza – si

Vendedora – deje me decirle que tiene buen gusto y ella también es una maga

Naruto – como lo supo

Vendedora – instinto pero dime muchacho como se llama el gremi al cual perteneces

Naruto – kitsune no kami

Vendedora – nunca escuche sobre ese gremio

Naruto – no lleva mucho tiempo hace poco lo fundamos yo y unos amigos

Kagura sintió frustración por lo que escucho y decidio regresar al gremio preguntándose muchas cosas

Naruto estará molesto conmigo

Quein es será su novia

Como era ese gremio

Donde esta ese gremio

Le molestara si hablo con el

Sin darse cuenta kagura llego a su gremio y Milliana quien la estaba esperando le pregunto como le había ido a lo que kagura le respondio

Milliana cada palabra que kagura le decía y solo podía sentirse mal por ella no se podía imaginar estar en su lugar – kagura dejaras a naruto

Kagura – tiene novia no hay nada que pueda hacer

Pelea por el kagura-chan –dijo una voz que por su tono parecía de una anciana

Milliana/Kagura – maestra – dijeron en coro

Maestra – sabes yo pase por una situación similar a la tuya – dijo la maestra quien era ya una anciana de 120 años – y sabes me arrepiento de no haber echo nada en aquel entonces

Kagura – pero el ya tiene

Maestra – kagura en la guerra y el amor todo se vale es una frase muy vieja pero cierta si tu quieres a ese chico lucha por el no dejes que alguien mas se quede con el

Kagura – maestra – dijo con un tono de reflexión sobre lo que estaba escuchando

Maestra – sabes un persona puede ser solo el camino para llegar a otra – dijo sabiamente

Milliana – esta diciendo que kagura se lo quite a la actual novia de naruto y que ella solo es temporal – dijo milliana tratando de entender estas palabras

Maestra – la verdad es que no lo se, solo lo dije porque sonaba bien

Esto saco una gota de sudor a milliana y a kagura pero aunque la maestra se extraña el consejo fue bueno para animar a kagura ya que en su pensamiento estaba el no dejar que alguien mas se quedara con naruto

Mientras tanto ultear esta estaba tranquilamente tomando un baño junto Atenea ya que al parecer ellas dos se llevaban muy bien pues sus gustos eran los mismos literalmente aunque esto no lo sabían

Ambas salieron del baño para irse a dormir ya que hoy había sido un dia muy cansado y mientras caminaban Ulatear decidio preguntarle si había alguien que le gustara

Atenea tardo unos segundos en responder – si pero el ya tiene a alguien mas

Ultear – eso debe ser difícil

Atenea – un poco pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer

Ultear – y porque no haces por conquistar su corazón – dijo ultear tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga

Atenea – no creo que se lo correcto digo ya sabes no quiero que su novia pase por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando ahora

Ultear – deja ese pensamiento se un poco mas egoísta si no te quitaran lo que quieres – dijo motivadoramente para que Atenea dejara de pensar de esa forma

Atenea – creo que tienes razón la próxima vez que lo vea no lo dejare ir

Ultear – asi se habla

Sin darse cuenta ambas habían llegado a la habitación de ultear ambas entraron y se sentaron en la cama para continuar su charla por un rato mas

Atenea quien ya tenía sueño decidió terminar su charla con un abrazo antes de irse, Ultear quien estaba feliz por haber ayudado en algo Atenea le correspondió el abrazo

Era un hermoso momento ambas abrazándose con todo el cariño que una amiga se puede dar pero Ultear abrió en grande los ojos cuando

Atenea empezó a bajar su mano y agarro el trasero de ultear no sabia porque pero simplemente quería hacerlo y cuando lo agarro sintió la suavidad de este y sin pensarlo le dio un tierno beso a Ultear quien no hizo por detenerla, al principio ella no quería pero con el transcurso de los segundo ella empezó aceptar Atenea y para después corresponder le a todo lo que ella hacia pues atenea agarraba el trasero de ultear con ambas mano

Ultear sentía como las manos de atenea la tocaban sentía mas placer cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se empezó a sentir caliente era una sensación que nunca había sentido ya que atenea tocaba el lugar correcto el momento se hizo mas intimo cuando atenea dejo de tocarle el trasero y le empezó a quitar la ropa a ella quien hizo lo mismo con atenea

Ultear vio con lujuria el ahora sudado cuerpo desnudo de atenea que estaba tendido en la cama quien la agarro de un brazo y la acosté encima de ella para luego verse por unos segundos fijamente y empezar a besarse

Atenea quien estaba debajo de ultear sintió como ella empezó a mojarse y sin dudarlo ella deslizo una de sus manos hacia la vagina de ultear quien dejo salir un leve gemido que fue callado por otro beso de atenea quien empezó a meter dos de sus dedos dentro ultear quien gemia de una forma muy hermosa según los pensamientos de atenea cuyos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como ultear metia sus dedos en ano de ella

Ultear sonrio cuando atenea reacciono por lo que ella habia echo ya que atenea era mas sensible que ella pues solo le habia metido dos dedos y ella ya estaba gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana que pasaría si naruto fuera el que estuviera haciendo esto pero en vez de sus dedos fuera otra cosa

Este pensamiento detuvo a Ultear, ya que cuando recordó al rubio se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo el era su novio y aunque atenea fuera una chica eso seguía engañándolo, el remordimiento entro en ella se sentía mal como si hubiera echo el pecado mas grande de la historia

Atenea – ultear te pasa algo – dijo nerviosa al ver que ultear se habia detenido

Ultear – no es nada solo recordé algo

Atenea – que cosa?

Ultear – nada importante, sabes creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy

Atenea abrazo a ultear de la cintura con sus piernas – no yo quiero continuar – dijo con un tono infantil

Ultear – mañana será un largo dia hay que dormir – dijo tratando de evitar el tema

Atenea – bueno supongo que si – dijo para hacer a un lado a ultear y quedarse dormida en el mismo instante

Ultear se sentía mal pero esto era cosa de una sola noche y no es como si naruto la hubiera visto

30 minutos antes con naruto

Este estaba comprando lo ultimo de su lista

Decidio volver al gremio para darle una sorpresa a ultear ya que quería verla pues le hacia falta hablar con ella usando su portal apareció adentro del gremio y vio como todo estaba limpio esto le saco una sonrisa dejando el gremio de lado camino hacia el lugar donde estaría ultear su habitación al parecer ultear preferia dormir en la habitación de naruto

Ahora que naruto lo pensaba esa habitación ya no era del ni de ultear era de ambos

Quien en el camino se encontró a Jellal quien dormia al cuarto siguiente

Jellal – naruto regresaste

Naruto – si termine lo que quería hacer antes de tiempo y decidi volver hoy

Jellal – sabes no eres el único que consiguió miembros nuevos

Naruto – o eso es bueno escucharlo

Jellal – si

Naruto – y que haces a estas horas de la noche despierto todavía

Jellal – bueno tuve que arreglar los papeles por el evento que quieren que organicemos los del consejo

Naruto – evento y cual es ese

Jellal – mañana lo dire

Naruto – esta bien

Ambos magos se pararon al escuchar unos gemidos que provenían de la habitación de naruto bueno no era algo sorprendente ambos sabían que ultear se masturbaba una o dos veces a la semana pero este pensamiento cambio cuando se escuchó un gemido el cual no pertenecía a ultear

Jellal se sorprendió pero dejando eso de lado decidió ver a naruto quien tenía una mirada ensombrecida pues sabia lo que eso significaba

Sigilosamente naruto apago la luz del pasillo y abrió la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando jellal decidio ver pues quería estar equivocado pero no para sorpresa de ambos Ultear estaba dándole su cuerpo Atenea

Esto sorprendió a naruto ya que no se esperaba que atenea estuviera en este lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra naruto decidio ver hasta el final

25 minutos después naruto vio como las dos mujeres dejaron de hacerlo atenea se durmió y ultear se quedó sentada naruto cerró la puerta con cuidado pero al parecer el destino decidió no darle ese lujo pues la puerta por alguan extraña razón rechino

Esto llamo la atención de ultear quien tenía una mirada de molestia que rápidamente paso a pánico al ver que era naruto quien estaba viéndola – cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

Naruto – desde que atenea te agarro el trasero

Ultear no sabia que decir pues no sabia como respondería el rubio – naruto – fue lo único que pudo decir antes que naruto la interrumpiera – no digas nada yo no estoy enojado simplemente algo sorprendido pero bueno creo que no hay nada que decir en esta situación perdón por la interuccion – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta y desaparecer en un shunsin

Ultear esta al borde del llanto ya que naruto le dijo entre líneas que a el no le importaba mas y que hiciera lo que el quería

Jellal – se sentía mal por naruto pues el no quería ni imaginarse que le pasara eso con erza

Naruto salio a caminar afuera de la muralla que protegía al gremio para pensar en lo que habia pasado y tras una hora de pensarlo decidio dejar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado entre el y ultear para poder tener esa amistad de antes

Pues se sentía molesto el fue a ultear y ella lo engaño ni siquiera llevaban un mes de estar juntos pero lo que le daba mas coraje es que ultear parecía mas feiliz estando con atenea que con el por alguna razón sintió que su orgullo como hombre estaba herido y aunque el no lo sabia en el fondo de su corazón empezó a tener algo de odio y un sentimiento de venganza lo empezó a invadir

Naruto decidió ignorar eso pensamientos para seguir caminando y esperar hasta el dia siguiente para ver lo que pasaria


	22. Algo inesperado

Naruto – y como te llamas? – pregunto naruto al peli rojo pues era la única cara que no conocía

Oga – yo me llamo Oga y es un honor conocerlo Naruto-sama

Naruto – solo dime naruto no me siento como con ningún honorifico

Oga – lo siento pero no puedo faltarle el respeto de esa manera Naruto-sama

Y la conversación siguió por unos minutos por ese rumbo

Madara miraba con una sonrisa a los nuevos miembros pues Atenea era fuerte, Kira tenia un potencial increíble con la espada y Oga era alguien muy respetuso y su magia de Devil Slayer podría ser algo increíble a la hora de pelear

Por otro lado Irumi miraba interesada como ultear observaba a Naruto interactuando con los nuevos miembros pero lo que mas le interesaba es que Atenea hablaba con naruto de una forma casi coqueta y Ultear no lo notaba

Porque será, era la pregunta de Irumi bueno tarde o temprano lo descubriría

Después de que los nuevos se presentaran como es debido Naruto les enseño la forma en la que el se puede desplazar cosa que impresiono a los demás naruto se sintió orgulloso pero ese orgullo desapareció cuando Jellal logro hacerlo a la primera al igual que los demás

Lo que al le costo horas de trabajo desarrollar a ellos les tomo segundo en dominar sin duda su técnica era muy fácil o ellos eran unos prodigios

El resto del dia naruto paso tiempo con sus amigos pues quería saber como les había ido en su viaje para sorpresa del y los demás fue lo de los Tartaros pues que se empezaran a movilizar los preocupaba un poco pero dejando eso de lado pues mas adelante hablarían seriamente de ellos

Jellal hablos –Saben en menos de una semana Los gremios que participaron en los juegos mágicos vendrán al nuestro

Esto sorprendió a todos pues que los demás gremios vienieran a visitarlos era algo muy extraño

Naruto – y porque pasara eso

Jellal – el consejo quiere hacer un intercambio de estudiante y como nosotros somos el gremio mas nuevo entonces quieren que los demás vengan aquí para aprender sobre nosotros

Madara – no es de extrañarse pues ni-san y yo Fuimos dos de los magos mas fuertes si no los mas fuertes de Fairy Tail y el haber dejado el gremio y haber creado este otra si llama la atención no lo creen

A lo que todos asintieron pues lo que dijo madara tenia mucha lógica

Después de escuchar por completo la información que Jellal les estaba dando empezaron a dar ideas de que hacer cuando los demás gremios vinieran con ellos y tras un buen rato de estarlo pensando quedaron en que uno de los nuevos los iria a recoger para mantener el misterio y que ellos los traerían en barco pues el misterio sobre este gremio tenia que ser lo mas importante pues fue fundado por un ninja era lógico que estuviera bien oculto

Al terminar la charla naruto decidio salir a fuera un momento y Ultear quien decidio enfrentarlo lo siguió hasta el bosque

Ultear – naruto podemos hablar

Naruto – de que quieres hablar Ultear – dijo con una voz que demostraba algo de resentimiento

Ultear – sobre lo de anoche

Naruto – no me tienes que dar explicaciones simplemente lo dejamos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros y se acabo – dijo con un tono molesto por recordar aquella escena

Ultear empezó a derramar lagrimas pues no quería que eso pasara – Naruto yo de verdad lo siento

Naruto – eso ya no importa el pasado no se puede borrar

Ultear – perdóname – dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo

Naruto – te perdono por engañarme cuando ni siquiera teníamos un mes de estar juntos pero eso no significa que volveremos a la normalidad – dijo fríamente naruto hacia la mujer que alguna vez amo

Ultear sabía que naruto no la perdonaría pues el se sentía muy herido por su estupidez – naruto yo no quiero que termine lo nuestro de esta forma – dijo con claro arrepentimiento para luego abrazar a naruto – dime lo que quieres que haga para que me puedas perdonar

Naruto miro seriamente a Ultear se sentía mal pero la herida que ella hizo era mas grande – Entonces no te importara que yo haga lo mismo cierto – dijo seriamente

Ultear abrió en grande los ojos pues naruto nunca diría algo como eso – yo – dijo para ver fijamente a naruto a los ojos y al hacer esto se dio cuenta que naruto no bromeaba – naruto yo no puedo

Naruto – vez no puedes aceptar esa opción y tesientes mal con esa opción cierto

Kagura – si

Naruto – porque

Kagura – no quiero que otra mujer te ponga una mano en cima

Naruto – y como crees que me siento yo cuando a vi que alguien mas te tocaba y que lo disfrutabas

Kagura se sintió mal de nuevo pues ella sabia que no podría obtener el perdón de naruto y el solo echo de verlo con otra mujer le enfurecía pero era la única opción

Naruto – bueno eso ya no importa asi que mejor dejémoslo tu puedes seguir con atenea yo puedo hacer las cosas que quiera

Ultear – esta bien

Naruto – que cosa

Ultear – no me importa que me hagas lo que yo te hice

Naruto se sorprendio pues quería hacer sentir mal a kagura por lo que le hizo pero hacer eso con otra persona solo por su objetivo era algo que no le gustaba – sabes si yo llego a tener sexo con otra mujer me quedare con ella

ultear abrió en grande lo ojos por lo que naruto le dijo – a que te refieres

Naruto – yo soy alguien que no le gusta utilizar a otras persona y si hago eso entonces me sentiré mal con migo mismo

Ultear bajo la mirada pues sabia que naruto hablaba enserio y que no habría forma que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos y decidio retirarse

Naruto se pueso en posición de loto para meditar y pensar en lo que había dicho sabia que estaba mal pero el su orgullo podía mas

Vaya as cambiado mocoso – dijo una voz en su mente

Naruto – que quieres decir Kurama

Kurama – bueno el naruto de antes hubiera perdonado a Ultear

Naruto pensó en las palabras que kurama dijo pues el tenia razón

Kurama – sabes este mundo te esta cambiando

Naruto – a que te refieres

Kurama – antes no hubieras puesto a Ultear en una situación asi

Naruto – y ha que viene todo eso

Kurama – sabes naruto tu tienes un trauma desde la guerra y al no poder desahogarte con nadie se acumulado y as empezado a cambiar si sigues asi te volveras loco

Naruto – porque lo crees kurama

Kurama – bueno porque me dices kurama cuando yo no soy kurama

Esto provoco un shock en naruto y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos – quien eres tu?- pregunto naruto con incredulidad

Yo soy naruto o acaso no me conoces – dijo otro naruto que estaba en frente del quien tenia casi la misma apariencia que el pero con una mirada llena de odio, tristeza y frustración

Naruto – como es posible

Naruto 2 – bueno recuerdas el incidente con los dragones

Naruto – si y que tiene que ver con esto

Naruto 2 – yo también atravesé el portal y estuve viendo todo de nuevo para poder ayudarte y no termines como yo

Naruto – porque tienes esa apariencia

Naruto 2 – naruto tu mismo te provocaste este cambio

Naruto – a que te refieres con que yo mismo me lo provoque

Naruto 2 – sabes te estas guardando muchas cosas que en un futuro no muy lejano se acumularan y aran que tomes malas decisiones

Naruto – sigue

Naruto 2 – yo se que te sientes mal por lo de ultear pero cree me desde este punto comienza lo malo y sabes porque

Naruto – no se me ocurre nada

Naruto 2 – bueno el sentimiento que tienes con ultear también lo sentiras con Atenea, Kagura y Hisui quien fue el comienzo mas grande de mi no corrijo de nuestra desgracia

Naruto – que paso – dijo interesado a su yo del futuro

Naruto 2 – ellas morirán una por una porque no puede tomar la decisión correcta porque con ellas me sentía lastimado pero nunca trate de entenderlas y cada vez que una de ellas morían una parte de mi moria con ellas

Naruto quedo paralizado por esos datos sintió como el mundo perdia su color solo por escuchar aquellas palabras

Naruto 2 – si te sentiste mal por eso imagínate cuando en realidad suceda

Naruto – como

Naruto 2 – como puedes evitarlo simple no sigas pensando solo en ti sabes eres muy idiota en este momento – dijo con burla en sus palabras

Naruto – oye

Naruto 2 – es la verdad que fue lo que hiciste cuando viste a Ultear teniendo sexo con Atenea

Naruto – nada

Naruto 2 – sabes si yo hubiera – dijo para acercarse al oído de naruto y susurrarle con un tono picaro

Naruto se sonrojo por la idea – eso no esta bien sabes

Naruto 2 – que no esta bien

Naruto – el hacer eso con las dos

Naruto 2– quien te dijo que eso no estaba bien

Naruto – nadie pero eso seria mal visto

Naruto 2 – si nadie te lo dijo entonces no esta mal y si alguien te lo hubiera dicho déjame decirte que lo malo es malo porque nosotros lo consideramos asi en realidad no hay cosas buenas o malas y nosotros siempre fuimos vistos de mal manera en konoha que mas da que lo hagan aquí también

Esto puso a reflexionar a naruto pero aun con duda en sus palabras decidio no hacer nada por ahora que tenga que ver con el amor

Naruto 2 – te daré una idea que tal si simplemente dejas de interesarte por ella y te apuesto lo que quieras que ellas mismas arreglaran tu problema

Naruto – como estas tan seguro

Naruto 2 – presentimiento

Naruto – lo tratare de hacer

Naruto 2 – bueno con tal que esta vez no hagas ninguna tontería esta bien por mi – dijo naruto del futuro para luego sonreir pues el empezó a desaparecer

Naruto – que te pasa

Naruto 2 – Yo ya no existiré porque tu no cometerás mis mismos errores – dijo para luego desaparecer por completo

Naruto – eso fue extraño – pensó naruto para luego levantarse y regresar al gremio

Naruto llego al gremio y vio como todos hablaban sobre lo que pasaría la próxima semana, al no ver a Ultear pensó que debería estar en su habitación y fue hasta ella

Nomás llego abrió la puerta llego a tiempo para ver como ultear estaba a punto de cortarse el cuello con un cuchillo

Ultear estaba a punto de suicidarse pues naruto no la perdonaría por su error y ella no quería vivir de esa manera tal vez si se quitaba la vida arreglaría algo fue su pensamiento para poner el filo del cuchillo en su cuello y dar un tirón para quitarse la vida para su sorpresa no pudo dar el tirón esto confundió a la maga vio atrás de ella y para su sorpresa naruto tenia agarrado el otro extremo del cuchillo – naruto – dijo tímidamente

Naruto sin decir nada le quito el cuchillo y la miro fijamente ultear bajo la mirada pues se sentía incomoda por lo que estaba pasando pero mas que todo porque no sabia como hablarle a naruto quien la seguía viendo detenidamente

Y antes que ultear pudiera hablar sintió como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban y la acercaban a su pecho una vez ahí sintió como sus penas se desvanecían como su corazón olvidaba aquel dolor y como la felicidad volvia a ella

Naruto por otra parte se sentía mal pues ahora comprendía por qué regreso naruto del futuro al pasado pero bueno eso ahora no importaba gracias el Ultear no cometio una locura y ahora que el sabia que sus acciones ponían en riesgo a ellas no aria nada estúpido

Ultear – naruto nosotros regresaremos a ser una pareja

Naruto – ultear yo te amo

Esto le saco una sonrisa a Ultear

Naruto – pero también amo a alguien mas por lo tanto no puedo escoger a nadie antes de conocerte había alguien mas y después de conocerte hubo alguien mas

Ultear no sabia que pensar ahora naruto le decía que la amaba pero el también amaba a alguien mas y en cierta forma lo comprendía pues ella no estuvo con el cuándo lo necesito – y que piensar hacer

Naruto – no are nada – dijo con una sonrisa

Ultear se sorprendió por esto pero no pudo reír pues naruto era asi

Después de este escena naruto y ultear bajaron y ayudaron con los preparativos donde cada uno de los integrantes del gremio tomaría un papel cuando los demás gremios vinieran a ellos

Unas horas mas tarde

Atenea estaba pensando en que paso anoche pues ella amaba a naruto pero ahora también tenia sentimientos por Ultear y tras pensarlo mucho un nombre le llego a la mente Afrodita la diosa de la fertilidad y su amiga la cual le enseño todo lo que sabia, que le diría ella, pensó para luego escuchar una voz que le dijo – porque quedarte solo con uno cuando puedes tener a los dos – Atenea se quedó pensando en esas palabras que nadie sabe de donde provenían y se respondió a si misma porque no

Sin duda Atenea era una mujer de mente abierta o una pervertida de elite nadie lo sabe con seguridad

Naruto caminaba en dirección hacia la playa quería nadar un poco y tal vez pescar una que otro pez por eso lo único que llevaba era su pantaloneta la cual era de color naranja al nomas de llegar se tiro al agua para poder refrescarse y pensar en lo que le dijo a Ultear fue lo correcto

Naruto salio a tomar aire y como si de una mente calculadora se tratara al nomas salir se topo con lo pechos de Atenea rápidamente se hizo para tras pues eso lo sorprendio y para su sorpresa atenea lo miraba fijamente y con una seriedad insoportable – lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo apenado el rubio

Atenea – eres un pervertido – dijo con cierto asco

Naruto sintió como si una piedra le callera en sima – de verdad lo siento Atenea-chan

Atenea – bueno olvídalo y que no vas a decir nada sobre mi traje – dijo para luego dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje

Naruto vio con un sonrojo el cuerpo de atenea pues el bikini era de dos piezas de color blanco lo cual significaba si ella se metia al agua entonces pasaría de blanco a transparente o eso era lo que pensaba – te queda perfecto – dijo para ver como el bikini resaltaba sus curvas sobretodo la parte de atrás – y que haces aquí – dijo con curiosidad

Atenea – quiero hablar contigo

Naruto – esta bien habla – dijo naruto con un tono tranquilo

Atenea – recuerdas lo del otro dia – dijo con seguridad

Naruto – que dia

Atenea – cuando mirabas mi trasero fijamente

Naruto – si – dijo sonrojada

Atenea – deja me decirte que no me arrepiento y que no dejare de intentar hacerte mio

Naruto trago saliva cuando escucho esas palabras esas palabras pues atenea las dijo con un tono sádico

Atenea – pero también are mia a Ultear

Esto desconcertó a naruto pues atenea iba en cerio con lo de su haren al parecer

Atenea – y no te preocupes are que ella acepte nuestra relación

Naruto sentía confundido pues al parecer naruto del futuro le dijo algo muy cierto

Flash back

Naruto 2 se le acerco a naruto y le susurro – yo las hubiera tomado a las dos pues estoy seguro que esa idea les hubiera gustado

Fin del flash back

Naruto – jeje no estoy seguro que me agrade esa idea – dijo naruto para saber que le respondería atenea

Atenea – sabes ultear tiene un buen cuerpo y es virgen acaso no te gustaría tomar esa virgina y la mia al mismo tiempo

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se sento pues se imagino lo que atenea le dijo

Atenea – estas bien naruto – dijo con curiosidad pues naruto se dio la vuelta y de repente se sento que podría a ver pasado era la pregunta que se hacia atenea asta que una idea paso por su cabeza – no será que te imaginaste a mi y a Ultear siendo tomadas por ti

Naruto sintió como la pena caía sobre el pues atenea dio justo en el clavo – no como crees – dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad hasta que una mano todo cierta parte que esta semi erecta

Atenea – esto dice lo contrario, apuesto que te gusto la idea suena atractiva después de todo no crees tener dos mujeres – dijo mientras acariciaba a naruto

Naruto – atenea – dijo en tono serio a lo cual atenea se sento enfrente de él – Yo tengo novia te había dicho recuerdas

Atenea – esta bien seremos 4 entonces – dijo sin importarle

Naruto pensó que atenea era la mujer que todo hombre desea tener – no mi novia era Ultear – dijo para esperar la respuesta de Atenea

Atenea – ho eso es mas fácil entonces Ultear aceptara sin dudar

Naruto – pero yo también amo a otras dos mujeres

Atenea – eres un enfermo pero esta bien por mi no hay problema

Naruto – no entiendes la situación cierto

Atenea – no a que te refieres

Naruto – no puedo estar con todas pues no lo aceptaría y no quiero que las demás se sientan mal por mi culpa

Atenea – yo creo que te falta huevos para tomar una decisión

Naruto sintió como su orgullo volvia ser golpeado – cállate simplemente no me parece correcto

Atenea – entonces te parece mas correcto el hacer sentir mal a 4 señoritas de las cuales yo se que 2 te aman – dijo atenea un poco molesta pero aun asi no sabia como eran las otras 2 para decir con seguridad que naruto era un miedoso

Naruto – no lo había pensado

Atenea – estas seguro que eres un hombre

Naruto – si

Atenea – entonces por qué no puedes tomar una simple decisión

Naruto – ha no se simplemente no lo se, puedes dejar de insultarme por un momento – dijo naruto ya enojado por lo que atenea le decía pues el en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón

Atenea – lo siento – dijo con arrepentimiento pues sabia que dio un golpe directo al orgullo de un hombre justo en el punto mas débil – entonces que aras

Naruto – lo pensare pero hasta entonces no hare nada

Atenea – por mi no hay problema y quienes son las otras dos chicas

Naruto – bueno una se llama kagura fue la capitana de su equipo en los juegos mágicos

Atenea _ buscas cosas extravagantes naruto – dijo con burla

Naruto – la siguiente se llama Hisui

Atenea – igual que la reina

Naruto – de echo es la reina

Esto sorprendio atenea – baya al parecer siempre apuntas alto – dijo mientras pensaba en todas la mujeres que naruto podrá tener en un futuro

Después de esto los días pasaron con tranquilidad y una que otra cosa paso pero nada interesante como cuando Oga le pidió ser el primer disipulo de madara quien se negó al principio pero después de varias suplicas acepto y como kira le pidió a Irumi que fuera su novia quien lo rechazo y si fuera poco tuvo que correr pues un no muy feliz madara lo buscaba para hablar sobre ciertas cosas

El dia en que los gremios vendrían a visitarlos llego y los encargados de irlos a recoger fueron los tres nuevos Oga quien ahora era mas serio, KIRA quien ahora era mas bromista y alegre y por ultimo Atenea quien quería conocer a la famosa kagura

Los tres se fueron en un barco el cual era tripulado por los tres y 10 clones de sombras que Kira hizo ( asi es amigos kira posee shacra 9) y al llegar al puerto el primer gremio en llegar fue scale los magos que fueron: Jura, Lyon, seguidos por Mermaid Heel los magas que fueron : Milliana y kagura, Saberthoob los magos que fueron: Yukino, Sting y Rouge y por Ultimo Fairy Tail los magos que fueron: Erza, Lucy, Gray y Natzu

De todos estos gremios solo habían 2 personas que sabían naruto y madara una de ellas era erza quien no le conto a nadie y la otra kagura quien oyo del propio naruto todo

Los gremios hablaban entre si sobre cosas triviales y sobre como será el nuevo gremio esto era interesante para que llamara la atención del consejo

Sorprendente fue para todos cuando un niño de pelo blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre con una katana en la cintura y vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca con una chaqueta con gorro de color negro bajo de un barco y se dirigio hacia ellos

Kira – buenos días serian tan amables de subir por aquí – dijo seriamente pues una cosa era tratar con amigos y otra con desconocidos

A lo que los magos hicieron caso cada uno pensando en lo suyo

Jura – un niño el cual tiene una mirada la cual dice que ya vio a la muerte a los ojos

Erza – sintió que el le recordaba a alguien pero no podía decir quien

Natzu – sintió un olor similar al de naruto pero no dijo nada pues se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el barco

Gray decidio dar una vuelta para conocer el barco pero no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco con alguien entonces levanto la vista para disculparse pero rápidamente palideció cuando vio a Erza - lo siento erza no fue mi intensión prometo que tendré mas cuidado - esto llamo la atención de los demás

Erza – con que se cierto es mas que suficiente pero porque te disculpas conmigo – dijo erza quien estaba atrás del

Gray – que quieres decir – dijo para ver atrás y darse cuenta que era cierto entonces voltio a ver hacia delante y para su sorpresa la mujer enfrente del era casi igual solo por el cabello y los ojos lo demás era lo mismo bueno tal vez la castaña tenia una figura mas hermosa – quien eres tu

Atenea miraba fijamente al peli negro enfrente de ella – yo soy atenea y deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas

Por alguna razón Gray sintió que esas palabras no se referían al incidente sino más bien era una amenaza pues el deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas lo dijo con una voz que congelaba el tiempo

Sin duda no era Erza pero intimidaba igual que ella o tal vez mas

Después de varios minutos de navegar el barco atravesó una espesa neblina en la cual no se pida ver nada mas haya de su mano y la pregunta que todos se hacían vino como están dirigiendo el barco

Media hora había pasado desde que el barco entro a la neblina espesa que ahora se estaba desvaneciendo y para cuando se terminó de desvanecer vieron con sorpresa como una isla estaba en medio de toda la neblina esta isla era hermosa grandes árboles y una muralla la cual tenia un gran portón para entrar pues había un camino el cual no estaba cubierto por nada ya que era un camino de piedra el cual a tenia un zorro grabado cada 100 metros

Una vez atravesaron el porton vieron el gran edificio del fremio y todo alrededor de este y un pensamiento le paso por la mente a todos – esto parece mas aldea – pues habían 3 grandes edificios después habían un monton de casas por alguna razón desconocida

Atenea – tu eres kagura cierto – dijo atenea quien caminaba a un lado de kagura ya que esta estaba sola

Kagura – si porque la pregunta

Atenea – veniste por naruto cierto

Kagura – si digo no porque dices eso

Atenea – naruto me hablo un poco de ti – dijo tratando de no reir pues naruto consiguió el corazón de una TSUNDERE al parecer

Kagura se interesó porque naruto la haiga mencionado en algo – asi y que te dijo – respondió tratando de no parecer interesada

Atenea – una que otra cosa pero dime porque quieres a naruto

Kagura – quien dijo que lo quería – dijo seriamente

Mientras tanto una milliana silbaba sospechosamente

Kagura vio con molestia a la chica neko por andar diciendo cosas de mas

Atenea – no es culpa suya yo soy muy buena sacando información y entonces dime lo quieres si o no

Kagura – porque tengo que contestarte eso

Atenea – bueno si me lo dices yo podría decirte quien es la persona que naruto-kun quiere como pareja – dijo tratando de provocar la curiosidad en Kagura cosa que consiguió

Kagura – si – dijo casi en un susurro

Atenea – no te escuche

Kagura – si – dijo esta vez con un tono mas fuerte

Atenea – dijiste algo

Kagura ya molesta respondio – si – esta vez fue un grito y al darse cuenta que llamo la atención de los demás camino mas rápido para que no miraran su rostro enrojecido

Yukino – vaya naruto san es popular con las mujeres

Sting – sin duda el es un dios en toda la palabra

Rogué – si

Jura – al parecer no pierde el tiempo la juventud de ahora

Erza – atenea cierto

Atenea – si que pasa erza

Erza – porque estas tan interesada en la vida de naruto – dijo algo molesta

Atenea – o eso es simple ya que yo soy una de las novias de naruto – dijo para luego alejarse con una sonrisa de victoria

Esto dejo en shock a todos

Una de las novias – dijeron en coro sin creer que eso era cierto

Oga – erza cierto – dijo el pequeño pelirojo

Erza le sonrio al niño pues el color del pelo de este era igual al de ella – si dime – dijo de una forma muy tierna

Oga sintió como una flecha atravesaba su corazón pues el tono que uso erza hizo maldecir en secreto a Jellal por habérsela quitado pues naruto le conto la situación de los dos – el maestro quiere hablar con usted – dijo ya habiéndose recuperado

Erza – y que quiere su maestro con migo

Oga – bueno el y naruto-san le explicaran la situación

Erza empezó a hacer hipótesis de lo que podría ser pues naruto nunca le hablo sobre los miembros del gremio y es mas la última vez que lo vio el arruino una de sus blusas

Todos empezaron a alejarse de Erza pues una aura roja la empezó a cubrir

Cuando entraron al gremio todos se sorprendieron pues este estaba dividido una parte tenia una especie de bar, la segunda parte pues caminaron y entraron a otra habitación por asi decirse y aqui era donde estaban las misiones cosa que sorprendió a los magos pues solo habían misiones clase S y clase SS

Después había una enorme biblioteca la cual tenía las magias que Ultear y Jellal juntaron con los años y unos pergaminos de shakra los cuales naruto había escrito


	23. capítulo 23, 3 Mujeres

Una hora habia pasado desde la llegada de los gremios y para sorpresa de estos cada salon tenia un propósito muy útil

Pero cierta peli roja estaba pensando en quien era el maestro del gremio y porque Naruto queria verla

Sera que tiene que ver con lo del otro dia pensó para luego recordar cuando Naruto accidentalmente le arrancó la blusa, no lo creo dijo para si misma tratando de no sonrojarse por el recuerdo

Natzu vio como Erza se sonrojaba por alguna razón - oye Erza estas bien te vez alg.

Fue lo unico que pudo decir pues Erza le dio un puñetazo que lo clavó en la pared - Perdón Natzu es que hablaste de nada - dijo para seguir caminando

Todos vieron con una gota de sudor como Erza se iba como si nada hubiera pasado después de golpear a Natzu solo por hablarle

Nota mental no hablarle a Erza de la nada - fue lo que pensaron todos

Después de esto siguieron caminando pero entre todos los magos que estaban sorprendidos por el gran gremio

Habia una peli morada que estaba incómoda pues tenia la mirada de Atenea en sima de ella

Kagura - Te puedo ayudar en algo - dijo molesta por la mirada

Atenea - si ven conmigo - dijo sin importarle lo que diría Kagura y agarrando la de la mano salio corriendo mientras arrastraba a la peli morada

Con Erza

esta se había separado del grupo sin darse cuenta

Erza - porque se separaron de mi - se preguntaba la peli roja sin tomar en cuenta el echo que ella se separo del grupo

\- Erza - dijo una voz muy familiar para ella

Erza - Naruto Hola como estas - dijo mientras le sonreia al rubio

Naruto - como puedes ver estoy bien

Erza - me alegro - dijo para acercarse a Naruto quien estaba saliendo de una puerta

Naruto - me Alegro que estes aqui ya que ahorita iba a buscarte

Erza - a mi porque? O para que?

Naruto - bueno es sobre el maestro del gremio

Erza - que tiene que ver el maestro del gremio conmigo

Naruto - pues mejor entra para que puedas entender mejor

Erza hizo caso a lo que el rubio le dijo y entro para ver de que se trataba, grande fue la sorpresa al ver a Jellal sentado en un escritorio - Jella - dijo incrédula por ver a su amigo de la infancia sentado enfrente de ella y como el maestro del gremio

Jellal - Hola Erza cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Erza - que haces aqui y como es que eres el maestro del gremio

Jellal sonrio por la forma de ir al grano de Erza - jejeje bueno es una larga historia - dijo para luego contarle el como Naruto los ayudo

Naruto decidio darles su espacio pues no quería hacer mal tercio y saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue a ver como iban las cosas con los demas

Para su sorpresa antes que pudiera dar un paso apareció Atenea enfrente del

Atenea - Naruto sigue me - dijo para arrastrar al rubio al igual que lo hizo con Kagura

Naruto - a donde me llevas - dijo tratando de saber al menos esa información

Atenea - eso no importa - respondio sin importarle la opinión de Naruto

Naruto - como que no importa es mi vida la que corre peligro

Atenea - y correrá mas si sigues hablando - respondió con un tono frio ya molesta por lo miedoso que podia ser el rubio con ella

Naruto solo trago saliva por lo dicho para segundos después ser levantado por Atenea quien se puso adelante del

Naruto - ahora que

Atenea - te tengo un regalo muy especial para ti Naruto

Naruto - asi que cosa es

Atenea se hizo a un lado sin dejar de ver el rostro de Naruto quien puso una cara llena de muchos sentimientos entre ellos preocupación, pena, nerviosismo y excitación - que demonios - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

Atenea - sabia que te gustaría pero apreciarlo mas que me esforze envolviendo lo - dijo con orgullo

Naruto no sabia que responder o que hacer pues delante de el estaba una sonrojada Kagura que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y no tenía ropa solo dos grilletes uno en las manos y el otro en los pies lo único que evitaba que Naruto viera a Kagura como vino al mundo fue una cinta de regalo que cubrir los pezones y cierta parte de abajo

Atenea - vez Kagura-chan le gusto tal vez debería hacer lo mismo para su cumpleaños

Kagura - Naruto

El mencionado solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

Kagura - no meires me da vergüenza - dijo con un tono muy adorable

Naruto - trato pero no puedo

Atenea - eres un travieso Naruto-kun dime no quieres desenvolver ti regalo y usarlo - dijo seductoramente

Naruto - bueno eso sería maravilloso - pensó Naruto en voz alta sin duda eso era algo que le pasaba de ves en cuando

Kagura - Naruto hablas en serio, bueno si es asi a mi no me molestaría si fueras tu

Naruto - como supiste lo que pensaba - dijo nervioso por ser descubierto

Atenea - vaya Naruto al parecer eres sincero contigo mismo sin que te des cuenta

Naruto no supo que decir y trato de cambiar el tema - y por cierto donde estamos - dijo pues era un pequeño dojo bastante pequeño

Atenea - pues lo encontré mientras Kagura me acompañaba

Naruto - esto es muy del estilo de Madara incluso tiene la misma espada que el usa - dijo ya mas tranquilo viendo los alrededores

Atenea - y esto es mas de tu estilo cierto

Naruto - que cosa - dijo para ver Atenea y sonrojarse pues vio como Atenea se había sentado atrás de Kagura y le había abierto las piernas y la única cosa que cubrir a Kagura la cual era la cinta que pasaba exactamente en medio de las piernas dejando ver que Kagura no tenían bello púbico

Atenea bajo la mano hacia donde la cinta cubría la parte mas íntima de Kagura - lo quieres ver por completo cierto - dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por debajo de la cinta y rosando a Kagura quien dejo salir el gemido mas tierno que Naruto y Atenea hubieran escuchado

Atenea - que lindo, quiero escucharlo otra vez

Naruto asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con Atenea

Pero antes que pudieran pasar algo mas el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los asunto y Naruto actuando por instinto dio un golpe hacia la puerta golpeando a cierto peli rosa

Naruto salio del pequeño Dojo y cerró la puerta con rapidez - Natzu estas bien? - preguntó el rubio con un poco de preocupación

Natzu-san estas bien? - dijo también Sting quien iba atrás del peli rosa junto a los demas magos

Gray - se que Natzu puede caer mal de vez en cuando pero era necesario tanta brutalidad

Naruto - bueno no fue mi intención

Lucy - estara bien? - preguntó con preocupación la pechugona

Naruto - claro que estara bien, creo - dijo lo último en un susurro que los demás pudieron escuchar

Un par de horas después

Erza estaba parada enfrente de Naruto con un semblante Cerio afuera del gremio

Naruto - dime Erza de que quieres hablar

Erza - ire al grano hace mas de una semana nos encontramos con Hisui por ciertos motivos que no mencionaré

Naruto miro seriamente a Erza pues ella no se llevaba bien con Hisui y que la saqué en un tema cerio era algo raro

Erza - No se como explicarlo asi que quiero que hables con ella sobre lo que paso entre ustedes dos

Naruto - como sabes eso - dijo algo confundido pues el no recordaba haberlo mencionado

Erza - Hable con ella un poco

Naruto - esta bien si tu me lo pides pero dime que le paso a Hisui

Erza - será mejor que lo veas tu mismo

Naruto no sentia nada bueno por lo que Erza le estaba diciendo decidió terminar la conversación - que tal si regresamos con los demas

Erza - me parece lo mejor por ahora

Naruto y Erza caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás aunque Naruto estaba pensando mas en Hisui que en llegar con los demas pues Erza hizo que se preocupara

Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura cuya única iluminación era una bombilla que solo alumbraba una mesa donde con 3 sillas las cuales estaban ocupadas por 3 hermosas mujeres las cuales no tenían nada que envidiarse entre ellas

Ultear, Atenea y Kagura se miraban fijamente de las 3 la única que sonreía era Atenea pues ella las había juntado y desde un principio les dijo

Atenea - Kagura ella es Ultear y Ultear ella es Kagura

Ambas magas miraban algo confundidas Atenea - y quería decirles que ustedes están enamoradas de Naruto

Y fue asi como la seriedad llego a ellas

Atenea - no tienen nada que decir

Kagura - seré clara yo seré la única mujer que se quedara con el corazón de Naruto

Ultear - no lo creo pues Naruto es mio desde hace tiempo

Atenea - Ultear Naruto término contigo y Kagura tu prácticamente le dijiste que lo odiabas con el silencio que leíste aquella noche en la cabaña

Las dos magas mencionadas agacharon la cabeza en señal de derrota pues las palabras de Atenea fueron un claro K.O

Atenea - bueno ire directo al grano

Las deprimidas Ultear y Kagura vieron con curiosidad a la castaña

Atenea - Naruto no escogerá a una de ustedes pues dejaria a la otra

Ultear - para amar a una tiene que lastimar a la otra cierto

Kagura - y por eso no se quedara con nadie

Atenea - entonces yo pensé en juntar a las enamoradas de Naruto en este cuarto claro falta la reina Hisui

Ultear/Kagura - la reina

Atenea - si ella fue el primer amor de Naruto y viceversa no lo sabían

Esto dejo en shock a las dos magas competir con ellas era una cosa pero contra una reina eso era algo que dudaban

Ultear - enserio

Atenea - si

La charla entre las 3 chicas continuó por un tiempo mas y al terminar Kagura fue la primera en retirarse con un pensamiento en mente hablarle a Naruto y al pasar por una ventana vio al rubio

Quien convenientemente estaba recostado en un árbol

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó por la ventana ella estaba tan interesada por hablarle lo mas rápido posible que no calculo la fuerza del saltó y callo al frente de Naruto quien abrio los ojos para ver de quien se trataba

Kagura vio confundida como Naruto se sonrojaba - que te pasa a caso te sientes mal - dijo Kagura preocupada

Naruto - es solo que no llevas ropa interior

Kagura adquirió el mismo color que Naruto y por instinto se sentó quedando encima de la pelvis de Naruto - perdon no era mi intención ver - dijo el rubio apenado por lo que habia pasado

Uno pensaría que después de ver a Kagura cubierta por una simple cinta ella no sentiría vergüenza porque Naruto viera su parte mas privada y ese pensamiento era acertado pues Kagura desde que escucho al rubio mencionar lo de su ropa interior planeo que dar en esta posición

Kagura - me viste cierto

Naruto - no fue mi culpa

Kagura - entonces eso es un si - dijo en voz baja para luego poner su cuerpo mas pegado al de Naruto quien por alguna razón podía sentir el cuerpo de Kagura como si estuvieran desnudos

Naruto sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo se empiezaba a levantar entonces levantó un poco ambas piernas para ocultar su erección pero esta acción hizo que con las piernas empujara a Kagura

El momento era algo extraño Naruto no podía describirlo pues en el momento que empujó a Kagura hizo que esta lo besara

Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kagura para romper el beso pero su cuerpo no le hizo caso ya que su mano izquierda se posicionó atrás de la cabeza para profundizar el beso y tras segundos de esto Naruto trato de mover su mano derecha pero para Sorpresa del rubio esta se dirigió hacia el trasero de Kagura

Kagura al principio se sorprendió por el beso pero la sorpresa aumentó cuando Naruto puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella pero lo que la calentó a tal punto que no le importaba perder su virginidad en pleno aire libre fue cuando Naruto con su mano derecha metió uno de sus dedos en su culo

Naruto metia y sacaba su dedo el porque era simple la cara de satisfacción de Kagura lo valía pero derrepente sintió como dos manos se deslizaban hacia sus pantalones y como estas lo desabotonaban para luego empezar acariciar su pene el cual ya estaba erecto por completo un escalofrío entro en el cuando sintió como la punta de este rozaba algo calido y humedo

Kagura - Naruto ya no puedo soportarlo - dijo con un tono de suplica y dulce el cual provocaba dos cosas en Naruto

1 querer protegerla y cuidarla como si de un cristal se tratara

2 querer entrar en ella y escuchar los gritos de su hermosa voz

Naruto - yo tampoco - dijo para darle un beso

Kagura se apartó de Naruto y se levantó su corta falda para mostrar le como el iba a entrar en ella y bajando lentamente empezó a meterse lentamente el miembro del rubio quien sintió como se empezaba abrir camino en Kagura

Kagura sintió como dos manos la tiraban hacia atras con fuerza y la tiraban al suelo rápidamente se levantó y vio con molestia a dos mujeres las cuales eran Ultear y Atenea quienes miraban con enojo a Kagura

Naruto vio con miedo esta escena pues un aura roja salia de las 3 mujeres


	24. Capítulo 24 Algo inesperado

Naruto que estaba en medio de las 3 mujeres mas aterradoras que conoce actualmente no sabia como actuar y decidió tomar la decisión mas inteligente que podía tomar y esa era huir

Hábilmente paso por en medio de las 3 sin que estas lo notarán o eso era lo que el creía

\- Na Ru To - dijeron en coro las 3 mujeres

Esto hizo que Naruto oyera una voz que le dijo - corre - sin saber a quien le pertenecía y haciendo caso de esta salio corriendo

Kagura,Ultear y Atenea vieron esto con enojo y salieron corriendo tras el

Naruto por primera vez sentia que la muerte lo estaba llamando y por lógica corrio mas rápido, por un instante sintió la salvación hasta que tropezó con la raíz de un árbol - malditos árboles, quien fue el idiota que los puso - fue su pensamiento hasta que recordó que fue él

El sonido de los pasos hizo que viera para tras algo que se arrepintió ya que las 3 mujeres parecían demonios que venían por su alma y el temor aumentó cuando vio como Ultear lo apuntaba con una esfera la cual nunca supo que era, pero este temor aumentó cuando Kagura tomaba su katana y Atenea su espada

Cerro los ojos para aceptar su destino pero una voz hizo que los volviera abrir

\- Que demonios hacen - dijo la autoritaria voz de Erza

\- le daremos un castigo - respondieron las 3

Erza - asi y porque

Ultear empezó a contar el porque

Atenea - y es por eso - dijo cuando Ultear término de contar la historia

Kagura - asi que aste a un lado

Erza - no lo aré

Ultear - porque - respondió molesta

Erza - ustedes quieren castigar lo porque quieren tomar a Naruto como suyo y ninguna tiene una relación con él

Atenea - bueno si lo dices asi suena mal

Esto calmo a las 3 mujeres

Naruto solo podía estar agradecido con Erza su ángel guardián - gracias Erza - dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba

Erza - Naruto tu también tienes la culpa

Naruto - yo porque - dijo incrédulo y con miedo por la mirada fria de Erza

Erza - porque no te decides por una si lo hicieras no tuvieras este problema asi que decidete por una

Atenea/Kagura/Ultear - si as lo

Naruto - bueno yo - dijo con indecisión pues cada una tenia algo que le gustaba pero hizo algo que le hizo daño - no escogere a nadie

El pensamiento de todas era el mismo - quedamos en la misma situación

Naruto por otro lado se sentía confundido cada vez el se volvia mas inseguro, mas indeciso y se confundía mas cuando de amor se trataba

Al ver que Naruto no iba a decidirse por quien seria la mujer que sería la novia y quienes serían las amantes decidieron dejarlo por hoy y retirarse a otro lugar

Naruto en cambio decidió ver a sus antiguos compañeros de gremio

Naruto - hola chicos cuento tiempo sin vernos

Natzu fue el primero en responder - hola Naruto

Gray - si, mira que dejar el gremio y crear el tuyo

Naruto - como sabes eso - dijo confundido pues el no recordaba haberles contado

Gray - eso no importa

Naruto - esta bien - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que se agachó para esquivar un padata de Natzu

Oye Naruto peleemos - dijo el pelirosa mientras su puño estaba envuelto en llamas

Naruto sabiendo que no podría negarse ya que Natzu no lo escucharía aceptó - esta bien - fue lo que respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natzu se lanzó hacia Naruto con sus puños encendidos tratando de darle un golpe al rubio quien solo los estaba esquivando

Los demas magos se acercaron para ver el combate

Naruto quien solo estaba a la defensiva decidió terminar esto con un golpe, usando su palma golpeó el pecho de Natzu usando un estilo parecido al de los Hyuga

Todos vieron como Natzu caía al suelo

Naruto - bueno eso es todo - fue el pensamiento del rubio hasta que escucho una voz

\- aun no e perdido - dijo Natzu mientras se ponia de pié algo tembloroso

Naruto se sorprendió pero sonrió al parecer Natzu tenia una gran voluntad y resistencia - muy bien Natzu demuestrame de lo que eres capas de hacer

Natzu - si claro que lo are - respondió con una sonrisa

Los demas magos solo podian sonreír y emocionarse un poco en especial 2 dragon slayer y un mago de hielo

Natzu se lanzó nuevamente hacia Naruto quien se sorprendió ya que el pelirosa se habia vuelto mas rapido sus llamas eran mas calientes

Naruto paso de esquivar a bloquear los golpes que Natzu le lanzaba y de un momento a otro tubo que bloquear un golpe de Natzu con ambos brazos ya que sintió algo distinto

Cosa que fue muy inteligente de su parte pues cuando recibió el golpe fue lanzado hacia unos árboles para luego ser cubierto por una explicación

Natzu quien estaba fatigado ppr tener que usar sus llamas con rayo hizo una pregunta - gane ? - fue la pregunta que se hizo y la que todos compartían

No, aun no -fue la voz de Naruto quien salia de los escombros de los árboles cubierto de humo

Natzu - jeje lo suponía

Naruto - sabes siempre me he preguntado que fuego sera mas fuerte el mio o el tuyo - dijo para luego trazar sellos

Natzu - rugido del dragon de fuego

Naruto pronuncio unas palabras que ninguno de los ahí presenté pudo entender, una bola de fuego del tamaño de una casa fue lanzada hacia Natzu impactando con el rugido de Natzu

Ninguno de los dos ataques sedia o eso parecía asta que el ataque de Natzu empezó a ganar terreno

Esto sorprendió a los magos pues se suponía que Naruto estaba a un nivel casi inalcanzable

Sting - Natzu san es sorprendente

Roger - si tal vez podríamos vencerlo nosotros también

Gray - no lo se hay algo que no cuadra

Lucy - a que te refieres

Erza - Naruto era mas fuerte en los juegos mágicos

Gray - exacto Naruto en el torneo era mas fuerte, pero ahora el tiene algo diferente

Esto puso a pensar por un momento a todos

De regreso con Naruto

Este se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ahora si tenia que pelear mas enserio pues sus ataques eran mas débiles

Sin perder tiempo corrio hacia donde estaba Natzu para darle una patada en el rostro

Natzu al ver que el ataque se dirigia a el se agachó y justo cuando Naruto paso por encima de el lanso un puñetazo al estomago de Naruto quien al recibir lo explotó en una nube de humo

Rápidamente Natzu rodo a la derecha para evitar la patada de Naruto la cual creo un crater cuando toco el suelo y antes que Natzu pudiera contraatacar sintió como el filo de muchos kunais lo rosaban en cada punto vital del cuerpo

Naruto - creo que gane - dijo uno de los que sostenía un kunai para luego ver como los Clones desaparecían

Natzu - maldición - fue lo que murmuró

Erza se acerco al par - fue una buena pelea

Natzu y Naruto se miraron por un segundo para luego mirar a Erza - si - fue lo que respondieron ambos con una sonrisa

Esa misma noche

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor todos comían y bebían lo primero no estaba mal pues era un banquete lo segundo si que era un problema ya que estaban tomando vino y habian 5 personas que no podian contra el alcohol y esas eran : Naruto, Madara, Erza, Izumi y Jellal por alguna razón el peor enemigo de estos 5 era cualquier bebida alcohólica, la noche paso algo rápida pues cada tontería que estos 5 hacían provocaba que el tiempo no se sintiera y uno por uno fueron cayendo en el mundo de los sueños

La mañana siguiente

Naruto abria los ojos mientras sentía los síntomas de una resaca - no volveré a tomar - fue el pensamiento del rubio

Naruto trato de levantarse pero cuando lo iba hacer no pudo hubo una fuerza que lo empujaba hacia abajo y no lo dejaba levantarse agachando la cabeza vio como un bulto estaba abajo de la sabana y encima del. Algo confundido se quedo viendo pues poco a poco empezó a recuperar el sentido del tacto que al parecer lo había perdido un par de minutos después sintió como dos cosas suaves estaban sobre su pecho, esto le dio la idea de lo que obviamente era una mujer, pero se sorprendió dio mas cuando sintió como algo suave, húmedo y cálido apretaba su entrepierna, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que habia pasado

Naruto sabia que lo había echo con alguie, su primera vez y no recordaba con quien había sido - grande por primera vez te decides por una chica y no sabes nisiquiera quien es - dijo Naruto para si mismo, pasaron unos minutos en los que Naruto seguia tratando de recordar con quien estaba acostado pero sin poder recordarlo decidió ver quien era, ya que podia ser Atenea, Ultear o Kagura

Sin perder mas tiempo levantó la sabana un poco, grande fue la sorpresa al ver una cabellera roja

Naruto - no, no puede ser, no definitivamente no - eran los pensamientos del rubio tratando de negar lo innegable

Levantó mas la sabana y la realidad lo golpe como nunca lo había echo, los sentimientos que tenia en este momento eran confusión y incredulidad al ver que la mujer que estaba acostada encima de

ÉL era Erza

Que demonios?

Como paso esto ?

Y ahora que pasara ?

Como reaccionará Erza ?

Eran las preguntas que él Uzumaki se hacia

Naruto agarro a Erza de los hombros para moverla pero ella dejo salir un breve gemido al sentir el movimiento esto provocó que la peli roja abriera los ojos

Atenea - bueno estaban muy hebreos y Erza decidio que deberían de dormir juntos como en los viejos tiempos pero tu Erza empezaste a provocar a Naruto como en los viejos tiempos y una cosa llego a la otra y terminaste debajo de Naruto al principio no querías pero después de un par de veces sediste y luego tu tomaste el control y eso nos trae a esta situación

Naruto - para resumir yo viole a Erza

Atenea - si - respondió con un tono feliz

Erza - pero yo deje de poner resistencia y después tomo las riendas del caballo

Atenea - si eso resumiria todo, pero díganme ahora que pasara con ustedes dos

Naruto - supongo que tendre que tomar la responsabilidad, claro si tu lo aceptas

Erza - bueno lo echó echo esta - dijo indiferente

Naruto - bueno ahora como se lo explico a Jellal

Erza - tranquilo el tiene novia

Naruto - eso de la novia era mentira

Erza - en serio

Atenea - no de echo si tiene novia

Naruto - asi, porque no me lo habría dicho

Atenea - para no tener problemas con tigo y con Madara

Naruto - porque tendría problemas con nosotros 2

Atenea - porque su novia es Izumi

Estas palabras provocaron que la habitación empezara a tornarse fria y tenebrosa

Naruto - estas bromeando cierto Atenea - dijo con un tono amable pero frío que hizo pensar a las dos mujeres de la habitación que escucharon a la misma muerte

Atenea - no, de echo ellos pasaron la noche al igual que ustedes

Naruto - ¡que!

Atenea - es mas ellos planearon todo esto

Naruto empezó a cambiarse mientras una aura roja lo empezaba a cubrir

Erza - que vas hacer

Naruto - nada malo simplemente hablare con Jellal

Atenea - y que tipo de conversación tendrán? - dijo con mucha curiosidad

Naruto - simple yo eacuchare lo que tiene que decir mientras lo golpe

Erza - eso no es una conversación

Naruto - el entendera el mensaje


	25. Capítulo 25 un nuevo enemigo

JELLAL SE PREGUNTABA MUCHAS COSAS SOBRE SU EXISTENCIA, SOBRE LO QUE EL HABIA ECHO EN EL PASO Y EL COMO PUDO DAR CON SUS AMIGOS PERO SOBRETODO EL PORQUE NARUTO LO PERSEGUIA CON UNA MIRADA ASECINA

NARUTO – JELLAL NO CORRAS, PROMETO QUE NO TE ARE NADA, NADA QUE NO TE PROVOQUE DOLOR – Fueron las palabras del rubio quien parecía un león tras su presa

Jella – Naruto que tal si hablamos sobre, lo que sea que te tiene de mal humor

Naruto – tranquilo mi lenguaje para ti será atravez de mis puños y el mensaje será el daño que recibas

Jellal – lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido

Naruto – tendrá sentido cuando cumpla con mi objetivo

La conversación que ambos tenían mientras corrían, llamo la atención de los demás magos

Madara vio esto con asombro, por lo general naruto y jellal se llevaban muy bien – alguien sabe porque ni-san persigue a Jellal ? – fue la pregunta que hizo el uchiha

Atenea – Naruto se enteró que Jellal tiene una relación con Irumi – estas palabras provocaron que madara se uniera a la causa de naruto

Atenea – no aras algo al respeto Irumi? – pregunto a la pequeña "hermanita" de Naruto y Madara

Irumi – Jellal puede

Gray – espera Jellal sale con una niña

Irumi – quien dijo que soy una niña

Gray – naruto cuando nos conto de como los encontró

Irumi – para ser sincera solo Jellal conoce mi verdadera edad

Lucy – espera que – dijo sorprendida y al parecer no era la única los demás también estaban asi

Irumi – cuando conocí a madara mi madre le dijo una edad a Madara

Yukino – madara no era Oni-chan

Irumi – si tienes razón, pero como iba contando fue mi madre la que le dijo eso y como nadie me pregunto a mi no dije nada, creo que nadie me pregunto nada no estoy segura

Sting – entonces cual es tu verdadera edad

Irumi – bueno solo digamos que ni todos ustedes juntos podrían igualar la mi ya

Esto dejo pensativo a la mayoría, estará mintiendo estará diciendo la verdad era lo que pensaban todos, pero el sonido de un golpe llamo la atención de todos y es que madara y naruto por fin lograron alcanzar a Jellal que ahora mismo estaba siendo golpeado por una lluvia de patadas

Erza – oigan ya detengance

Madara – me detendré cuando su corazón deje de bombear sangre

Erza – naruto detenlo – dijo con un tono autoritario que mas bien parecía que ella le estuviera hablando a un perro

Naruto – esta bien madara ya fue suficiente

Madara - esta bien

Naruto – jellal tienes algo que decir con respecto a relación con Irumi

Jellal - no se que decir solo que paso y ahora pues ya saben

Madara – bueno supongo que nos dejamos llevar

Naruto - supongo que si eres tu el que estará con ella no hay problema

Lucy – lo aceptan asi de rápido – dijo impresionada de como pasaron de la rabia a la tranquilidad

Madara – si, Irumi no es una niña después de todo

Irumi – espera que, porque dices eso

Naruto – tranquila Irumi sabemos que ocultas tu verdadera forma

Que – fue el grito de todos

Irumi – desde cuando

Naruto – bueno sabes que nuestros ojos poseen algo llamado sharingan cierto

Irumi – si

Madara – no hay ninguna ilusión que nuestros ojos no puedan ver, al principio como los mios no estaban en su estado completo no podía verlo pero ahora es otro caso

Irumi – y porque no dijeron nada

Naruto – si no querias decirlo no teníamos que darnos cuenta y decidimos actuar como si nada

Después los demás gremios se fueron de la isla pasaron unos días y naruto tenia algo en mente lo cual era visitar a Hisui, pues lo que Erza le había dicho le dejo una gran duda y usando su método para desplazarse apareció en la habitación de ella para su sorpresa la habitación esta completamente a oscuras, parecía que la luz nunca conoció esta parte del castillo y antes que pudiera hacer algo vio como un vulto estaba envuelto entre las sabanas

Decidió acercarse a él no había que ser inteligente para saber que era Hisui, naruto le puso una mano encima

Hisui – no dije que no quería ver a nadie o acaso no entienden eso

Naruto – la verdad yo nunca oí eso

Lentamente empezó a quitarse la sabana dejando ver su rostro el cual tenia una ojera señales de que había llorado, con un poco de miedo empezó acercarse a Naruto y puso sus dos manos sobre el rostro de el para ver que en verdad era el – naruto eres tu – dijo algo timida

Naruto – si – fue lo que contesto con una sonrisa

Hisui - naruto yo lo siento – fue lo que pronunsio para luego abrazarlo y empezar a llorar

Naruto miraba con algo de lastima a Hisui pues estaba mas delgada señales que no se alimentaba como antes, sin darle mas importancia darle un abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – no te preocupes

Hisui – lo siento, de verdad lo siento – era lo que decía una y otra vez

Naruto – ya deja de llorar, no te preocupes por el pasado

Hisui – pero yo decidi confiar en alguien mas antes que en ti

Naruto – si pero ya no volveras hacerlo verdad

Hisui solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se desahogaba en el pecho de naruto

Naruto – sabes Hisui

Hisui – que paso naruto – dijo con su tono feliz y cariñoso

Naruto – vaya parece que lo supero muy rápido – fue el pensamiento del rubio – veras hay algo que debes saber – dijo con pena

Hisui vio algo extrañada por la forma en que hablo naruto ya que ese tono no era normal en el – si dime

Naruto – prometes no enojarte – dijo tratando de calmar a la vestía antes de que lo ataque

Hisui – esta bien

Naruto con algo de miedo por lo que podía pasar le conto lo que paso entre el y Erza

Hisui – ya veo, asi que me fuiste infiel

Naruto – nunca tuvimos una relación

Hisui – pero me fuiste infiel

Naruto supo en ese momento que ella nunca entraría en razón

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la Reina de Fiore fueron tan vulgares que ni yo mismo me atrevo a escribirlas

Naruto no sabia como responder pues era la primera vez que Hisui no mejor dicho la primera vez que alguien le decía algo de tal magnitud

Hisui – bueno entonces que harás

Naruto – que hare con que?

Hisui – con lo que me prometiste hace mas de 7 años

Naruto empezó hacer memoria hasta que el recuerdo vino a el

Flash Back

Naruto le decía a Hisui – Bueno no empezaremos una relación por ahora, la gente del reino no estará muy de acuerdo con que su princesa salga con un mago que no tiene muchos logros, entonces esperame unos años para que yo gane fama y poder asi podre ser digno tu novio

Fin del flash back

Naruto – ya recordé – pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase un guardia toco a la puerta

Hisui – ahora no tengo tiempo háblenme mas tarde – dijo lentamente y con enojo

Guardia – pero esto es algo serio

Hisui – esta bien entra pero que sea rápido

Guardi – el consejo todos ellos fueron eliminados – fue lo que pudo decir el guardia pues el había corrido hasta ahí

Hisui/Naruto – que – fue lo que dijeron impactados por la noticia

Guardia – todos ellos murieron por un ataque, según conto Doranbolt el ataque fue ejecutado por uno de los miembros de los Tartaros

Naruto – por cual? Dijo seriamente

Guardia – no menciono el nombre pero el podía crear explosiones

Naruto – Ese fue Jackal, es el único que conozco que puede hacer ese tipo de maldiciones

Hisui – maldiciones

Naruto – si ellos usan maldiciones, pero que ganarían con matar a todos los del consejo

Hisui – una buena pregunta

Mientras tanto en el gremio, en el patio para ser mas exactos en el patio

Kira barría tranquilamente, bueno si por tranquilamente se entiende que estaba quejándose – oye Oga échame una mano quieres

Oga – no madara y Atenena te dieron esa tarea a ti no a mi

Kira – nunca abandones a un compañero recuerdas una de las reglas del gremi – dijo tratando de convencer a Oga

Oga – lose por eso estoy justo aquí cuidándote

Kira – desgraciado – dijo ya dándose por vencido pues no podría hacer que Oga le ayudara

Oga – deberías de agradecer que me quede a cuidarte y no me fui con los demás para Magnolia

Kira – bueno supongo que estar acompañado no esta mal

Oga – vez te lo dijo nosotros dos estares muy bien

Kira – si

Dos no quisiste decir 3 – fue lo que se oyó en el techo del gremio que pertenecia a un hombre por lo que se pudo ver pues su atuendo era una capa de color negra, una mascara que tenia una espiral pintada y 3 magatamas 2 servían para las aberturas de los ojos y el tercero estaba en la frente

Kira – quien demonios eres? – fue lo que dijo para luego hacer aparecer una katana y ponerse en Guardia

Oga se puso al lado de kira con sus puños en llamas

Misterioso – bueno mi nombre no importa, solo digamos que soy un fantasma, pero no presentarme seria de mala educación, asi que pueden llamarme tobi

Kira – que demonios quieres

Tobi – la cabeza de Uzumaki naruto

Oga – lo lamento por ti pero el no se encuentra en este lugar – dijo seriamente

Tobi – si lo se asi que le dejare un pequeño mensaje

Tanto oga como kira se pusieron serios, el hombre enfrente de ellos desbordaba un instinto de muerte pero ellos no se echarían atrás ni arian algo que demostrara el miedo que sentían

Kira – asi cual es el mensaje

Tobi – simple matare a uno de ustedes para que me venga a buscar

Kira quien rápidamente se apareció atrás de tobi lanzo un corte vertical, el cual tobi detuvo con dos dedos

Tobi nada mal pero muy no pudo terminar pues una bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia el por lo cual tuvo que saltar hacia la derecha pero fue recibido por kira quien volvio a lanzar un corte esta vez tuvo que bloquearlo con un kunai pues esta vez el ataque llevaba mas fuerza, para sorpresa de tobi habían 5 kiras

Tobi – el Jutsu multiclones de sombra

Kira – asi que lo conoces

Tobi – es la técnica favorita de naruto pero me temo que no podras contra mi

Kira – eso lo veremos

Rápidamente kira se lanzo al ataque para su sorpresa tobi bloqueaba hábilmente todos sus ataque, tobi miraba algo impresionado por lo que el niño podía hacer, pues ya tenia la habilidad para ser un chunin, pero su sorpresa fue creciendo cuando un sonido muy conocido para el se acerco a su espalda

Sin dudarlo creo una espada de rayo para bloquear la espada de kira la cual también era de rayo

Kira – nada mal pero esto solo era una distracion – dijo con una sonrisa

Tobi abrió en grande los ojos cuando una bola gigante apareció encima de el la cual tenia una apariencia negra con rojo, parecía que estuviera echa de fuego y rayo a la misma vez, sin perder tiempo agarro a kira del cuello

Tobi – sabes dejare que mueras por ese ataque

Kira – un clon recuerdas

Tobi se sorprendio pues la calidad del clon era muy buena y vio para riba algo asustado pues la bola callo sobre el

Una explosión inmensa se dejó ver a kilómetros de distancia

Kira vio sorprendido como la mitad de la isla había sido destruida – guau oga ese ataque fue sorprendente

Oga – en cerio

Kira – si lo llamare el poder de la destrucción

Oga – no llames a mis ataque por mi

Kira – pero fue algo difícil acabar con ese tipo

Oga – pero me pareció extraño que no nos atacara

Kira – eso es porque no le di oportunidad

Oga – no seas presumido – dijo para luego caer de rodias

Kira – estas bien ?

Oga – si solo que me quede sin magia

Kira – ja que débi - fue lo que dijo antes de que escupiera sangre

Oga miro aterrado esto – kira que te pasa

Kira – oga huye – fue todo lo que pudo decir pues una espada le traspaso el corazón

Vaya naruto consiguió dos pequeños monstruos – fue la voz de tobi quien estaba intacto

Oga – oye kira, responde, no me hagas esto, se que eres un clon, vamos no me hagas esto – lagrimas salían de los ojos de oga pues kira no respondía y tampoco desaparecía

Tobi – el no era un clon – dijo fría mente para luego dejarlo caer

Oga vio con lágrimas en los ojo como el cuerpo de kira caia al lado de el

Tobi - bueno supongo que te matare a ti también para evitarme molestias en un futuro

Oga quien estaba agarrando el cuerpo de kira vi con terror como tobi se acercaba a el con un kunai en mano

Tobi -Tranquilo pronto estaras con él - pero se detuvo cuando escucho como oga empezó a reír como un maniático

Oga - dices que muy pronto estare con el y dejame decirte que es cierto, adios - fue lo último que dijo para luego tirar una bomba de humo y desaparecer

Tobi - no sera que - dijo sorprendido para luego ver el caber del peliblanco kira y ver como este explotaba - un clon - fue lo ultimo que dijo pues vio hacia el cielo y lo que vio no le agrado pues era un gigantesco dragon de rayo y otro echo de ese extraño elemento que el peliblanco mencionó como poder de la destrucción, pero eso no importaba lo viera como lo viera si no hacia algo este seria su fin

A varios kilómetros de la isla

Oga - esto tomo mas tiempo del planeado

Kira - si pero con este ataque no hay forma en que sobreviva

Oga -m

Ambos poseían energía de la misma que estaban echos los dragones en cada mano las cuales las tenian arriba y al mismo tiempo las bajaron esto provocó que ambos dragones bajaran y provocarán una gran explosión la cual abarcó toda la isla

Segundos después la isla había desaparecido

Oga - bueno, no se que te pondran hacer por destruir nuestro hogar pero se que sufriras

Kira - oye tu también la destruiste con migo

\- eso si fue peligroso - fue la voz de tobi el cual estaba a sus espaldas

Kira - oy no me jodas eres inmortal o que demonios - dijo para luego darse la vuelta y ver a Tobi sin ningún rasguño

Tobi - son buenos lo admito

Oga - gracias, pero no me interesan tus halagos

Kira hizo aparecer 2 katanas y le dio una a oga

Oga/kira - muy bien bailemos

Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba Tobi el cual saco 2 kunais

Kira se agachó y le dio un corte ascendente, Tobi simplemente dio un paso atras pero dio media vuelta para bloquear la espada de oga la cual iba dirigida a su corazón

Kira vio la oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza y la aprovechó rápidamente con su katana lanzo un corte el cual le dio a su objetivo pero este exploto

Tobi - yo también puedo hacer ese truco barato - dijo para lanzar un corte al cuello de kira

Quien fue jalado por oga pero kira recibió un corte el cual no era letal pero esto provocó que los dos magos se dieran cuenta que el enmascarado solo estaba jugando con ellos ya que de un momento a otro incremento su velocidad

Ambos se vieron a los ojos para luego asentir y de un momento a otro Tobi se vio obligado a usar ambos kunais para bloquear los ataques de kira y oga

Son mas rápidos fueron sus pensamientos

Tobi bloqueaba todos los ataques que le lanzaban pero cada vez eran mas, parecía que los dos niños no se cansaban si no que agarraban mas fuerza

Tobi - muy bien mi turno - dijo para luego empezar a contraatacar

Ahora eran oga y kira los que bloqueaban pero no todos pues lentamente empezaron aparecer cortes en ambos

Oga - kira retrocede - al terminar la oración oga lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca

Kira - oye dame tiempo de alejarme casi me quemas a mi también - dijo con enojo pues su pelo se habia quemado

Oga sintió una punsada en su pecho y rápidamente retrocedió

Kira - oye estas bien

Oga se tapo la herida del pecho con una mano y luego le prendio fuego para que no se desangre - un poco mas y no la cuento - dijo jadeando

Tobi - unos milímetros mas y viera apuñalado tu corazón, pero dime como es que el fuego no le hizo daño a este

Oga - soy un evil slayer de fuego y el fuego no me afecta

Kira - oga prepara aquéllo yo ganare tiempo, cuento necesitas

Oga - un minuto

Kira - esta bien - dijo para lanzarse a Tobi, pero a diferencia de antes ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rayo

Tobi bloqueaba la katana de kira con sus kunais pero,cada segundo el cuerpo de kira lanzaba rayos los cuales si tenia que esquivar

Kira sonreía pues le estaba haciendo frente a un buen rival

O eso parecía, pues Kira abrió en grande cuando los ojos del tipo cambiaron de negros a rojos

Kira agachó rápidamente la mirada, el no estaba seguro pero su oponente podia tener el sharingan

Oga - kira ya - fue lo que grito para que kira saltar hacia donde estaba su compañero, pero el kunai de tobi le hizo un corte en el pecho bastante profundo

Cuando kira estuvo serca de oga este lo toco y ambos desaparecieron en un borron rojo con blanco

Tobi - el Hiraisin al parecer Naruto tiene dos genios, pero conesto él vendrá por mi - dijo con una sonrisa


	26. Capítulo 26

Naruto termino de escuchar todos los detalles que el guardia estaba contando pero de la nada sintió como su collar el cual tenia una marca del Hiraisin vibro, sabia que algo había pasado en el gremio pues él le había enseñado esa técnica a Oga pero le dijo que solo la usara en casos de emergencia, como cuando necesitan un escape rápido, pero la pregunta era cual fue la causa que Oga la usara

Naruto, Hisui y El guardia vieron como dos niños aparecieron cubiertos de sangre y heridas, pero las mas notorias eran las del pecho la de Oga estaba quemada pero la de kira estaba abierta

Hisui – quienes son

Naruto – ellos son miembros de mi gremio – dijo para luego acercarse a ellos y poner su marca del sol sobre kira primero ya que tenia la herida abierta y luego sobre oga

Hisui y El Guardia miraban preocupados a los dos niños

Kira abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con naruto – nos enfrentamos a un tio muy fuerte sabes – dijo despreocupado

Naruto – asi parece, pues menuda palisa recibieron – dijo con el mismo tono

Kira solo solto una risita

Naruto sonrio pues su alumno era fuerte, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando kira se desmayo

Naruto – y tu Oga como estas – dijo al darce cuenta que oga empezó abrir los ojos

Oga – mejor que kira al parecer

Naruto – quien fue

Oga – el dijo que era un fantasma, creo no le puese mucha interés, pero dijo que le dijéramos tobi

Naruto abrió en grande los ojos al escuchar este nombre de nuevo – como era

Oga le describió como estaba vestido, - pero antes que llegaramos aquí el parecía tener el sharingan

Naruto quedo mas sorprendido si había alguien mas con el sharingan eso significaba que él era de su mundo – tranquilo oga lo hicieron bien, es hora que nosotros los mayores nos encarguemos de esto

Oga solo asintió con la cabeza para luego quedar en la inconciencia

Hisui miraba a naruto con tristeza pues sabia que estaba frustrado, pero se sentía mas triste pues hace tiempo que no miraba a naruto y ahora sucedía esto – es impresionante que ese tipo tobi haya sobrevivido al ataque de esos dos – dijo la reina con tono triste

Naruto – no fue solo un tipo

Hisui – a que te refieres

Naruto – ninguna persona puede salir sin ningún rasguño de ese ataque

Hisui – como sabes eso

Naruto – yo les enseñe esta técnica y cuando la usaron en mi Sali con barias heridas ninguna grabe pero use todo mi poder en la defensa, solo conozco a una persona que podría la cual es Obito Uchiha, el poseía el Kamui ( el poder de los dioses )

Hisui – y si el también lo tenia

Naruto – es imposible cada uchiha tiene su propio mangekiu sharingan y cada uno tiene una habilidad única, por ejemplo la mia es Gate con la que puedo abrir un portal a cualquier lugar

Hisui – entonces son 2

Naruto – con suerte si pero es muy probable que sean mas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Ultear, Medery y Irumi tenían una competencia de quien hacia mas pasteles contra la tribu del trueno ( el equipo de laxuz no recuerdo bien si asi se hacían llamar) y al parecer iban empates

Pero la competencia paro cuando escucharon como la puerta se habría y un sujeto extraño abria la puerta

Ultear se puso en guardia pues sabia por instinto que ese tipo no era nada bueno

El sujeto se paro y dijo – Hyuru – después de esto un remolino apareció en el local el cual fue destruido por causa de este

Para sorpresa del sujeto – los magos estaban bien al igual que el exmiembro del consejo Yajima

Ultear – lamento decirte que has venido a buscar tu propia muerte – dijo seriamente

El sujeto convirtió sus brazos en remolinos también, esto tomo por sorpresa a todos sobre todo a los miembros de Kitsune no kami pues sabían que eso no era magia sino una maldición

Ultear creo una pared de hielo para protegerse

Pero la tribu del trueno no tubo tanta suerte pues ellos recievieron el ataque

El sujeto al cual le diremos demonio pues su nombre se me olvido sintió como la fuerza de sus piernas se iban y callo de rodillas vio para abajo y su sorpresa fue ver baria agujas clavadas en sus piernas

Pensó en atacar otra vez pero su cuerpo fue cubierto por hielo, para luego ser traspasado por barias espadas las cuales fueron creadas por meredy, el demonio vio con sorpresa esto pero luego fue impactado por un rayo

Ultear – laxuz no crees que eso fue inecesario

Laxuz – solo quería participar

Irumi – ahora lo interrogamos o lo seguimos torturando – dijo con una voz tenebrosa mientras reia como psicópata

Laxuz – ella – dijo con algo de cruiosidad,pena y muchas emociones

Ultear – solo es algo sadica lo le pongas importancia

Demonio – son muy fuertes, para ser unos simples humanos

Para luego el cuerpo de este explotara y una espesie de ari llenara la zona

Ultear sabía que esto no era bueno sin importar que rápidamente extendió sus mano y congelo todo alrededor de unos 300 metros creando un gran muro por asi decirse el cual congelo todo el aire excepto las las casas por desgracia eso no incluía el lugar en que ellos estaban pues podrían morir

Todos empezaron a caer inconscientes, laxuz vio como el aire trataba de escapar por la parte de arriba asi que succiono todo el arie

Horas mas tarde todos los que habían estado en ese lugar estaban en la enfermería del gremio de Fairy tail, todos los del gremio miraban con tristeza a sus compañero y también a los del otro gremio pues los demás sabían que los actos que hacían eran buenos

Mientrastanto

Jellal y Madara caminaban por las un camino en el bosque

Madara – te dije que debíamos girar a la derecha

Jellal – la ultima vez que fuimos por donde dijiste terminamos en otro continente

Madara – eso fue porque soy un aventurero nato

Jellal – esa es solo una escusa

Madara – no seas envidioso

Vaya se llevan muy bien – dijo Tobi quien había aparecido de nuevo

Madara – quien eres?

Tobi – yo soy un fantasma

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir volando y estrellarse con unos arboles

Madara – te pregunte quien eres, no que eras

Jellal – me sentare por ahí tu as lo tuyo

Madara – si, siéntate ahí donde no me estorbes – dijo con superioridad

Jellal – como digas pero después no pidas mi ayuda, cuando Meredy se entere que perdimos tiempo por tus tontas discusiones

Madara – so siéntate

Tobi – oye que fue eso

Rápidamente fue enviado hacia el cielo por otra pada de madara

Madara – yo hago las preguntas aquí – dijo fríamente

Tobi – ya me arte – dijo frustrado el enmascarado para luego aparecer detrás de madara para apuñalarlo

Madara se inclino hacia delante y levantando una pierna le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón

Tobi tuvo un pensamiento después de esta patada - este tipo, es demasiado fuerte para mi solo – pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuan una vola de fuego se le acercaba por la espalda sin pensarlo salto a la derecha solo para encontrarse con otra patada de parte de madara

Madara – te lo preguntare una ultima vez, quien eres?

Tobi – yo soy tobi, un Ninja

Madara – no tu eres un cadáver

Tobi escupió sangre de repente vio hacia abajo solo para ver como una espada lo atravesaba

Madara – te hubiera dejado vivir pero me temo que tu no puedes decirme nada que me interese

Jellal – que tipo tan débil

Madara – si, ahora a ver si tiene alguna pista para saber que quería de nosotros

Jellal – podías haberlo capturado y lo hubieron torturado hasta que escupiera algo – dijo con burla por la tontería que había cometido madara

Madara se sentía idiota y aunque le costara admitirlo jellal tenia razón – eso seria ir por el camino fácil y yo no soy asi – dijo ceriamente

Jellal – no tu simplemente eres idiota

Madara vio con molestia a Jellal pues se estaba riendo del

Pero un sonido hizo que fijaran su vista de nuevo al cadáver

Una banda la cual tenía el signo de konoha había caído del abrigo de tobi

Jellal – que es eso

Madara – es una insignia de la aldea a la cual yo y naruto pertenecemos

Jellal vio seriamente esto pues madara rara vez llamaba a Naruto por su nombre – supongo que el tipo solo era un medio por el cual enviaron esa banda la cual es una clara invitación

Madara – eso fue muy impresionante – dijo madara con clara admiración

Jellal – lo se mis deducciones son esplendidas

Madara – no eso, si que lo hayas descifrado, al perecer no eres tan estúpido como pareces

A Jellal le saltaba una seja pues le dio cólera que madara lo haya insultado de esa forma

Con naruto

Este salio del castillo pues después de dejarle a hisui a kira y oga, llego a las afueras crocos – sal de ahí se que seguiste a kira y a Oga

Tobi – salio de detrás de un árbol

Naruto – que quieres

Tobi – simplemente quiero poder eliminarte

Naruto – a si para que quieres esto

Tobi – eso no te importa

Naruto – bueno estas diciendo que me quieres eliminar supongo que si me importa

Tobi – bueno puesda que si pero eso no importa ya que estaras muerto, al igual que tus compañeras de gremio

Naruto – que quieres decir con eso

Tobi – un amigo mio hizo que fueran envenenadas

Naruto – tu

Tobi – tranquilo la tribu del rayo y laxuz las acompañaran al otro mundo

Naruto – si eso pasa me encargare de hacerte pasar por un infierno – fue lo que dijo naruto solo que esta vez su voz no era de enfado, ni tenia una sola pisca de odio en sus palabras

Tobi por alguna razón sintió que algo no estaba bien

Naruto – se que no eres el real

Tobi – a que te

Fue lo único que pudo decir pues sin que pudiera darse cuenta su corazón fue sacado de su pecho

Naruto miraba su mano la cual tenia el corazón de tobi – esto no te matara pero te ara entender que no saldrás de esta sin que pruebes el dolor

El cuerpo del enmascarado cayó al suelo para luego explotar en una nube de humo

En otro lugar

El un peli negro con el Mangekyu sharingan activado estaba vomitando sangre

Vaya parece que las cosas no salieron como te lo esperabas o si Uchiha-san – dijo el líder de los tartaros Mard Geer el rey del inframundo

Uchiha – están saliendo como lo esperaba, al fin podre derrotar aquel hombre que fue declarado el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja

Mard – seras capas de derrotarlo

Uchiha – no se pero hay que intentarlo no

Mard – con que ganes tiempo es todo

Uchiha – esta bien

Mard – y dime que quieres conseguir ayudándonos

Uchiha – simplemente quiero quitarme el aburrimiento

Mard solo podía pensar en una cosa – me junte con un loco, pero mientras gane tiempo podremos cumplir con nuestro plan y despertar al maestro – con una sonrisa vio su libro el libro de END

Con naruto

Este decidio usar el Hiraisin para encontrar a madara y a Jellal una vez encontrados se teletransporto hacia donde estos estaban para luego hacer lo mismo pero aparecer

Madara – supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con el tipo enmascarado

Naruto – asi que te diste cuenta que el era un Uchiha

Madara – si

Naruto – algo mas que notaras

Madara – puede controlar cadáveres pero no por completo

Jellal – espera el tipo que venciste ya estaba muerto

Madara – por eso te dije eras un estúpido

Jellal – oye

Madara – yo lo note cuando le di el segundo golpe eso debio romperle el cuello y me di cuenta que era utilizado debido a la banda

Jellal – entonces como lo venciste

Madara – corte su conexión con el otro Uchiha por medio de una explosión de chacra

Naruto – quiero ver la banda – extendió la mano para recibirla y noto algo muy conocido para el – esta es la banda de sasuke

Tanto Jellal como Madara que ya sabían la verdad sobre naruto se sorprendieron un poco al oir esto

Naruto – dejemos eso de lado, díganme donde están las chicas

Jellal – ultear, irumi y meredy fueron con el viejo yajima y atenea la verdad no se

Naruto pensaba en que atenea siempre se desaparese

Madara – naruto sabes donde esta

Naruto – no – fue lo que dijo un que era mentira ya que sabia muy bien que atenea estaba en algún espa del continente

Jellal – pero dime naruto que paso con las chicas

Naruto – no se, pero debemos ir al Gremio de Fairi tail – respondio seriamente

Jellal – porque?

Naruto – el sujeto dijo que ellas están envenenadas al igual que laxuz y su equipo

Madara – será mejor que nos apuremos

Asi los 3 invocaron un circulo de teletransportacion para llegar al gremio


	27. Capítulo 27

Naruto, Jellal y Madara aparecieron en donde esta el gremio de fairy tail o mejor dicho donde debería estar

Madara – que paso aquí

Jellal – destruyeron el gremio, pero que paso con los magos

Naruto – al parecer llegamos tarde a la fiesta – dijo mientras miraban hacia arriba

Que demonios es eso – dijo Madara/Jellal

Naruto – supongo que es la base de los tartaros

Madara – nos unimos a su fiesta

Naruto – no podemos ir a lavase del enemigo sin un plan

Jellal – naruto tiene razón solo un idiota aria eso

Naruto – jellal puedes distribuir estos kunais al este del gremio – dijo naruto para darle barios kunais de 3 puntas

Jellal – para que

Naruto – algo me dice que nesecitare desviar algo

Jellal sin entender los recibió

Naruto – quiero que lo hagas de la siguiente forama

Jellal no entendio el porque de la distribución pues era bastante complicado

Naruto – madara tu aras lo mismo pero al oeste

Madara –esta bien y después

Naruto – te unes a la fiesta

Jellal – supongo que también

Naruto – no para ti tengo otra tarea especial

Después de que naruto diera todas las ordenes madara y jellal partieron para cumplir con sus deberes y Naruto tomo impulso y dio un salto para llegar con los demas

Erza tenía una pelea contra Kyoka en lo que parecía una estructura de un edificio pero esta pelea fue interrumpida cuando un objeto callo a uno 10 metros de ellas

Kyoka miraba con interés a lo que podría haber sido aquel objeto y despejándose el polvo dejo ver a una figura la cual pertenecia a un hombre

Kyoka – quien demonios eres

Erza – naruto – dijo algo confundida

Naruto – hola parece que llegue tarde

Kyoka vio con enfado al menciona y corrió hacia el para tratar de cortarlo con sus garras para sorpresa de esta naruto simplemente las esquivaba o bloqueaba con su kunai

Erza – que haces aquí

Naruto – digamos que recibi una invitación – dijo para luego dar una vuelta a la derecha esquivando otro ataque de kyoka y darle una patada en el costado la cual hizo que esta retrocediera

Kyoka – en serio eres un humano? – pregunto algo confundida pues no sentía poder mágico en el

Naruto – no yo soy un dios EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA – dijo con autoridad mientras irradiaba una gran energía

Erza – no seas presumido

Naruto – creo que tienes razón

Erza – obio

Naruto – erza lo siento pero te tendre que dejar con ella, puedes encargarte

Erza – si

Naruto - esa es mi chica – dijo con una sonrias para luego ponerle una mano encima

Erza sintió como un calor la invadia por otro lado Kyoka veía como las heridas de erza se empezaban a curar

Naruto – bueno te dejo el resto – dijo para luego desaparecer

Erza solo asintió para ver a su rival

Kyoka miro sorprendida como el rubio desaparecio a una velocidad inhumana

Naruto caminaba por plutogrim ( el cubo volador creo que asi se llamaba ) en dirección hacia un plació o mejor dicho las ruinas de un palacio – bueno supongo que debo ir enserio – acto seguido puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos en uno para curar su ceguera y en el otro para poder ver de nuevo

Tobi – supongo que es hora de empezar – dijo el enmascarado apareciendo detrás de él

Naruto – seguirás con la máscara todo el tiempo

Tobi – bueno es que me gusta usarla – dijo de una forma natural y despreocupada

Naruto vio como el sharingan aparecía en los ojos de tobi, dejando salir un suspiro pues sabía que esto no sería fácil viendo a su objetivo se lanzo hacia tobi iniciando una pelea de taijutsu

Todos los que estaban en Plutogrim sintieron un gran temblor, esto le saco una sonrisa a erza pues sabia que eso lo estaba provocando naruto

Naruto estaba sorprendido pues Tobi podía seguirle perfectamente el paso y no se estaba esforzando asi que decidió acelerar el paso

Para cualquiera que viera el combarte solo vería como ondas de sonido aparecían en el campo pues la velocidad de ambos era superior a la de cualquier humano normal, tanto tobi como naruto peleaban de igual a igual ninguno ganaba terreno y ninguno lo perdía hasta que tobi se hizo a un lado para evitar un golpe pero no le sirvió de nada pues salio disparado contra un muro

Tobi - que demonios

Naruto – sorprendido, lo se sasuke también lo estuvo cuando lo use contra el

Tobi – el modo

Naruto _ exacto

Tobi – pero no tienes las marcas características de esa técnica

Naruto – marcas características de que hablas

Tobi – se supone que tendiras los ojos de una rana creo no lo recuerdo bien, estudiar no es lo mio

Naruto – cuando usas esta técnica aparecen rasgos de sapo eso depende de como lo desarrolle el usuario y yo con el tiempo lo logre perfeccionar a este nivel

Tobi – bueno eso no tiene importancia – fue lo que menciono para activar su Mangekyu shanringan – listo para la segunda ronda

Naruto – eso debería preguntar yo

Ambos volvieron al ataque solo que naruto dirigió una patada a la cabeza de tobi quien se agacho para para luego sacar un kunai y darle una estocada en el estómago a naruto quien exploto en una bola de humo, tobi rápidamente salto pues del suelo salieron dos manos pero naruto apareció delante de el con un rasengan el cual le dia en el estómago a tobi y este fue disparado hacia una pared del castillo

Naruto se acerco a el para ver que había pasado y cuando estuvo cerca el cuerpo de tobi empezó a convertirse en serpientes la cuales agarraron a naruto

Tobi – a ver si puedes con mi ilusión naruto-san – dejo tobi quien apareció detrás de naruto con una espada

Naruto – una vez caí con este truco y no volveré a caer dos veces en el mismo – dijo para luego decir – kai – y una inmensa cantidad de chacra salió del cuerpo de naruto la cual hizo que tobi retrocediera

Tobi – se nota que eres un usumaki – dijo algo molesto por el echo que saliera de la ilusión que el había creado

Naruto – tranquilo – rápidamente apareció detrás de tobi – esto es solo el comienzo – después de estas palabras tobi recibió una patada en la espalda que lo hizo salir disparado pero después de avanzar unos metros se dio la vuelta en el aire y hizo sellos de mano – estilo de fuego gran bola de feugo

Naruto – estilo de agua gran dragon de agua

El dragon salió a encontrar la gran bola de fuego al chocar los dos ataques estos se convirtieron en una gran cortina de vapor la cual no dejaba ver nada pero aun asi se podían escuchar los golpes de la batalla que estaban teniendo

Tobi se preguntaba como era posible que naruto pudiera verlo a pesar de la gran cantidad de vapor que no dejaba, ya cansado de que naruto loe pudiera seguir el paso activo su Susano completo ( el Susano era igual que el de Sasuke )

Naruto sonrio por un segundo por alguna razón esto le provocaba nostalgia viendo que tenia hacer algo para hacerle frente al Susano se mordio un pulgar y haciendo sellos de mano dijo – jutsu de invocación

Esta acción confundio a tobi pues el no podría invocar nada de una dimencion a otra pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio una de las invocaciones del primero el gigante de madera junto al dragon de madera pero rápidamente fue sacado de su asombro cuando recibió un golpe el cual agrieto el Susano

Tobi hizo aparecer una espada la cual fue en contra del gigante pero este tenia mas rapidez y lo agarro de la mano, el dragon que estaba enrollado en el cuerpo del gigante se envolvió en la mano del Susano para luego apretarla y romperla

El Susano de tobi empezó a quebrase poco a poco pues el dragon impedía que se moviera y el gigante lo golpeaba cansado de esto salio del Susano y creo una gran bola de fuego la cual incendio tanto al dragon como al gigante

Para su mala suerte atrás de él venia un bola de fuego del mismo tamaño que la suya hizo unos seños y levanto una pared de tierra la cual apenas lo protegió

Naruto apareció atrás de tobi con una rasengan tobi vio esto con molestia lo cual le saco una sonrisa a naruto pero esta desapareció cuando tobi agarro el rasengan de naruto con la mano y este desapareció

Naruto – que demonios – fue el pensamiento del rubio antes de salir disparado hacia una pared por un patada de tobi

Naruto se levantó solo para cubrirse de una patada la cual de nuevo hizo que este saliera disparado para su desgracia esto no cavaba pues tobi de nuevo aparecía detrás de él esta vez con un raikidi al ver que no podría esquivarlo creo un rasengan y lo impacto en el suelo el cual se agrieto provocando que tobi perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos lo suficiente para que naruto pudiera saltar sobre tobi para luego crear un dragon de fuego el cual fue esquivado por tobi quien se hizo a la derecha para crear el suyo propio el cual impacto en naruto

Pero tobi tuvo que voltear pues un gran dragon de tierra se dirigía hacia el usando otro raikidi lo corto a la mitad pero cuando lo había cortado vio como una patada se dirigía hacia su mandíbula asi que se impulsó para atrás pero sintió como una pared lo detuvo vio a la pared y se sorprendió al no darse cuenta a que hora naruto la había creado

Naruto conecto la patada la cual envio a tobi hacia el cielo al ver esto salto y apareció a la espalda de tobi para luego agarrarlo con los brazos y ponerlo de cabeza – supongo que reconoces esta técnica no – dijo naruto con una sonrisa para luego empezar a dar vueltas junto con tobi mientras decendia – loto primario – fue lo ultimo que escucho tobi antes de impactar con el suelo pero si el seria golpeado con esa técnica no dejaría que naruto saliera ileso de esa

Naruto sintió como algo le perforo el estómago y a la misma vez esto no dejo que se separara de tobi

Ambos impactaron con el suelo provocando que descendieran varios metros lo que provoco que una nube de humo se levantara y después que esta desapareciera podemos ver como una naruto se sostenía el estómago para no desangrarse y como un tobi cuya mascara ya no estaba y dejaba ver su rostro el cual era idéntico al de shisui uchiha lo miraba

Naruto – asi que también tienes sangre de un uzumaki –dijo con asombro al ver las cadenas de propias del clan uzumaki

Tobi – si sorprendido verdad

Naruto – supongo que eso no me lo esperaba

Tobi – supongo que esta es mi victoria – dijo son un tono suave

Naruto – si supongo que fui muy confiado

Tobi – diste una buena pelea

Naruto – por cierto que paso con karin

Tobi – la abuela bueno ella murió hace unos años

Naruto – por cierto cual es tu nombre

Tobi – aunque no me lo creas es tobi

Naruto – que en cerio – dijo incrédulo naruto por lo que oia

Tobi – digamos que mi madre no era buena con los nombres

Naruto – sabes hay una pregunta sobre alguien que quiero acerté

Tobi – déjame adivinar Hinata

Naruto – si como lo supiste

Tobi – el abuelo sasuke simpre nos contaba historias de su juventud y de como su patético compañero lo retrasaba en las misiones

Naruto – sasuke – dijo con enfado

Tobi – pero en fin ella esta bien, después de haberse casado con toneri

Naruto – ha el de la familia secundaria

Tobi – secundaria a que te refieres

Naruto – el viejo hagoromo me lo dijo que hinata se había casado con uno de la familia secundaria

Tobi – no ella se casó con Toneri Obsusuki

Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido por esto pero salio de su sorpresa cuando una especie de piel o carne no sabia que mero era lo empezó a absorver

Tobi – acabar todo con esta maldición

Naruto – maldición

Tobi – es una maldición de Mard Geer es una especie de prisión de la cual nunca saldrán

Naruto – y dime algo que quiere tartaros

Tobi – revivir a su maestro END

Naruto – sabes no se como esta el mundo shinobi pero una de las cosas mas importantes en mis tiempos era nunca le des información a tu enemigo

Tobi – estas a punto de morir da igual lo que haga – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que de un momento a otro apareció en el lugar de naruto

Naruto – te lo dije – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer desmayado

Tobi – miro con enojo a naruto pues el había usado el hiraisin para cambiar de lugar con el y que este quedara dentro de la maldición

Madara quien había puesto el ultimo kunai se sorprendió cuando la base de los tartaros apareció encima de él para su suerte ya no tendría que volver hasta magnolia dando un salto el cual agrieto la tierra llego hasta la base y se sorprendió cuando vio a los magos de fairy tail capturados en lo que parecía una especie de ni puta idea de quera oyó una especie de explosiones debajo de el lo cual le saco una sonrisa pues había una técnica la cual siempre quiso probar en una situación real

Madara salto y cuando ya había subido un par de metros en el aire se dio la vuelta quedando de cabeza y en sus manos apareció una especie de rasengan la cual exploto provocando que madara descendiera con mas velocidad sin saber exactamente como lo logro llegar al interior de la base

En otro lugar lucy lloraba pues estaba a punto de destruir la llave de acuarios para poder invocar al rey celestial debido a que era la única que pudo escapar de alguna manera de la maldición de mard geer

Recordó todos los momentos que paso con acuario sabiendo que sería su única opción de sobrevivir y ayudar a sus amigos tomo la decisión - Puerta del Rey – de la nada sintió como alguien le agarro la mano y le tapó la boca abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos rojos – Madara – fue lo único que pudo decir

Acuario – quién eres? – pregunto intrigada pues no conocía a madara pero en el fondo se sentía aliviada

Madara – eso no importa ahora, por ahora quédate con lucy yo me encargo del resto – dijo con una voz suave y relajante

Lucy se sorprendió pues madara nunca hablaba asi y antes que acuario pudiera articular una palabra se sorprendió cuando madara camino sobre su agua con dirección hacia Jackal

Madara – Hola jackal esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte

Jackal quien conocía a su enemigo le lanzo todas las maldiciones que pudo

Lucy y acuario miraban con preocupación hacia el lugar donde estaba madara pero cuando se despejo el humo de las explosiones tanto lucy y acuario se asustaron pues madara había perdido la carne dejando ver solo el musculo

Jackal – jaja nadie puede contra mis maldiciones – decía orgulloso el demonio de si mismo por dejar al enemigo en tal estado

Madara quien solo tenía un pantalón negro pues su armadura fue destruida por la maldición de jackal decidió hablar – esto no es nada – dijo sin ninguna pisca de dolor pero la sonrisa que madara tenía hizo que tanto jackal como lucy se asustaran un poco – sabes naruto siempre me dice que no debo matar a nadie pero el no está aquí

Jackal intentando ocultar el miedo le respondió con una sonrisa – y que puedes a ser en ese estado tan lamentable – pero su sonrisa cambio cuando vio como el cuerpo de madara se curaba a un ritmo muy acelerado – que demonios – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser golpeado en el estómago por un puñetazo de madara el cual lo levanto del suelo y para luego ser agarrado de una pierna y ser azotado contra el suelo barias veces antes de ser lanzado hacia una pared

Jackal – te olvidas de mi maldición – dijo con una sonrisa

Madara – no simplemente eso no me importa – fue su respuesta para caminar hacia jackal quien miraba como el cuerpo de madara recibía las explosiones pero asi como las recibía también se curaba pero el miedo que jackal solo aumentaría cuando vio como los ojos de madara cambiaban de un rojo a un morado con un patrón de anillos

A lo que en un intento escapar mientras creaba un cortina de humo con su explosión para su mala suerte madara lo miraba claramente y jackal no lo sabia hasta que de un momento a otro sintió como algo lo atravesó para luego darse cuenta que ya no podía mover su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza

Acuario miro sorprendida el nivel de maldad que madara también poseía pero sobre todo lo que la impacto mas fue esa vara negra que salió de la mano de madara

Lucy miro con horror como madara creo una vara mas grande que la anterior y la quebró para luego arrojársela a jackal acción que repitió barias veces hasta que jackal parecía un alfiletero

Madara vio con superioridad a jackal antes de clavarle la última vara en la cabeza y asi acabar con el, después de esto madara se acercó a lucy para extenderle la mano

Lucy sonrio pues sabia que estaba a salvo y acuario solo desapareció

Madara – muy bien supongo que es hora de avanzar con el plan de naruto

Lucy confundida quiso preguntar por naruto pues no sabia que el estaba aquí pero no pudo ya que madara la agarro de la cintura para luego ver como madara salto y atravesó el techo

Lucy – que harás – dijo aterrada

Madara – simple are que su base caiga al suelo

Lucy aun confundida decidio ver que pasaría para su sorpresa vio como una especie de humanoide apareció y ellos estaban adentro del

Mard Geer vio con sorpresa el Susano – lo admitiré esto no lo calcule pero no afectara en nada – fueron sus palabras para si mismo

Y de un momento a otro el Susano de madara atravesó de arriba abajo la base de tartaros haciendo que esta caiga

Madara cayo de rodillas al suelo pues uso una gran cantidad de chacra a lo idiota y ahora mismo se daba cuenta pues lo de dejarse afectar por la maldición de jackal no fue buena idea

Lucy – madara estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación por su amigo y salvador

Madara – si solo necesito recuperar un poco de chacra y estare bien

Lucy se agacho para intentar levantar a madara pero este la jalo y la puso debajo de el, lucy vio esto confundida pero la confusión se acabó cuando sintió como un líquido caliente caía en su rostro con sus dedos toco el liquido para luego ver que era esperando que no fuera lo que creía pero para su mala suerte había acertado el liquido era sangre

Confundida hizo la cabeza a un lado para ver que había pasado su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio al demonio que había herido a acuario


	28. Otra dimensión

Madara estaba arrepentido de haber usado el Rinegan pues le consumió mucho chacra eso y también su regeneración, causar miedo y terror era lo que mas disfrutaba y la cara de Jackal lo valió, pero en este momento se daba cuenta de lo idiota que fue, ya que ahora tenía una herida en la espalda provocada por uno de los tartaros

Pero de un momento a otro un sonido de metal chocando con metal, entonces decidió ver hacia atrás y uno de los magos de fary tail había aparecido

Gallej – dijo confundido madara mientras pensaba si ese era el nombre ya que no se acordaba

Yo me encargo del resto – dijo el dragon Slayer de hierro

Asi madara cerro sus ojos con un poco de alivio

Con naruto este miraba a Tobi ya que estaba saliendo de la trampa,

Listo para el segundo Round, mocoso – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Tobi – ya te vencí de una vez, enserio crees que puedes ganarme en tu estado actua… fue lo que dijo antes de quedarse sorprendido ya que las apuñaladas habían desaparecido

Naruto – esta vez ire con casi todo – fueron sus palabras para luego activar el manto de kurama

Tobi – con razón esto era muy fácil

Fácil apenas podías conmigo, creme tu y yo estamos a mil años luz de la comparación – respondió con un gran tono de superioridad naruto

Tobi – bueno, agradezco que sepas que soy muy superior a ti pero no exageres – respondió con un tono burlón

Naruto solo vio a tobi con indiferencia, para segundos después aparecer atrás de tobi y darle una patada en la cabeza la cual lanzo varios cientos de metros a tobi

Se hizo más rápido – fue lo último que pensó pues de inmediato tuvo que usar sus brazos para bloquear otra patada

Para mala suerte de tobi, naruto repitió esto varias veces más, hasta que al final dejo una pequeña brecha y logro dar un golpe el cual fue esquivado

Asi que te volviste más rápido, pero solo puedes manejar esa velocidad por un tiempo después regresas a la normalidad, ¿cierto? – dijo un tobi cuya cara estaba empapada de sangre

Naruto – eres bastante resistente

Que tal si voy enserio – dijo tobi para luego quitarse los guantes de las manos

Naruto miraba algo interesado, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio un rinegan en cada mano

Que demonios – dijo naruto confundido

Tobi – te gustan, yo mismo los cree apartir de las células de Momoshiki un Otsutsuki del clan de la diosa kaguya

Naruto – asi que hay mas como ellos

Tobi – no, de echo yo los elimine a Todos

Naruto sabía que esto era malo para el ya que un Rinegan era de temer y mas cuando se habla del linaje directo del que provenía kaguya

Estas lleno de sorpresas, al parecer mocoso – dijo naruto sorprendido

Tobi – si eso te gusto espera a ver esto – dijo para que luego su piel y su cabello se volvieran blancos y seis gudo damas aparecieran atrás de él

Naruto – enserio, eres un shinjuriki, ¿cuantos tienes adentro?

Tobi – 8 me falta uno, y quiero tener los nueve

Bueno empecemos esto – dijo Naruto para que sus gudo damas aparecieran también

Sin perder tiempo, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, ambos empezaron a lanzar puñetazo y patadas los cuales eran recibidos por los mismos golpes

La pelea era muy igualada,

Pero había algo que le incomodaba a naruto y eso era saber que habilidades tenían los rinegans de tobi, ya que no sabía la habilidad que tenía este, el de madara es el Iimbo y el de sasuke era esa técnica para cambiar de lugar con un objeto

Despues de unos minutos de pelea, tobi puso su mano al frente y usando el shinra tensei envio a naruto varios metros sobre el aire para luego atraerlo hacia el y transformando una gudodama en una vara atravesó el estómago de naruto

Nada mal – fue lo que escucho atrás de él para que luego naruto explotara en una nube de humo

Un clon, fue lo que pensó tobi para luego recibir un rasengan en la espalda

No te confíes, mocoso – dijo naruto

Y tu tampoco viejo – dijo tobi que estaba atrás de naruto

No lo hago – respondio para transformar una gudodama en baston y bloquear el de óbitos

Asi ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes, pero también las otras cinco gudodamas de cada uno empezaron a chocar entre si, unas bloqueaban y las otras atacaban

Sin darse cuenta, el terreno alrededor de naruto empezaba a ser destruido, a nivel molecular, debido al impacto de las gudodamas

Óbito quien podía esquivar y bloquear los ataques de naruto, gracias a su sharingan, se dio cuenta que naruto las gudodamas de naruto empezaron a agrietar las suyas

Cosa que naruto también noto, esto le saco una sonrisa pues sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo

Pero de repente, tobi se volvió mas fuerte y rápido, fue ahí que lo sintió, tobi estaba absorbiendo la energía natural de todo literalmente, ya que estaba absorbiendo la energía de todo el planeta

Pensaste que esto sería asi de fácil, naruto-san – dijo tobi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto – la verdad, que no, pero esta batalla aun no se ha decidido, después de todo falta un invitado

HA ¿Qué te refieres? – pregunto un confundido Tobi

Pero un rugido muy fuerte llamo su atención, asi ambos vieron hacia arriba

Acnologia – dijo tobi sorprendido por esta inusual visita

Bueno por ahora no puedo hacer nada pero, en un rato, veras el comienzo de la verdadera pelea – menciono naruto

Tobi – bueno, supongo que continuamos – dijo para lanzar una patada

Sorprendido – dijo naruto con una sonrisa al ver la cara incrédula de tobi

Tobi – ¿como demonios tienes esos?

Pregunto tobi al quedar sorprendido y suspendido en el aire, debido a que naruto uso el shinra tensei

Un viejo me dio células, de los otsutsuki a mi también – dijo naruto con el Rinegan activado

Tobi – ya veo – dijo para poner su mano izquierda al frente, y de esta salio, una especie de lacer, de color rojo

Naruto sorprendido por el repentino poder que salio de golpe de la mano de tobi uso sus gudodamas como escudo

Tobi miraba fijamente el gran agujero que creo en la tierra,

Asi que sigues vivo, lo sabia, si mi abuelo, hablaba mucho de ti era por algo - dijo tobi con emoción debido, a que naruto estaba bien en el fondo del cráter pero con la pequeña diferencia de que 4 de sus gudodamas desaparecieron

Eso estuvo cerca, asi que con un rinegan absorbes la energía y con el otro la puedes soltar de golpe, también estas usando la energía de las bestias, para la regeneración, sin duda eres un ninja muy temible como enemigo, pero lo siento, por ti, ya que el tiempo esta apunto de terminar – dijo naruto

Tobi – tiempo a que te refieres

De repente un temblor se hizo presente y una columna de fuego apareció, segundos después un dragon rojo apareció

Tobi – otro dragon

Naruto – es el padre de natsu, igneel

Tobi - ¿Quién demonios es natzu? – dijo tobi mostrando su confucion

El pelirosa que se dirige asi Igneel – dijo naruto mientras apuntaba a natzu quien había llegado con igneel

Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué, igneel lo avento? – pregunto un curioso tobi el dragon había lanzado a natzu a la tierra

Naruto – no lo se pero, creo que llego la hora

Tobi – ¿Por qué no me respondes? Y ¿Por qué me dejas mas interrogantes? – menciono un arto tobi de ser ignorado

Naruto – has oído hablar del, hiraishin

Tobi – si era el jutsu del segundo y también lo usaba el cuarto

Naruto – y también lo uso yo

Tobi – pero que – dijo confundio cuando marcas gigantes aparecieron en el en la tierra

Y de un momento a otro el panorama cambio

Pero que demonios hiciste – dijo un tobi de rodia el cual estaba vomitando

Naruto – el hiraishin pero al parecer fue mucho para ti mocoso – dijo con orgullo

Pero si tu estas en el mismo estado – menciono Tobi mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a un naruto que estaba vomitando

Naruto iba a responder, pero la caída de los dragones llamo su atención

Tobi - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Naruto – también les afecto

Asi que usaste el hiraishin para transportarnos a otra dimensión, para no destruir la dimensión en la que estábamos – dijo un tobi que se empezaba a poner de pie

Naruto – si

Tobi - ¿pero como lo hiciste, ya que solo estamos nosotros cuatro?

Naruto – mande ha madara a colocar kunais con una formula diferente, para poder enviar lo que yo quiera a donde yo quiera,

Ya veo, pero esta dimencion no te ayudara – menciono tobi

Naruto – no lo has notado – dijo con burla

Y fue ahí donde tobi se dio cuenta

Tobi – no hay energía natural

Naruto – exacto, por lo tanto no podras usar tu rinegan para adsorber energía, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo un truco muy especial

Tobi – asi cual

Este – dijo naruto para luego poner su mano derecha sobre el símbolo de su estómago y girarla un poco

Es como si estuviera liberando el sello del zorro, pero no se supone que eso ya lo había echo – pensó tobi

Naruto – ya lo entenderás –dijo para empezar a brillar mas, pero esta vez el brillo era blanco, segundo después narudo empezó a brillar menos hasta quedarse con el manto de curama, la diferencia era que el brillo de naruto no era amarillo con naranja, si no que era blanco puro

Tobi – que demonios – dijo sorprendido

Naruto – cuando fui enviado a esta dimensión, kurama arrastro consigo el 20% del chacra de sus hermanos, por lo tanto, su chacra se convino con el de ellos, haciéndolo mucho mas poderoso, para resumirlo, kurama es la nueva bestia de diez colas

Tobi intento decir algo, pero para su mala suerte, naruto no le dio la oportunidad ya que recibió una patada en el estómago la cual lanzo hacia atrás solo para toparse con un brazo de chacra el cual lo atrapo y lo aventó de regreso con naruto

Tobi uso el shinra tensei para evitar un puño gigante echo de chacra y pudo detenerlo, pero sabía que después estaría expuesto, pero tuvo que saltar ya que unas manos salieron de la tierra tratando de agarrarlo y lograron su objetivo

Asi tobi perdió el control obre su técnica y el puño de chacra lo golpeo

Naruto – no esperabas que fuera asi de fuerte verdad

Tobi – la verdad no, pero si no fuera asi no seria emocionante – dijo para hacer barios sellos de mano

Naruto – un Jutsu de invocación – dijo confundido, para que luego apareciera una gigante nube de humo y luego se viera el Jubi


	29. El fin

Vaya, asi que quieres una pelea de dos contra uno – dijo naruto al ver otra vez al Jubi

Tobi – si, yo no puedo usar al 100% el chacra del Jubi y mucho menos las Gudodamas

Naruto – entonces pondrás pelear con todo, ya que no tendras que estar concentrado tratando de controlar tanto chacra y la bestia podrá usar su poder en toda su potencia

Tobi – exacto,

Mierda, fue lo único que le pudo pasar por la mente en este momento a naruto para luego esquivar un golpe que le lanzo el Jubi con una de sus colas

Rápidamente naruto hizo diez brazos de chacra para agarrar las diez colas del biju, pero no contaba con que el biju se separara de sus colas y creara nuevas, la mala suerte no había parado ahí pues lo que le quedo de las colas del biju cobro vida

Genial, ahora tengo diez molestias mas – dijo con molestia naruto

Si pero, debes preocuparte de dos – dijo tobi quien le apareció por la espalda y le impactara un shidori, el cual no lo corto pero si lo abento con la suficiente fuerza para empujarlo unos 200 metros

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ya que las criaturas que se formaron de las colas del biju lo habían rodeado, con gran habilidad esquivaba los ataques para luego contratacar, pero una energía muy familiar se dirigía hacia él, viniendo de la dirección del jubi, solo podía desear una cosa, que no fuera una bijudama, sabiendo que si esa cosa lo tocaba estaría en un gran aprieto uso regreso al sharingan y uso la habilidad de este GATE (portal) y la envió varios cientos de km atrás de el

Eso lo aprovecho Tobi para y en un parpadeo apareció detrás de él con un Raikidi con amaterasu

Naruto vio esto y le recordó mucho a la técnica que uso kakashi contra kaguya, cuando óbito le dio sus sharingans, sabía que eso si le daría una herida muy letal he incluso podría matarlo, entonces uso las dos gudodamas que le quedaban para hacer un escudo, el cual se agrieto, para luego romperse, viendo esto sabia que tal vez este sería su fin

Sayonara, naruto – dijo tobi con una sonrisa

Shinra tensei – dijo naruto quien había activado su rinengan de nuevo

Mierda, fue el pensamiento de Tobi al ver de nuevo esos ojos, para luego ser repelido

Naruto – eso estuvo cerca, pensé que moriría

Tobi quien se había detenido después de la técnica que naruto uso dijo – esa fue una jugada maravillosa, pero dime, enserio crees que podrás contra nosotros dos

Naruto – la verdad que no, por eso are esto – dijo para luego hacer unos sellos que tobi reconocio

Jutsu de invocación – dijo naruto para poner su mano sobre el suelo

Tobi – enserio – dijo para si mismo cuando vio como una nube de humo se hizo presente y cuando se disipo se podía ver un zorro el cual de color blanco y con diez colas

Naruto – ahora dime tu crees que podras contra nosotros

Tobi – si – fue su respuesta para que luego unas marcas negras aparecieran en su rostro,

Naruto – asi que también puedes usar el modo sabio de la madera

Tobi – de otra forma no podría vencer a los otsutsukis

Naruto – ya veo, pero para tu desgracia esta es mi dimensión

Tobi – y eso que

Naruto – yo puedo hacer esto – dijo para luego chasquear los dedos

Tobi se sorprendió cuando Acnologia apareció a su derecha y le lanzo un rugido

Kurama – nada mal naruto

Naruto – gracias, pero que tal si te encargas de él – dijo para luego señalar al biju

Kurama – supongo que llego la hora de divertirme un poco

Fueron las palabras de kurama para luego lanzarse al ataque, la pelea había empezado y por el momento solo era una pelea de fuerza, ambas bestias rugían mientras intentaban golpear a la otra con sus colas

Naruto chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y esta vez igneel apareció arriba de acnologia dándole un golpe con la cola y asi reanudaron su pelea

Tobi quien había desaparecido en la distancia tras haber recibido el rugido del dragon, apareció de nuevo junto a naruto

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto un molesto y impresionado tobi

Naruto – esta es mi dimensión puedo jugar con el espacio y tiempo

Tobi – en otras palabras, puedes jugar con todo lo que no tenga chacra

Naruto - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tobi – porque de lo contrario hubieras movido la bijudama sin necesidad del sharingan

Naruto maldecía a tobi por ser muy buen observador

Nada mal – dijo naruto

Tobi – lose, soy un genio

Pero tus oportunidades de vencerme se terminaron – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Tobi – asi ¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto – por eso – dijo para luego señalar hacia donde estaba kurama

Tobi se sorprendió al ver al diez colas besando el suelo

Que tal si cooperas y te vas a dormir – dijo naruto quien apareció en un instante atrás de tobi

Quien voltio un poco la cabeza solo para ver como un rasen churiken impactaba en el, pero había algo diferente en el, y se dio cuenta desde el momento en que lo impacto su cuerpo dejo de moverse

Tobi – ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo antes que la técnica de naruto se expandiera para luego contraerse

Naruto solo vio como un tobi ileso estaba parado sobre un pequeño cráter

Es una técnica que desarrolle por equivocación, pero esa es otra historia, ese rasenchuriken no afecta el cuerpo, pero si las redes de chacra – dijo con una sonrisa naruto

Tobi – jajaja eres sorprendente, pero dime ahora que haras conmigo

Naruto – no lose, pero mas adelante lo sabré – dijo con una sonrisa

Tobi – y que pasara con los tartaros

Naruto – tienen a Fairy Tail, no hay necesidad que me preocupe por ellos

Tobi – le tienes mucha confianza a ellos verdad

Naruto – si, con buenos chicos

Pero tengo duda de algo – dijo tobi

Naruto – si

¿Qué pasara con ellos? – dijo tobi mientras señalaba a Acnologia y a Igneel quienes aun peleaban

Naruto – bueno, esto – dijo para poner su mano en alto y luego bajarla

Tobi se sorprendio por esto ya que delante de estaban todas las estatuas con forma de cara, del arma face

Sorprendido – dijo naruto al ver el rostro de tobi

Si – fue la respuesta de este al ver tal cosa

Los kunais que le di a madara y Jellal sirvieron para esto – afirmo naruto

Tobi – pero como supiste de eso

Naruto – bueno digamos que tengo una espia muy sorprendente

Gracias – fue lo que se escucho atrás de naruto

Solo digo la verdad atenea – respondio naruto para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar ver a la diosa

Por cierto ¿Dónde andabas? – dijo con curiosidad naruto

arreglando unas cosas, luego me entere lo del consejo y fui a investigar- respondio atenea

ya veo – dijo naruto

aunque me sorprende la forma en la que entraste en mi estado mental cuando fui capturado por la trampa esa. Pensó Naruto

Atenea - y ¿Por qué están tiradas las lagartijas? – dijo mientras señalaba a los dragones

Naruto – las estatuas que ves son el arma face la cual elimina la magia, al estar en este lugar hacen lo mismo y como los dos dragones usan magia entonces, pues pasa eso – dijo con simplesa

¿Qué haras con acnoligia? – pregunto con curiosidad tobi

Naruto – usare esto – dijo para activar su sharingan

Tobi – déjame adivinar, izanami

Naruto – si, como lo supiste

Tobi – porque es el único genjutsu que puede cambiar a una persona

Naruto – si – fueron sus palabras para luego ver al dragon del apocalipsis a los ojos y usar el izanami

Egneel quien por primera vez le hablo a naruto le pregunto - ¿y crees que cambiara?

Naruto – no lose, pero si no cambia, el nunca saldrá de esa ilusión

Atenea – oye y el no era tu enemigo – dijo al ver la despreocupada actitud de su futuro novio

Naruto – no puede usar chacra, es solo un niño que no puede hacer nada prácticamente

Tobi simplemente movio su mano a los lados en señal de saludo, como si no hubiera echo nada

Naruto – supongo que será mejor que regresemos, después de todo tu tienes que hablar con tu hijo no es asi Igneel

Igneel – parece que sabias que iba aparecer, como lo supiste

Naruto – cuando me enfrente a los dragones la anterior vez pude reconocer como era su energía espiritual, entonces note que Natsu poseía dos clases de estas, la primera era la suya pero la segunda era muy diferente, entonces atenea investigo sobre los antiguos drangons Slayer y descubrimos sobre la enfermedad por asi decirle, entonces decidi usar el Rinegan y vi la otra aura y a Acnologia lo sentí desde que se transformó en dragon

Tobi – ahora que lo mencionas, el viejo de sasuke mencionó que eras un mentor

Bueno como sea – dijo naruto para chasquear sus dedos y aparecer regresar a magnolia

Justo a tiempo – dijo una persona que estaba sentada en una piedra

Distes muchos problemas sabes, pudiste estar aquí antes y controlar a tus demonios – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Lo siento, es que había algo de trafico naruto y cuanto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo – dijo la persona dirigiéndose de ultimo a igneel

Igneel – zeref – dijo sorprendido

Naruto – bueno que tal si nos pones al tanto zeref

Zeref – bueno resumiendo todo, ya no hay necesidad que esto exista – dijo mientras enseñaba un libro el cual tenia las iniciales END

Igneel – a que te refieres – dijo con molesta

Zeref – este libro ya no tiene ningún vinculo con Natsu

Naruto – supongo que es un problema menos

Igneel – sabias sobre eso

Naruto – si, pero solo sabia eso, no tenia el conocimiento que tu estabas adentro de natsu

Igneel – y ¿Qué paso con tu maldición?

Zeref – naruto se encargo de eso – dijo con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos zeref se fue del lugar y igneel fue a esplicarle el porque había desaparecido a natsu, para minutos después desaparecer el y los demás dragones

Atenea – esta bien que ellos no sepan que tu eres amigo de zeref

Naruto – asi es mejor, pero aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Atenea – cuantas veces mas vas a perder la luz de ese ojo

Naruto – no lo se, la primera vez que lo use fue con zeref en alvarez para desaparecer su maldición

Atenea – ahora lo usaras con mavis

Naruto – al parecer sabes toda la historia de este mundo

Atenea – y también la del gran herue de la cuarta guerra ninja

Tobi – vaya es increíble, tienes un buen harem naruto – dijo con respeto

Naruto – harem

Tobi – si, esta Erza la maga mas poderosa de Fairy tail, Kagura la mas fuerte de las sirenas, Hisui la reyna de fiore y Atenea alguien muy misteriosa – asi menciono tobi a todas mientras se contaba los dedos

Naruto – no, yo no tengo harem

Atenea – no seas tan humilde – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Naruto – no hagas eso me pones nervioso

Tobi – por cierto y kurama

Naruto se sorprendio al oir esto pues se olvido de el – mierda – dijo para luego usar el Gate y volver a su universo

Kurama - te tardaste – dijo con molestia

Naruto – lo siento y ¿Qué paso con el diez colas? – pregunto sorprendido al no ver lo

Kurama – desaparecio

Naruto – que – dijo confundido

Kurama – lo tenia contra el suelo y de repente empezó a brillar y desapareció

Bueno después veremos que paso – dijo naruto para extender su puño hacia kurama quien hizo lo mismo para luego desaparecer en un flash y regresar al interior de naruto

Horas mas tarde

Naruto caminaba por la orilla de un rio en búsquedas de quien alguna vez considero su hermana y para su suerte Erza estaba sentada mas adelante

Que haces aquí – dijo naruto al llegar con ella

Erza – solo pensaba

Naruto – asi y en ¿Qué? – dijo para luego sentarse a su lado

Erza – siempre pensé estar enamorada de Jellal y al final el termino quedándose con una niña

Naruto quien había olvidado eso dijo fríamente – y si lo castramos

Erza al ver como se comportaba naruto sintió un poco de miedo – no, pero no es a eso a lo que quiero llegar

Naruto – entonces a ¿que?

Erza – a que sin querer termine entregándome a ti

Naruto – lo siento por eso – dijo con pena y algo sonrojado

Erza – pero me alegro por alguna razón, me hace feliz ser la primera

Naruto – ¿en cerio?

Erza – si

Naruto – asi que era eso en lo que pensabas

Erza – si pero eso no es todo

Naruto solo levanto una seja demostrando algo de confucion y duda

Erza – sabes quiero volverlo hacer, pero esta vez quiero recordarme de todo

Y como si fuera una tetera naruto empezo a soltar vapor por todo el cuerpo

Erza solo dejo salir una risa por esto, era raro naruto parecía a veces mas inocente y otras todo lo contrario – pero claro eso será otro dia – dijo para luego darle un beso a naruto

Naruto respondio con algo de vergüenza – esta bien – para luego abrazarla y levantarla para luego sentarla sobre sus piernas y abrazarla

Erza – se siente raro estar de esta forma

Naruto – lo es, pero me gusta de esta forma – menciono para reposar su mentón sobre el hombro de erza

Y ¿Qué pasara con tobi? – pregunto curiosa

Naruto – por ahora esta en la cárcel, pero supongo que lo agregare al gremio

Erza – eso no es peligroso

Naruto – no, el simplemente quería encontrar un rival con quien poder pelear con toda su fuerza pero por dentro el es un buen chico

Erza – si tu lo dices

Al dia siguiente

Naruto miraba algo atemorizado como Kagura, Hisui, Atenea y Erza lo miraban fiajamente mientras lo tenían rodeado


	30. El principio

Naruto miraba algo atemorizado como Kagura, Hisui, Atenea y Erza lo miraban fijamente mientras lo tenían rodeado, por alguna razón naruto sentía que sus miradas reflejaban furia

La razón bueno tenía que ver con que cierta maga del tiempo estaba durmiendo a la par de él y el hecho que ninguno de los dos tuviera ropa no ayudaba.

Naruto tenía un pensamiento, como iba explicar esto para que no se armara una pelea y de paso destruyeran el hotel, un hotel esto le trajo una pregunta a la mente, como es que llego a un hotel, si mal no recordaba se quedó durmiendo en un bosque a las afueras de magnolia

Naruto – Buenos días chicas

Buenos días Naruto – respondieron las cuatro con un tono serio

Hola kagura ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con temor por la situación actual

Kagura – es normal que te visite después de todo supe que peleaste con una persona muy fuerte, que incluso podía controlar a los muertos y me preocupe por ti, aunque ahora veo que estas muy bien

Naruto – gracias, aprecio mucho el lindo detalle

Kagura – de nada

Naruto – y ¿Por qué todas estas aquí?

Hisui – es normal que yo venga y vea a mi futuro esposo no

Naruto – esposo – dijo sorprendido

Hisui – si, lo prometiste te acuerdas

Naruto no sabía que responder, si el daba una respuesta negativa tendría problemas y si daba una respuesta positiva tendría problemas – si – dijo dudando de sus palabras

Atenea – es normal que una Diosa visite a su Dios no crees

Naruto no respondió a la respuesta que dio Atenea pues no sabía que decir, y para empezar ¿Por qué todas empezaban sus oraciones de la misma manera?

Erza – es normal que visite al futuro padre de mi hijo

Esto paro el tiempo, Erza vio como la cara de seriedad de sus rivales cambiaba por una de sorpresa y como si de una competencia se tratara levanto el pecho con orgullo y dijo – así es, yo fui la que tomo a naruto y la primera que le dará un hijo

Hisui/Kagura/Atenea – Naruto

Kagura – eres un cerdo

Atenea – si cómo pudiste

Erza – cerdo, como pudo, para empezar ustedes dos estaban intentado acostarse conmigo cada vez que tenian la oportunidad – dijo con un tono algo alto mientras señalaba a kagura y Atenea

Y además Atenea viste cuando paso, lo de – dijo Erza con vergüenza al recordar cuando despertó y ella ya era uno con naruto

Esto provoco que atenea recibiera miradas de odio por parte de Hisui y Kagura

Erza dijo que sería la primera en darle un Hijo, por lo tanto, significa que lo compartirá – dijo Atenea quien se sentía algo nerviosa por las miradas que recibía

Erza – dijeron Hisui y Kagura en búsqueda de una respuesta a lo que dijo Atenea

Erza – que, es normal que Naruto tenga barias esposas, después de todo es un Dios entre los magos, y Tiene un buen Harem, Una Diosa de otro mundo, Una maga que pudo retroceder el tiempo, una Reina y una maga que pudo vencer a un espíritu celestial, sin duda naruto tiene un buen nivel en su Harem

Atenea – tu si me entiendes, Erza – dijo para agarrarla de las manos

Hisui y Kagura compartían un pensamiento, Sin duda ambas son iguales no solo en aspecto si no también en el pensamiento que compartían, si no fuera por su color de ojos y pelo jurarían que son la misma persona

Hisui – compartir a Naruto – dijo con vergüenza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kagura – no sé, eso sería raro

Atenea – vamos, naruto no piensa lo mismo verdad naruto – dijo para ver a naruto cuya acción fue copiada por las demás

La sorpresa apareció en sus rostros cuando vieron a un naruto hablando consigo mismo, sobre cosas como, vas a ser padre

Esto les saco una risa a todas por alguna razón

Erza se Acerco a naruto para ponerle una mano en la espalda y sacarlo de su charla consigo mismo – Naruto, perdón por decirlo de esta forma, para ser sincera quería que fuera en un lugar mas adecuado

Naruto – no te preocupes, pero ser padre es algo que no me lo esperaba, no se como describir el sentimiento

Erza – no te agrada

Naruto – la idea de ser padre me hace feliz, podre hacer lo que quería hacer yo con mis padres

Erza – asi que Jellal tenía razón

Naruto – Jellal – dijo confundido

Erza – él se dio cuenta al no más verme y dijo que estarías feliz ya que podrías hacer lo que querías hacer con tus padres

Naruto – asi que el infeliz se fija muy bien en tu cuerpo, sin duda será castigado

Esto provoco que a erza le saliera una gota de sudor por lo celoso que se estaba poniendo naruto

En otro lugar, un comedor para ser más exactos

Jellal estornudo y por alguna razón empezó a tener frio

Jellal ¿estás bien? – pregunto Irumi quien comia junto a Jellal

Jellal – creo que me estoy resfriando – dijo mientras el frio se hacía más fuerte

De regreso con naruto

Naruto – prometo que cuidare de ti y de nuestro Hijo – menciono naruto con toda sinceridad en sus palabras

Erza le sonrió al oír esto – sabes, no tenías que decirlo yo ya lo sabía, después de todo yo te cuide cuando eras niño, serás un gran esposo para nosotras

Naruto – si… espera nosotras – dijo confundido

Atenea – sí, erza están amable que te compartirá con nosotras, asi que tendras cinco hermosas esposas

Naruto – cinco

Hisui – si, solo cinco tampoco te quieras pasar de listo

Naruto – no me refería a eso – dijo al ver que mal interpreto sus palabras

Hisui – lose solo te molesto – dijo mientras le sonreía

¿Por qué molestas a naruto? – pregunto una somnolienta Ultear

Naruto – por nada, Ultear ¿Qué le paso a tu pelo?

Ultear – ¿A qué te refieres?

Atenea – volvió a ser negro

Ultear – oh, bueno la verdad no lose, anoche después de ya sabes que – dijo para sentarse y abrazar a naruto

Hisui – así que también lo hiciste con Ultear

Naruto – me creerían si les dijera que no recuerdo nada, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en el bosque preparado para dormir

Bueno eso fue porque bebiste mucho en la fiesta, que madara hizo, tomaste tanto al igual que los demás, al final de la fiesta todos se fueron por su parte, asi que yo te traje para este hotel, y cuando ya me iba a retirar me tiraste a la cama y bueno, ya sabes lo que sigue – dijo ultear

Naruto se te da bien lo de acostarte con mujeres cuando estas ebrio verdad – dijo Atenea mientras se reía porque a Erza le hizo lo mismo prácticamente

Naruto empezó a reír por el certero comentario de atenea – creo que dejare de tomar alcohol.

Durante los siguientes meses pasaron cosas algo interesantes.

Un mes después de La guerra contra los tartaros, habían pasado cosas interesantes, la primera kurama decidió vagar por el mundo cosa a lo que naruto no se opuso, lo interesante de esto fue que kurama adquirió una forma humada o mejor dicho semihumana ya que conservaba sus 10 colas y sus orejas de zorro, su apariencia era similar a la de naruto.

Otra cosa que sorprendió a naruto fue que su dimensión de bolcio se había vuelto diferente, una expresión correcta seria Vacío, Naruto dejo de tener el control sobre la Dimensión, bueno más tarde experimentaría con esa dimensión

Dos meses después, Naruto se casó con Erza cosa que sorprendió a los miembros de Fairy tail, también Naruto termino con la maldición De Mavis, algo que parecía un milagro, pero viniendo de naruto ya nadie se sorprendía por eso, una cosa más que sucedió fue que naruto empezó un proyecto con zeref, de esto solo eso se sabia

Tres meses después, Acnologia salió del izanami, por alguna razón se hayo en un lugar desconocido el cielo era de un color Rojo, alrededor suyo solo habían árboles y un kunai de tres puntas, agarro el kunai y lo clavo en la tierra, lo cual provoco que naruto apareciera enfrente de el, después de un intercambio de palabras naruto se retiró, lo único que se supo es que Acnologia viviría ahí por toda su vida

Cinco meses después La noticia que la Reyna de Fiero se iba a casar llego a todas partes del mundo, muchos vieron esto como común ya que Naruto era considerado un Dios de la Guerra y el ser más poderoso del mundo claro que ellos no sabían que ya se había casado con Erza, para los que ya sabían del casamiento de Erza y Naruto, bueno al principio no se lo tomaron bien, pero después que erza explicara las cosas todos aceptaron la decisión

Seis meses después por fin llego el día de la boda y también el día en que Naruto se convertiría en el Rey de Fiore y también nombrado por la mayoría el rey del Harem, ya que también se expandió la noticia que tenía una esposa y con Hisui serían dos, pero tenía tres prometidas más.

Lo único que se sabe es que la descendencia de naruto, Gray, Natsu y madara fueron las únicas que pudieron usar magia, por algún extraño fenómeno la magia desapareció del continente, y así mismo todo cambio con el tiempo, por esta razón ellos recibieron el nombre de…

FIN

Vaya es una historia bastante interesante no crees Akeno –

Akeno – Si tú lo dices, ¿pero de donde sacaste ese libro? Rias

Rias – lo encontré en la habitación de Issei cuando terminé de sanar sus heridas

Akeno – ¿Quién es el autor?

Rias – Kira, nunca había escuchado de él y tu Akeno

Akeno – tampoco, pero parece que Kira tenía mucha imaginación, tanta que muchas cosas se acercan a nuestra realidad

Rias – si, sobre todo por los dos Dragones Rojo y Blanco que aparecieron

Akeno – sabes que tiene ese libro en común con nuestra realidad además de lo que dijiste

Rias - ¿Qué?

Akeno – hay un estudiante que no pudo ingresar debido a unos problemas con su transferencia ya que viene de China, pero ya se arreglaron y mañana se presentara

Rias – y

Akeno – se llama Naruto Uzumaki

Rias – vaya eso si es una coincidencia, me pregunto ¿Cómo será?


	31. Primer día de clases

Academia kuoh, bueno destino veremos que tienes preparado para mi – fueron las palabras de un Rubio el cual entro a la academia

Tal vez debería dejar de hablar solo, pensó al ver que había llamado la atención de una estudiante de pelo negro corto, con lentes. Sin poner mas atención a lo que había al su alrededor se rigio directamente a la oficina del director, toco la puerta y luego entro, para sorpresa de naruto el director era igual a Gray con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran verdes

Naruto – Director Fullbuster

Director – Naruto – dijo sin ponerle atención y seguir firmando sus papeles

Naruto solo pensaba en que era muy diferente y a la vez muy igual a Gray, bueno eso ahora no importaba después de todo entendía su posición

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el director

Naruto – espero que me digas cual es mi salón

Director – NO ME REFERIA A ESO

Naruto – te preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí en Japón?

Director – exacto

Naruto – simplemente me dieron ganas…

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes que escuchara el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada

Director – adelante

Discúlpeme, aquí está el informe que pidió Director – dijo la misma chica que vio a naruto hablando solo

Director – Gracias sona, disculpa que te lo pida tan repentinamente

Sona – este bien

Director – Sona él es Naruto el estudiante de intercambio, el estará en tu salón, me arias el favor de guiarlo hasta el salón

Sona simplemente asintió para luego ver a naruto y decirle – ven

Naruto vaya parece que todos son iguales pensó para luego dejar salir una risa y seguir a Sona

Sona quien sabia algunos datos de Naruto tenía un interés en especial en él, esto era debido a que las notas de Naruto eran igual de buenas que las suyas, también porque naruto había ganado un campeonato de artes marciales clandestino, ¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno no era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por nada.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que llegaron al salón

Sona – espera aquí, yo le avisare al profesor.

Naruto – Gracias sona

Sona entro al salón sin responder

Naruto – vaya parece que los descendientes de Gray son tan fríos al hablar, ja fríos es un chiste muy malo, después de todo el era un mago de hielo

Su conversación consigo mismo fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta

Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad? Pregunto el profesor

Naruto – si

Profesor – pasa adelante

Naruto hizo caso a lo que el profesor dijo y entro, vio a todos los estudiantes para su sorpresa había una chica que le llamaba la atención, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Akeno Himejima, bueno no recordaba muy bien.

Naruto, Naruto oye preséntate – decía el profesor, al ver que naruto no decía nada le puso una mano sobre el hombre y en menos de un segundo vio el piso

Naruto quien reacciono por instinto no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vio como Akeno ponía una cara de sorpresa, fue entonces que sintió como su rodia reposaba sobre algo y como su mano agarraba algo y lo estiraba hacia arriba, bajo la mirada solo para ver como el profesor estaba bajo su rodia y lo que estaba estirando era el brazo del profesor, rápidamente lo soltó y lo levanto

Lo siento mucho, simplemente fueron reflejos, de verdad lo siento – dijo naruto quien se inclinaba al ver el rostro molesto del profesor

Profesor – está bien, solo preséntate y siéntate – dijo con miedo y tratando de ocultar el dolor

Buenos días yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿alguien tiene una pregunta? – dijo naruto haciendo la técnica que Erza hacia cuando se equivocaba en algo, hacer como si no pasó nada

Por desgracia naruto no se dio cuenta que hablo con un tono firme, el cual intimido a la mayoría de estudiantes y el hecho que había atacado al Profesor no ayudaba, Tal vez el hecho de haber lidiado por mucho tiempo con la mafia China fue el causante de estos reflejos

Profesor – puedes sentarte al lado de Akeno Himejima

Naruto - ¿Quién es Akeno? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, por avíos motivos, ya que llamaría más la atención una mala atención

Akeno levanto la mano para indicarle a naruto que ella era, lo que sorprendió a casi toda la clase ya que Naruto ya había adquirido la reputación de un delincuente, Naruto empezó a caminar hacia Akeno el silencio era tanto que cada paso que naruto daba sonaba por todo el salón. Todos lo observaron hasta que se sento a la par de Akeno

Naruto – será un placer Akeno

Akeno – lo mismo digo Naruto-kun – dijo para luego dejar salir una risa

Durante el resto de las clases naruto se distraía viendo por la ventana, claro que esto molestaba a la mayoría de profesores, lo que provocaba que ellos le preguntaran cosas sobre la clase, para su molestia y agrado Naruto contestaba bien

Naruto pensaba en sus acciones del día y entre más meditaba de lo que hizo bien y mal se dio cuenta de algo, su actitud distante con los demás, responder bien a todas las preguntas, distraerse mientras miraba a la ventana, estaba actuando como sasuke, que tenia de malo, pues Sasuke era popular con su conducta antisocial y sus buenas notas, lo cual podría sucederle a él, no eso era antes y en otro mundo era imposible que sucediera aquí.

El fin de las clases llego y naruto decidió dar una vuelta por la academia, camino por los pasillos de la escuela para su sorpresa estaba llamando la atención, cosa que no le agradaba en estos momentos, para su suerte otro chico rubio iba pasando y la atención dirigida hacia naruto desapareció, naruto vio con interés hacia donde se dirigía el otro rubio, si mal no recuerda su nombre era Kiba Yuto, el interés aumento cuando entro en uno de los salones de segundo año, Naruto dejo eso de lado y salió del edificio para dar una vuelta por el campus todo era normal a excepción de un pequeño edificio por lo que se podía ver fue construido hace mucho tiempo.

El club del ocultismo eh – dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba el edificio y segundos después pudo ver como Kiba y un chico de pelo castaño entraban al edificio, naruto se acercó solo a la puerta, su pensamiento se dividía en dos cosas, espiar o retirarse

¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto una chica pequeña, parecía una niña, Koneko Toujou

Naruto – por el momento no – le respondió para luego agacharse y ponerse a su altura para luego poner su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, naruto se sorprendió cuando un puño iba dirigido hacia su cara esta acción le saco una sonrisa a Naruto.

Los ojos de Koneko se llenaron de sorpresa cuando su puño fue bloqueado por la mano de Naruto, ¿Cómo pudo detener su golpe? Fue lo que se preguntó Koneko ese golpe podía dejar inconsciente y romperle un par de huesos a cualquier humano, tal vez no golpeo con suficiente fuerza se respondió así misma.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver como Koneko le lanzaba una patada esta vez con más fuerza, pero como se esperaba de él movió su brazo para abajo y bloque la patada

Naruto – eres bastante buena, tienes mucha fuerza para ser tan solo una niña

Koneko – no soy una niña – respondió para luego dar otro puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado de nuevo por la mano de naruto

Naruto – nunca podrás golpearme, por mucha fuerza que tengas no funcionara contra mi arte marcial

Koneko – arte marcial

Naruto – sí, me la enseño un anciano muy fuerte, no mejor dicho débil y habilidoso, ya que la fuerza bruta no funcionaba en él, pero bueno me tengo que ir – fue lo último que dijo para luego retirar la mano de la cabeza de koneko y caminar hacia la salida

Koneko solo lo miro fijamente, lo que pasaba por su mente era un misterio

Unos minutos después

Koneko - dijo Akeno quien Salió a ver ¿Por qué no entraba?


	32. Naruto el Tesorero :v

Naruto regresaba a su casa, bueno mejor dicho donde se quedaría a vivir por un tiempo. Estaba a dos kilómetros de la academia así que no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar a su hogar sonrió, era una casa de dos niveles, un pequeño jardín afuera, una sala, un comedor, la cocina, un baño y cuatro habitaciones arriba.

Era muy simple a comparación de los lugares donde se había hospedado antes. Antes de poder abrir la puerta pudo ver con su visión periférica como un chico se le quedaba viendo. Naruto lo vio también, tenía el uniforme de Kuoh, pelo rubio.

Buenas tardes, soy naruto Uzumaki un estudiante de transferencia – dijo con Naruto.

Yo soy Genshirou Saji de segundo año, es un gusto naruto-san - dijo saji respondiendo con la misma amabilidad con la que naruto se presento

Naruto – entonces soy tu senpai ya que soy de tercer año ¿verdad?

Saji – ¡eres de tercer año!

Naruto – si – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza por ver como Saji repetía lo que él acababa de decir.

Naruto-senpai ¿te gustan los pechos? – pregunto saji con una sonrisa

Naruto dejo salir una risa – si – respondió para ver como terminaría esto.

Para sorpresa de naruto, saji pudo hablarle de pechos durante dos horas y era posible que siguiera si su madre no lo hubiera entrado para que cenara. La madre de saji lo invito, pero él se negó diciendo que tenía que desempacar, lo cual no era mentira. Naruto entro a su casa y antes de desempacar se preparó un sándwich de jamón y luego subió a su habitación.

Naruto desempacaba su ropa, la mayoría era igual, pantalones de color negro, naranja, azul y sus camisas y playeras era de color blanco, negro, naranja. Mientras acomodaba su ropa en el armario de su habitación vio como un Gato negro, ojos color avellana rascaba la ventana. Algo de ese gato llamo la atención de naruto. Así que abrió la ventana.

¿Qué haces aquí afuera pequeñín? – dijo naruto para agarrar al gato con sus dos manos. El gato solo dejo salir un maullido – oh perdón, no eres un pequeñín eres una pequeñita – dijo corrigiéndose al ver que era una gata.

Naruto no sabía ¿Por qué esta gata le llamaba la atención? Pero decidió cuidar de ella. Era la primera vez que adoptaba un animal y no sabía que le podía dar de comer. La puso en la cama y pensó en que le podía dar. Su primera idea fue ir a ver al súper, pero no hizo falta ya que la gata se estaba comiendo el sándwich que él había preparado.

Así que también comes comida humana – dijo sorprendido naruto.

Miau – fue la respuesta del gato.

Naruto – espera me respondiste – menciono esperando que el gato hiciera algo. Después de dos horas esperando una respuesta la cual no llego ya que el gato simplemente se comió su sándwich y camino hacia su cama para dormirse en una de las dos almohadas.

Naruto – vaya que pérdida de tiempo – pensó al ver que ya era media noche y se había quedado esperando una respuesta de un animal. En ese momento se sentía como un subnormal.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto caminaba hacia la academia acompañado de saji. Quien le estaba dando todo un recital sobre traseros ahora. Por alguna razón naruto sentía simpatía por este tipo. Pasaron por la entrada de la academia y la voz de una chica hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

Naruta-san Saji – dijo Souna quien estaba al lado derecho de la entrada

Naruto y saji la voltearon a ver con curiosidad – si – respondieron ambos

Souna – me gustaría hablar con ustedes después de las clases.

Naruto – por mí no hay problema

Saji – está bien.

Souna – los veré en la sala del consejo estudiantil – menciono mientras una sonrisa salía de su rostro.

Naruto/saji – nos vemos más tarde entonces Souna/senpai.

Naruto miro a saji por un momento, este chico estaba actuando como él o simplemente fue casualidad.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Todos evitaban a naruto debido a su acción de ayer con el profesor. Esto provoco que a la hora del almuerzo el capitán del club de karate lo retara a un duelo y eso lo trajo al dojo. Para sorpresa de naruto aquí en japon también se reunían los estudiantes cuando iba a ver una pelea. Todos estaban amontonados de tal manera que hacían un circulo encerrando a los dos peleadores.

En el lado derecho tenemos a Aomine – dijo Kiba que por alguna razón estaba haciendo de referee. El oponente de naruto en un chico de un metro con ochenta centímetros. Complexión musculosa pelo negro usando el típico uniforme de karate con su cinta negra.

Y por el otro lado Naruto – dijo kiba señalando a naruto quien también tenía su uniforme de karate y su cinta negra. Lo que sorprendió a muchos.

Empiecen – dijo kiba dando inicio al duelo

Para sorpresa de naruto su oponente tenía mucha velocidad para ser un estudiante y esto lo descubrió cuando se tuvo que inclinar hacia atrás evitando un codaso.

Naruto – no era una pelea de karate, porque usas movimientos de otro estilo.

Aomine – nadie dijo que era una pelea de karate.

Dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle una patada a la cara de naruto quien la bloqueo con su brazo derecho para lanzarle una patada a la pierna de aomine quien salto hacia atrás. Ambos sonrieron al sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Ambos se acercaron caminando lentamente analizando a su oponente y de un momento a otro ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes los cuales bloqueaban o esquivaban.

Los estudiantes empezaron a gritar el nombre de quien creían que podía ganar, esto dividió al dojo desde los miembros del club de karate hasta los estudiantes que llegaron a observar. Hasta que un puñetazo de aomine fue parado por el codo izquierdo de naruto, quien levanto rápidamente su pierna izquierda y le dio diez patadas en todo el cuerpo para luego darle una pada giratoria provocando que aomine callera al suelo inconsciente.

Por un momento el silencio mando en el lugar para luego gritos y ovaciones se hicieran presente. Decir que estaban impresionados seria poco. Sobre todo, los demonios presentes ya que nunca habían visto a un humano moverse a la velocidad que se movieron esos dos.

Más tarde después de clases.

Naruto caminaba junto a saji en dirección al consejo estudiantil.

Naruto - ¿Qué crees que quiera sona?

Saji – tal vez confesar su amor hacia mi – dijo con esperanza

Naruto dejo salir una carcajada al oir eso – ya hablemos en serio ¿Qué crees que quiera? – pregunto nuevamente naruto dejando a un saji deprimido

Saji – yo hablaba en serio – dijo en voz baja al ver como naruto se iba.

Ambos chicos estaban frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil, tocaron y esperaron a que alguien les dijera que entraran. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelinegra largo y con lentes. Conocida como Tsubaki la vicepresidenta

Tsubaki – adelante – dijo para luego hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos rubios. Quien hicieron caso. Souna presento a toda su nobleza como miembro o personas que ayudaban al consejo estudiantil.

Naruto – entonces ¿para qué nos llamaste? – pregunto naruto ignorando a un saji que miraba pervertida mente a toda la nobleza de Souna

Souna – quiero que se unan al consejo estudiantil.

Eh – fue lo que dijeron ambos rubios. Ninguno se esperaba esto.

Naruto – está bien.

Saji – bueno si Naruto se uno yo también.

Naruto simplemente miraba a Saji sabiendo que solo se unió porque el consejo estudiantil estaba lleno de chicas.

Que fácil fue eso – pensó sona al igual que los demás.

Naruto - ¿Cuál será mi puesto?

Souna – Tesorero y saji será el secretario

Naruto – saji mañana con falda – le dijo en tono burlón

Una semana habia pasado desde que Naruto y Saji. Durante ese tiempo Naruto se arrepintió de haber aceptado ese cargo ya que llevar la contabilidad de toda la academia le estaba cansando, escuchar como los presidentes de los clubs pedían un aumento de presupuesto con justificaciones que no convencían a nadie. Lo único que lo relajaba era acariciar a su gata a la cual nunca le puso nombre.

Una cosa que cambio fue que saji pasaba más tiempo en la sala del consejo estudiantil. No le preguntaba la razón porque ya la sabia, saji se había vuelto un demonio, lo que le alegraba ya que tarde o temprano Souna o mejor dicho sona se lo pediría a él también. Y como lo había planeado eso sucedió hoy.

Naruto termino de ingresar los últimos datos sobre los gastos generados esta semana. Esto le recordaba a su época dorada cuando fue rey en Fiore.

Naruto hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo Souna quien estaba enfrente de su escritorio junto a su nobleza

Naruto – si dime – respondió con su típica voz amable y animada.

Souna – quiero que te unas a mi.

ah – fue lo que exclamaron todos sorprendidos por las palabras que dijo su presidenta, se le estaba insinuando a naruto.

Naruto – ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

Souna – naruto que tanto sabes sobre lo sobrenatural

Naruto – no mucho. Solo como que los demonios detestan el agua vendita y las cruces ya sabes todo lo que sale en películas.

Souna – ¿crees en los demonios?

Naruto – no he visto a uno, pero mi maestro me conto que encontró a uno.

Souna – ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu maestro?

Naruto – su nombre era Nagato Uzumaki.

Souna – tiene el mismo apellido que el tuyo

Naruto – si, pero fue porque decidí adoptar el suyo ya que me crio desde que era pequeño

Saji - ¿Cuál era tu apellido entonces?

Naruto – mi apellido era Asmodeus.

Souna – ¿Quién era tu padre? – pregunto con interés sona

Naruto – no lose, mi madre nunca me lo dijo. Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me querías hablar

Souna – naruto, nosotros somos demonios – dijo seriamente

Naruto – es broma ¿verdad? – dijo con seriedad.

Souna – no – dijo para sacar sus alas al igual que los demás.

Naruto – y me dices esto ¿Por qué?

Souna – mi nombre es Sona Sitri futura heredera del clan sitri y quiero que te conviertas en uno de mis siervos.

Naruto – y ¿Qué gano yo?

Sona – tendrás una larga vida

Naruto – si y ¿Qué más?

Sona – dime cuál es tu deseo

Naruto no pensó en eso, sabía que se había arriesgado mucho con inventar esa historia. – Un harem – esto sorprendió a todos y alegro a saji al ver que su amigo era igual que él.

Sona – si te conviertes en un demonio podrás tenerlo.

Naruto – que tan normal es eso entre los demonios.

Sona – bastante normal.

Naruto – está bien, entonces que necesitas que haga para convertirme en tu ciervo.

Sona – nada solo quédate quieto – dijo para sacar tres peones y convertirlo en demonio.

Para sorpresa de Sona, naruto despertó un poder mágico como para ser un demonio de clase alta.

Sona estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con su amiga rias en el club del ocultismo.

Rias – y ¿Cómo te fue con naruto?

Sona – acepto fácilmente.

Rias – cuantas piezas usaste.

Sona – los tres peones que me quedaban

Rias – baya para ser un humano sin ningún sacred gear

Sona – al parecer no es un simple humano – dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que pasaría

Rias – ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto mientras movía otra pieza

Sona – Naruto no es uzumaki de nacimiento, su apellido es Asmodeus.

Rias se congelo por un momento al oír esto lo que provoco que la sonrisa de Sona fuera mas grande.

Naruto regreso a su caso y como era costumbre primero tomo un baño y luego preparo dos platos de ramen uno para él y el otro para su gata. Esto le sorprendió a naruto pues su gata comía de todo menos comida para animales. Después de comer naruto se acostó pensando en que todo iba como pensaba, sus pensamientos cuando su gata por primera vez se acostaba en su pecho. Naruto la acaricio por un rato, la gatita solo ronroneaba con cada caricia.

Sabes tus ojos son del mismo color de Koneko – dijo naruto, la felina al oír eso voltio a verlo, era un animal, pero se podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro

Naruto – eres muy buena, me engañaste eso es algo que no todos pueden hacer – dijo para luego poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la minina y decir – Kai – una explosión de humo se hizo presente y la felina había desaparecido, ahora había una chica de pelo negro con orejas de gato y dos colas, desnuda, sentada sobre él.

Naruto – entonces ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con una sonrisa para luego poner sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica.

La chica lo miro confundido por un momento, lo cual se podía ver en su rostro, pero la con función fue cambiada por una sonrisa – soy Kuroka nia.

Naruto – Kuroka-chan dime en que te puedo ayudar

Kuroka - ¿Cómo supiste que no era un gato normal? nia

Naruto – tus ojos son iguales a los de Koneko y su aura es similar.

Kuroka – nuestras auras son similares nia – dijo con interés para recostarse sobre naruto y ponerse a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Naruto cerró los ojos y luego los abrió dejando ver el legendario Sharingan.

Kuroka – así que los ojos del shimigami si existen nia – dijo con felicidad

Naruto sonrió por el nombre que el sharingan habían ganado gracias a Madara y su descendencia – Sharingan

Kuroka – sharingan nia – dijo confundía

Naruto – ese es el nombre de estos ojos, el nombre que mencionaste es el apodo que se ganó gracias a mi estudiante

Kuroka – estudiante nia– dijo con una sonrisa, para luego levantarle su playera. Los ojos de kuroka brillaron con alegría y esperanza al ver el sello más conocido entre los yokais.

Así que las leyendas eran ciertas, Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki uno de los cuatro padres del nuevo mundo y el más fuerte, Naruto el dios de la guerra nia – dijo casi como si hubiera entrado en un frenesí.

Naruto – si – dijo con una sonrisa

Kuroka no sabía que decir, frente a ella estaba su héroe de la infancia, el hombre del cual su madre le contaba muchas historias, de como un Humano fue usado como sacrificio humano para contener a una bestia con cola y se había convertido en el primer yokai según la cultura de los yokais.

Naruto – entonces eres hermana de Koneko ¿verdad?

Kuroka – si, shirone es mi hermana nia.

Naruto – y ¿Por qué están separada? – pregunto con curiosidad al ver que kuroka había pasado mucho tiempo con él, cosa extraña ya que los yokais sobre todo los nekomatas eran muy apegados a su familia.

Naruto escucho la historia de Kuroka, sentía una gran tristeza por ella, después de todo los yokais eran descendientes directos de su gran amigo kurama.

Kuroka, lamento lo que tuviste que pasar, pero te prometo que yo te protegeré a ti y a shirone por el resto de sus vidas, es una promesa y naruto uzumaki…

Nunca rompe sus promesas nia – dijo una kuroka con lágrimas.

Naruto – exacto, bueno para empezar creo que te quitare esto – dijo naruto para que su mano brillara en un color amarillo y naruto metiera literalmente su mano en el pecho de kuroka quien lo miraba con interés. Kuroka sentía el poder de naruto, el que muchos consideraban el senjutsu original. Naruto saco su mano del pecho de kuroka mostrando un alfil. Kuroka simplemente lo miraba incrédula para luego abrazarlo.

Naruto – si, puedo hacer algo por ti kuroka-cha lo are con gusto – dijo tratando de empezar a compensar a la nekomata.

Kuroka lo miro dudosa por un momento pensando en que, si debía decirle o no, pero al final se dijo por decirle – sabes hay algo que me gustaría tener nia.

Naruto miraba cómo el sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de kuroka - está bien dime.

Kuroka – quisiera te… quisiera tener hijos con… contigo nia – dijo dejando salir un poco de estrés al pedirle eso a un dios para ella.

Naruto sonrió por el hecho que Kagura también le pidió hijos de esa misma forma.

Está bien – fueron las palabras que escucho kuroka, quien lo vio incrédula por un momento, su héroe de la infancia de verdad había aceptado algo como eso. Kuroka quería decir algo, pero no pudo ya que Naruto la beso. Ella no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, la felicidad, saber que alguien la protegería de cualquier humano, demonio o dios que quisiera hacerle daño, la hacia feliz.

Naruto, en unos meses estaré en celo nia – dijo kuroka viendo a naruto quien le daba una sonrisa lo que la hizo feliz. Naruto sentía un poco de terror ya que una vez la esposa de kurama le contó que él era muy enérgico cuando estaba en celo cosa que sorprendió a naruto ya que kurama no era un animal.


End file.
